Mago Shinigami
by LewisNashSkoll
Summary: La noche en que Voldemort ataco la mansión de los Potter y mato a James y Lily, esta ultima realizo un ritual en el que los antiguos linajes de ambos se transferirían a Harry despertando poderes únicos. Aquella noche, Harry cayo en un coma profundo mientras su espíritu se desprendía de él. Harry/Poderoso/Shinigami Ichigo/Poderoso, Contenido M por Sexo, Violencia y Harem.
1. Prólogo

**Esta es quizás una de las historias en las que tratare de usar elementos originales y no de otros autores, poco a poco iré haciendo historias mas propias sin usar otras historias o solo usarlas como inspiración o base nada mas. Dependiendo como es recibida este prologo, subiré el primer cap. Quiero advertirles que esta historia no sera tan larga, pero si sera muy emocionante ya que estará llena de violencia, sexo y batallas brutales.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Bleach pertenecen al gran Mangaka Tite Kube, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Hollow)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Hollow Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" -_ (Dialogo de Serpientes)

 _- MMMMM _\- (Dialogo de Zanpaku-tō)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Mago Shinigami**

 **…**

 **Prólogo**

 **Mansión Potter.**

La mujer miraba a su esposo y suspiraba mientras él estaba recostado en el sofá. Él era un hombre alto con su cabello negro todo revuelto que le sonrió mientras daba unos golpecitos a su lado indicando que se siente con él. Ella le sonrió y se acercó para sentarse a su lado. El hombre la abrazo y la recostó sobre su pecho.

Ella suspiro con felicidad ante el gesto de amor de su esposo, y cerró los ojos al sentir como las manos del hombre comenzaban a acariciarle su cuerpo.

\- Te amo, James - Susurro ella.

El hombre llamado James Potter de ojos color avellana beso suavemente a la mujer en los labios mientras que ella dio un suave suspiro cuando él termino el beso.

\- Te amo también, Lily - Susurro el hombre.

La mujer era Lily Potter Evans de cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas más puras y brillantes, ella miro a su esposo para luego acercarse aún más a él, depositando su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Las manos juguetonas de James la recorrían por todo el cuerpo y ella sentía un cosquilleo por donde las fuertes manos de su esposo recorrían, además de unas mariposas en su estómago que la hacían creer que tenía quince años nuevamente y no los veintidós que tenía.

James seguía con sus manos acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de su esposa mientras sus labios comenzaban a besar el cuello de la pelirroja quien no dejaba de lanzar suspiros de placer al sentir la pasión que siempre caracterizo a su esposo.

Lily sonreía mientras comenzaba a recordar el pasado, o ¿Quién era verdaderamente ella? ¿Quién era verdaderamente su esposo? Porque la verdad, los Potter y los Evans no eran más que nombres sustitutos de lo que en verdad sus familias eran.

Bueno si hablamos de familias en realidad, los Evans no tenían nada que ocultar. Eran Muggles, personas no mágicas totalmente ordinarias, y a pesar de que Lily los amaba, Elizabeth y Antoni Evans no eran verdaderamente sus padres, ni Petunia su hermana.

Lily había sido adoptada, poco antes de nacer su madre de sangre al ver el peligro en el que estaban gracias a Lord Grindelwald le había dejado en un orfanato. Había sido adoptada por los Evans luego y no se enteró de ese hecho hasta que cumplió catorce años, no se enteró por ellos, sino por que despertó una habilidad mágica latente en su familia.

El verdadero nombre de su familia era Dragneel antepasados directos del mismísimo Gryffindor. Los Dragneel eran, hace casi 1500 años, un clan de magos guerreros con una habilidad única, esta habilidad conocida como La Llama Eterna, el fuego que no se creaba solo por magia, sino por el poder espiritual del mago. Era una habilidad con un poder atroz, que pocos podían acceder a su máximo nivel, así que con el tiempo paso a algo más espiritual llegando dándole a sus descendientes el poder del fuego sin dañarlos y la capacidad de tener una gran cantidad de poder espiritual, pero pocos accedían a esto.

Lily estaba muy orgullosa de haber alcanzado un alto nivel en poder espiritual que logró combinar con su alto poder mágico. Sin embargo, ella nunca le dijo a casi nadie quien realmente era, las únicas personas que sabían la verdad sobre quien realmente era ella era su esposo a quien ella se lo conto todo durante su luna de miel, y su mejor amiga Anais Moon.

Anais fue su mejor amiga desde que entro en Hogwarts, el colegio donde estudio magia, fue su primera amiga y se convirtió en su confidente. Anais venía de una línea antigua de magos, pero nunca le había molestado que ella sea una hija de Muggles, aunque realmente sea una pura sangre. Siempre le apoyo en todo y su amistad había llegado a llamarse hermandad luego de años de estar juntas. Tanto fue su amistad que no dudo en comprometer a su hijo con una hija de Anais, la cual llegará amar intensamente a su hijo, el problema era que estaba Daphne que era unos días menor que Harry, pero estaba también Astoria que era un año menor que este. Claro eso fue un problema también con James ya tenía también planes y sin preguntarle comprometió a Harry con la primera hija de Jean Claude Delacour quien era un aliado de su familia y un buen amigo de Francia.

Cuando las hijas de Anais nacieron, Lily se convirtió en la madrina de ellas, a pesar de que el marido de Anais, Roberto Greengrass no le agradaba para nada. Era un hombre atractivo, pero también un pura-sangre hasta la medula. Lleno de arrogancia y creyéndose mejor que los demás. Anais le había confesado que se casó únicamente porque su familia la obligo. Lily le había entregado sus hombros para que ella llore toda la noche antes de su casamiento, unos meses antes que ella misma se case con James.

Cuando había confesado a James que había comprometido a Harry con alguna de las hijas de Anais, se sorprendió y enfado que él hubiera hecho lo mismo con una de las hijas de Jean Delacour, pero finalmente tuvo que aceptarlo ya que ella también lo había hecho, solo esperaba que Harry no se moleste por tener dos prometidas, según los Goblins de Gringotts les habían dicho que familias tan antiguas normalmente tenían más de dos esposas.

Al principio la mujer se negó a aceptar el hecho de que Harry tenga más esposas, pero por los títulos que sus familias tenían entendió que quizá sea mejor que tenga varias opciones para engendrar herederos. Después de todo no solo tenía el título de los Dragneel y, por consiguiente, el título de los Gryffindor.

James era un Potter los cuales eran una familia antigua, pero en realidad era una forma de protegerse, no muchos sabían que los Potter eran un seudónimo, o mejor dicho un nombre falso por el cual se protegía al príncipe de la magia inglesa. Por qué el verdadero apellido de James, y por lo tanto el de Harry era realmente Peverell.

Claro, James le había dicho la verdadera historia de su familia, y no es como la cuentan en la famosa historia de los tres hermanos, donde narraba la historia de Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus. Era realmente muy diferente, en tiempos muy antiguos existió una mujer muy poderosa que era conocida por su capacidad de matar, pero también era una experta en el arte de encantamientos de todo tipo, ella se casó con el primer Peverell de la historia, Ezio Peverell, un creador de artefactos mágicos muy poderosos, ellos dos se casaron y en entre esos descendientes estaban los tres hermano que también habían creado esos artefactos, pero que no se comparaban con su habilidades verdaderas, ellos no murieron como en la historia, él perdió su varita mucho después ya que había muerto enfrentándose junto a sus hermanos a seres demoniacos dejando así sus grandes creaciones que hoy en día eran conocido como las reliquias de la muerte.

James le había mostrado a Lily algunas de las cosas que había heredado de su familia y está también le enseño sus secretos de familia.

Lily abrió los ojos al sentir que James dejaba de acariciarla y besarla y levanto la vista para mirar a su marido, los ojos de James eran dos témpanos de hielo, fue entonces cuando ella lo sintió.

El frio y la oscuridad se acercaban.

Los habían encontrado.

Voldemort había llegado a Valle Godric.

\- James – Dijo ella parándose.

Su esposo se levantó y la miro una última vez.

\- Te amo – Susurró él.

A Lily se le cayeron las lágrimas de sus ojos y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Te amo, mi amor – Dijo ella, sabiendo lo que debían hacer.

James la beso y la miro a los ojos.

\- No me arrepiento de nada – Aclaró él.

Lily le sonrió.

\- Yo tampoco, amor, fui la mujer más feliz desde que me casé contigo – Dijo ella.

James le acaricio la mejilla en un gesto amoroso de despedida y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Lily lo miro irse y salió hacia la plata alta de la casa en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

Tenían que hacerlo.

Tenían que salvar a su hijo.

James ganaría todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Se acercó a su hijo y se rodeó de un aura de fuego mientras recitaba un cántico en un idioma antiguo. El bebé aun dormido levito un poco en su cuna y una brillante aura roja lo envolvió para después volver a reposar en su cuna, al ver que había terminado, Lily había quedado muy débil al haber hecho ese ritual de transferencia, pero estaba segura que conseguiría su propósito.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y una figura oscura entro por él.

\- ¡Harry no, Harry no, por favor Harry no! - Grito ella lanzándose sobre él.

\- Apártate, muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado, ahora – Dijo el ser oscuro

\- Harry no, por favor no, llévame, mátame en su lugar... - suplico ella, no tenía realmente fuerzas para detenerlo ya que utilizo hasta su última energía en la protección del bebe.

\- Ésta es mi última advertencia - amenazo el mirándola con frialdad.

\- ¡Harry no! ¡Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! Por favor, haré cualquier cosa - lloro mientras suplicaba.

\- Apártate. ¡Apártate, muchacha! - Dijo con furia él.

La luz verde brilló intermitentemente en toda la habitación y cayó como su marido había caído unos minutos atrás, luego de que este se atrevió a herirlo con esa espada extraña que tenía. El niño no había llorado en todo ese tiempo. Estaba de pie, aferrando firmemente los barrotes de su cuna.

Apuntó con mucho cuidado la varita a la cara del niño. No entendía bien, pero sentía miedo ante los ojos verdes de Harry Potter, el bebe lo miraba desde la cuna.

\- **_¡Avada Kedavra!_** – Susurró lord Voldemort.

Y entonces una brillante aura roja apareció rodeando a Harry Potter, Voldemort vio con maravilla y terror como la maldición que lanzo golpeo aquella aura y fue cuando todo explotó a su alrededor.

El señor oscuro vio con incredulidad como su cuerpo se despedazaba y su alma era expulsada de él. Huyo levitándose sin entender que había pasado, dejando que la casa se consumiera por completo en la destrucción y fuego engullendo al bebe que acababa de derrotarlo. Huyo lejos de Inglaterra y de todos sus aliados y enemigos, jurando volver un día y matar a Harry Potter, pero entre los escombros Harry Potter yacía inmóvil mientras el aura desaparecía, su cuerpo había caído en un coma de que tardaría años en despertar, pero no era su cuerpo lo importante aquí, no aún.

El espíritu de Harry dejó su cuerpo atrás mientras realizaba un viaje espiritual que lo llevaría a un lugar inhóspito, pero donde llegaría a ser temido y respetado.

 **Rukongai Oeste – Junrinan (Paz del Bosque Frondoso).**

 **(Youtube - Bleach Yamamoto theme Extended)**

El Rukongai o mejor conocido como La Ciudad de las Almas Errantes, era el lugar donde todas las almas llegaban en lo que muchos consideraban el cielo, pero rodeando el Rukongai estaba el Seireitei, allí estaban los llamados Shinigamis o Segadores de Almas, esto eran los encargados de mantener el equilibrio en el flujo de almas en el mundo.

En la zona Oeste del Rukongai estaba la puerta al Seireitei, llamada también Senkaimon, esta era protegida por Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, de la puerta del Oeste, este era un ser de enormes proporciones quizás más de 10 metros de alto, el gigantesco era un Shinigami encargado de vigilar esta puerta, para él era un día común, pero dejo de serlo cuando un haz de luz brillante de color rojo y verde caía cerca donde estaba el gigante que vio como el aura roja desaparecía, pero no solo podía ver, sino que podía sentir un reaitsu aterrador de color verde, el gigante se acercó con pasó lento y para su sorpresa vio a un bebé de casi dos años que estaba llorando que despedía un escalofriante aura verde, el gigante lo vio sorprendido, el chico era un humano, pero algo le decía que no era común y corriente, esto era lo más extraño que había visto en siglos de ser el guardián de la puerta oeste, así que el gigante no tuvo otra opción que llamar a su Sōtaichō, el Comandante General del Gotei 13 del Seireitei y el Shinigami más poderoso, minutos después hacía acto de presencia el Sōtaichō que era nada más que un anciano calvo con una barba larga blanca, cejas largas blancas y llevaba un bastón para apoyarse, sin duda no demostraba lo poderoso que era, pero las apariencias engañan, iba con su tradicional uniforme de Shinigami y un Haori de Capitán, este anciano era Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai, y junto al anciano iba su más fiel subordinado Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe era un hombre delgado y de apariencia madura, con la piel bronceada y el pelo corto y de color plateado, llevaba un fino bigote moreno, elegantemente recortado, tenía unos ojos de color anaranjado.

La indumentaria de Sasakibe es la propia de un Shinigami, y consiste en el típico uniforme de color negro, aunque en su caso está bastante customizado, ya que lucía largos protectores de tela en los brazos y en el cuello, así como una chaqueta blanca jinbaori por encima del shihakushō de rigor, llevaba una bandana distintiva de su cargo, en su caso firmemente atada al brazo izquierdo, que demostraba su estatus de sub-capitán, los dos hombres llegaron donde estaba el gigante y vieron lo que había hecho que el guardián lo llamará, aquel niño llamó la atención de anciano, se acercó este, el anciano con solo verlo podía ver que tenía un monstruoso reiatsu siendo apenas un bebé, era sin duda en estado puro, pero sentía que el chico era muy diferente a cualquier otro y fue cuando abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver la marca en el pecho del chico y otra en el hombro del niño, la del pecho era un dragón rojo en forma circular mientras en el hombro tenía una extraña marca negra que consistía en un triángulo encerrando un círculo con una línea atravesada en la mitad, el anciano solo pudo decir.

– No puede ser, la marca del dragón de fuego y la marca de Ezio hace más de un milenio que no veía estás marcas, ¿Quién es ese niño? – Se preguntó el anciano mientras se agachaba para tomar el bebé en sus brazos que sonrió al verlo y tocaba su barba, Sasakibe se acercó a su superior y dijo.

\- ¿Quién es este niño, Sōtaichō? – Preguntó el hombre mientras el anciano veía al niño que reía al ver el anciano.

\- Este niño es alguien demasiado importante, Sasakibe, el linaje de este niño lo trajo a este lugar, su linaje es tan antiguo como el mismo Seireitei, debemos proteger este niño, yo me encargaré de él, así que esto es un secreto, esto es muy importante, así que la existencia de este niño es altamente confidencial, ¿entendido? – Dijo el anciano seriamente mientras Sasakibe con una gota de sudor en su cien asentía nervioso mientras Jidanbō también asintió asustado y jurando jamás revelar la existencia del niño, Yamamoto desapareció junto a su sub-capitán rumbo a la residencia del anciano, donde desde ahora el pequeño Harry crecería y sería entrenado por el anciano sin que nadie lo supiera, ni siquiera debía saberlo la cámara de los 46, esta fue la primera y última vez que Yamamoto había tomado una decisión sin consultarla ya que el niño que cargaba en sus brazos no era alguien común y lo sería aún más cuando supiera lo que había pasado con él y el por qué había llegado allí.

Mientras en el mundo humano, el cuerpo del pequeño había sido encontrado por su padrino que al ver que el bebé no despertaba y estaba pálido pensó en este y lo llevó al hospital de San Mungo, donde dieron un lamentable diagnóstico, el niño estaba en un coma profundo del cual no se sabía cuándo despertaría, el hombre llamado Sirius Black decidió que estaría ahí para su ahijado, había perdido a sus amigos, estaría ahí para proteger a su ahijado y estar pendiente para cuando despertará.

Cuando se dio la noticia de la muerte de los Potter y que Harry Potter había vencido a Lord Voldemort, el mundo mágico alabó al niño, pero luego lloró al enterarse que el niño había caído en un coma del que no se sabe cuándo despertaría, nadie se podía acercar al niño sin consentimiento de Sirius que era ahora su tutor legal y guardián mágico, pero los admiradores del niño no dejaban de decir "Por Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió" y el cual esperaban que viviera.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto o subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola lectores! Al ver que la historia gusto, decidí subir el primer cap para ver que les sigue pareciendo la historia. Les pido que le den su oportunidad ya que es una idea que me esta gustando escribir, ademas puede ser el reemplazo de alguna historia que puede terminar pronto.**

 **También quiero pedirles a los lectores de Amo Dragón que tengan paciencia ya que estos últimos caps han sido difíciles de escribir, pero en un par de días subiré el siguiente cap.**

 **Responderé** **a los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **Axios: Gracias por tu comentario, y si va haber Harem, la mayoría de mis historias siempre serán Harem, o al menos que sea una historia pegada al canon.**

 **CHRISTOFELD: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que hasta ahora te guste la historia, espero la sigas disfrutando. Sirius debía de estar libre para ser fuerte mientras cuidaba a Harry estando en coma.**

 **Esos fueron todos los reviews que me dejaron, espero me sigan comentando que les parece la historia, acepto todo tipo de sugerencias que puedan llamarme la atención.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Bleach pertenecen al gran Mangaka Tite Kube, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Hollow)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Hollow Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" -_ (Dialogo de Serpientes)

 _- MMMMM _\- (Dialogo de Zanpaku-tō)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **…**

 **El Mago Shinigami ¿Un nuevo Taichô?**

 **Seireitei, 12 años después.**

Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai estaba sentado en su asiento y junto a él estaba su fiel subordinado Sasakibe, los dos estaban en el cuartel del Comandante General esperando a los otros capitanes del Gotei 13, era momento de hacer una revelación muy importante a sus subordinados ya que los sucesos que acababan de pasar podrían en peligro no solo la Sociedad de Almas, sino también al mundo humano, y si la leyenda era cierta, el destino del mundo dependería de los próximos sucesos.

Sôsuke Aizen fue el Capitán de la División 5ª, pero resultó ser un traidor engañando a todos en el Seireitei, primero había fingido su muerte causando la alerta en el Gotei 13, pero solo fue cuando Tôshirô Hitsugaya que descubrió su traición sospechando que este y Gin Ichimaru, siendo este el capitán de la División 3ª, habían asesinado a toda la Cámara de los 46 manipulando todo para que unos Ryoka (Demonio Viajero) unos humanos que habían entrado al Seireitei buscando salvar de la ejecución a una Shinigami que supuestamente había pasado sus poderes a un simple humano, que al final se convirtió en Shinigami sustituto, llamado Ichigo Kurosaki, este junto a sus amigos habían hecho lo posible por salvar a Rukia Kuchiki, pero todo resultó en un engaño y en la posterior traición de Aizen, Gin y Kaname Tôsen, el Capitán de la División 9ª, todo esto para conseguir un objeto valioso y muy poderoso que estaba en el interior de la Shinigami Rukia.

Ahora la amenaza que representaba Aizen aliándose con los Hollow yéndose a Hueco Mundo era terrible, además había sucesos oscuro que también pondrían en peligro al mundo, así que era el momento de hacer la mayor revelación a sus capitanes, por años el anciano había mantenido el secreto de un alumno al que pocos conocían y los que lo sabían habían mantenido esa información bien oculta, la persona que él crio y se había convertido en su nieto y le había enseñado que las reglas y leyes se respetaban, pero era más importante la justicia, nunca se arrepentiría de haber tomado al chico y entrenado en secreto.

El anciano vio como por la puerta del recinto entraban los capitanes, para comenzar estaba Suì Fēng, Capitana de la División 2ª, Comandante en Jefe de los Ejecutores y la 1ª División de las Fuerzas Especiales, era una chica de baja estatura y complexión menuda y fibrosa, tenía los ojos grises oscuro y pelo negro con cierto tono azulado y corto, a excepción de dos mechones trenzados a la altura de la espalda que estaban envueltos en telas y con una anilla doradas atada al final de cada uno de ellos, también llevaba su tradicional uniforme Shinigami y su Haori de capitán, tenía un cinturón Sash de color amarillo anudado por encima del Haori y unos zapatos chinos tradicionales, a diferencia de otros Shinigamis, llevaba su Zanpaku-tô de forma horizontal en la espalda, siendo esta una wakizashi.

Detrás de Suì Fēng, venía una de las mujeres, por no decir la mujer más temida y respetada de toda la Sociedad de Almas, una mujer de elegante hermosura y aspecto maternal, de ojos azules oscuros y un largo pelo negro, que llevaba en una larga trenza cayendo por su pecho en lugar de por su espalda, esta mujer era Yachiru Unohana, capitana de la División 4ª y la mejor médico del Seireitei, en su hombro llevaba colgada mediante un cordel, una Zanpaku-tô de forma curva asemejándose a una odachi, el mango era de color rojo oscuro y la funda de una tonalidad añil, la forma de la guarda es ovalada, sin ningún adorno adicional, vestía de manera impecable su uniforme de Shinigami, sustituyendo la faja blanca sash por un obi más ceñido del mismo color, además de su haori blanco de capitán con mangas largas.

Junto a ella venía un hombre alto y delgado, era de piel pálida y ojos violáceos acompañado por un entrecejo fruncido y un gesto severo junto a una mirada frívola, tenía un cabello negro, largo hasta los omoplatos, sobre este llevaba un kenseikan, símbolo de su nobleza, un accesorio de color blanco que distribuía algunos de los mechones de pelo sobre la frente o dispuestos a su cien derecha, este era Byakuya Kuchiki, capitán de la División 6ª, y como todo capitán llevaba su Haori sin mangas y debajo de este usaba su uniforme estándar, Byakuya llevaba su Zanpaku-tô en la cintura, una katana común de mango violeta y una guardia con forma de rectángulo hueco.

Mas atrás estaba un interesante y enorme sujeto que tenía la cabeza con forma de lobo, siendo su pelaje de color marrón claro, en su haori de capitán llevaba unas hombreras y grandes botas plateadas, este era Sajin Komamura, capitán de la División 7ª, este llevaba una katana normal, pero de gran tamaño.

Junto a este estaban un hombre de figura musculosa y apariencia de hombre maduro y extravagante, aunque lo interesante era su forma de vestir, usaba un sombre tradicional de campesino japonés y un kimono rosado floreado encima de su uniforme de Shinigami y Haori de capitán, este era Syunsui Kyôraku, capitán de la División 8ª, el hombre tenía cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta floja celeste con dos pequeñas flores rojas a la altura de la nuca, tenía ojos negros y entrecerrados, además de una barba corta en su pronunciada barbilla, el otro era Tôshirô Hitsugaya, el capitán de la División 10ª, era adolescentes con apariencia de 14 años, de baja estatura y de cabello blanco en puntas hacía atrás con un pequeño fleco al lado izquierdo, sus ojos eran grandes y de color turquesa, llevaba su uniforme estándar de Shinigami y su Haori de capitán con un cinturón verde alrededor de los hombros. Usaba una banda de tela verde para sujetar su Zanpaku-tô en la espalda, esta era una katana normal con la forma de una estrella de cuatro puntas en su empuñadura, llevaba su vaina sujeta a una cinta.

Hablando con Kyôraku, estaba Jūshirô Ukitake, capitán de la División 13a, un hombre inusualmente alto, de complexión física poco fornida, tez blanca, cabello blanco y suelto, ojos de color café y aspecto algo demacrado, los dos últimos capitanes eran los más aterradores, el primera era un sujeto de apariencia de esqueleto, pálido, de ojos amarillos y su uniforme estándar y su Haori de capitán de la División 12ª, era también Presidente del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, su nombre era Mayuri Kuroysuchi, el otro era un sujeto peculiar, un hombre alto e imponente de rostro amenazante surcado por una cicatriz vertical desde la frente al cuello, además llevaba un extraño peinado en el cual usaba mucho fijador para erizarse el pelo y atar cascabeles en los mechones, este era Kenpachi Zaraki, capitán de la División 11ª

Estos los capitanes que habían quedado después de la traición, los capitanes se formaron en dos hileras uno frente al otro ante el Sōtaichō, cuando estuvieron formados, el anciano golpeó el suelo con su bastón llamando la atención de los capitanes.

– Los mandé a llamar para darles una nueva noticia, esta noticia es la de informarles que habrá un nuevo capitán, debido a que se aproxima una guerra donde no solo puede estar en riesgo la Sociedad de Almas, sino también el mundo humano, he decidido nombrar capitán de la División 1ª a alguien al que he entrenado durante muchos años y que quizás algunos de ustedes lo conocen – Dijo el anciano viendo las reacciones de algunos, Unohana sonrió maternalmente, Kenpachi sonrió, Kyôraku también tuvo una delgada sonrisa, los demás estaban muy confundidos ante esto, sabían que el posible capitán podría ser Sasakibe, pero este siempre sería el sub-capitán de Yamamoto, sin importar que este ya no fuera también el Capitán de la División 1ª, sin duda debía ser alguien interesante para que Yamamoto cediera su puesto como capitán de esta división – Quiero presentarles a mi alumno, al que también consideró como un nieto ya que yo mismo lo crie desde que tenía casi 2 años, la historia de este nuevo Shinigami no la contaré si no es él mismo que decida hacerlo, él es un chico inglés y su nombre es Harry Potter, el nuevo capitán de la División 1ª – Dijo mientras observaba a la puerta y todos miraron a la puerta que en un segundo se abrió con fuerza, pero no vieron a nadie entrar.

– Aquí estoy – Escucharon y vieron como estaba un chico de 13 años frente a Yamamoto dándole la espalda, unos lo vieron sorprendido, otros lo vieron con apreció, pero otros lo veían con indiferencia subestimándolo, entre ellos estaba Byakuya y Suì Fēng, pero al segundo que lo vieron y pensaron eso, al siguiente se arrepintieron y vieron como un espeluznante aura verde brillante lo rodeó, el instinto asesino se palpaba en la sala y presionaba a los otros capitanes, los únicos que lo resistieron fueron Kenpachi, Unohana, Kyôraku y Yamamoto, fue solo cuando este golpeó el suelo que esa sensación desapareció y Harry los vio a todos y esto lo apreciaron, a pesar de que tenía 13 años, era más alto que Tôshirô, media 1,60m su cabello era de color negro azabache con mechones rojo, era largo hasta su espalda baja, pero los lados laterales de la cabeza estaba rapado, su ojos eran verde esmeralda con un aro dorado y pupilas alargadas, llevaba el uniforme estándar de Shinigami, pero tenía recortada las mangas, sobre el uniforme llevaba el típico Haori, pero en sus brazos tenía unos guantes largos de cuero con correas que dejaba al descubierto los dedos y los guantes iban hasta la mitad de los biceps, en su cintura llevaba una espada katana de hoja larga con un filo ligeramente curvo con un mango rojo y negro y al final de esta tenía un pomo ovalada dorada con una cabeza de dragón en el pomo, la empuñadura era cuadrada de color blanco con marcas rojas, tenía un soporte recto igual de color rojo en el lado sin filo de la espada que se unía a la empuñadura superior, la espada solo era de un filo, la saya era de color rojo y blanco – Deben saber que ninguno debe subestimarme, yo los conozco a todos, sus Zanpaku-tô, y sus habilidades, mi maestro puede poner fe de ello y puedo decir con seguridad que son los pocos de ustedes que pueden vencerme, uno puede igualarme y los demás son solo estorbos, entre ellos ustedes dos – Dijo Harry mientras señalaba a Byakuya y a Suì Fēng, el primero lo vio molesto y la segunda gruño molesta dispuesta a atacar - ¿Quieres pelear? Inténtalo, no lograrías nada, pero no estoy aquí para eso, el asunto con Aizen me obligo a revelar mi identidad, pero mi verdadero origen lo sabrán cuando yo lo decida, por ahora, yo formare parte de una misión que solo yo debo hacer porque es mi deber, el día que yo llegue a este lugar era solo un bebé de menos de dos años, mi espíritu se desprendió de mi cuerpo y este quedó en el mundo de los vivos suspendido en un coma del que solo despertare cuando regresé a mi cuerpo, ahí debo poner en orden lo que está sucediendo allí, pero sobre todo, poner un orden a mi verdadero linaje, la amenaza de Aizen en Hueco Mundo es inminente y en cualquier momento puede atacar, yo acabaré con mis asuntos de mi vida humana y luego con mi deber como nuevo capitán del Gotei 13, no les pido que entiendan esto, después de todo no es asunto suyo, sino que no intervengan si no lo necesito – Dijo mientras los veía a todos fue cuando Tôshirô Hitsugaya habló al ojiverde.

– Si eras un capitán, o incluso un Shinigami oficial, ¿por qué no participaste en la batalla? – Preguntó el peliblanco mientras el ojiverde lo miraba.

– Por que sospechaba de la traición de Aizen, pero no sabía quiénes eran sus cómplices – Dijo Harry dejando sorprendido a todos, pero ahí no había acabado – Mi propósito era ver todo desde las sombras, nadie sabía de mi existencia y los pocos que lo sabía eran dignos de confiar, observe todo y le dije a mi maestro mis sospechas de una posible traición, pero no entre en detalles, él me ordenó la misión de espía, pero las cosas debían seguir su curso y Yamamoto-Sōtaichō aceptó esto con la condición de que debía revelarme ante el Gotei 13 como otro capitán ya que formaba parte de este al haberme involucrado, la traición de Aizen fue clara para mi cuando fingió su muerte, el imbécil se creyó muy listo mintiéndoles a todos sobre su Zanpaku-tô, además así no estaría vigilado y su muerte traería la confusión y el caos, para entonces yo sabía que él había matado a los miembros de la cámara de los 46, podría haber hecho algo, pero no podía revelar mi identidad a él, además… la Cámara de los 46 merecían morir – Terminó mientras la mayoría lo vieron impactado ante todo lo que decía.

Todos tenían diferentes expresiones en sus rostros al escuchar lo que decía, pero solo Mayuri y Kenpachi sonreían al ver la sed de sangre del chico, el ojiverde se giró a ver a Yamamoto.

– La cámara de los 46 estaba corrupta y no era lo que debía ser, antiguamente los nobles casas eran los que tenían el control, eso fue mucho antes de que la sociedad de almas fuera fundada y los fundadores tenían la autoridad absoluta, pero bueno no estoy aquí para darles clases de historia, poco después de que e hizo pública la muerte de Aizen sabía que Ichimaru era uno de sus cómplices, pero fue cuando supe de la habilidad de la Zanpaku-tô de Aizen, que había otro capitán que podía ser su cómplice, uno que simplemente no podría ver su espada ni u habilidad, Tôsen sin duda fue un maldito – Dijo Harry mientras veía a Komamura que gruño, aún le molestaba la traición de su antiguo amigo – Eso responde a tu pregunta, Tôshirô, mi maestro les contará algunas cosas sobre mi origen, pero no revelará nada de mi linaje, eso aun es algo muy secreto – Dijo y luego miraba al anciano Yamamoto que lo miraba seriamente – ¿Crees que necesite una prueba con ellos para dejarles claro mi punto? – Preguntó el ojiverde al anciano que miró al chico y luego a sus capitanes.

– Por lo general, para demostrar que es digno de ser capitán se requiere que se tenga el Shikai y Bankai o en otros casos matar al capitán de la División, pero también puedes probarte ante tres capitanes, ¿Quieres elegirlos, Harry? – Preguntó el anciano mientras Harry sonreía de manera espeluznante y se giró a verlo y algunos sintieron escalofríos al verlo, Kenpachi solo sonrió ante el ojiverde, le caía bien y había escuchado de él, Harry los miró a todos y cerrando los ojos dijo.

– Byakuya, Suì-Fēng… y Tôshirô-san – Dijo mientras se posaba ante el chico que lo miraba fijamente y frunciendo el entrecejo, era un poco cómico el ver que Harry con solo 13 años era más alto que Tôshirô que solo tenía la apariencia de un adolescente de 14 años, este dijo.

– Soy Hitsugaya-Taichô, Harry – Dijo el peliblanco mientras Harry sonreía divertido.

– Yo también soy capitán, Tôshirô-kun – Dijo revolviendo el cabello del peliblanco, los otros evitaban sonreír al contrario de Kenpachi, Mayuri y mismo Kyôraku.

Minutos después, en un campo de entrenamiento cerca de bosques estaban reunidos todos los capitanes presentes mientras miraban a Harry que estaba en el centro mientras Byakuya estaba frente a él, Suì Fēng estaba a unos cuantos metros de su lado izquierdo mientras que Tôshirô era el que estaba más lejos, el chico observaba a Harry y a diferencia de los otros dos, el Hitsugaya no subestimaba al chico y ya que de alguna manera sentía que el ojiverde era más poderoso de lo que aparentaba.

Harry estaba listo para el combate, tenía los ojos cerrados, el que sería el juez era Sasakibe que cuando dijo ¡Hajime! El instinto asesino de Harry se liberó por completo, todos vieron como una brillante aura verde escalofriante lleno de muerte, Harry había desarrollado ese instinto generando ese aura que recordaba de aquella luz verde que vio cuando era un bebé, pero no fue ni un segundo que paso, cuando desapareció Suì Fēng y Byakuya se prepararon, pero se sorprendieron cuando volvió a aparecer frente a Hitsugaya que no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el dedo índice del ojiverde tocó su frente y escuchó la voz de este.

\- **_Oni Eikyō_** (Impacto del demonio) – Dijo mientras el impacto llegó mandando a volar al peliblanco a gran velocidad atravesando muchos árboles que caía ante su paso y cayó en lo profundo del bosque.

Tanto Byakuya como Suì Fēng vieron sorprendidos esto, eso era un nivel diferente de velocidad, la distancia que recorrió fue muy grande en tan poco tiempo y esa fuerza fue descomunal, Harry se giró a verlos y sonrió volviendo a desaparecer para aparecer al lado de los dos en la mitad de ellos y lanzó una patada a Suì Fēng que apenas bloqueó con sus brazos en X y el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte que mandó a volar a la menuda chica mientras al mismo tiempo, el ojiverde lanzó un puñetazo contra el Kuchiki que no logró esquivar y recibió el puño en el estómago que lo mandó a volar al igual que la chica mandándolos en direcciones opuestas.

Suì Fēng fue la que se levantó más rápido y vio como el ojiverde se baja su Haori quedaba colgado en su cintura, la chica vio que, a diferencia del uniforme estándar, el del ojiverde no tenía mangas mientras la miraba y le sonreía.

– Oi, Bee-chan (abejita) tengo entendido que los comandantes de las Fuerzas Especiales tienen una habilidad muy poderosa, quiero que la uses y la comparemos con la mía – Dijo Harry haciendo que la chica gruñera y se quitó su Haori revelando su uniforme de las Fuerzas Especiales, la chica comenzó a rodearse de un remolino de viento furioso blanco.

– ¡Te enseñaré que no importa que tan fuerte eres, tú no puedes vencerme a mí, la Comandante Suprema de las Fuerzas Especiales, Suì Fēng! – Exclamó la chica mientras un tornado rodeaba su brazo derecho intensificando el furioso viento, el ojiverde sonrió perversamente y dijo.

– Lo dice la chica que fue derrotada por su maestra, incluso tenías la ventaja elemental y no fuiste capaz de vencerla, supongo te emocionaste por verla – Dijo el ojiverde mientras la chica se enfurecía más, pero vio algo que la desconcertó un poco, vio como llamas rojas lo comenzaban a rodear – Las Fuerzas Especiales fueron desde pequeño la razón por la que quise aprender esa misma técnica, Shunkô (Grito Instantáneo), pero a diferencia tuya, yo sí puedo ganarte por mi ventaja elemental – Dijo mientras el fuego se hacía más intenso estallando con fuerza mientras el fuego ardía con fuerza quemando el aire, mientras extendiendo las palmas hacia ella. Suì Fēng furiosa aunque sorprendida por lo que veía se lanzó con el tornado en su puño girando poderoso atacando a Harry que sonrió y comenzó a girar su cuerpo sobre su eje liberando el fuego con fuerza – **_Ryūkaiten_** (Retorno al Cielo del Dragón) – Dijo y cuando el puño de Suì Fēng chocó con la barrera de fuego un gigantesco estallido de fuego intensificado por el viento se generó causando que todos se cubrieran por el intenso fuego menos Yamamoto que estaba como siempre impasible mientras Kenpachi observaba el encuentro ansioso, cuando el estallido de fuego y viento se extinguió se vio a un intacto ojiverde y a unos metros inconsistente en el suelo estaba Suì Fēng con algunas quemaduras y partes de su uniforme quemado – El fuego es más fuerte que el viento, lección básica de los elementos – Dijo mientras se giraba a ver a Byakuya que estaba con una rodilla en tierra aun tocándose el abdomen donde lo golpeó el ojiverde.

– Así que eres un experto en Hakuda, en el uso del Shunkô, pero puedes decirme, ¿Qué clase de técnica usaste para golpearnos, pero, sobre todo, esa velocidad? – Preguntó Byakuya seriamente mientras lo veía, el ojiverde lo miró y dijo.

– Cuando era niño desarrolle mi fuerza con demasiado entusiasmo, de hecho, Kenpachi-Taichô y yo tenemos algo en común, el restringe su poder y se contiene en sus batallas, yo por otro lado debo restringir mi fuerza, me contengo a la hora de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo ya que bueno, desarrolle una fuerza descomunal, son pocos los que podría resistir al máximo mi Hakuda – Dijo el ojiverde sorprendiendo a todos mirando al chico y luego a Yamamoto que veían como su boca se curvaba, era una sonrisa de orgullo – Ah y lo de mi velocidad, bueno, me emocione tanto en mi entrenamiento, que desarrolle una nueva velocidad superior a las conocidas, Senkô (Destello Sonico) apenas lo estoy dominando, pero cuando lo logre puedo llegar a ser mucho más rápido – Terminó el ojiverde sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes menos a Yamamoto.

– Tú me recuerdas a alguien que conocí recientemente, era un chico testarudo que tenía la facultad de querer hacerse más fuerte, Ichigo Kurosaki, sin duda ustedes dos pueden hacerse grandes amigos o grandes rivales – Dijo Byakuya llamando la atención del ojiverde, había escuchado sobre ese tal Kurosaki, fue uno de los Ryoka que entraron para salvar a Rukia, se alegraba por el hecho que la chica estuviera bien y que hubiera hecho amigos en el mundo humano, también sabía que el chico pelinaranja era alguien interesante, muy interesante que guiándolo bien podría llegar a ser un guerrero poderoso que podría ayudar en esta guerra contra Aizen.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto o subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola lectores! Vaya, esta historia tiene ya bastantes followers y favorites, espero mas reviews para saber que opinan ellos de la historia ya que es una historia que ira lento, pero seguro.**

 **Responderé** **a los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **Axios: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te parezca buena la historia.**

 **Ana Luisa: Me alegra que te gustes, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu comentario. Hermione no sé, pero Luna sin duda estará.**

 **Esos fueron los reviews que me dejaron, espero mas para la próxima para saber que opinan de la historia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Bleach pertenecen al gran Mangaka Tite Kube, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Hollow)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Hollow Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" -_ (Dialogo de Serpientes)

 _- MMMMM _\- (Dialogo de Zanpaku-tō)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **…**

 **El Despertar**

Harry y Byakuya estaban frente a frente, el combate del ojiverde contra los tres capitanes continuaba, ya había dejado a dos de ellos fuera de combate y el último se ponía de pie mientras miraba al chico ojiverde, el Kuchiki había subestimado al chico, se daba cuenta que este era un prodigio a tan corta edad, pero aun así quería seguir luchando con él, quería ver que tan poderoso era, ya había demostrado su fuerza, velocidad y poder, pero ¿Qué tan hábil era con la espada? Así desenfundo la suya mientras la esgrimía frente a él y decía.

– **_Chire… Senbonzakura_** (Dispérsate… Senbonzakura) – Dijo y la hoja comenzó a desintegrarse en miles de pétalos de flores de Sakura, Harry sonrió y se lanzó contra el Kuchiki que atacó con su espada, los pétalos se movían a gran velocidad intentando parar al ojiverde que avanzaba con su mano derecha en el mango de la espada aun sin desenfundar, el ojiverde se acercaba más, pero los pétalos de la Senbonzakura se movían defendiendo a Byakuya, fue cuando Harry se apareció frente a Byakuya y los miles de pétalos aparecieron frente a él para defenderlo y atacar a la vez y fue cuando Harry finalmente desenfundo y lanzó el corte, un segundo después Harry estaba detrás de Byakuya dándole la espalda mientras volvía a enfundar su espada.

Byakuya miraba hacía el frente sorprendido y giró su mirada para ver la espalda del chico y fue cuando la sangre voló de su hombro izquierdo mientras los pétalos de la Senbonzakura caían al suelo, había atravesado a su Zanpaku-tô con solo un corte de su espada y lo había herido, fue cuando Harry se giró verlo y dijo.

– Iaidō, el arte del desenfunde, corte y enfunde, este es mi estilo de Zanjutsu (Combate con Zanpaku-tô), creo que con eso basta para demostrar que no soy alguien que se debe subestimar, Byakuya – Dijo Harry, en ese momento Sasakibe dio por terminado el encuentro dando como vencedor a Harry, luego este desapareció para luego aparecer junto a Suì Fēng cargando a Tôshirô y lo ponía junto a ella, Unohana se acercó para curarlos mientras Yamamoto se acercaba al chico.

– Harry-kun, ¿ya estás listo para regresar? – Preguntó, Harry lo vio y asintió para luego desenfundar su espada rápidamente para detener el ataque de Kenpachi que atacaba con su espada sonriendo anchamente mientras el ojiverde sonreía maliciosamente.

– Sabía que te emocionarías al ver mi poder, Kenpachi, supongo que quieres un combate ¿no? – Preguntó mientras detenía con una sola mano su espada mientras el Zaraki presionaba.

– Oi, no puedo evitarlo, después de todo, el cómo pateaste el trasero de esos tres debiluchos demuestra que tienes talento – Dijo mientras sonreía y Harry lanzó una patada que golpeó el abdomen de Kenpachi que lo empujó varios metros, el hombre sonrió al ver esto, esa patada fue fuerte, sin duda la fuerza física del ojiverde era inmensa. Harry lo veía y dijo.

– Me temo que debemos aplazar este encuentro, tengo asuntos que atender, pero sin duda tendremos ese combate, tu eres de los pocos que podrían darme una batalla espectacular – Dijo, mientras sonreía y ambos liberaron sus espeluznantes auras, verde y amarillo se dejaron sentir con fuerza, después unos minutos, Harry se giró hacia el hombre que consideraba un abuelo y caminaron juntos. Atrás quedo Kenpachi que sonreía al ver que aquel chico sin duda era interesante, además le había asegurado una futura batalla, los demás estaban sorprendidos ante el encuentro que vieron, Unohana curó a los tres capitanes de sus heridas y cuando Suì Fēng despertó vio como el ojiverde se alejaba a lo lejos junto a Yamamoto, el chico se arreglaba su uniforme poniéndose bien su Haori, la menuda capitana observaba molesta al chico, la había vencido de una manera aplastante sin salir lastimado, pero algo le decía que ese no era todo su poder ya que había usado aquella técnica de manera defensiva y no en ataque.

Mientras tanto, Yamamoto y Harry caminaban tranquilamente por el lugar recorriendo los bosques mientras conversaban.

– Estuve observando todo desde el cuartel lo que sucedía, debo decir que nunca pensé que te enfrentarías con Syunsui-san y Ukitake-san solo porque creías que eran traidores – Dijo Harry mientras caminaban, Yamamoto lo miró seriamente y dijo.

– A diferencia de ti, no puedo prever lo que pasará, solo me importa mantener el orden en la Sociedad de Almas, admito que contigo hice una gran excepción al tomarte como alumno, aunque si las cosas salen como dices, regirás en la Sociedad de Almas, esa fue la única razón por la que te protegí y entrene, además de que aprendiste muchas cosas – Dijo Yamamoto que veía como Harry se detenía.

– Esperó hacerme más poderoso, además espero también que te relajes más, si llegase a suceder lo que quiero sin duda dejarías de ser tan estricto, las leyes de aquí son muy duras y entiendo por qué incluso el Rey Espíritu se fue al mundo humano – Dijo Harry mientras sonreía viéndolo, Yamamoto lo miró con seriedad.

– Sin duda, eres la viva imagen de Ezio, a él no le gustaba las reglas y menos respetarlas, solo hacía lo que era correcto – Dijo Yamamoto mientras Harry sonreía.

– Por supuesto, nosotros siempre hacemos lo correcto y eso es lo que cambiaré – Dijo Harry, Yamamoto lo miró y luego cerró los ojos.

– Ahora que regresaras a tu cuerpo debes saber que cuando despiertes te será difícil pasar de humano a Shinigami sin tener un Gigai, quizás puedas solucionarlo con tus conocimientos mágicos que aprendiste, ya sabes que puedes ir y venir por ambos mundos, pero supongo que solo regresarías si te llamo o en caso de emergencia, por cierto, es curioso, pero ahora que eres capitán de la División que yo comandaba, te quedaste sin sub-capitán ya que Sasakibe siempre ha sido el mío y siempre lo será, ¿no piensas elegir a uno mientras estas en el mundo humano? – Preguntó el anciano mientras Harry solo miraba al frente y sonrió, Yamamoto supo que alguna travesura tenía planeada, conocía esa sonrisa y solo la había visto una vez en otra persona que no había visto hace mucho y a otros después de él.

– Lo elegiré cuando vuelva, ahora no es el momento, debo preparar todo para cuando vuelva – Dijo mientras ambos se desaparecían para terminar las cosas para irse y regresar a su cuerpo.

 **Ciudad de Karakura.**

Ichigo Kurosaki siempre pensó que su vida era problemática, Ichigo era adolescente con la apariencia normal para su edad; la única excepción a esto era su pelo de color naranja en punta, era alto y delgado, con piel de color parecido al melocotón y ojos color Ocre. Después de convertirse en Shinigami y luchar continuamente se ha vuelto notablemente más musculoso, todo en su vida cambio cuando conoció a Rukia Kuchiki, una Shinigami que una noche salvó su vida y la de sus hermanas, pero en el proceso el termino convirtiéndose en un Shinigami también, había pasado parte del tiempo persiguiendo y cazando Hollows, pero fue una noche en que Rukia se fue, Ichigo intentó detenerla, pero se enfrentó a Byakuya y a su teniente, Renji Abarai, venció a este último, pero luego fue derrotado de manera rápida por el Capitán Kuchiki, quedando Ichigo muy herido y perdiendo así sus poderes Shinigami cuando su espada se rompió y Rukia se fue junto a su hermano y Renji.

Ichigo quería ir a la sociedad de almas para salvar a Rukia ya que sabía que podía estar en graves problemas, por eso Urahara, un sujeto peculiar lo había entrenado de una manera extrema para que logrará recuperar sus poderes de Shinigami, pero cuando estaban en la segunda lección sucedió algo inesperado en aquel entrenamiento que había despertado algo más que sus poderes Shinigami, despertó sus poderes Shinigami y conoció al espíritu de su Zanpaku-tô, siendo su nombre Zangetsu, pero con esto obtuvo la máscara de un Hollow, a la que al final rompió, pero ese poder seguía allí, lo mejor había sido que al saber el nombre de su Zanpaku-tô logro alcanzar su Shikai donde pudo terminar con el entrenamiento y estaba listo para ir a la sociedad de almas y salvar a Rukia.

Pero a este viaje no iría solo, sus amigos lo acompañaron los cuales también se habían preparado para ir con él a la sociedad de almas, fueron Yasutora Sado, Ūryū Ishida y Orihine Inoue y Yoruichi Shihôin, un gato negro de ojos dorados, Sado era un chico muy alto y musculoso, el chico tenía una gran fuerza y resistencia, Ūryū era un Quincy, era un humano con poderes sobrenaturales, un chico flaco pálido que usaba gafas, por ultimo estaba una hermosa chica de 15 años, de cabello naranja y ojos grises, era muy tierna, algo torpe e ingenua, pero tenía un gran corazón, la chica había desarrollado también poderes espirituales, los cuatro adolescentes junto al gato, fueron a la sociedad de almas.

Al llegar a la sociedad de almas comenzaron los problemas, para empezar tuvieron que enfrentarse a un Shinigami gigantesco llamado Jidanbô, donde al final Ichigo lo derrotó y el gigante les abrió la puerta, al otro lado los esperaba Gin Ichimaru, un capitán del Gotei 13 que hirió a Jidanbô y en un cortó enfrentamiento, Ichimaru los expulsó causando que la puerta se cerrara y no pudieran abrirla ya que el guardián de la puerta había quedado herido, pero con los poderes de Orihime lograron curarlo, pero había quedado muy débil, así que tuvieron que buscar otra manera de entrar.

Para eso recurrieron a la familia Shiba, los hermanos Kikaku y Ganju que les enseñaron la forma de entrar al Seireitei por medio de un cañón, pero al lograr entrar se separaron, Ichigo cayó junto con Ganju, pero de inmediato fueron interceptados por dos Shinigamis, Ichigo se enfrentó al tercer teniente de la División 11ª llamado Ikkaku Madarame, el cual al final, con algo de esfuerzo, derrotó, este al final le advirtió de su capitán, Kenpachi Zaraki ya que era un capitán muy poderoso.

En su camino por ir donde estaba Rukia, Ichigo se encontró con varios enemigos, pero también conoció a un chico que los ayudaría a llevarlos con Rukia ya que era un amigo de esta, pero en el camino se encontraron con Renji Abarai, teniente de la División 6ª, donde después de hablar con él, se enfrentaron en un sangriento combate, donde finalmente Ichigo salió vencedor, pero muy herido, así que tuvo que ser curado por el chico Hanataro.

Fue cuando se recuperó de sus heridas que por el camino se encontró con el aterrador instinto asesino de Kenpachi que lo estaba esperando, ambos se enfrentaron en un duelo a muerte donde el poder y el reiatsu monstruoso de Kenpachi lograron someterlo haciendo que solo corriera, escapando de él.

Fue cuando al fin encontró el valor y la fuerza de voluntad que al fin pudo igualarlo y cortarlo, pero Kenpachi lo superaba en fuerza y poder, y cuando creyó que al enterarse que Kenpachi no conocía el nombre de su Zanpaku-tô, Ichigo podría ganarle, pero este le mostró que con solo su reiatsu monstruoso era poderoso y logró atravesar la Zanpaku-tô de Ichigo y lograr herirlo y también partir su arma, pero esforzándose por no morir allí vio como el espíritu de su espada aparecía frente a él.

Este lo llevó a su paisaje mental y allí le dijo que no era digno de empuñar a Zangetsu, pero cuando este arrojo la Zanpatô, alguien apareció para tomarla, era alguien igual a él, solo que totalmente blanco, ojos amarillos con esclerótica negra y una risa burlona, Zangetsu le dijo que si quería blandirla, debía merecerlo, su otro yo era poderoso con Zangetsu en manos, fue cuando comprendió lo que era conocer a su Zanpaku-tô que despertó su poder y enfrentarse de nuevo a Kenpachi haciendo explotar su poder y esta vez sí lograba igualar o superar un poco a Kenpachi, pero esto solo hacía que este se emocionara más haciendo estallar más su poder volviéndolo a igualar diciendo que este bloqueaba su poder para divertirse más en las peleas, pero fue cuando Kenpachi estaba lleno de cortes que este se quitó su parche y un estallido colosal de reiatsu fue liberado de golpe, Kenpachi dijo que ahora sin su parche había liberado el 100% de su poder espiritual. Ichigo volcó por completo su confianza en su Zanpaku-tô que liberó todo su poder y azul y amarrillo se hicieron ver en el lugar, ambos se lanzaron y sus armas chocaron causando un gran estallido destruyendo todo a su alrededor donde al final ambos cayeron inconscientes.

Cuando despertó se encontró con Yoruichi, este le mostró que había encontrado junto a él una máscara blanca con tres líneas rojas aun costado, al final el gato le dijo que se deshiciera de eso y luego habló sobre su verdadera forma que resultó ser la de una mujer morena de cabello morado y ojos dorados, delgada y con grandes pechos que había sorprendido a Ichigo por ser mujer y por estar desnuda frente a él ya vestida, ella le entregó un artefacto que lo llevaría rápidamente hasta Rukia, pero cuando la mujer estaba por revelarle su identidad, sintieron un gran presión espiritual que Ichigo conocía muy bien y fue a enfrentarse a él.

Al llegar a lo alto de la torre de penitencia donde estaba Rukia, se enfrentó a Byakuya Kuchiki, pero a pesar de que pudo ver a través del Shunpô de este, Byakuya estaba dispuesto a liberar su espada, pero fue detenido por Yoruichi Shihôin, el Kuchiki reveló que ella era la ex–Comandante Supremo de las Fuerzas Especiales y ex-Capitana de la División 2ª. Cuando Ichigo pensó que ella había venido a salvarlo dijo que él podría vencer a Byakuya, pero esta solo lo atacó gravemente para caer inconsistente y ser cargado por ella para luego llevárselo de allí no sin antes tener un encuentro de velocidades contra el Kuchiki donde al final la mujer se retiró de allí con Ichigo.

Cuando despertó, intentó reclamarle a Yoruichi de lo que hizo, pero esta le dijo que podía tener la oportunidad de vencer a Byakuya si aceptaba el entrenamiento, cuando sus heridas estuvieron curadas, Yoruichi le habló sobre las dos formas de una Zanpaku-tô, una era la Shikai o liberación, y el segundo nivel era el Bankai, supo también que Kenpachi había sido el único en volverse capitán sin tener un Bankai. Yoruichi le dijo que le enseñaría el Bankai en solo tres días.

Para desarrollar el Bankai, Ichigo debía de someter a Zangetsu venciéndolo, después de un duro entrenamiento Ichigo logró finalmente alcanzar el Bankai, pero después de tantos esfuerzos y en el día de la ejecución de Rukia, Ichigo logró desarrollar el Bankai y salvar a Rukia de la ejecución deteniendo al Sôkyoku liberada, pero cuando esta iba lanzar un segundo ataque, pero Ukitake y Kyôraku interfirieron con un sello que al fin destruyó a la Sôkyoku o eso pareció, para después Ichigo mismo destruir la plataforma de ejecución y liberado a Rukia, luego Renji había aparecido e Ichigo le arrojó a Rukia para que escapará con ella, pero los tenientes Isane, Omaeda y Sasakibe los fueron a perseguir, pero Ichigo los interceptó con solo poder físico se deshizo de ellos para luego detener el ataque de Byakuya y comenzar un combate final con este.

Ichigo logró igualar en velocidad y fuerza a Byakuya, luego este liberó su espada, pero Ichigo lanzó su Getsuga Tenshô, un ataque especial de Zangetsu y disperso los pétalos de la Senbonzakura e hiriendo a Byakuya que finalmente accedió a activar su Bankai ante Ichigo, este lo enfrentó, pero al ver que lo superaba decidió él también activar su propio Bankai liberando de golpe todo su poder espiritual y liberar su Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, el Kuchiki lo subestimo, pero en un segundo Ichigo lo sorprendió con su velocidad, desataron sus máximos poderes, pero en el último momento en que Byakuya iba a darle el golpe final, volvió a aparecer esa máscara en su cara y escuchó la voz de su otros oyó, este desatado hirió gravemente a Byakuya dejándolo en iguales condiciones que Ichigo, pero este no quería ganar así, por lo que se arrancó la máscara y finalmente venció a Byakuya.

Después de eso vino la traición de Aizen en la que no pudo hacer nada para proteger a Rukia, el poder de Aizen era enorme, pero cuando pensó que lo habían detenido al parecer todos los capitanes, tenientes y el mismo Sōtaichō, Aizen logró escapar junto a Gin y Tosen usando la ayuda de los Menos Grande y Gillians, al final la sociedad de almas los aceptaron a ellos como aliados y la normalidad llegó a la sociedad de almas e Ichigo y sus amigos regresaron al mundo de los humanos, Ichigo fue nombrado oficialmente como Shinigami sustituto.

Fue cuando pensó que su vida regresó a la normalidad que un día llegó Renji Abarai al mundo de los humanos como encargado de ese distrito y su vida volvió a ser problemática, pero fue el día en que Rukia regresó que esta les informó de algo increíble, la aparición de un nuevo capitán y alumno de Yamamoto, este lo consideraba un nieto, pero lo asombroso era que era muy poderoso y se reveló ahora que la guerra con Aizen se había desatado, el poder de este chico era increíble, tanto que según Rukia se había enfrentado a una prueba con una batalla a tres capitanes que fueron Tôshirô Hitsugaya, Suì Fēng y el mismo Byakuya Kuchiki y a los tres los derroto de manera rápida y aplastante demostrando que no debían subestimarlo, Ichigo escuchó que este chico era un humano que había caído en un coma y su espíritu terminó en la sociedad de almas, pero eso no era todo, el chico al parecer era un mago, y Rukia lo dijo con mucha seriedad, el chico era de Londres y allí era donde regresaría, al parecer los magos habían vivido ocultos de los no magos por siglos y siglos, incluso habían magos por todas partes del mundo.

Ichigo se sentía pensativo y curioso, ¿en verdad existía la magia? Pero lo más importante era, ¿Cómo sería ese chico y que tan poderoso era? Y para finalizar, ¿llegaría algún día conocer y ver que tan poderoso era?

 **San Mungo, Londres.**

Habían pasado casi 12 años desde que lo que había sucedido aquella noche donde James y Lily murieron y Harry había caído en un coma del que no se sabía si llegaría a despertar, el mundo mágico lamentaba aquel hecho, los únicos que lo cuidaban y veían por él eran su padrino Sirius Black y otro de los amigos de sus padres, Remus Lupin, pero esto hizo que se revelaran muchas cosas, Sirius y Remus se habían unido para mantenerse cuerdos y no perder la esperanza de que Harry despertaría, así que decidieron fortalecer las alianzas que tenían.

Sirius y Remus fueron los únicos que leyeron el testamento de James y Lily donde estos dejaban como guardianes a personas que fueron importantes en la vida de ellos, para empezar estaba Sirius, el padrino de Harry, el cual no permitía que nadie excepto sanadores y ellos se acercarán al chico, pero también estaban los que eran allegados a los Potter, por un lado estaba los de James como Jean Claude Delacour, amigo y aliado de James que de vez en cuando lo visitaba, el hombre les había comentado que James había firmado un contrato de matrimonio con alguna de sus hijas para que la alianza entre ellos fuera permanente, por otro lado también estaban los amigos de Lily como Anais Greengrass antes Moon, la mejor amiga de Lily junto a Alice y Marlene, pero la primera terminó también en San Mungo por locura debido a la tortura Cruciatus de los Lestrange y la última murió días después de la muerte de los Potter.

Aquí venía lo interesante, Lily también había firmado un contrato de matrimonio con Anais donde una de sus hijas se casaría con Harry, pero Roberto Greengrass, un hombre déspota y orgulloso sangre-pura intentó anular ese contrato ya que tenía planes ambiciosos que involucraban a sus dos hijas y casi venderlas a hijos de mortigagos, pero cuando se reunió con Sirius y Remus, estos le dijeron que solo los involucrados podrían cancelar el contrato.

Los años pasaron y Harry no despertaba, pero Sirius había tomado su papel como Lord Black y tenía la esperanza que cuando Harry despertará sería su heredero, Sirius había dejado el cuerpo de aurores, pasaba a verlo todos los días, además de que solía platicarle muchas anécdotas acerca de sus padres y sus aventuras. A veces sólo lo veía dormir durante horas esperando el momento en que abriera sus ojos, y se lamentaba el hecho de que sus amigos hubiesen muerto.

Remus lo visitaba un poco menos seguido, ya que siendo un hombre-lobo, pues no podía hacer mucho y cuando estaba junto a él solía leerle historias y siempre se deprimía verlo allí postrado en la cama y deseaba tanto que un día despertara y así poder instruirlo en todos los ámbitos de la magia.

Tres años y el pequeño fue creciendo, ahí en esa cama de hospital, su cuerpo parecía un poco frágil, su cabello creció hasta la mitad de su espalda, los médicos estaban seguros que si despertaba, tendría un poco de problemas para aprender a hablar y que su mente tardaría en desarrollarse, algo que entristeció a sus únicos visitantes y figuras de familia, pero había decidido salir adelante, había decidido administrar la fortuna de Harry y además invertir tanto en negocios en el mundo mágico como muggle, pero lo que más los molesto y causaba que discutieran era cuando Dumbledore quería hablar sobre Harry y quería verlo demostrando supuestamente una preocupación de abuelo, Remus estaba de acuerdo, pero Sirius se había negado rotundamente ya que no confiaba en Dumbledore ya que en un principio este quería hacer ver que Sirius había vendido a los Potter, pero Sirius había dicho que el guardián había sido Peter y fue este el que vendió a sus amigos y para esconderse se había convertido en rata ya que este era su forma animaga, Sirius también acusó a Dumbledore de ser un causante de la muerte de ellos ya que los había obligado a abandonar el Estado Potter, un lugar impenetrable protegido por magia muy antigua y esto causo que hubiera cierta tensión entre Dumbledore, Sirius y Remus, este último veía a Dumbledore lo veía como su héroe ya que lo ayudo a quedarse en Hogwarts cuando era niño.

Desde entonces seguía la tensión entre ellos, pero nadie sabía lo que pasaba en su mente un día cuando cumplió los 13 años.

Harry regresó a su cuerpo y se apareció en su paisaje mental, frente a él estaba el espíritu de su Zanpaku-tô, era una figura encapuchada que flotaba y el paisaje mental era un lugar nublado, frio y tranquilo.

Harry conocía muy bien a su espíritu y su nombre era Shi (Muerte) y este era el que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el cuerpo y mente del chico para que este pudiera decirle los sucesos que pasaban en el exterior y ver los pensamientos de las personas y aprender de ellos, para transmitirle esto al chico, esto era para saber lo que le esperaba al despertar, pero ahora que estaba devuelta en su cuerpo podía sentir como pasaba de ser el espíritu de un Shinigami a ser ahora un mago humano, paso de sentir su reiatsu a sentir la magia en su cuerpo, pero de repente sintió como ambos poderes convergían y esto hizo que su núcleo mágico se extendiera y ardiera en su interior como el fuego y eso le alegró, más adelante solucionaría el problema de pasar de humano a Shinigami sin que se vuelva problemático, pero ahora que estaba a punto de despertar debía hacer algo con su cuerpo débil y usaría su magia para propulsar su regeneración y así hacer que su cuerpo estuviera más unido a su magia y pronto los resultados se hicieron ver, era el momento de despertar.

En el mundo real, Sirius y Remus observaban al pelinegro sorprendidos, ya que el cuerpo del pelinegro empezó a soltar vapor mientras su cuerpo delgado y algo desnutrido aumentaba su masa. Su cabello se volvió más brillante y su piel algo pálida comenzó a recuperar su color, en pocas palabras ahora lucia más sano, entonces abrió los ojos ante la mirada atónita de Sirius y Remus. Se incorporó poco a poco hasta estar sentado en la cama, y volteó a ver a Sirius.

– Sirius - Dijo el pelinegro.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto o subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola lectores! Aquí les traigo otro cap de esta historia que a pesar de que me gustas mucho escribirla, me es difícil ya que trato de hacerla lo mas original posible, pero bueno, todo sea para que disfruten de esta.**

 **Responderé los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **CHRISTOFELD: Jejeje te entiendo, aunque a mi no me importan los spoilers. Espero colocar algunas canciones de fondo en próximos caps, antes lo hacia, pero solo me dedico a escribir jejeje.**

 **Axios: Gracias por tu comentario, es posible que Hermione este en este Harem ya que muchas han cambiado y Hermione es diferente, igual de inteligente y sabionda, pero algo diferente.**

 **Ana Luisa: Me alegro que te gustara el cap, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia. Y no hay problema, disculpas aceptadas, ademas para eso están siempre las advertencias.**

 **Esos fueron los reviews que me dejaron, espero mas para saber que opinan de la historia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Bleach pertenecen al gran Mangaka Tite Kube, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Hollow)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Hollow Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" -_ (Dialogo de Serpientes)

 _- MMMMM _\- (Dialogo de Zanpaku-tō)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **…**

 **Herencia y el Legado del Dragón**

Los dos hombres ahí presentes no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

\- Harry – Dijo Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Harry, despertaste – Dijo Remus con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Sirius, Remus - Dijo el ojiverde antes que el animago lo abrazara mientras reía con alegría.

\- Oh pequeño, gracias a Merlin - Decía el anciano feliz.

\- Harry, me alegra verte despierto - Dijo Remus poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

El ojiverde les regaló una sonrisa a ambos.

\- Gracias por cuidarme y nunca dejarme sólo - Dijo el ojiverde.

\- Puedes hablar ¿Cómo? - Preguntó el anciano.

– Digamos que la razón por la que no despertaba es porque no estaba del todo presente aquí – Dijo Harry mientras sonreía, Sirius y Remus quedaron confundidos, pero algo en la mente del primero hizo click y dijo.

– Harry, ¿Estuviste en aquel lugar donde una vez fue tu padre? – Preguntó Sirius haciendo que Remus abriera los ojos sorprendido y vio como Harry asentía.

– Si, pero a diferencia de él yo si me quedé y soy como ellos, pero he decidido volver para acabar con esta guerra, cosas peores pueden suceder – Dijo Harry, Sirius y Remus lo miraban sorprendido, en sus tiempos de escuela, Un día James les rebeló que por generaciones los miembros de la familia Potter podían elegir entre irse a aquel mundo espiritual y volverse un ser que asesinaba demonios, tenía entendido que los llamaban un Segador de Almas, pero desde hace siglos no ha habido uno en la familia Potter, pero sí podrían conservar algunas cosas de estos poderes de Segador, como James que se quedó con su espada, ahora, Harry estuvo allá desde que cayó en coma y era posible que hubiese aprendido mucho más.

– Harry, ¿Qué tan lejos llegaste en aquel lugar? – Preguntó Remus mirando a Harry cuidadosamente y este sonrió de manera astuta y orgullosa.

– La ventaja de ser criado por el Capitán Comandante me dio la oportunidad de entrenarme como loco durante todo este tiempo logrando hacerme muy poderoso, esto me llevo alcanzar un estatus privilegiado ya que antes de despertarme fui elegido como Capitán de la primera División del Gotei 13 – Dijo Harry orgulloso de sí mismo mientras los dos hombres quedaban con la boca abierta, James les había hablado sobre esta "organización", 13 escuadrones con sus respectivos soldados, liderados por tenientes, sub-capitanes y por supuesto, los capitanes de cada división siendo estos los más poderosos con poderes increíbles, James perteneció en la División 13ª, siendo un teniente que al final renunció por seguir su vida como un simple humano, pero había aprendido muchas cosas, sobretodo el uso de la espada, el escuchar que su hijo no solo forma parte de ese grupo sino que también era el capitán de una división les hacía ver que este chico era más poderoso de lo que aparentaba, vieron como el chico extendía el brazo para tomar un vaso de agua, pero apenas lo toco este se partió en pedazos causando que Sirius y Remus lo vieran primero aterrados de que se hubiera lastimado para luego pasar a la perplejidad cuando vieron que no tenía nada y Harry se vio la mano sonriendo – Wow, ahora supongo que debo limitar mi fuerza jeje, me preguntó si mi magia estará bien ahora – Dijo y extendiendo su mano hizo aparecer una bola de fuego que hizo Sirius y Remus caer literalmente de trasero al ver lo que sucedía, magia elemental sin varita, solo vieron algo parecido con la madre que era capaz también de conjurar fuego y que solo ellos sabían que Lily no era hija de muggles sino que era adoptada de una antigua familia sangre-pura que se extinguió con Lily, pero que ahora al parecer el linaje vivía en Harry, este al ver que podía crear bolas de fuego con facilidad sonrió mientras salía de la cama y camino hacía el baño, era una alivio no sentir sus piernas atrofiadas, al llegar al baño se vio al espejo y noto las diferencias entre su forma humana y su forma Shinigami, su pelo era más largo y no estaba rapado a los costados, sus ojos seguían siendo verde esmeralda con un anillo dorado en la retina y pupila rasgada, se veía un poco más bajo y un poco menos musculoso, eran pocas las diferencias que tenía así que salió y vio a su padrino y a su tío, viéndolos aun sorprendidos – Bueno, ahora que estoy despierto, es hora de largarnos de aquí detesto los hospitales, pueden darme ropa para cambiarme y salir de aquí – Dijo mientras los hombres reaccionaban y lo vieron.

\- ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? Acabas de despertarte, la gente debe saber que estas despierto – Dijo Remus y vio que Harry lo vio seriamente y entrecerró los ojos.

– Nadie debe saber que estoy despierto, no aún, primero iremos a Gringotts a reclamar mi legado oficialmente y luego nos iremos del país – Dijo Harry mientras Sirius sonreía y Remus lo veía sorprendido – Tendré que obligarles a hacer una promesa inquebrantable, no quiero que le lleves información al inútil de Dumbledore – Dijo esto causó la sorpresa de ambos, pero Sirius sonrió, leyendo la mente de ambos dijo – A pesar de que mi espíritu no estaba en mi cuerpo, este podía escuchar y guardar lo que escuchaba, así que recuerdo las veces que discutieron por ese anciano, es increíble que a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho estés dispuesto a defenderlo, así que si vas a seguir con eso quiero que hagas la promesa de que no dirás nada de lo que sabes ni actuaras en mi contra si decido atacar a Dumbledore – Dijo Harry mirando fríamente a Remus que lo miraba sorprendido ante lo que decía, acababa de despertar y con una gran frialdad lo dejaba de lado si no estaba de su lado, Sirius lo vio sonriendo y supo que apoyaría a Harry en todo, claro era su ahijado y estaba dispuesto a todo por él - ¿Le darías la espalda a la familia que te aceptó como eres por un anciano manipulador? – Preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba a Remus, con 13 años, Harry le llegaba en estatura a la altura de los hombros a Remus, a pesar de ser más bajo, se sentía intimidado.

\- Harry, entiende, todo lo que soy se lo debo a Dumbledore… - Dijo Remus, pero Harry lo tomo del cuello y con una monstruosa facilidad lo levantó del suelo con una mano y dijo.

– No, todo se lo debes a mi familia, a tus amigos que te acompañaron en todo momento, estuvieron ahí en tus momentos de transformación, si no aprecias eso no eres más que un maldito cobarde y un traidor – Dijo Harry con furia, a Remus no les gustaba que le llamarán cobarde, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer contra alguien que te supera en fuerza y por mucho? Nada, no puedes hacer nada, el ojiverde lo soltó y este cayó al suelo pesadamente. – Haz el juramento y lárgate o quédate con tu familia, decide – Dijo Harry fríamente, Remus no sabía qué hacer, pero optó por estar con su familia y evitar alguna locura, sacó su varita y dijo.

– Yo, Remus John Lupin, juro solemnemente en mi magia que no revelare lo que sé y que pueda traicionar la confianza de Harry, no daré información de ningún tipo y apoyarlo en todo – Dijo Remus y usando el hechizo Lumos confirmó que el juramento estaba hecho.

– Bien, entonces tráiganme ropa para irnos de aquí – Dijo Harry mientras Sirius asentía sonriendo y se llevaba a Remus mientras Harry volvía a la cama para disimular por si algún sanador entraba, minutos después, escuchó que la puerta se abría lentamente y fingió que estaba durmiendo, sintió como alguien se acercaba a la cama lentamente para sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano con suavidad y escuchó una voz dulce de una chica.

– Hola, Harry, soy yo Ginny, de nuevo, te prometí que te visitaría cuando pudiera y cuando no estuvieran tus familiares, veo que al aparecer tu aspecto ha mejorado, esperó que eso signifique que estás a punto de despertar, yo todavía sigo con mis terapias para resolver mi trauma de lo que sucedió este año, pero los sanadores no me creen que estoy bien, y todo gracias a ti, contigo me puedo desahogar y a pesar de que no sé si me estas escuchando o no, tu eres mi mejor amigo y el chico que me ayudó a superar mis temores, solo esperó que algún día despiertes y podamos ser amigos – Dijo la niña que apretó la mano del ojiverde, su voz se quebró un poco y Harry pudo sentir como una lágrima de la niña caía en su mano.

Harry entonces recordó que unas cuantas semanas atrás, había llegado de sorpresa aquella niña, la niña venía de vez en cuando, pero los primeras veces hablaba de manera muy tímida y solo había dicho su nombre, con el tiempo escuchó como tenía más confianza y con valentía le relato la razón de por qué estaba allí, la niña le había contado que había sido poseída en su escuela obligándola hacer cosas que no quería por culpa de un chico llamado Tom Riddle que resultó ser Lord Voldemort, la niña al parecer no tenía problemas en decir el nombre, con el tiempo la niña decía que se sentía mejor estando allí hablándole ya que así podía desahogarse con la persona que más admiraba, aunque no pudiera hablarle, la chica no le había dicho a nadie de que venía a verlo, la niña a pesar de que no la conocía, sentía que podía confiar en ella

– Harry, no sé cuándo vas a despertar, pero si lo haces esperó me recuerdes aunque sea mi voz y mi nombre, estoy deseosa de volver a Hogwarts para aprender mucha magia, además estoy deseosa de jugar Quidditch, como sabes, mis hermanos juegan todos al Quidditch, pero me gustaría si vas a Hogwarts, que jugáramos juntos, por favor espero te despiertes, mi salvador – Dijo, la niña quería a Harry no porque fuera quien es, sino porque la ayudó a superar sus traumas y ahora estaba dispuesta a salir adelante.

Después de unos minutos en que la niña se había quedado ahí llorando en silencio y viéndolo, se fue antes de que la descubrieran allí, cuando se fue Harry abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al techo pensando sobre lo que acababa de pasar, un rato después, llegaron Sirius y Remus con ropas de calidad, según en la bolsa era de la tienda de Madame Malkin, una tienda de ropa de calidad, habían decidido comprar ropa digna de un noble, cuando estaba listo lograron salir del Hospital, pero le había dado a Sirius una carta que debía entregarle a una niña llamada Ginny que estaba en el área de traumas, este lo hizo y cuando volvió regresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no preguntó, pero supo que había podido entregar la carta.

En vez de ir al Gringotts de Diagon Alley decidieron salir de inmediato del país rumbo a Francia, en el viaje estuvieron hablando, Sirius le preguntó qué porque ir a Francia, Harry dijo que los había escuchado hablar de un aliado y amigo de su padre allí, así que era buena idea buscar a los aliados, pero debía ir a Gringotts, primero debía poner orden a su legado.

Harry entró en el Gringotts francés y se dirigió a un gran mostrador del fondo, que parecía el principal.

\- Disculpe - Dijo cuando pasaron un par de segundos y el ser no parecía haberle visto.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? - Se ofreció el gnomo que estaba detrás del mostrador, dejando de examinar una piedra preciosa.

\- Mi nombre es Harry Potter y me gustaría hablar de mi cuenta, por favor – Dijo Harry.

El duende, que tenía unas gafas en su larga nariz, se agarró del extremo del escritorio y se abalanzó lentamente para mirarle.

\- ¿El señor Harry Potter? - Preguntó con voz áspera.

\- Sí, señor – Dijo, el gnomo lo miró de forma penetrante, pero Harry no sabía si era por su nombre o por llamarlo señor, no todos los magos trataban de igual a igual a los gnomos.

Harry asintió y esperó callado, sin saber qué hacer. La criatura volvió a su asiento y llamó a otro de sus compañeros, esta vez el ser tenía el cabello negro en lugar de blanco.

\- Gandalf te acompañará a la oficina del contable de tu familia, señor Potter – Dijo el duende.

\- Gracias – Agradeció Harry.

Asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose algo torpe y siguió al recién llamado Gandalf entre los pasillos desiertos del banco. Había distintas puertas con diferentes escudos y el nombre de lo que Harry suponía era la familia encima. Pasó por muchos escudos y nombres de familias como los Abbott, los Bones, los Longbottom, y también de otros que conocía como Death Eaters tales como: los Lestrange, los Malfoy, Nott, entre otras que no le dio tiempo a leer antes de llegar a Potter. El escudo era dorado con un fondo de color carmín, dos figuras que parecían un cruce entre un león y un águila estaban a cada lado del escudo de pie. Una espada en el escudo de forma vertical, con un casco en la empuñadura, rodeada por unas rosas con espinas finalizaba el dibujo. Abajo el lema rezaba dentro de una cinta desplegada "Virtute acquiritur honos".

Harry entró en la oficina, y lo que vio le dejó anonadado. Era bastante lujosa, con una mesa barroca, dos sillas de cuero negro formales en su banda y un trono en la otra. Aparte, tenía unas estanterías del mismo estilo repletas de documentos. Se sentó en la silla.

\- Buenos días, señor Potter. Soy Silvertongue, el director de cuentas de la familia Potter. Un placer conocerlo y ver que despertó de su coma – Dijo, el duende que estaba en el trono.

\- Lo mismo digo, después de todo era el momento de hacerlo. Pero, primero llámeme Harry, por favor. Odio las formalidades – Pidió Harry con un tono cortés.

\- Bueno, está aquí para recibir el legado completo de James y Lily Potter. Empecemos – Dijo, sacó un documento y empezó a leer - Nosotros, James Charlus y Lily Elizabeth Potter, primero dejo la cámara 711 a Remus J. Lupin, esto para que comience una nueva vida, segundo y por ultimo dejamos todas nuestras posesiones a nuestro hijo Harry James Potter. Simplemente debe firmar aquí, aquí y aquí, usted también señor Lupin debe firmar aquí constatando de que recibió su herencia.

Harry cogió el documento, lo miró bien y firmó. Silvertongue cogió una carta y se la dio al ojiverde, Remus se quedó mirando el papel y luego miró al ojiverde y este alzó una ceja, debía aceptarlo, después de todo, era la voluntad de sus mejores amigos, su familia, firmó sin más que pensar. El duende sacó una carta y se la tendió a Harry.

\- Esto me lo dejaron sus padres. Pude leerla ahora o cuando este solo.

\- Perdone, mientras leo, ¿podría pasarme un listado de todas mis propiedades y títulos

\- Claro, Harry.

Harry abrió la carta y empezó a leer. Mientras, una pluma iba escribiendo sola en un pergamino.

 _Querido Harry_

 _Si lees esto es porque nos sacrificamos por ti e hicimos lo posible para protegerte, Harry, nuestro querido hijo, queremos decirte que James y yo ocultamos muchas cosas que solo nuestros más cercanos amigos saben, Harry, un legado muy antiguo corre ahora por tus venas, confía siempre en los que están dispuestos a darte su amor y corazón, solo con ellos podrás ser muy poderoso, Harry hay tantas cosas que nos gustaría decirte, pero tú mismo lo descubrirás cuando reclames tu herencia._

 _Harry no confíes en aquellos que supuestamente quieren ayudarte y protegerte como Dumbledore, él no debió sacarnos del Estado Potter, su pasado oscuro siempre lo perseguirá y ese es su verdadero ser._

 _Harry, tu legado está contigo, hazte el mago más poderoso o hazte el guerrero más temido, pero si te vuelves ambos, estaremos orgullosos, toma el control de tus títulos para que nadie te diga que hacer._

 _Es muy triste que estés destinado a tener que enfrentarte a Voldemort, pero si te haces poderoso, nadie podrá vencerte, se fuerte, y no importa lo que hagas, siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti._

 _Te amamos mucho_

 _Tus padres, James y Lily_

Harry notó como una lágrima luchaba por salir, pero antes de eso, se pasó la mano y se la secó. Mientras el duende seguía ocupado con sus propiedades, Harry miró a Sirius y Remus que leyeron junto a él la carta, esto supieron que Harry logrará lo que sea.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, la pluma paró de escribir. Harry cogió el pergamino, que media al menos un metro, y leyó.

 ** _Propiedades de Harry J. Potter:_**

 ** _Cámaras y bóvedas de seguridad_**

 _\- Bóveda 1 perteneciente a la familia Dragneel_

 _\- Bóveda 2 perteneciente a la familia Peverell_

 _\- Bóveda 4 perteneciente a la familia Gryffindor_

 _\- Bóveda 6 perteneciente a la familia Slytherin_

 _-Bóveda 8 perteneciente a la familia Potter_

 _\- Cámaras: 10 a la 20, de la 50 a la 70, de la 100 a la 110, de la 220 a la 250, de la 340 a la 370, y de la 712 a la 732_

 ** _Suma total:_** _.000.000 galeones._

 ** _Patrimonio y su estado_**

\- _Chalet en el Valle de Godric (Destruido)_

\- _Mansión Potter en Manchester (Deshabitada y desamoblada)_

\- _Mansión Potter en Alemania (Deshabitada)_

\- _Castillo del León en Alemania (Deshabitado)_

\- _Castillo Dragneel en Japón (Deshabitado e Inactivo)_

\- _Castillo Potter en España (Deshabitado e Inactivo)_

\- _Estado Potter en Irlanda (Inactivo)_

 _\- Piso en Harlem en Nueva York_

 _\- Palacio Dragneel en Mauritania_

 _\- Mansión Potter en Buenos Aires_

 _\- Mansión Peverell en San Petersburgo (Rusia)_

 ** _Acciones bursátiles_**

 _-50% de Nimbus_

 _-25 % de El Profeta_

 _-15% de Madame Malkin_

 _-5 % de Microsoft_

 _5% de Apple._

 _10% de Coca-Cola_

 ** _Títulos nobiliarios y su estado_**

 _Archiduque Gryffindor (Mundo Muggle) Lord Gryffindor (Mundo Mágico)_

 _Duque Potter (Mundo Muggle) Lord Potter (Mundo Mágico)_

 _-Lord Peverell (Mundo Mágico) Duque de la Nobleza Japonesa)_

 _-Líder de la Ancestral Familia Noble de los Dragneel (Mundo Espiritual)_

 _Lord Slytherin (Conquista)_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Black (Herencia por parte doble: abuela y padrino)_

Harry vio el pergamino y sonrió ampliamente, en el mundo espiritual no había forma de probar que se era un noble, y menos si se era uno como la Dragneel, que era más antigua e importante que las familias Nobles, la ancestral familia Noble Dragneel fue una de las fundadoras de la Sociedad de Almas. En cambio, su magia era más exacta a la hora de saber su legado, pero ahora podía ser una gran influencia en la Sociedad de Almas ya que no existía la Cámara de los 46, ahora las familias nobles debían reunirse para dar orden a las leyes, era muy parecido al Wizengamot donde Harry tenía dos asientos de Wizengamot y dos asientos de las Casas Sagradas, estás eran familias muy antiguas que incluso eran fundadoras de la misma antigua sociedad donde se había decretado el secretismo del mundo mágico.

No diciendo más firmó con su sangre tomando posesión de su herencia, Silvertongue le dijo que debía visitar a los directores de cuentas de los Peverell y Gryffindor, este último le daría la información sobre la familia Dragneel y eso hizo.

Después de hablar con Silvertongue de sus inversiones, este le dijo que cada director de cuentas se encargaba de las inversiones, informarlas a su cliente y manejar la fortuna en esta inversión, Harry hizo lo mismo con el director de cuentas Peverell y Gryffindor, cuando se puso al tanto de todo, el director de este último le puso ante él una estatuilla de un dragón rojo, el chico debía poner su mano sobre la cabeza del dragón y esta probará y demostrará que era el auténtico líder de la ancestral familia Noble Dragneel.

Cuando Harry tocó la cabeza, sintió como caía por una espiral y al final se vio en un lugar completamente blanco y ante él apareció un ser fantasmal con la figura de un dragón rojo envuelto en llamas, Harry lo vio y luego se vio a sí mismo, estaba en su forma espiritual lo que le decía que para ser aceptado y su título tuviera peso y poder en la sociedad de almas debía presentarse con el antiguo espíritu de la casa Dragneel, el gran Dragón Ígneo, el dragón lo observó fijamente y dijo.

– _Eres el último Dragneel, la voluntad de toda la familia está en tus manos, yo, el Gran Dragón Ígneo doy fe y te declaró digno de ser el auténtico líder de la ancestral familia Noble Dragneel, ahora al ser el último Dragneel te otorgó el pergamino de invocador de dragones, para demostrar ante los nobles que eres el líder solo debes llamar a uno de los dragones, ahora que tomaste posesión del título yo estaré contigo así como el espíritu de tu Zanpaku-tô –_ Dijo el dragón que arremetió contra Harry y entró en su pecho, ardió mucho y al final vio como habían tatuajes de dragones en sus brazos y vio que la marca de los Peverell aparecía en la palma de su mano, pero luego vio que en su pecho estaba un dragón rojo volador, antes lo tenía, pero se había apagado, ahora estaba seguro que sería permanente.

Cuando despertó vio que estaba sentado aún con la mano en la estatuilla y vio que había cambiado, ahora tenía un brilló rojo ardiente y el director de cuentas sonrió ampliamente y dijo.

– Ahora eres el legítimo líder de la ancestral familia Noble Dragneel – Dijo y Harry sonrió ampliamente ahora era momento de revivir viejas alianzas, con todo en orden y siendo ahora el poseedor de la fortuna más grande del mundo mágico, pero también el título más importante del mundo espiritual.

\- Bueno, Harry, ¿tienes algo más que pedirme?

\- Sí, señor. Me gustaría saber si hay algún sistema para poder pagar sin tener que llevar dinero encima

\- Por supuesto, Harry – Dijo, sacó una tarjeta de crédito parecida a las de los muggles, pero más estilizada - Esta tarjeta está encantada para efectuar pagos en ambos mundos, aparte que seleccionará la divisa correspondiente automáticamente. Seguro que le darás un buen uso

\- Además, me gustaría saber sí hay algún método para viajar a otros países sin tener que ir en esos aparatos muggles.

– Por supuesto. Solo tienes que pedir ir a alguna cámara, hacer una extracción y pedir que te dejen en el país que indiques. Sin controles de seguridad ni nada de eso, así de simple.

\- Gracias – Dijo Harry apuntó de irse, pero se giró al duende y dijo – Por cierto, ¿podría aconsejarme unos buenos libros para estudiar runas antiguas? – Preguntó y el duende asintió, después de unos minutos, le tendió un papel de apariencia refinada, se despidió del gerente de cuentas de Gryffindor. Y, con el asunto de Gringotts zanjado, Harry salió y decidió sacar a pasear su tarjeta.

Haría caso a Sirius y compraría un buen guardarropa, mandó a Sirius y Remus para que comprarán todo lo que fuese necesario sin importar el costo, quería saber todo lo necesario sobre la magia, toda la que no pudo aprender estando en su forma espiritual, pero primero, se dirigió a Madame Malkin. Entró en la tienda y vio a una chica bastante joven. Era alta y rubia (natural), y tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta. Llevaba un top morado con una falda corta (10 cm encima de la rodilla) tejana de color negro.

\- _No se ve mal_ \- Pensó Harry, sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento.

\- Hola, señor, soy Anabelle. ¿Querría algo? - Pregunto la chica amablemente.

\- Buenos días, Anabelle – Saludó cortésmente. - Querría un guardarropa entero de ropa mágica.

\- Usted dirá. – Dijo la chica.

\- Bueno, un uniforme nuevo para Hogwarts, dos túnicas de entrenamiento de piel de dragón, un traje de gala, túnicas de fabricación de pociones y varias túnicas informales. ¿Podrías aconsejarme? – Pregunto Harry

\- De acuerdo. Sígueme – Dijo, Harry siguió a la chica hacia un lugar apartado, donde empezó a tomarle medidas. - ¿Cómo quieres el traje de gala?

\- ¿Cómo me la aconsejas? – Pregunto Harry.

\- Pantalón de piel de dragón negra, camisa negra del mismo tejido y una chupa de cuero de dragón negra y una capa de piel de dragón negra por encima con charreteras platinadas y que llegue hasta las rodillas – Aconsejo Anabelle.

\- Y ya de paso, ¿tienes ropa muggle aquí? – Pregunto Harry.

\- Sí. Para ti te aconsejo camisetas negras o negras y motivos rojo sangre, y unos tejanos azul marino desgastados – Dijo Anabelle.

Harry cogió diez combinaciones, se puso una y, tras desvanecer su ropa vieja, pagó a la señorita, que le recordó que tardaría unas 5 horas.

Tras salir de ahí, se encontró con Sirius y Remus que compraron de todo, desde kit de ingredientes de pociones de todos los tipos y varios ingredientes (algunos de ellos raros) y dos o tres libros ya que, según ellos, si iba a Hogwarts era mejor que fuera bien preparado. Le compraron un pensadero, un reloj y una cadena de cuello, entre otras cosas, luego decidieron irse a Flourish y Botts a comprar unos libros. Se pasaron un buen rato en la librería, y compraron de todo, de la sección de Transformaciones, libros de Transformaciones avanzadas, conjuración (que era a venir a transformar las moléculas de aire de un lugar en un objeto) y Animagia, algo que Sirius le dijo que debía aprender. En la sección de encantamientos también compró bastantes libros, y siendo Francia la cuna de los magos de encantamientos, compró bastante y pilló una buena cantidad de libros de pociones y CCM (Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas). Pero donde más sacó fue en DCAO y Magia Antigua, Idiomas mágicos, también compro los libros que le habían dado de runas antiguos, estos le servirían para crear un método para pasar de humano a modo Shinigami de manera rápida y simple.

Después de eso, viendo que aún le quedaba una hora, decidieron ir a un restaurante del callejón y almorzar cuando terminó les dijo que iría a recoger la ropa y se fue de nuevo a Madame Malkin's a recoger el pedido. Se probó la túnica de gala.

\- ¡Woah! ¡Es perfecta! Has hecho un buen trabajo, Anabelle - Dijo Harry.

\- Menos mal que te ha gustado. Me he esmerado al máximo - Dijo Anabelle.

\- Bueno, me iré de aquí, ya he terminado con mis compras. Adiós – Se despidió Harry.

\- Adiós, esperó vuelvas pronto - Dijo la rubia, plantándole dos besos en las mejillas. Harry le sonrió un poco y se fue con Sirius y Remus para irse en búsqueda del aliado de su padre y amigo donde descubriría algunas cosas interesantes.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto o subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola lectores! Aquí esta otro cap de esta excelente historia, bueno eso lo digo yo, no se que piensan ustedes XD. En fin este es el ultimo cap de esta historia por este año, nos vemos el año entrante, aquellos que siguen mis otras historias les informo que ya tengo en proceso de comenzar dos historias mas de Harry Potter. El año entrante les informo en que consisten para que estén atentos.**

 **Responderé los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **Axios: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que así sea.**

 **santosrivera: Gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Ana Luisa: Me alegra que te guste y tranquila, aquí no habrá incesto de ningún tipo, solo mucha sangre y muerte.**

 **Esos fueron todos los reviews, es pero mas para la proxima.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Bleach pertenecen al gran Mangaka Tite Kube, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Hollow)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Hollow Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" -_ (Dialogo de Serpientes)

 _- MMMMM _\- (Dialogo de Zanpaku-tō)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **…**

 **Noticias**

En un gran palacio, en una sala enorme sentado en una especie de trono se hallaba uno de los traidores de la Sociedad de Almas, Sôsuke Aizen, escuchando atentamente lo que el arrancar menor frente a él le contaba ansioso tras su hallazgo fortuito, tan pronto acabo se retiro dejando al serio hombre acompañado solo por la figura siempre sonriente y algo escalofriante de Gin Ichimaru, que camino hasta estar a un costado de su líder.

\- ¿Usted le cree, Aizen_taichō? – Preguntó el siempre sonríete hombre a su líder de cabello oscuro.

\- No tenia razones para mentir, además podría ser interesante, pero crees que pueda ser alguien peligroso – Dijo a su acompañante que parecía pensativo.

\- No tengo la menor idea – Respondió al fin con aire de no importarle demasiado.

\- Manda alguien a investigar, un arrancar menor será bueno, hay que ver si este chico es un peligro, pero si es cierto eso de que este chico podría ser un alumno de Yamamoto y que este lo ocultara todo este tiempo, debe ser alguien de cuidado – Dijo sereno y frío mientras evaluaba las posibilidades.

\- Como ordene, por cierto me cruce con Szayel dijo que el proyecto pronto estará listo para pasar a su segunda fase – Dijo mientras su líder escuchaba atento.

\- Maravilloso, pronto estaremos listos para ganar - Respondió con una media sonrisa en su cara mientras el peligris partía a cumplir con las ordenes de Aizen.

 **Paris, Francia.**

Antes de ir a encontrarse con los Delacour, Harry quería aprender a dominar sus poderes, primero se enfocó en su fuerza física, debía neutralizar su fuerza si no quería destruir cualquier cosa con solo su manos, sin duda todos se verían sorprendidos de que un chico tuviera la fuerza de un par de gigantes, así que para no solo neutralizar su fuerza sino hacerse más fuerte, había diseñado unas pulseras muy pesadas para su brazos y piernas, pero que para él eran como llevar simples brazaletes, estas era grandes, metálicas y redondas rodeando sus muñecas y tobillos de manera cómoda, también tenía en ambos relieves de un dragón rojo oriental, claro las pulseras no bloqueaban del todo su fuerza, dependía de Harry de cuánta magia y fuerza deseaba usar, podía pasar de simplemente un puño suave a un puño que rompería un muro.

Por otro lado, debía controlar su fuego ya que se desataba con solo pensarlo, y lo peor era que no eran pequeñas bolas de fuego del tamaño de pelotas de tenis, pero realizaba devastadoras bolas de fuego del tamaño de pelotas de Basketball, así que por medio de runas, igual para neutralizar su fuerza, también lo haría para bloquear su magia elemental de fuego, claro también fortaleciendo su magia, era como el parche que utilizaba Kenpachi para que devorara su reaitsu descontrolado y no destruir a su enemigo con un solo ataque, pero claro Harry lo hacía por que su magia lo había hecho más fuerte físicamente y mágicamente.

También se había enfocado en estudiar magia, todo lo relacionado con Transformaciones, Herbologia, Encantamientos, Runas, DCAO, Pociones, etc. Harry tenía una memoria privilegiada y un talento natural, avanzó tanto en tan poco tiempo, que si quería ir a Hogwarts podría comenzar desde cuarto año, pero a Harry poco le importaba ir a Hogwarts si todo lo podía aprender por si mismo, claro eso preocupó a Sirius y Remus ya que el chico no se relacionaba con chicos de su edad, pero claro si creció estando en coma y su espíritu se había criado solo y aprendiendo a hacerse más poderoso, pero con la falta de contacto humano y su nula relación con las personas le daba madurez y sentido común, así que si quería relacionarse lo hacía, pero claro siempre buscando alguna ventaja, después de todo, que gracia tenía relacionarse con personas inútiles, pero Harry también veía el corazón y la mente de las personas sin importar su estatus social, su procedencia, etc. Si los dos merodeadores tuvieran que juzgar a Harry dependiendo a que casa de Hogwarts debía ir, sin duda sería Ravenclaw, pero tenía el corazón de un Griffyndor, la malicia de un Slytherin y el trabajo duro de un Hufflepuff, así que dependía de Harry a que casa iría.

Por ahora, después de tener todo preparado, era momento de conocer a uno de los aliados y amigos de su padre, pero también saber sobre la alianza matrimonial entre él y las hijas de Jean Claude, esta alianza sería muy provechosa y dependía de cuál de las dos chicas estuviera más interesada en él, aunque pronto lo descubriría.

 **Estado Delacour, Francia.**

Harry había llegado junto a Sirius al Estado Delacour, donde los esperaba Jean Claude Delacour, conoció a toda la familia, a Apolline, la señora Delacour, supo con solo verla que era una mujer de temer, claro, no al nivel de lo que era Unohana, pero la mujer era de armas tomar, demostraba que todo lo que era no era por su estado de mitad Veela sino por que era inteligente, determinada y comprometida, la mujer se encargaba del Estado Delacour y además era Proxy en el Wizengamot francés, se había ganado el respeto de este y era alguien con mucha influencia, por otra parte, Jean Claude Delacour era el Jefe y Cabeza del Departamento de Leyes del Ministerio, el hombre allí mostraba ser alguien temido, poderoso y respetado, debía serlo por que ser el esposo de una mujer mitad Veela siempre tendrán hombres que quieran luchar para arrebatársela, pero hasta ahora nadie ha podido, además que Jean Claude era muy resistente a su encanto, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Harry fueron las hijas de ellos.

Desde que llegó al Estado Delacour, había pasado tiempo con Fleur y Gabrielle, la primera era una chica en sus casi 16 años, muy hermosa, rubia de ojos azules, de cuerpo perfecto y una sonrisa que le dedicaba a él ya que ella se dio cuenta que Harry era completamente inmune a loa encantos de una Veela, claro como podría verse afectado si era un Shinigami que había sido entrenado de manera brutal y era un asesino en el mundo espiritual reconocido. Fleur veía en Harry un amigo invaluable, además de que era muy poderoso, además de que al igual que ella y su familia eran adeptos al fuego, sobretodo si entraban en su estado Veela.

Pero había sido la pequeña Veela la que había llamado la atención de Harry, Gabrielle tenía casi 12 años y había recientemente terminado su primer año en Beauxbatons, la chica había quedado prendada de él por su valor, su poder y su determinación, pero también podía ver el lado oscuro de Harry, comenzaron acercándose contándose todo sobre ellos, claro, Harry no tenía mucho que contar, acababa de salir de un coma en el que estuvo toda la vida y aún no podía contarle sobre su estado como Shinigami en el tiempo que estuvo en coma.

Claro lo que si podía era demostrarle su poder, claro que no lo hizo como esperaba, solo fue días antes de terminar el verano en el que paseando por Paris junto a las dos hermanas que tuvo que demostrar por primera vez lo que era estar con una Veela y tener que defender su honor.

Estaban en una heladería disfrutando de los últimos días de verano, estaba sentado junto a las dos chicas mientras hablaban, las dos chicas estaban muy bien junto a Harry, pero sobre todo Gabrielle que trataba de estar muy cerca de él y Fleur se sentía muy bien con la amistad de Harry. La miro con atención, noto que su expresión era amable, pero sus ojos brillaban esperanzadores y supuso que ella quería que le siguiera. Así que decidió darle una oportunidad. Pero de pronto Harry miro como varios hombres se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron hacia donde estaban ellos. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y discretamente movió su mano bajo la mesa. Un hombre mayor, no mas de veinte dos supuso se planto y le miro con burla para después con lujuria a Fleur. Harry torció la boca e intento sonar casual y se dirigió al hombre.

\- Disculpa, pero ¿necesita algo?

\- Cállate mocoso. Oye muñeca, mi nombre es Derb, ¿Por qué no dejas a este perdedor aquí y la pasas bien con nosotros? - Dijo el sujeto señalando a su lado a los otros hombres. Fleur murmuro oscuramente, no era la primera vez que algunos idiotas hacían esas estupideces, la combinación de la lujuria, deseo y los celos volvían un torbellino las mentes de algunas personas y como ella, por primera vez, estaba hablando con un chico los otros lo tomaron como un reto y ahora hacia esa clase de estupidez. Fleur se comprometió que cuando estuviera con su abuela le pediría como suprimir su encanto para evitar nuevamente esos problemas. Ella le lanzo una mirada de irritación a ese tal Derb.

\- Lo siento, pero estoy bien acompañada, gracias. Así que por favor, váyanse si no es una molestia - Dijo Fleur tratando en mostrarse desinteresada y esperaba que esos sujetos se fueran. Harry por otro lado noto como Derb fruncía el ceño y noto también como algunos de los otros sacaba discretamente sus varitas.

\- Vamos nena ¡te divertirás con nosotros en vez de un fracasado!

\- Amablemente le pido que me deje sola y absténgase de ofender a mi acompañante – Dijo, cuando Fleur término de hablar el tipo tomo duramente su muñeca izquierda y la levanto con brusquedad. Fleur hizo una mueca tanto por la sorpresa como por el agarre en su muñeca. Derb se veía claramente furioso y acerco un poco más su rostro al de Fleur.

\- Escúchame bien, muñeca, ahora vendrás con nosotros, iremos a un bonito lugar y quizás, si estoy de ganas podamos divertirnos y… - Dijo, pero no alcanzó a terminar cuando se vio enviado con fuerza contra una pared atravesándola todos vieron como Harry estaba de pie con su brazo y su palma al frente, el golpe había venido de él y vieron con terror como el chico sonreía de una manera tan escalofriante y amenazante que sintieron una gran corriente correr por sus columnas.

– La chica dijo que no, pero yo digo que ustedes deben morir, ahora – Dijo Harry mientras todos los magos por alguna razón se vieron amenazados y no podían hacer mejor otra cosa que "enfrentar" su atacante, pero Harry era alguien mucho más aterrador. El fuego se formo entre las manos de Harry para después golpear a quemarropa a varios magos que no pudieron reaccionar ante aquellos ataques, fue tal el ataque que salieron disparados afuera del establecimiento. Harry con una rapidez sobrehumana se agacho para esquivar unos bombardas y Desmaius de los otros insectos. Concentro una gran cantidad de fuego y apunto a su próximo objetivo alzando su dedo índice y adular cerca de sus labios. Las bolas de fuego salieron poderosas golpeando a varios magos que no pudieron evitar caer con graves quemaduras. Él no perdió tiempo y concentrando el fuego de su cuerpo, comenzó a moldearlo con su magia para posteriormente concentrarlo en su boca para después escupir una barrera pequeña de fuego hacia los que quedaban de sus oponentes.

Finalmente, el hechizo final golpeo a todos esos sujetos logrando sacarlos del establecimiento y seguir para largo a más de cinco metros para finalmente detenerse.

Para Harry eso fue divertido, el matar y lastimar a inútiles era genial, el ver como habían caído con graves quemaduras y severamente golpeados, pero ahora debía irse de allí. Sin pensar saco varias monedas de oros de uno de sus bolsillos, se los lanzo al atónito gerente y tomando de las manos a unas pálidas e impresionadas Fleur y Gabrielle salió del lugar. No queriendo ser descubierto, tomo a las chicas entre sus brazos y concentro energía mágica en su cuerpo y comenzó a volar saliendo de allí a gran velocidad de vuelta al Estado Delacour.

\- Tranquilas, todo tiene explicación, pero podemos seguir hablando en su casa, ¿Les parece bien? – Dijo, la voz de Harry le llamo la atención y se volteo a verlo, tenia una sonrisa divertida y las chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír levemente. Parecía un niño que había hecho algo divertido, pero malo y técnicamente no lo hizo, él defendió su honor en derrotar a todos esos depravados y no le importaba lastimar a la gente con tal de proteger. Las hermanas solo asistieron, parecía ser que no se equivoco, él era alguien muy poderoso y apenas tenia, supuso, trece años ¿Qué mas grande será? Será interesante verlo, no pudo evitar pensar las cosas que descubrirían que nadie sabría del misterioso Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió.

Claro que al día siguiente seria llamado le Dieu de Feu que significaba un titulo de temer, El Dios del Fuego por todo el continente. Pero eso no era importante en ese momento. Lo único que pensaba las chicas era descubrir más sobre el misterio de quien podía ser el prometido de una de ellas.

 **Hogwarts, 1 de septiembre.**

Era un nuevo curso en Hogwarts y las cosas no iban bien para algunas personas en Hogwarts, entre ellas a Hermione Granger. Desde el incidente del ataque del troll habían sucedido muchas cosas en su vida. Sus padres habían intentando sacarla de aquella escuela, pero Hermione siempre cumplía con todos los retos que se le ponían en frente, ella no dejaría sus estudios mágicos solo por el ataque de un troll, bueno, duro dos meses en la enfermería y que por ello perdiera la mayoría de las clases, por lo cual aunque se esmero durando días seguidos sin dormir, incluso no le importo que un día Ron Weasley llegará diciendo que sabía lo que había en el pasillo del tercer piso, según el chico había un perro de tres cabezas, no alcanzo conseguir ser la mejor de la clase. Y eso dolió muchísimo a la Gryffindor y se comprometió que el otro año mejoraría para mejor.

Pero un día, a mediados del último semestre se supo que era verdad sobre el perro ya que este había matado a un chico de Slytherin que había presumido ante todos que podía dominar al perro, después de todo, la noticia de esto se expandió por toda la escuela, el escandalo de este incidente fue tal que el ministerio interfirió sacrificando al perro, arrestando a Hagrid y poniendo a Dumbledore bajo investigación, pero lo que sucedió en el primer año no sería nada comparado con lo que sucedió en el segundo año.

Para comenzar, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras era un completo inútil porque leyó todos sus libros y supo que todos eran una mentira. Ella decidió no prestar atención a la presentación hecha por el director y se dispuso a dejar que su mente vuela en diferentes temas, luego en Halloween, alguien había petrificado a la gata de Filch, el conserje y junto a esta estaba un letrero que decía que la Cámara de los Secretos había sido abierta, la chica investigó y supo que era una cámara donde el fundador de la casa de las serpientes había puesto un monstruo para purgar al colegio de los sangre-sucia o hijos de muggles, como se había prometido, ese año se esforzó para ser la mejor ese año, y otra vez se enteró de lo que sucedió durante el año.

Hijos de muggles fueron petrificados, lo que causó que el ministerio volviera a interferir, donde al final el que controlaba al monstruo de Slytherin y había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos había sido Ginny Weasley que al parecer fue poseída por un diario maldito, la niña fue llevada a San Mungo por el trauma que tuvo, el ministerio destruyó el diario y según se decía el diario estaba lleno de magia negra.

Ahora en el tercer año, las cosas se ponían oscuras, para comenzar, un sujeto llamado Peter Pettigrew había escapado de prisión junto a otros que habían sido seguidores de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado por lo que el ministerio puso Dementores en la escuela para capturarlos ya que se decía que los prófugos irían a Hogwarts, aunque nadie sabía por que, aunque Hermione lo supo ese día en que llegaron a Hogwarts.

Ella miro alrededor de la sala, todos en sus respectivas mesas hablando entre si y Hermione brevemente se sintió tan sola. Ella no tenía ningún amigo, pero logro que algunas chicas se le acercaran después del incidente del troll, pero no era lo mismo. Aunque estaba sola al menos tenia un alivio y ese era ver sufrir igual a Ron Weasley por la soledad. Si bien ella no era querida por todos, igual fue escuchada cuando comento que estuvo en el baño de las chicas llorando por los comentarios crueles de Ron lo que ocasiono que le dieran el hombro frio la mayoría de los Gryffindor, además esencialmente no era su culpa, el pelirrojo por muy buena persona que fuera tenia defectos, entre los cuales estaba el que era celoso, no tenia tacto y tenia una visión limitada del mundo en general. Oh como podía recordar como se la pasaba diciendo que los Slytherin eran unas serpientes que no se le podía confiar, por esos comentarios se gano la mira de muchos de los Slytherin como también del profesor Snape. La pérdida de puntos por eso ha causado que muchos no anden con el pelirrojo. Hermione no era rencorosa, ella pensaba lógicamente por todo, pero ese pelirrojo parecía tener el deseo de molestarle solo porque se esmeraba en sus estudios, no como él.

Ella suspiro profundamente al sentir una vez mas esa sensación de soledad, deseaba tanto tener un amigo, pero no podía, no se podía y el resignarse duele. Sacudió la cabeza levemente para despejar esos pensamientos deprimidos y alzo la mirada para ver como una vez mas el director Albus Dumbledore felicitaba a los de primer año y presentando al nuevo profesor de defensas contras las artes oscuras, un tipo que a su opinión podría ser un buen profesor ya que había expulsado a un Dementor del tren que había subido buscando a Pettigrew, así que al fin tendrían un digno profesor en esta materia, la chica como otras veces ignoró el resto del discurso, pero de improvisto, un montón de lechuzas comenzaron a entrar al gran salón llamando la atención de los presentes. Que raro, usualmente era en la mañana en la que se entregaban los periódicos del Daily Prophet. Hermione se escogió de hombros y pago uno de los ejemplares para saber que era tan importante como para que el Daily Prophet haya imprimido una noticia a tal hora de la noche. Cuando leyó el titulo supo la razón.

 _¡Finalmente el niño-que-vivió ha despertado!_

 _¡Y es llamado el Dios del Fuego!_

 _Por William yaxley._

 _En una entrega de emergencia del Daily Prophet, se ha logrado conseguir información de un informante anónimo de nuestros compatriotas franceses en la cual nos entregaron información de gran importancia. Déjame recordarles que Harry James Potter, heredero de la antigua, noble y ancestral casa de los Potter y aunque no se sabe cual, según una fuente confiable, también heredero de otra familia, como también es la figura publica que representa la caída del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no hace doce años atrás, es decir el niño-que-vivió había caído en un coma después del incidente, según información filtrada de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. El jefe Warlock, Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore había negado esa información a los primeros meses cuando esta impactante noticia salió en una de nuestras publicaciones. Poco tiempo después se confirmo la verdad de que el niño-que-vivió estaba en coma en San Mungo donde era protegido por el padrino de este y no dejaba que nadie se acercará a él. El ministerio intentó saber sobre la condición del niño, pero siendo Sirius Black el guardián mágico de niño, el ministerio se alejó del niño._

 _Se tiene constancia de que el niño-que-vivió había despertado cuando cumplió los 13 años y se había ido con su guardián a Francia y no se supo más de ellos. Hasta hoy. Una fuente anónima nos informo sobre el paradero del niño-que-vivió y su ubicación seria Paris, Francia._

 _Nuestra fuente nos comento que Harry Potter había estado en una heladería en una visita casual con una vestimenta propia dicha que le perteneciera a un autentico noble según comento nuestra fuente anónima. Por lo que nos da a entender que el que fue el salvador de nuestro mundo mágico esta de visita en Francia o quizás viviendo allí. Según la fuente, el joven iba acompañado por nada mas ni nada menos que unas chicas Veela y para sorpresa de los miembros del profeta ¡no se veía afectado por el encanto de ella que se le es conocido por las que son perteneciente a las especie de las Veelas! Según nuestro informante, el niño-que-vivió mantuvo una estrecha conversación con las jóvenes Veela antes de ser interceptados por algunas personas que estaban en el establecimiento y que intentaron propasarse con la mayor de las Veelas._

 _¡Pero nuevamente nuestro héroe muestra su verdadera naturaleza!_

 _Según la información con una maestría que muchos soñarían con poseer, el joven Harry Potter logro acabar a más de 20 magos maduros usando hechizos elementales de fuego sin usar varita para posteriormente irse del establecimiento junto con las chicas. Según nuestra fuente algunas personas alrededor del lugar fueron espectadores de tres personas menores de edad se iban volando, de alguna formar el chico podía volar sin el uso de escoba, cosa extraordinaria._

 _Los Aurores franceses llegaron al sitio y se llevaron a los heridos que quedaron ya que la gran mayoría terminaron muerto, con graves quemaduras, huesos y cráneos rotos y uno de ellos con el esternón destrozado y su corazón hecho pedazos y el encargado del establecimiento abogo por el joven Potter ya que recibió dinero a gran cantidad para pagar los daños. El ministerio francés no tiene respuesta sobre este incidente y ni mucho menos tienen deseo de lanzar un aviso de búsqueda a nuestro héroe, alegando que el suceso fue por defensa propia y no podía dar una orden contra el joven ya que en Francia si un hombre que estaba con una Veela era increpado por otro, el hombre en cuestión tenía como deber defender el honor de la chica Veela incluso llegando a matar si era necesario. El ministro intentó hacer que tanto el chico como Sirius Black, al ser el guardián mágico de chico, regresarán al Reino Unido, pero según se sabe el ministerio francés no obligara a un aliado a irse, además de que ahora contaban con nacionalidad francesa y que si regresaban lo harían por que querían y no por que se lo ordenaran._

 _Eventualmente la noticia de la pequeña hazaña del niño-que-vivió ha llamado la atención de muchos magos y se le ha dado un titulo que solo pocos magos ha logrado obtener y solo los mas poderosos pueden poseer. Se le fue dado el apodo de "El Dios del Fuego" ya que como se sabe, el arte del dominio de la magia elemental es un arte prácticamente imposible para que alguien a la edad de 13 años pueda dominar perfectamente cuando apenas lleva un mes recién despierto de su largo coma. Eventualmente estaremos en contacto con nuestra fuente anónima para saber mas del misterioso elemental._

 _Para mas información en la pagina cuatro._

Hermione parpadeo varias veces para digerir la información de lo que recién acaba de leer. Ella miro con lentitud como todo en el gran salón estaban hablando sobre Harry Potter entre otras cosas. Oyó lejanamente a Ron Weasley o a Draco Malfoy hablar celosamente de Harry Potter porque estuvo con una Veela, ella no sabia que era eso, pero lo averiguaría eventualmente. Ella miro como la profesora McGonagall estaba discutiendo con el director y el profesor Snape, por otro lado la profesora Sinistra hablaba con alegría al profesor Flitwick sobre un prodigio o algo así. Hermione volvió al ver el periódico del Daily Prophet con atención, lo abrió y miro que solo abarcaba una historia completa sobre Harry Potter y poca información de lo que sucedió en Francia. Pero algo le llamo la atención, era la imagen de un joven de largo cabello negro, ojos verde con un aro dorado alrededor de la retina y pupila rasgada, además de que se vestía como un auténtico Lord, usaba unos extraños y pesados brazaletes en las piernas y brazos, según la información era una foto tomada de la memoria del informante anónimo. Pero eso no le importo, sino que no sabia porque, pero sintió algo recorrerle por toda la espalda al ver como en la imagen en movimiento, Harry Potter se movía rápidamente mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego de la palma de su mano a una velocidad increíble y sin varita no mas. Tenia que admitirlo.

Se merecía el titulo de Dios del Fuego.

 **...**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto o subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll dice: "FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO"**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola lectores! Perdón por la demora en este cap ya que tuve un leve bloqueo con este, escribir tantas historias puede causar eso, pero bueno, actualizare cada dos semanas esta historia, por ahora estoy enfocado en terminar Amo Dragón y Hermanos Imperiales. Ademas debo avanzar las otras historias, poco a poco irán descubriendo cosas en esta historia y también sucederán cosas increíbles.**

 **Responderé a los reviews que me dejaron**

 **Axios: Es posible que si este, pero no es seguro ya que puede ser un factor que choque entre ambos. En fin, ya se vera.**

 **Ana Luisa: Gracias, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Lalo80: Gracias por el comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Bleach pertenecen al gran Mangaka Tite Kube, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Hollow)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Hollow Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" -_ (Dialogo de Serpientes)

 _- MMMMM _\- (Dialogo de Zanpaku-tō)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **…**

 **La Llegada**

Robert Greengrass era un hombre ambicioso y la verdad alguien en su posición debe aparentar ciertas cosas frente a otra gente.

Una familia feliz era una de ellas, pero Robert sabía que su familia no era una feliz en realidad.

Se había casado hace unos años con su esposa, Anais Moon. Era algo sencillo para él, Anais era una mujer hermosa que había conocido en Hogwarts, ella era unos años menor que él. Él vino a preguntar a Dumbledore por unas cuestiones del ministerio y la conoció.

Ese día la deseo y simplemente se comunicó con la familia Moon luego de unos días y arreglo el compromiso. Los Moon eran una familia ambiciosa y no tardaron en aceptar el compromiso entre su hija y el heredero de los Greengrass.

Luego Daphne nació y el hombre estuvo furioso al enterarse que su esposa la había comprometido, desgraciadamente como fue un compromiso mágico, no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo, lo peor es que no solo era Daphne, sino también Astoria ya que según se enteró, podía ser cualquiera de las dos. Anais recibió una buena dosis de golpes cuando el hombre se enteró.

Pero la mujer realmente no lo entendía, las chicas era una propiedad realmente útil, debía casarse para que su esposo le entregue buenos patrimonios, eso es lo que un compromiso arreglado era, un negocio. Para que comprometerla sin nada a cambio.

Harry Potter tenía un muy buen patrimonio, pero, aun así. Debían de pedirle el precio de ellas antes del compromiso, ahora Robert Greengrass podía no ganar absolutamente nada entregando a una de sus hijas, por el simple hecho de que Harry Potter podía simplemente negar darle algo o no interesarle ninguna de las dos.

El hecho de que no había podido concebir un heredero varón también le molestaba, a quien se supone que le deje sus patrimonios cuando muera, quien seguirá con el noble nombre de su casa. Tenía dos hijas y ningún hijo, necesitaba a un niño.

Por eso estaba ahora husmeando en la bóveda de su familia, si podía encontrar algún fallo en el compromiso que podría cancelarlo de ella con Potter y comprometerla con el heredero de los Malfoy o de los Nott, el problema era que el chico Malfoy estaba comprometido con la heredera Parkinson, así que solo le quedaba el heredero de los Nott.

Andrich Nott se mostró sumamente interesado en comprometer a su hijo con Daphne, inclusive había ofrecido una gran suma por su aceptación.

Robert trato de que acepte a Astoria en lugar de Daphne, pero el hombre se negó. Daphne era más astuta y hermosa, aunque Astoria no se quedaba atrás siendo apenas un año menor que Daphne, pero esta era más inteligente que astuta.

Esa simple conversación le indico a Robert que el joven Nott estaba más que interesado en usar a su futura prometida en el mismo colegio. A Robert no le importaba realmente lo que Daphne tenga que hacer, mientras que con ello él obtenga beneficios.

Pero llegó su dolor en el trasero al enterarse que Harry Potter despertó, se fue a Francia y reclamó su herencia donde se hizo saber que Potter era ahora el Lord de dos Casas Antiguas y Nobles y una antigua por conquista, eso le decía que al ser el último de esas casas podía tener dos esposas o más, así que él debía elegirlas, además estaba el hecho de la demostración de poder de Potter, no sabía cómo era el carácter del chico, pero si había hecho todo eso y matar sin importarle nada, es por eso que era muy peligroso.

Ahora, furioso y sin poder hacer nada solo podía esperar a que el chico Potter viniera a Inglaterra y tal vez negociar.

 **Estado Delacour, Francia.**

Remus, Sirius y Jean Claude Delacour observaban sorprendidos, fascinados, pero sobre todo, aterrados por lo que veían, Harry estaba en su forma de Shinigami, y verlo de esa forma es como ver a la muerte en persona, tenía su aspecto con su uniforme tradicional del Gotei 13 y su Haori de capitán, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados liberando su aterrador reiatsu verde esmeralda que a su alrededor tomaba la forma de un cráneo de dragón con cuernos, ahora sabían que Harry no era un niño cualquiera.

Harry demostró sus habilidades como su velocidad, su fuerza y sus poderes, menos el poder de su espada ya que solo se permitía desenfundarla solo para matar, sí, ellos enteraron de lo que había hecho desde que cayó en el coma, en el Rukongai, en la zona más alejada, era conocido como el demonio verde sangriento por sus ansias de matar a las personas que tuvieran un corazón y un alma negra, pero también disfrutaba de las buenas batallas.

Se enteraron que se había ganado su estatus de capitán no por su poder sino por su determinación, su voluntad inquebrantable y a nunca rendirse dando su mayor esfuerzo para ser el mejor, y el ser capitán de la División 1ª sin duda era su recompensa por su esfuerzo.

El error de Remus y Sirius vino cuando le cuestionaron lo que había hecho, pero este había liberado su lado Shinigami ahora que podía evocarlo cuando quisiera gracias a un anillo que funcionaba como un Gigai para "guardar" su forma humana, además estaba la excelente ventaja de que no solo los magos podían verlo, sino que también podía matarlos estando en ese estado y su magia era inútil contra él.

Ahora con su forma Shinigami liberada y su reiatsu desatado podían ver su poder e instinto asesino que llegaba al gran punto de sofocarlos y hacer que cayeran de rodillas.

– Estuve por 12 años en aquel lugar, me enfrente a cosas que ustedes ni siquiera se imaginarían, yo logre surgir como un guerrero poderoso y temido, soy respetado en el Gotei 13 ahora y lo seré aún más cuando se enteren de mi linaje, pero lo mejor es que aquí no tendré restricciones de matar o para hacer lo que quiera, pero nunca lastimare a mi familia ni a mis seres queridos, pero si estos me dan la espalda no me temblara la mano para matarlos, si algo se me pego del abuelo Yamamoto es su sentido de justicia y a ser muy estricto y que la traición y el engaño se pagan con la vida, también aprendí que incluso a los enemigos más peligrosos se les enfrenta y se les demuestra que eres más poderoso y peligroso, así que he decidido volver a Inglaterra e ir Hogwarts solo para enfrentarme al bastardo de Dumbledore a ver si se atreve a ser algo contra mí – Dijo Harry mientras regresaba a su estado humano, los hombres lo observaron con respeto y miedo, fue una suerte para el señor Delacour que tanto su esposa como sus hijas no estuvieran en el Estado en ese momento.

Días después Harry junto a Sirius se aparecieron en el ministerio inglés iban caminando con paso decidido mientras todos los presentes lo veían caminar con ese porte de lord y en su mirada estaba el desprecio hacía cualquiera que intentará hablarle o interponerse en su camino, llegó hasta los elevadores y Sirius presionó el botón, minutos después se escuchó una voz.

– **Oficina del Ministro de Magia** – Dijo mientras salían caminando por el pasillo, la secretaria al verlo intentó hablarles, pero Harry y Sirius siguieron de largo.

– Señores… debo anunciarlos… señores… - Trató de decir la mujer, pero Harry abrió la puerta y Sirius la cerró tras él dejando a la mujer afuera; en el interior, el ministro, Cornelius Fudge observó con la boca abierta a los dos hombres que entraron como dueños del lugar y vieron cómo se sentaban en los asientos frente a su escritorio, el primero de hablar fue Harry.

– Buenos días, ministro, aquí estoy presente y como ve no estoy aquí porque el Ministerio lo pidió, estoy aquí para informarle que iré al colegio Hogwarts, así que yo como Lord de dos antiguas casas le advierto, cualquier ataque de los dementores que se encuentran allí hacía mi persona le debo asegurar que el ataque será devuelto, créame que no debe subestimarme, ahora si usted como ministro se interpone en mi camino, su puesto estará en juego y ni siquiera los sobornos de Malfoy podrán salvarlo, yo no soy alguien con el que se juega, así que esta advertido, ahora con su permiso ministro, soy alguien muy ocupado y debo reunirme con Dumbledore para que me reciba en su colegio – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y seguido de Sirius salió de la oficina dejando a un pasmado Fudge que se había quedado pálido, después de todo, no podía hacer nada, el estatus de Harry ya era público, poseedor de dos asientos de Wizengamot y uno de estos junto a otro más eran asientos de las Familias Sagradas, además de que era el heredero de una más como la Black, Harry Potter si quería podía tomar el control del Wizengamot ya que él tenía cuatro asientos de las Familias Sagradas y solo habían otros cinco y ninguno lo apoyaba y eran casas neutrales, además de que Potter tenía influencias en Francia, cualquier ofensa contra él podría causar que se fuera del país para siempre.

 **Hogwarts.**

Harry y Sirius se habían aparecido en Hogsmade y tomaron un carruaje para dirigirse a Hogwarts, Harry observó a las extrañas criaturas que jalaban los carruajes y no pudo evitar pensar que eran hermosas, únicas a su manera, mientras las observaba, habían avisado a Hogwarts de que él se presentaría en el colegio para hablar con el director sobre su cupo en el colegio, Harry podía hacer lo que quisiera, no tenía que tomar clases sino los exámenes, pero debía también demostrar su conocimiento, para eso iba a presentarse en el colegio y hablar con el director y dejarle las cosas claras, sobre todo en que no debe meterse con él y que no tratará de acercarse a él porque no confiaba en él.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un frío inquietante, pero agradable para él, vio a Sirius y vio cómo se ponía nervioso y le preguntó a lo que el hombre respondió.

– Esa es la sensación que da cuando pasas ante los dementores, el frío y la desesperanza arrebatando los pensamientos felices y dejando solo los malos recuerdos, sin duda los presos de Azkaban deben pasarla muy mal, pero es su castigo por su vida de crímenes, sobretodo, Peter – Dijo Sirius con odio reprimido recordando su traición mientras Harry miraba afuera y veía las figuras de los dementores rondando los terrenos y sonrió de manera escalofriante.

– Me agradan, esa es la sensación que se les da a los miserables, es una lástima que si se meten en mi camino tendré que destruirlos – Dijo Harry mientras los veía, Sirius lo miró y dijo.

– Pero los dementores no pueden ser destruidos – Dijo Sirius mientras Harry lo miró y sonrió.

\- Los dementores son la versión menor de un Menos Grande, un Hollow, son tan débiles que yo sólo podría destruirlos con un mandoble de mi espada o sólo con mi fuego – Dijo Harry mientras miraba de nuevo las figuras de los dementores. El carruaje avanzó entrando a los terrenos de Hogwarts y vio en sus manos como sus dos anillos de Lord Gryffindor y Slytherin brillaban, sin duda era porque él siendo poseedor de dos títulos de los fundadores, el colegio lo reconoció, pero también si los anillos brillaban intensamente y parpadeaban era porque dentro del colegio estaban los otros dos herederos, él era el único que poseía dos títulos, por linaje y por conquista, ahora si buscaba a los otros herederos podría hacerlos sus aliados, pero si eran personas inútiles, pues simplemente aplicaría lo mismo como cuando obtuvo el título de Slytherin y conquistar los otros títulos matando a los otros herederos.

Cuando Harry y Sirius se bajaron del carruaje, vieron ante ellos el castillo, para Sirius fue una mezcla de nostalgia y felicidad, para Harry era un gran momento de emoción y expectación por saber todo lo que ese castillo podría otorgarle, poder, conocimiento, aliados, etc., y nadie se entrometería en su camino por que acabaría con él, pero si su obstáculo era alguien como la persona que venía a ver sin duda podría disfrutar de una grandiosa batalla y concederle una muerte muy brutal.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando una mujer anciana se acercó a ellos mirando al chico con recelo ya que el ojiverde estaba cubierto por una capucha, el chico la vio fijamente mientras Sirius se acercó a ella sonriendo de manera divertida y dijo.

– Ah Minnie, tiempo sin verte, desde la última vez que fuiste al hospital para ver a Harry en San Mungo, a pesar de que insulte a Dumbledore siguió visitando al chico – Dijo el animago que observaba a la sub-directora que veía con una expresión severa y sus labios en una apretada línea.

– Señor Black, le pido por favor respeto – Dijo la anciana que luego de regañar al hombre se fijó en el chico que observaba con interés el castillo – Señor Potter, es un gusto tenerlo en el colegio y, sobre todo, sano – Dijo mientras el chico solo la miró bajo la capucha y dijo sin tapujos.

– Basta de saludos, soy alguien impaciente, profesora, así que quiero ver de una vez a Dumbledore, estoy seguro que el anciano estará interesado en recuperar una de sus fichas en su juego – Dijo el chico causando que la mujer se tensara y molestará por la manera de que el chico le hablará de esa manera y se refiriera de tal forma al director de la escuela, sin más que decir, la anciana giró y entró al castillo mientras era seguido por los dos pelinegros, al pasar por el frente del Gran Comedor vio hacía dentro y vio que los alumnos estaban disfrutando de la cena, el chico se fijó y vio que junto a las puertas del Gran Comedor había unos relojes de arena con rubíes, diamantes, zafiros y esmeraldas, sin darle más importancia siguió su camino sin darse cuenta que había sido observado por algunos de los que estaban adentro.

La mujer caminaba de manera lenta al igual que el hombre ya el chico se tomaba el tiempo de observar a su alrededor, estaba interesado en las armaduras, los retratos, todo, le causaba curiosidad como las personas en los retratos se movían, estos lo veían con curiosidad mientras Harry solo sonreía tranquilamente o divertido dependiendo de la escena que había en los retratos.

Cuando llegaron frente a la gárgola de piedra que daba al despacho de Dumbledore, allí la profesora Mcgonagall dijo.

– Caramelos de limón – Dijo y la gárgola se movió revelando las escaleras de caracol, cuando la anciana dijo el santo y seña, Sirius sonrió divertido mientras Harry fruncía el entrecejo y dijo.

\- ¿Qué clase de demente le pone como contraseña algo como eso? Tengo entendido que es casi lo mismo con la sala común de Gryffindor, que estupidez, prefiero la entrada a la sala común de Ravenclaw, al menos se aprende algo y no hay que decir cosas tan estúpidas como santo y seña – Dijo con total descaro y directo, la mujer solo frunció el entrecejo y tenía los labios apretados, no dijo nada solo se limitó a subir las escaleras seguida de los dos pelinegros.

Cuando Harry entró a la oficina, Dumbledore jamás se esperó ver entrar aquel chico a su oficina, con su sola presencia demandaba respeto, temor y, sobretodo, poder, el chico entró con paso seguro, firme y arrogante, el hombre vio como estaba vestido como un Lord auténtico y de la más antigua y noble casa, aunque lo que más destacaba de la vestimenta eran esas grandes y, por su aspecto, pesadas pulseras de oro con relieves de dragones además de los guantes de cuero sin dedos que usaba el chico, Dumbledore se puso de pie cuando el ojiverde se puso frente a él con el escritorio en medio de ellos, algo le decía que debía andar con cuidado ya que el chico podía ser peligroso si se le hacía enfadar.

– Albus Dumbledore, he escuchado mucho de usted, incluso estando en coma, créame que no son muy halagadoras, pero conocí su historia y tengo mis razones para decir que usted sin duda es un tipo muy… curioso – Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba frente a él y sonreía tranquilo, Sirius en silencio tomó asiento junto a él.

\- ¿Curioso? Vaya, nunca me habían dicho eso, pero a pesar de todo, me alegra que haya despertado, señor Potter – Dijo el director mientras el ojiverde sonrió y le mostró un anillo.

– Lord Potter… soy Lord Potter, Dumbledore, tengo el control de mi herencia y mis asientos en el Wizengamot, esto es lo genial de haber sido emancipado gracias a mis padres – Dijo el pelinegro que vio como Dumbledore lo vio con algo de sorpresa, luego vio como el anciano lo veía a los ojos y el ojiverde sintió un leve ataque en sus barreras de oclumancia y eso hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera – No lo haga de nuevo, porque si no quemare esta oficina y hacerla cenizas con usted dentro – Dijo, la tensión se sintió en el despacho, McGonagall no decía nada, pero podía sentir la tensión entre el chico y el director, algo le decía que las cosas no serán tan pacíficas.

\- ¿A que ha venido aquí, Lord Potter? – Preguntó Dumbledore tratando de liberar esa tensión que se sentía, el chico sonrió y lo vio como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese estúpido, pero respondió sin dejar el sarcasmo de lado.

– Vine a aprender en su maravillosa escuela, ¿no cree que es lógico? Yo conozco los secretos de este colegio, se mucho más de lo que oculta y como Lord Gryffindor vengo a protegerlos, no me interesan sus alumnos o sus profesores, vengo por lo que este colegio tiene para ofrecerme, pero para su infortunio no estaré bajo su dominio, soy libre de hacer lo que quiero, no hagas nada contra mi o lo lamentaras – Dijo el ojiverde mientras Dumbledore lo veía con una expresión seria.

\- ¿Acaso es una amenaza? – Preguntó el director mientras el ojiverde sonreía y levantando una mano se formó una bola de fuego en la palma de su mano que puso en alerta al anciano directo mientras el chico decía.

– Sin duda lo es, porque no le conviene que pase a la acción y créame que mi reacción puede llegar a ser muy violenta – Dijo el ojiverde, para estupefacción de los otros dos presentes, Dumbledore desenfundo su varita y el ojiverde en ese momento sonrió y lanzó la bola de fuego que impacto en el pecho del anciano mandándolo a volar sobre su trono rodando en este por el suelo, en el ataque, la varita del anciano salió volando cayendo en manos del ojiverde que la tomó sonriendo mientras veía al anciano tendido en el suelo con una leve quemadura en el pecho y sus túnicas algo quemadas, el chico puso la varita en el escritorio y dijo – Esta si es una amenaza, no tome mis palabras a la ligera, las consecuencias pueden ser funestas para usted, llevémonos bien y mañana hablaremos de cómo será mi educación aquí sin que tenga que estar involucrado en esa estupidez de las casa y la selección, por ahora no se preocupe, ya sé dónde dormiré, y por cierto, también considere el hecho de que Sirius sea un profesor aquí, quizás de duelo sería interesante – Dijo el ojiverde mientras se giraba y salía del despacho seguido de Sirius mientras era ayudado por McGonagall y esta le decía.

– Albus, ¿Crees que es seguro para los demás alumnos ese chico este estudiando aquí? – Preguntó la mujer que ayudaba a sentar en el asiento al anciano director que se quejaba del golpe y de su quemadura en el pecho.

– Es mejor tenerlo aquí, así podré mantenerlo vigilado, además no es los alumnos lo que puedan preocuparme, sino aquellos que él considere una amenaza – Dijo el director pensativo sin sospechar la verdad de aquellas palabras.

Harry y Sirius caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ambos recorrían un pasillo que pocos transitaban, pero que nadie se fijaba a su alrededor, al final del quinto piso y al fijarse bien observaron el emblema de Hogwarts grabado en la pared, incluyendo la serpiente. Sirius en todos estos años que estuvo allí en sus días de juventud nunca se había dado cuenta de que el emblema de Hogwarts estuviera allí, aunque es verdad que no había pasado muchas veces por ese pasillo. Por otro lado, Harry se acercó y colocó la palma de su mano sobre el emblema.

– Soy Harry Potter, actual Lord Gryffindor, reclamo en mi nombre el control de la cámara de los fundadores como protector del colegio, soy el león que protege de las fuerzas oscuras – Dijo, una luz roja procedente de la mano de Harry inundó el león de Gryffindor. Cuando esa energía pasó a la pared, se escuchó un estruendo procedente del muro, y el emblema de Hogwarts se hundió en la piedra para dar paso a un camino de escaleras con paredes de piedra enormes que bajaban y se perdían en la oscuridad. Al dar un paso, unas antorchas a ambos lados de la escalera se encendieron y dejaron ver el final. Sin luz había creído que las escaleras descendían hasta las profundidades del castillo, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad no eran más de diez escalones. Al final de las escaleras se encontraba una puerta de madera oscura y reluciente con los escudos de las casas grabados en la madera. Tenía dos pomos de oro en el centro con la forma del emblema de Hogwarts. Sin pensárselo dos veces, bajo las escaleras, tiró de los pomos y la puerta se abrió fácil, pero lentamente. Tras abrir la puerta, miró hacia dentro y lo que vio lo emocionó mientras Sirius estaba más que estupefacto y solo pudo escuchar decir a Harry.

– Este lugar sin duda será muy interesante – Dijo el chico mientras el hombre veía el lugar.

La sala de los fundadores era una estancia circular amplia, con paredes de piedra enormes que se elevaban hasta el infinito dejando ver el cielo soleado del exterior. Una mesa redonda de madera con sillas alrededor, una chimenea, un armario, sillones preciosos de cuero individuales y otro enorme blanco eran algunas de las cosas que el maravilloso lugar poseía. Después también había un par de pasillos a algún lugar y unas escaleras amplias que subían desde la sala a un segundo piso que parecía ir hacia las habitaciones. Pero lo que sin duda más lo más llamativo de la estancia eran tres retratos. Era cierto que en Hogwarts podía haber cuadros de todas las formas y tamaños, pero esos en particular eran especiales. Frente a ellos, a tamaño real y a unos palmos elevado del suelo, se encontraba el retrato de Godric Gryffindor mirando hacia él con expresión seria. A su derecha se hallaba Rowena Ravenclaw con un libro en sus manos, aunque había parado de leer cuando entraron. Y a su izquierda, Helga Hufflepuff tomando un té, aunque ella también se había detenido al verlos.

– Mmm es interesante que esta sala se llame sala de los fundadores si solo son tres los que están en esta sala – Dijo Harry mientras miraba a los fundadores, cualquiera se sentiría impresionado, incluso maravillado de estar en presencia de los fundadores, pero el chico hablaba como si hablase con magos normales, a diferencia de Sirius que observaba paralizado y con una expresión de asombro en su rostro, fue Gryffindor el que habló.

– Esta sala la hicimos nosotros para supervisar la protección del colegio cuando Salazar se fue, antes de morir se pintaron estos retratos para ayudar a nuestros descendientes, supongo que tú eres el actual Lord Gryffindor – Dijo el hombre imponente que miraba con seriedad al chico que se puso frente a él.

– Así es, y si estoy aquí es porque fuerzas oscuras están a punto de atacar el colegio, fuerzas que incluso ustedes enfrentaron en su tiempo y que recibieron ayuda de personas con grandes poderes para vencerlos – Dijo el ojiverde mientras caminaba frente a los retratos que lo observaban fijamente, incluso sorprendidos.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes cosas que sucedieron hace más de mil años? – Preguntó la mujer pelirroja sentada con la taza de té aun lado. Harry la observó y sonrió de manera astuta.

– Digamos que aprendí historia de manos de alguien que estuvo presente en esa batalla, yo soy uno de ellos, yo no solo soy Lord Gryffindor, yo soy Harry Potter, descendiente de Ezio Peverell, soy el capitán de la 1ª División del Gotei 13, estoy aquí para evitar que seres de Hueco Mundo vengan a este causando daño, es por eso que quiero que me digan dónde están sus descendientes, debo buscarlos para tomar el control del colegio y activar sus antiguas y poderosas defensas, así que les pido, ¿Me van a ayudar? – Preguntó el ojiverde mientras los fundadores lo veían y se vieron entre ellos, había llegado el momento.

Al llegar la noche, Harry caminaba tranquilamente por el séptimo piso, acaba de cenar con Sirius en la sala de los fundadores, esta era tan completa que tenía una cocina bien equipada, solo tuvo que llamar a unos elfos que prepararon la comida, la sala era muy completa, tenía una gran sala de duelos, una gran biblioteca donde había tomo que no había en la biblioteca escolar, pero era en esta donde estaban tomos que podía leer frente a los demás y estudiar mientras que la biblioteca de la sala la usaba para aprender nuevas cosas interesantes, a parte de la sala tenía un laboratorio de pociones, entre otras cosas, pero después de hablar con los fundadores supo que lo que buscaba Harry estaba a su alrededor, solo debía buscar.

Estaba tomando un paseo nocturno, pero tenía un objetivo en mente ya que había visto el mapa de los merodeadores, ahora el ojiverde cruzó un pasillo y vio lo que buscaba, era un grupo de chicos de grados mayores de la casa de los leones molestaban a uno de los suyos, era una chica pelirroja a la que estaban intimidando.

– No sé a qué has vuelto aquí, monstruo, ¿Acaso viniste a acabar lo que no pudiste hacer el año pasado? Pero esta vez no podrás decir que fuiste poseída, nadie cree esa basura, debiste quedarte en San Mungo para que lidiaran con una demente como tu… o quizás podemos hacerlo nosotros… – Dijo uno de ellos, pero se vio golpeado por una bola de fuego en la espalda que prendió su túnica mientras alguien llegaba y golpeó a otros dos chicos que salieron volando por los aires cayendo al suelo pesadamente mientras los dos que quedaban vieron al atacante, pero solo cuando este los tomo de sus cuellos alzándolos del suelo.

– Yo si vine a hacerles daño, escorias, y les aseguró que nunca podrán hacerme algo, no quiero que mi primera noche en Hogwarts tenga que deshacerme de basuras inmundas como ustedes, ahora lárguense ante de que destruya sus huesos a golpes – Dijo el ojiverde mientras veía a los golpeados en el suelo y al chico que logró quitarse la túnica y tenía unas quemaduras en el brazo y espalda, el ojiverde lanzó a los desafortunados a los que estaba ahorcando, los pobres diablos salieron corriendo por el pasillo quizás rumbo a buscar a McGonagall o a la enfermería para curarse las heridas, el ojiverde se giró a ver a la chica pelirroja que lo veía sorprendida, el chico sonrió amablemente y se acercó a ella y dijo. – Hola Ginny – Dijo el ojiverde causando que la chica quedara en un gran estado de estupefacción al escuchar que el chico la llamaba por su nombre, como pudo encontró al fin su voz.

\- ¿C-cómo s-sabes m-mi nombre? – Preguntó la pelirroja mientras el chico se sentaba en una banca que había frente donde la pelirroja estaba apoyada, el chico se quedó mirando al suelo y dijo.

– Tu ibas a mi habitación cuando estaba en coma, cuando tú fuiste la última vez yo ya había despertado, fingí estar aun en coma ya que quería saber lo que querías y quien eras, fue que a pesar de que estaba en coma recordé las veces que fuiste a visitarme, tu estuviste allí, escuche por lo que pasaste, debo decir que eres una chica muy valiente, fuerte de espíritu, por eso quise conocerte, por eso te deje esa carta para volver a verte – Dijo el ojiverde mientras la miraba sonriendo de manera amable, la pelirroja lo vio y sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó a los brazos de la ojiverde que la abrazó con fuerza.

– Con esa carta me diste las fuerzas para volver otra vez aquí y hacerme fuerte, cuando recibí esa carta y vi que era tuya me sentí viva, sabía que si tu saliste del coma yo podría salir de mi trauma y de aquel lugar, apenas la recibí, les dije a mis padres que ya estaba bien, de inmediato me sacaron de allí y cuando fue el momento de volver aquí lo hice, pero al parecer algunos no aceptan lo que hice, a todas estas, ¿Cómo sabias que era yo? – Preguntó la pelirroja mientras el ojiverde la observó y dijo.

– Sentí tu firma mágica, puedo detectar a cualquiera, sin duda ser un mago sensor tiene sus ventajas, pero no solo estoy aquí para salvarte y conocerte más, hay algunas cosas que quiero decirte – Dijo el ojiverde mientras la pelirroja lo observaba con confusión.

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia de que había un nuevo alumno que aún no tenía casa, lo más interesante es que había atacado a unos chicos de grados mayores, los de Slytherin estaban alegres, quizás podría ser un futuro alumno de su casa, pero se enteraron de que había salvado a la pelirroja que había vuelto después de lo sucedido el año anterior, así que supusieron que sería o un Hufflepuff o muy seguramente otro Gryffindor, así que simplemente dejaron el tema, luego se enteraron que el nuevo alumno era nadie más que Harry Potter y la escuela estaba en revuelo buscando al chico, pero este no había salido de la sala de los fundadores y estaba esperando el momento en ir a buscar a Dumbledore para saber que había decidido, se preparó y fue rumbo a la oficina del director, el santo y seña era el mismo de anoche así que subió y entró al despacho sin tocar, el anciano director estaba sentado en su escritorio pensativo cuando fue abruptamente interrumpido por la inesperada entrada del chico ojiverde, no dijo nada, aunque el fénix si lo recibió con un cantó melodioso de bienvenida, eso sin duda era curioso.

– Dumbledore, he venido para saber si tomo alguna decisión – Dijo el ojiverde mientras tomaba asiento tranquilamente frente a Dumbledore mientras el anciano cruzaba los dedos sobre el escritorio y dijo.

– Si, Lord Potter, decidí aceptar que estudie aquí, pero debe informar de su conocimiento a los profesores, ellos decidirán en qué nivel se encuentra, según sé debió comenzar este año su tercer curso, año en que se eligen las optativas, materias que tomará de ahora en adelante hasta su último año, pero siendo un alumno especial sin casa simplemente se acomodara en las clases dependiendo el nivel que tenga, un ejemplo es si su nivel de transformaciones está en un nivel de cuarto año se podrá en las clases de este año, y así con las materias que elija, debe hablar con Minerva sobre esto, ¿Todo claro hasta ahí, Lord Potter? – Preguntó el anciano mirando al ojiverde que en todo momento miraba toda la oficina y se quedaba observando al fénix y habló.

– Si, todo claro, me parece muy bien, así no tendré problemas con tener que aguantarme a holgazanes e imbéciles que no les interesa estudiar, además me permitiría relacionarme con alumnos de todas las edades y casas, aunque dudo mucho que alguno valga la pena – Dijo el ojiverde mientras el anciano asentía sin refutar lo que dijo el chico.

\- Bien, también quisiera pedirle que evitará lastimar a mis alumnos, anoche me informó Minerva y la enfermera del colegio que unos alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor fueron golpeados y uno de ellos sufrió serias quemaduras, solo usted podría hacerlo – Dijo el anciano mirándolo seriamente a lo que el ojiverde sonrió de manera altanera.

\- ¿Y averiguó por que los ataque o hará conjeturas sin fundamento y declararme culpable de lo que hice? – Preguntó el ojiverde a lo que el anciano solo se puso recto en su asiento y dijo.

– Sabemos muy bien lo que paso, no estoy acusándolo de nada, solo le estoy pidiendo que evite atacar a mis alumnos, a menos que encuentre justo el haberlo hecho – Dijo el anciano a lo que el ojiverde lo miró fijamente y volvió a sonreír.

– Mi sentido de justicia es diferente al suyo, así que simplemente informe a sus alumnos que yo no me iré con rodeos si llegan hacer algo que no deben o sino el castigo será muy severo, se lo aseguro, Dumbledore – Dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la oficina dejando al anciano suspirando de cansancio al lidiar con algo que no podía controlar, así que solo podía permitir esa libertad al chico en vez de que se aleje de él, Harry era alguien de mucho cuidado y era mejor tenerlo cerca.

La noticia sobre el nuevo alumno que no elegiría ningún casa y que solo estaría para estudiar fue dada por Dumbledore en la cena, el ojiverde se encontraba en la sala de los fundadores también comiendo ya que aún no era el momento de comer en el Gran Comedor junto a los demás alumnos, así que primero debía anunciarlo para prevenir a los alumnos, algunos lo aceptaron con agrado, otros con indiferencia y otros con molestia, pero tenían claro que si se metían con él, el colegio no haría nada para castigarlo ya que habían sido advertidos, además que el chico sería alguien que impartiría justicia no de la manera que lo haría McGonagall, sino de una manera mucho más severa, pero sobretodo, física.

Harry había hablado con McGonagall sobre las clases que tomaría, principalmente estaban las obligatorias que eran transformaciones, encantamientos, DCAO, pociones y herbologia, había elegido, runas antigua y aritmancia, así que debía estudiar para presentar un examen para calificar su nivel, y eso es lo que iba hacer.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos del colegio y entro a la biblioteca, quería investigar a ver si encontraba algo sobre runas antiguas, en la biblioteca de la sala de los fundadores solo había libros de runas antiguas avanzadas que más tarde leería. Le pidió a la bibliotecaria que le señalara lo que quería, la mujer muy amablemente le señaló lo que buscaba, se dirigió a la sección que le señalaba, pero antes de llegar escucho un ruido arriba de él.

El chico levanto la mirada y pudo ver a una chica de segundo año de la casa Slytherin, una chica rubia de ojos azules muy linda que estaba subida a una escalera tratando de tomar un libro que estaba alto.

El joven no hizo ni un sonido admirando la vista que la chica regalaba. La rubia se encontraba a unos metros de él, tratando de alcanzar el libro y tenía que inclinarse. Con la corta falda que llevaba, mostraba perfectamente todo incluso lo que tenía debajo a quien pase.

Harry se quedó unos momentos observando, era una belleza la niña.

Un pequeño grito se escuchó y el joven vio como la chica tropezó y caía de la escalera. Pero en un rápido movimiento la atrapo en sus brazos.

La chica respiraba con dificultad mientras era sostenida por Harry aun con un poco de miedo por la caída. Astoria alzo su rostro y observo el rostro de su salvador, quien se encontraba observándola.

Harry miro como los hermosos ojos azules como el mar de la chica miraban los de él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el chico.

Astoria asintió con su cabeza sin dejar de ver al joven a los ojos, y un pequeño rubor adorno sus mejillas ante la posición en la que se encontraba.

Harry la bajo para gran decepción de la chica.

\- La próxima vez, dile a la señorita Pince que te alcance el libro – Dijo Harry mientras depositaba su mano en el hombro de la chica. Astoria cabeceo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el libro del suelo y se dirigía a una mesa a leerlo. Harry observó mientras la chica leía. Pensó sin duda que Hogwarts estaba lleno de chicas hermosas. Luego se dirigió a la sección donde estaba los libros de runas antiguas donde sacó los libros que necesitaba pidiendo permiso a la bibliotecaria, al salir vio como Astoria lo observaba con una sonrisa tierna y el ojiverde le devolvía la sonrisa y salía de la biblioteca. Fue cuando caminaba por un pasillo del tercer piso que escuchó como dos fantasmas flotaban rápidamente asustados alejándose del lugar, solo alcanzó a escuchar sobre una armadura terrorífica que andaba por ese lugar aterrando a los alumnos. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que esa armadura podría ser un Hollow que probablemente se habría colado al colegio, ahora debía deshacerse de él, ya era hora ya que se estaba aburriendo de no matar Hollows, era el momento de actuar.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto o subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola lectores! Creo que me demore mas de lo que pensaba en este cap, esta historia es algo complicada ya que tengo que pensar la mejor manera para que los personajes encajen en ambos mundo sin verse tan forzado, debo decir que algunas partes de Harry Potter serán omitidas y se mostraran mas arcos de Bleach, espero sigan disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Responderé a los reviews que dejaron.**

 **Ana Luisa: Gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **lalo 80: G** **racias por tu comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Zafir09: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, las prometidas pronto aparecerán, Harry hará muchas cosas interesantes y créeme cuando te digo que las reliquias serán muy importantes en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Bleach pertenecen al gran Mangaka Tite Kube, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Hollow)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Hollow Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" -_ (Dialogo de Serpientes)

 _- MMMMM _\- (Dialogo de Zanpaku-tō)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **…**

 **Sucesos Extraños**

Harry caminaba por el gran pasillo del tercer piso, observaba a su alrededor, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos mientras avanzaba despreocupado, fue cuando un sonido metálico se escuchó y se detuvo para luego girarse y mirar atrás como una destartalada armadura caminaba por el pasillo mientras arrastraba una espada, la armadura caminaba de manera extraña agitándose con movimientos metálicos, bajo su víscera podía verse un par de ojos amarillos que lo observaban fijamente.

– Jamás pensé ver aun hollow aquí, menos que este fuera el hombre de hojalata, ¿acaso buscas un corazón? – Preguntó Harry con sarcasmo sonriendo viendo como el caballero de la armadura se detenía.

– **Soy Seishin, el hollow caballero, este es mi nuevo territorio, así que más te vale lárgate –** Dijo el hollow mientras se ponía derecho y se movió de una manera muy rápida contra Harry esgrimiendo su espada y lanzó un corte que el chico esquivo el corte mientras sonreía, el puño izquierdo de este subió con fuerza golpeando el torso del caballero mandándolo a volar contra un muro y hacerse pedazos. Harry vio esto y gruño decepcionado.

– Vaya fracaso, sin duda los hollows son basura – Dijo mientras se giraba para retirarse cuando sintió una energía oscura detrás suyo y se giró a ver como el caballero se volvía a reincorporar armándose y uniendo sus piezas – Ja, al parecer si eres una autentica hojalata que usaré como saco de boxeo – Dijo el chico mientras el caballero desaparecía, para aparecer a espaldas del ojiverde, este simplemente giró y desapareció mientras el desconcertado caballero buscaba en todas direcciones – Nunca me des la espalda, **_Ryūken_** (Puño Dragón) – Gritó Harry detrás de él mientras cargaba con un puño envuelto en fuego brillante que golpeo su espalda, el dolor fue intenso y salió volando hasta chocar contra un muro.

Seishin atacaba, pero el hábil Harry se movía como todo un guerrero experimentado balanceándose de un lado a otro bloqueando y contraatacando al caballero, pronto ese sujeto se alejó a la distancia mientras abría su palma izquierda en dirección de Harry, una esfera roja apareció y sonrío seguro.

\- **Hasta nunca… _CERO_** – Exclamó, y la esfera se convirtió en una pequeña columna de poder que golpeo al ojiverde.

El polvo se levantó mientras la zona se cubría de polvo, Seishin no podía creer que este humano lo hubiese orillado a recurrir a un cero para matarlo, seguramente pudo haberse vuelto un problema, pero ahora ya estaba arreglado.

– Eres, sin duda, una molestia para estar en este lugar – Escuchó el caballero que abría los ojos sorprendido al ver la figura entre el polvo usando los brazos en X como escudo. Su túnica estaba rota y dejaba ver parte de su camisa y uniforme mientras la expresión de su cara estaba seria y fija en Seishin, de pronto el aire comenzó a llenarse de un denso instinto asesino que paralizaba al hollow, el ojiverde miro a Seishin y sonrío de manera discreta mientras el molesto hollow se sacudía la sensación – No puedes con un poco de instinto asesino, pedazo de metal - Dijo desafiante el ojiverde mientras Seishin cargaba furioso contra él, las manos del ojiverde una seña y ataco cuando estuvo cerca - **_Karyū Endan_** (Misil Llameante de Dragón) - los ojos de Seishin se abrieron de golpe cuando el inmenso dragón de fuego voló contra él, el reptil de fuego lo impacto con fuerza mientras lo lanzaba contra un muro, el sonido de las abrasadoras llamas quemando el aire resonaron con fuerza, mientras se disipaban dejando ver una pared calcinada y a un muy quemado Seishin – Listo, hojalata - Dijo sonriente el ojiverde, el caballero estaba abollado y quemado, pero en su cara se reflejaba la ira al sufrir semejante ataque, despacio comenzó a aproximarse hacia el ojiverde quien lo esperaba listo para seguir con el combate, su presión espiritual estaba al máximo, estaba seguro que cualquier humano caería de rodillas ante ella, pero este chico simplemente parecía ajeno a ella casi como si no hubiese nada.

– **_¿Quién es este tipo? No sabía que hubiera humanos tan poderosos, con razón Lord Aizen quería vigilarlo, lo mejor será matarlo aquí antes de que se vuelva un problema -_** Pensó Seishin mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? – Preguntó Harry mirándolo fijamente.

\- **Estoy feliz de poder matarte** \- Respondió con una sonrisa extendiéndose en su cara.

\- ¿Cómo vas a matarme? Eres solo basura para mí – Declaró el ojiverde aun curioso por su actitud.

Seishin sonrío aún más mientras levantaba su espada en dirección al techo y la energía roja comenzaba a rodearlo, el suelo crujía y el poder del sujeto comenzaba a aumentar ante el ojiverde que sonrió.

\- **Siéntete honrado, humano, serás el primero en ver esto** \- Dijo seguro de tener la victoria en sus manos - **_Conquest_** (Conquista)… **_Knight_** (Seishin) – Dijo, y la energía estallo formando una cúpula alrededor del sujeto mientras su poder se expandía para luego revelar la figura de un caballero, ahora su armadura era oscura alta e imponente de aspecto duro y metálico con gravados dorados en los hombros, así como en el pecho sobre las placas de los hombros se apreciaban rostros animales semejantes a un león mientras el casco de forma sencilla tenía esas púas de acero asemejando una especie de corona, en el interior negro del casco sólo se aprecian dos puntos rojos y brillantes, los ojos llenos de maldad.

\- Así que eres un arrancar después de todo, esto se pondrá interesante – Dijo, el caballero tomo su gran y reluciente espada preparado para atacar, se lanzó contra el ojiverde, en fracciones de segundo estaba sobre Harry que apenas pudo moverse antes de ser empalado por esa afilada espada, giro sobre su mano y lanzo una patada contra Seishin quien se cubrió con su otro brazo, enseguida lanzo un golpe lateral con la mano libre y golpeo al ojiverde en el costado haciéndolo volar y aterrizar con gran agilidad.

Tosió un poco mientras se incorporaba tras ese golpe, a decir verdad, había sido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, seguramente su cambio de forma tenía algo que ver con eso, ahora era él quien se lanzaba contra ese enemigo.

El ojiverde lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras Seishin solo los bloqueaba y contraatacaba todo seguro de sí mismo, apenas podía sentir los puñetazos del ojiverde debido a su nueva armadura, el puñetazo del ojiverde se estrelló contra su torso y él no se movió ni un cm, lanzo un cabezazo y la sangre broto de la nariz del ojiverde, su espada voló con rapidez y un corte en el hombro del ojiverde apareció, de inmediato la sangre de Harry tiño de rojo la manga de su camisa, el ojiverde lanzo una patada a su cara y salto rápido alejándose de él.

\- **No huyas, humano** \- Dijo Seishin mientras le apuntaba con su espada y la espera roja aparecía – **_CERO_** \- y ataco.

Harry apenas pudo moverse cuando el pilar de energía aún más grande que el anterior paso resplandeciendo a un lado de él despedazando todo a su paso, no solo era más rápido y fuerte también ese extraño ataque se había fortalecido, Harry estaba en una clara desventaja, pero no era nada para él.

De pronto la risa del ojiverde desconcertó al caballero mientras una extraña energía morada rodeaba su hombro herido sanándolo por completo en cosa de segundos, pronto los únicos rastros eran la ropa rasgada y la sangre aun fresca en la tela, los ojos del arrancar de hecho estaban abiertos a mas no poder ante la curación del ojiverde.

\- Hace mucho que no hago esto - Dijo feliz Harry mientras sus puños brillaban.

\- **Tus ridículas técnicas jamás me tocaran, humano** \- Dijo arrogante el arrancar frente a él

\- ¿Quién te dijo que este era mi verdadero poder? - Dijo seguro el ojiverde mientras tanto arrancar lo miraba dudoso – **_KAI_** – Gritó el ojiverde al viento mientras sus brazaletes brillaron intensamente tanto el de sus muñecas como el de sus tobillos y estos se soltaron de las extremidades del chico, los de sus tobillos cayeron pesadamente, pero los de sus muñecas al estar a mayor altura cayeron con mayor fuerza dejando un cráter con la marca de estos en el suelo de mármol y él solo sonreía.

Seishin estaba dudoso no había ocurrido gran cambio en el humano, pero podía verlo, era diferente de alguna extraña manera, su cuerpo le decía que no se le acercara, pero fue el ojiverde el que se le acercó a gran velocidad con un puñetazo que golpeó la columna que estaba detrás del caballero y esta se despedazo por completo cayendo los escombros, el caballero se movió rápidamente contrataco, pero ya el ojiverde estaba sobre él lanzando una poderosa patada lo esquivo como pudo, pero en cuanto volteo el ojiverde ya estaba frente a él sonriente, la derecha se movió a una velocidad sorprendente y golpeo el estómago, el aire abandono su estómago y se dobló sobre sus rodillas, lanzo su espada al frente, pero el ojiverde la sostuvo con su mano, jalo hacia él y le dio un rodillazo en la barbilla levantándolo en el aire, la mano derecha retrocedió y la esfera de fuego se formó deprisa en ella mientras clavaba el ataque en el caballero que voló por el aire hasta quedar en el suelo, se levantó de inmediato sonriendo con su torso casi impecable y entonces se mareo un poco para enseguida toser algo de sangre sin comprender lo que ocurría.

– Mi fuego no solo daña por fuera, sino por dentro, pero no es lo que causo eso, sino la fuerza con la que te lo di - Dijo el ojiverde mientras el arrancar desaparecía.

Apareció tras Harry de nuevo con su espada lanzando el mismo ataque rojo, esta vez el ojiverde lo esquivo con facilidad para contratacar con otro puño de fuego, el pasillo estaba hecho una zona de guerra, pero eran los ataques del ojiverde los más violentos a pesar de los destructivos del caballero.

\- **Nunca vas a tocarme, humano, no eres lo bastante rápido** \- Dijo arrogante mientras el ojiverde recibía consejo.

\- _Hazlo ahora, hechicero, muestra la superioridad de tu velocidad_ – Escuchó la fría y oscura voz de su espada del ojiverde que solo sonreía.

Seishin no lo comprendía, él tenía una clara ventaja en cuanto a velocidad, pero el ojiverde estaba sonriendo seguramente había enloquecido, de pronto el ojiverde miro serio al sujeto mientras murmuraba suavemente al viento.

– **_Senkô_** (Destello Sónico) – Dijo, el ojiverde brillo dorado, una fracción de segundo antes de desaparecer por completo – Aquí - Seishin giro y se llevó una fuerte patada al rostro del ojiverde detrás de él.

Ahora Seishin estaba aterrado ante la situación, estaba rebotando de un lado a otro, no podía hacer nada para defenderse tan pronto miraba el ojiverde desaparecía y volvía a surgir a un lado de él golpeándolo con demasiada fuerza, varias patadas y puñetazos después el arrancar estaba de rodillas tosiendo sangre y magullado mientras el serio ojiverde lo miraba desde una distancia considerable.

\- Esperaba más de ti, ¿sabes? Ni hablar, seré bueno y te matare de una vez - Dijo el decepcionado ojiverde listo para acabar todo.

– **Noooo… _CERO_** – Dijo y lanzo otro ataque que el ojiverde evadió con facilidad. El ojiverde vio al arrancar y desapareció en un destello amarillo para patearlo en el rostro con fuerza, la armadura se sumió más mientras el caballero trataba de levantarse.

\- **¿Cómo te mueves tan rápido?** – Preguntó mientras el ojiverde repetía el ataque esta vez un puñetazo recto.

\- Esta no es toda mi velocidad, después de todo, esta no es mi verdadera forma, lo que vez es mi parte humana, te aseguró que si te muestro mi lado espiritual, te hubiese matado hace rato – Dijo Harry sonriendo de manera perversa.

Seishin lanzo un golpe al ojiverde frente a él, pero el detuvo su ataque y apretó con fuerza el puño izquierdo, crujió con fuerza mientras se rompía bajo la presión del ojiverde.

\- **AAAAAAHHHHHH** – Gritó de dolor Seishin para enseguida recibir una patada y volar por el aire, en los ojos del arrancar solo se podía mirar el terror puro ante el ojiverde que se le acercaba despacio y con calma - **Que… ¡¿Qué eres tú?!** \- Exigió saber el aterrado caballero.

\- Yo soy el último de una estirpe antigua de magos y shinigamis, soy el capitán de la División 1ª del Gotei 13, Harry Potter - Dijo el ojiverde mientras levantaba a Seishin de un golpe y cargaba un puño llameante con intensas llamaradas - **_Karyū no Tekken_** (Puño del Dragón de Hierro de Fuego) - golpeo el pecho de Seishin mientras giraba con violencia, el fuego arrancaba su armadura y lo destrozaba, llego a su cuerpo y estallo en una esfera brillante de energía que culmino con una explosión que lanzo al caballero mientras su torso era despedazado.

Seishin cayó muerto al instante y su cuerpo comenzó a disiparse lentamente mientras el ojiverde caminaba hacía donde estaban sus brazaletes y se los puso de nuevo para salir del pasillo mientras decía.

– Interesante sujeto, obligarme a liberar mis brazaletes para despedazarlo, sin duda, fue divertido – Dijo Harry mientras sonreía luego vio su uniforme roto y sucio – Maldición, ese imbécil arruino mi uniforme, ahora tendré que cambiarme – Dijo, mientras veía el gran pasillo destruido por la batalla, los ataques devastadores del arrancar y los golpes suyos dejaron muy destruido el lugar a lo que el ojiverde sonrió – Creo que Dumbledore tendrá remodelaciones que hacer, debería estar agradecido que no destruimos su amado colegio – Dijo mientras haciendo una seña de manos, el pasillo entero brillo rojo y una barrera desapareció, la había puesto antes de entrar al pasillo, era una barrera de contención para que los ataques se contuvieran allí, además de que no se sintiera nada afuera de esa barrera, se iba a su sala para cambiarse y recibir sus nuevas clases, sin darse cuenta que alguien había observado la batalla, alguien de ojos castaños.

Harry iba rumbo a la sala de los fundadores cuando se encontró con Sirius que al verlo se acercó a él rápidamente, pero Harry dijo.

– Me tropecé con algo que no debió estar aquí y tuve que encargarme de expulsarlo – Dijo Harry mientras entraba a la sala siendo seguido por su padrino que lo atosigaba con preguntas hasta que finalmente el ojiverde replicó – Tranquilo, Sirius, solo era un molesto hollow que no sé por qué esta aquí, pero algo me dice que un traidor que conozco está detrás de esto, este hollow era más fuerte que otros, así que esto confirma que algo grande pasará pronto – Dijo, entrando a su habitación quitarse la túnica y la camisa para cambiarse por unas nuevas y limpias, después de cambiarse se fue a la oficina de la sub-directora que le entregó su horario, la primera clase del día sería runas antiguas de nivel de tercer año, era la única materia de tercer año de ese nivel, las otras eran superiores a quinto año a excepción de DCAO, esta era de nivel de casi séptimo año, si presentaba los exámenes al final podría tomar el curso de último año y se graduaría en cuarto año de esta materia, pero era posible que no fuese la única materia.

Fue cuando entró a la clase que notó la primera cosa extraña, había una chica que lo observaba como si fuera la aparición de un dios o demonio ya que estaba entre fascinada, pero más que todo, ansiosa, la chica pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor, una bonita chica de cabello castaño abundante, además de algo enmarañado y ojos castaños casi de color miel. Le dio curiosidad la chica así que se sentó junto a la chica que se sentía nerviosa con su cercanía, la clase comenzó mientras los alumnos atendían, pero la chica por primera vez estaba distraída, la chica lanzaba miradas ocasionales al chico, fue un momento cuando la chica quedó absorta mirando uno de los brazaletes dorados del chico, veía los detalles y no pudo evitar pasar los dedos por el dragón tallado en ellos, estaba tan concentrada que no vio como el ojiverde sonreía y acercándose a su oído derecho, con solo inclinarse un poco ya que la chica estaba casi sobre él tocando el brazalete y le dijo.

\- ¿Te gustan? Funciona como un sello que restringe mi fuerza, pero también son pesadas para entrenamiento – Dijo el ojiverde a la chica que alzó la mirada para verlo y luego el brazalete que estaba tocando y volver a mirarlo a los ojos y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se puso tan roja que parecía que saldría humo de sus orejas y se apartó de Harry de un gritó de vergüenza que causó que todos se volvieron a mirarla, la chica dijo un lo siento y se volvió a sentar, pero esta vez con su pelo cubriendo su cara para no mostrar su rostro rojo y avergonzado, además el chico no dejaba de sonreír al verla, pero no de burla, sino de algo más, como si le causará curiosidad.

Al terminar la clase la chica salió apresuradamente, mientras el ojiverde sonrió y se fue a su siguiente clase, DCAO con Remus Lupin, clases de sexto donde curiosamente el profesor les iba enseñar el encantamiento patronus, debido a que la escuela estaba rodeada de ellos, necesitaban algo para repelerlos. Remus les estaba explicando cómo lograrlo de manera más rápida, les había hecho a todos cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz, el más feliz que tengan y llenarse de ese recuerdo mientras pronunciaba las palabras "Expecto Patronum" en muy pocos hubo reacción, en los que si salió un humo plateado de sus varitas y al ver que habían conseguido un avance se emocionaron, estos eran más que todo alumnos de la casa de Ravenclaw y uno que otro de Gryffindor, pero el que más destacó fue el ojiverde que ya que de su varita salió una luz dorada con brillos rojos, el profesor quedó intrigado por eso así que hizo que el chico pasará al frente e intentará invocar el patronus completo, Harry aceptó y concentrándose dijo.

– **_Expecto Patronum –_** Exclamó y una luz dorada más intensa que la anterior además de un intenso brilló rojo y en un destello rojo que parecía ser llamas, un dragón dorado envuelto en llamas salía de la varita del ojiverde mientras volaba por el salón, era más imponente por su presencia que por su tamaño.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y algo aterrados por lo que veían, finalmente el dragón se posó junto a Harry mientras este sonreía orgulloso de su patronus, fue cuando uno de los estudiantes preguntó.

– Según tengo entendido, un patronus es plateado, ¿Por qué el de Potter es de esa manera, además de que casi parecía etéreo? – Preguntó el chico, el profesor quedó intrigado por la pregunta ya que no sabía cómo responderla, pero fue el ojiverde el que la respondió.

– Seguro sabrán que soy un maestro elemental con el fuego, pensé que combinar la magia el patronus con el fuego sería interesante, además, estoy seguro que no era tan intangible como un patronus normal ya que podía sentir su fuego, pero quien sabe quizás solo lo hice más fuerte – Dijo Harry con sencillez, como si lo que hubiese hecho fuera lo más simple, pero la verdad era que Harry evocó un poco de su magia espiritual también, por eso se veía más tangible y más poderoso, estaba seguro que si invocaba ese patronus a su máximo poder podría sorprender al mundo mágico.

El resto de la semana fue así, Harry demostrando en cada clase lo talentoso y habilidoso que era, en las clases de Encantamientos de quinto año, Harry ya sabía la teoría de los hechizos de ese año, la práctica era más sencilla, luego estaba Transformaciones de sexto año, el ojiverde ya sabía los hechizos de glamour y otras cosas de manera rápida lo que valió que McGonagall estuviera orgullosa del chico, la mujer decía que sin duda heredó el talento de su padre, la siguiente era Herbologia de cuarto año, era interesante, pero aburrido para Harry, lo único bueno es que de esta materia podía sacar ingredientes para pociones y fue esta clase la que le tocó y fue la más interesante de todas, había conocido a Severus Snape, el hombre que fue rival de su padre en la época escolar.

El chico entro a la clase de pociones, tenían clase con los de sexto año y ni bien entró la mayoría se le quedaron viendo. Harry simplemente los ignoró mientras tomaba asiento.

Unos minutos después el profesor de pociones entro. Desde que llego a Hogwarts el profesor parecía tener algo contra el ojiverde, pero este simplemente le importaba poco lo que pensará un profesor en Hogwarts.

Snape tomo lista y se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry en ese preciso momento, Harry se percató que el profesor Snape lo observaba con cierto desprecio.

– Señor Potter, espero que su fama no se le haya subido a su cabeza – Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa despectiva, cosa que Harry le devolvió con una irónica.

– Dígame, profesor, ¿usted puede usar el fuego como yo? ¿Puede pelear como yo? No se trata de la fama que hice, sino del talento que tengo, míreme, ahora tengo 13 años y debería estar en tercer año, pero estoy tomando clases en cursos diferentes, no por mi fama sino por mis habilidades, cosa que muchos aquí carecen, incluso usted o el director – Dijo con una completa sonrisa cínica, Snape no pudo decir nada más, no podía quitarle puntos por que no tenía casa, castigarlo menos porque no le importaba los castigos y los ignoraría, solo se dedicó a seguir con su clase.

La clase pasó sin más que decir donde el profesor observaba al ojiverde trabajar en la poción de ese día, Filtro de Muertos en Vida, la cual Harry preparó a la perfección, cosa que Snape tuvo que admitir que era muy buena, Harry solo asintió ante la afirmación del profesor, podrían simplemente ignorarse, pero dependía del profesor, este por su parte, se daba cuenta que al chico solo le interesaba las clases, ni siquiera se relacionaba con los alumnos que no se atrevían a acéresele.

Después de la clase de pociones, Harry tenía una hora libre y la dedicó a pasear por los terrenos del colegio, se adentró en el bosque y se vio atraído por la algarabía de unos alumnos, no sabía que estaban haciendo allí, pero parecía que estaban esperando a alguien, pasaron algunos minutos cuando del bosque prohibido el profesor Hagrid salió, y para sorpresa de los alumnos, junto al hombre un animal mitad caballo mitad águila trotaba sin prisa, y luego de que Hagrid lo dejara atado a un árbol de la periferia del bosque se acercó al grupo de alumnos.

\- Buenas tardes, chicos – Saludó el hombre de tres metros con una gran sonrisa – Como ustedes han podido deducir, estudiaremos aquel animal que está allí, aquel animal es un hipogrifo y si quieren más información de él lean la pagina 110 de su libro - dicho eso el hombre dio media vuelta y volvió al bosque, sin embargo, se detuvo antes de entrar en él –¿Qué están esperando? ¡Síganme! – Exclamó, de mala gana todos los alumnos lo siguieron mientras Harry los seguía tranquilamente para ver cómo sería esa clase. Llevaban caminando varios minutos cuando se oyó la voz de aquella chica castaña que estaba en sus clases de runas, Hermione Granger creía que se llamaba.

\- ¿Profesor Hagrid, como abrimos nuestros libros? – Preguntó, el hombre se detuvo en el acto y miro asombrado a la chica.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que nadie pudo leer el libro? – Preguntó, entonces el hombre miro a cada uno de sus alumnos y pudo observar que todos llevaban el libro amordazado – Solo tienen que acariciarle el lomo, el libro responde igual de bien que un animal - y dicho eso el hombre siguió internándose en el bosque acompañado por el bello Hipogrifo. Los alumnos llegaron a un claro bastante extenso donde se podía observar a una manada de caballos-águilas a unos cien metros de su posición, varios alumnos se estremecieron debido a lo imponente que se veían dichos animales, sin embargo, Hagrid no se percató de eso.

\- Les tengo que informar - Comenzó a hablar el hombre – Que los hipogrifos son animales extremadamente orgullosos y no dudaran en atacar a quien quiera lastimarlos, no obstante, si una persona se muestra respetuosa el animal cambia completamente de actitud, el animal se vuelve manso - Harry pudo oír un fuerte "OOOH" proveniente de los alumnos, al parecer todos estaban asombrados – Durante esta clase ustedes aprenderán a relacionarse con animales a través de la experiencia, la teoría será solo para los ensayos…¡ahora! – Exclamó fuerte Hagrid – ¿Quién se atreve a montar a este bello animal? – el ojiverde pudo ver el miedo reflejado en cada una de las caras de los chicos a la vez que veía la decepción en el rostro de Rubeus Hagrid, fue cuando un chico alzó la mano, indeciso, era un chico de su edad de la casa de Gryffindor, era alto y con un poco de peso, pero parecía tener una mirada decidida, aunque estaba asustado.

\- Bien hecho, Neville – Dijo, Harry pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo mientras que sus compañeros lo veían asombro. Una vez que Neville dio un paso al frente el profesor le indico lo que debía hacer - Acércate mirando a Buckbeak a los ojos en todo momento - Neville rápidamente siguió el consejo del profesor – Cuando estés a unos tres metros quiero que hagas una reverencia sin separar tus ojos de los de él – el chico casi destruye el contacto visual en un intento de mirar al profesor, pero los suspiros de miedo de sus compañeros lo mantuvieron concentrado y siguiendo rápidamente el consejo del experto, el chico hizo una reverencia hacia el animal, sin embargo el animal no parecía complacido, miraba a Neville con recelo, después de unos segundos y para sorpresa de todos, excepto de Harry y Hagrid, el hipogrifo le devolvió la reverencia, dejando así, que Neville se le acercara para acariciarlo.

Después de aquella demostración, los alumnos comenzaron a buscar a sus propios compañeros hipogrifos, se podía observar a varios alumnos haciendo reverencias dirigidas a aquellos animales y para sorpresa de los alumnos los animales se las respondían sin mucho tiempo de espera y los acariciaban. Harry podía ver a los alumnos felices de que los resultados fueran tan positivos, sin embargo, algo llamo su atención o mejor dicho alguien, un chico de pelo platinado de aspecto y personalidad arrogante parecía furioso y en su furia había hecho una estupidez.

\- ¡No me des la espalda, bestia estúpida! – Exclamó el chico de manera estúpida.

Aquello fue un error, todos los alumnos lo supieron de inmediato, en cuanto Malfoy escupió las palabras el hipogrifo dio media vuelta e intento atacarlo o mejor dicho lo ataco, Draco logró esquivar el primer golpe tirándose al piso, sin embargo, aquella acción lo dejo vulnerable para un segundo ataque que, por suerte para él, Harry apareció de la nada e interceptó el ataque. Harry rápidamente se había interpuesto entre el animal enfurecido y un Draco Malfoy que se encontraba en el suelo y llevado por su instinto, Harry había levantado sus manos llamando la atención de la bestia, luego de tener dicha atención, el ojiverde había clavado sus ojos en los del animal y para sorpresa de todos había llevado una de sus rodillas al piso quedando completamente vulnerable aún ataque, el animal después de ver aquel acto detuvo su embestida y le devolvió el gesto al muchacho dedicándole una reverencia. Se acercó al animal y lo acarició, el animal parecía disfrutar en demasía las caricias y la presencia del chico, el ojiverde vio como el profesor Hagrid se acercaba y dijo.

– Estupenda clase, profesor, pero quizás no es apta para alumnos tan imbéciles que no conocen el peligro o incluso, la majestuosidad de estas criaturas - Dijo el ojiverde mientras el gigante sonreía dichoso por lo que dijo el chico que reconoció como el hijo de James y Lily Potter.

El chico se despidió del profesor, pero lo curioso es que el hipogrifo lo seguía y el ojiverde lo paseo un rato por el bosque, solo así el hipogrifo regresó con su rebaño y el ojiverde se retiraba, los alumnos presentes no dejaban de ver al chico, sobretodo cuatro chicos, Neville que lo veía con admiración, la chics Granger con fascinación, el chico Malfoy con furia y una chica rubia que lo observaba con anhelo.

Cuando el ojiverde salió del bosque, sintió una presencia, una que conocía, pero que sabía que era una presencia no mágica, sino espiritual, eso le molesto, ¿Qué hacía un shinigami en aquel lugar? Luego sintió que la persona estaba debilitándose, sin pensarlo, se desvaneció rumbo al sitio donde estaba alguien en problemas.

Como había llegado hasta este punto no tenía idea, había escuchado los rumores sobre criaturas extrañas que merodeaban por este extraño pueblo alejando a todas la personas de ella, pero nunca espero que fuesen reales, en este preciso momento Momo Hinamori, teniente de la 5ª División, maldecía su suerte como nunca antes, siempre había detestado las tediosas labores del papeleo, por ello cuando le sugirieron venir a la tierra para preparar la futura guerra de invierno acepto gustosa, menos papeleo para ella, ahora como es que se hallaba así bueno eso tenía una explicación muy simple.

Fue retada, por una odiosa chica de nombre Reiko que en cuanto la miro la tacho de ser una inútil ahora que no tenía capitán, fue durante una discusión con la molesta chica que termino por aceptar este ridículo desafío en cuanto escucho lo de las extrañas criaturas que atacaban gente pensó en los clásicos "hollows"; por eso mismo nunca nadie los había visto claramente eran más que nada un rumor, por eso mismo acepto sin dudarlo estaba segura de poder manejar a un par de esas criaturas, era ante todo una shinigami y una teniente obviamente podría lidiar con ellos.

Pero llegar a ese pueblo, en Escocia, lejos de donde hubiera conocidos como el capitán Hitsugaya, un viejo amigo o su mejor amiga, otra teniente llamada Matsumoto Rangiku, pero se escuchaba rumores no solo de esas criaturas, sino también de un shinigami infiltrado allí que tenía la confianza total del Sōtaichō que fue enviado allí, pero solo veía ese extraño pueblo y un gran castillo a lo lejos.

Fue cuando todo se volvió una pesadilla para ella, comenzó a revivir momentos tristes, tormentosos y angustiantes de su vida, cuando vio a su capitán Aizen supuestamente asesinado, haber desconfiado de su gran amigo y superior Tōshirō Hitsugaya, luego del momento en que Aizen se revela como el traidor y por poco la asesina a ella, todo esto lo revivió cuando sintió la desesperación y la tristeza embargarla y vio como unas extrañas y aterradoras criaturas que parecían la versión más pequeña de un Menos Grande que se acercaban a ella, eran al menos dos docenas de ellas.

Pensó que al estar en su forma de shinigami no le afectaría, pero fue peor ya que, después de todo, del espíritu viene la felicidad y la esperanza, la estaban debilitando y fue cuando de entre los árboles salió aterrador hollow que intentó atacarla, pero una gran bola de fuego lo golpeó comenzando a incinerarlo, luego vio un hermoso dragón dorado con llamas que golpeaba a los dementores incinerándolos reduciéndolos a polvo, la chica se puso de pie mientras la humareda se reducía y pudo ver una figura de un chico casi de su edad, tenía las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba hacia ella, le parecía curioso que pudiera verla ya que estaba en su forma shinigami, pero cuando estuvo frente a ella, el chico la tomó del cuello de su uniforme de shinigami y la miró fijamente con una expresión molesta y despectiva.

– Puedes explicar, ¿Qué hace una traidora como tú en este lugar? Nadie más del Gotei 13 debería estar aquí – Dijo Harry mientras la chica lo miraba asustada, al parecer no solo la veía, sino que la conocía y le hablaba con tal enojo que se sintió intimidada, solo pudo decir unas cuantas palabras que eran lo único que podía hacer.

\- ¿Q-quien e-eres? – Preguntó la intimidada Momo mientras el ojiverde la veía fijamente.

\- ¿Qué clase de teniente eres que ni siquiera te informas de lo que sucede en la Sociedad de Almas? Soy Harry Potter, capitán de la 1ª División y tu superior, estoy en una misión confidencial y personal que no le convienen a nadie más que a mí y al Sōtaichō, así que explícate que haces aquí la teniente de un traidor tan despreciable como Aizen aquí – Dijo el chico con voz fría y molesta mientras la chica lo miraba, este chico la juzgaba por simplemente haber sido la teniente de un hombre que la usó y por poco causa su muerte, el ojiverde la soltó y se alejó de ella – No me interesa lo que busques aquí, pero aléjate de este lugar, no deberías estar aquí, aquí las personas pueden ver a los shinigamis y a los hollow

\- ¿Cómo que pueden verme? Eso no es posible, los humanos no pueden ver a los shinigamis cuando estamos en nuestra forma espiritual – Dijo, la chica vio cómo se detuvo y se giraba a verla.

\- No importa si me crees, deberías irte de aquí, es una orden que te da un superior, además, las personas de este lugar no son humanos comunes, son magos y verte a ti no haría la diferencia en ver a un fantasma, para ellos sería normal, pero no deben saber de la existencia de los shinigamis, …no aún – Dijo Harry siguiendo su camino lo último lo dijo para sí mismo y siguió su camino rumbo a Hogwarts mientras la chica aún confundida seguía al chico.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto o subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll dice: PRÓXIMAMENTE LAS PUBLICACIONES SE DETENDRÁN POR UN PERIODO DE TIEMPO DEBIDO A PROBLEMAS PERSONALES, PERO SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO, LES ESTARÉ INFORMANDO.**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hola lectores! Aquí les traigo otro cap de esta historia, quisiera que me hicieran preguntas sobre las dudas que tengan, ademas de sugerencias que puedan hacerme.**

 **Responderé a los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **Ana Luisa: Gracias por el apoyo, seguiré escribiendo conforme me sienta de ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

 **lalo80: Gracias por el comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Arlen Rv: Gracias** **por el comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Zafir09: Él es alguien estricto igual que Yamamoto, ademas de que no confía tan fácil en nadie solo si ve sinceridad en ellos, con el tiempo ellos se harán amigos ya que estarán muy cerca.**

 **Esos fueron todos los reviews, espero mas para la próxima.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Bleach pertenecen al gran Mangaka Tite Kube, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Hollow)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Hollow Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" -_ (Dialogo de Serpientes)

 _- MMMMM _\- (Dialogo de Zanpaku-tō)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **…**

 **Rumbo a Karakura**

Harry seguía su camino por los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras era seguido por la pequeña teniente que observaba el lugar con fascinación, pero aún estaba el asunto de como las personas en ese lugar podrían verla, fue cuando se puso delante de Harry que detuvo su camino al ver a la chica.

– Oye, taichō, aun no entiendo eso de como las personas en este lugar podrían vernos en nuestra forma de shinigami, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre los mortales y estos que llamas magos? – Preguntó Momo mientras el ojiverde la miraba con indiferencia a la chica y suspiro.

\- Los magos como yo podemos ver todas las cosas sobrenaturales, la magia está unida a su lado espiritual, por eso nos pueden ver, pero la diferencia es que les causaría gran extrañeza ver a alguien como nosotros en nuestra forma de shinigami, además de que somos un maldito secreto para la humanidad, no deben saber que hay después de la muerte, solo aquellos que ven la muerte como un paso hacía otra aventura entenderán lo que hacemos – Dijo mientras seguía su camino dejando a la chica cada vez más confundida y lo siguió colocándose a su lado.

\- Necesito saber más sobre esto, es completamente nuevo para mí, ni siquiera sabía que existieran los magos, ¿Qué más puede haber? ¿Vampiros y hombres-lobo? – Dijo ella de manera divertida mientras veía al ojiverde que sonrió delgada que sorprendió a la chica - ¿Estas bromeando? – Preguntó la chica mientras el ojiverde se detenía y se giraba a verla.

\- No, no estoy bromeando, aquí tanto magos como criaturas mágicas existen, primero debes conocer el mundo de los magos, así que te aconsejo regresar al Seireitei y quedarte allí porque no encontrarás información de los magos allí – Dijo el ojiverde, pero sabía que la chica se quedaría solo por la curiosidad de saber todo lo que sucedía, al final Harry dijo – Bien, si quieres hablar sobre esto te lo explicaré, pero no aquí, acompáñame y trata de no llamar la atención – Dijo mientras seguía su camino seguido de la chica, la chica estaba cada vez más maravillada por el imponente castillo, pero su asombro aumento cuando entró al castillo, pasaron desapercibidos frente a la entrada del Gran Comedor y subieron las escaleras, tomaron los atajos más rápidos para llegar a la sala de los fundadores, por el camino veía a los retratos moverse y verla de manera extraña, al igual que los pocos alumnos que la veían, llegaron a la sala y al entrar la chica se maravilló con la belleza de la sala y se quedó viendo admirada los retratos de los tres fundadores que al verla se quedaron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Una shinigami? Potter, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Se supone que tú eres el único aquí – Dijo Gryffindor mientras las mujeres veían a la chica curiosa, pero esta los veía con la boca abierta del asombro.

\- Tranquilo, Gryffindor, esta chica es una teniente del Gotei 13 que terminó aquí por su estupidez, así que tranquilo, pero ahora la chica quiere saber cómo es que nosotros los magos podemos ver a los shinigamis, intente explicarle, pero no entiende, aunque viéndolos ahora quizás comienza a entender – Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo mientras la chica lo veía.

\- Creo que estoy comenzando a creer lo que dices, pero, ¿Cómo es posible que los retratos se muevan y hablen? – Preguntó a lo que Harry simplemente dijo "magia" mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

– Bien, ya que decidiste quedarte en este mundo debes aparentar ser como nosotros, pero para andar por el mundo mágico debes tener un Gigai, pero estos no tienen magia, aunque tengo la teoría de que si este tuviera un núcleo mágico un shinigami tomando ese Gigai podría hacer magia, ahora por ahora puedes quedarte aquí, buscaré la forma de crear ese Gigai con magia, pero quizás necesite una ayuda, pero bueno, solo quédate aquí y ellos te responderán lo que quieras saber sobre el mundo mágico, yo tengo que ir a mis clases, así que quédate aquí y no hagas otra cosa estúpida – Dijo el ojiverde mientras salía de la sala conjurando su uniforme con un movimiento de su varita para asombro de la chica al verlo salir y dejarla allí sola frente a los retratos, ahora estos le dirían todo lo que quería saber, pero esto no podría ser más extraño para la joven shinigami.

Al final del día, Harry como siempre resaltaba en cada una de las materias estudiadas como el mejor de su clase de cada año, ahora iba camino a la sala de los fundadores para encontrarse con Momo para hablar sobre lo que haría allí, al doblar por un pasillo del quinto piso y en el cual se encontraba un atajo que lo llevaría directamente al séptimo piso se encontró con una escena bastante desagradable, un grupo de cuatro alumnos de quinto o sexto curso de Slytherin se encontraba hostigando a un chico algo rechoncho y con cara redonda que estaba algo intimidado por los chicos mayores, Harry se había quedado observando bastante entretenido por el hecho que los alumnos mayores parecían estar algo enojados por algo, sin embargo todo cambio cuando uno de los chicos saco su varita e intento maldecir al chico, Harry de manera instintiva desenfundo su varita y sin pensarlo dos veces ataco al chico gordo de Slytherin que intento hechizar al chico, el chico salió por los aires y chocó contra una pared quedando inconsciente, al ver la escena los otros tres chicos sacaron sus varitas, pero al ver que solo se trataba del ojiverde se tensaron un poco.

– Potter, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó un chico con cara de estúpido que Harry reconoció y dijo.

– Flint, quien diría que un prefecto este atacando a un alumno de menor curso, no me sorprende que ataques a un Gryffindor, la pelea entre ambas casas es por demás estúpida – Dijo el ojiverde mientras los tres alumnos mayores se ponían nerviosos al ver que el chico estaba sonriendo cada vez más, esto solo significaba que estaba dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento.

– Tranquilo, Potter, no pretendemos meternos contigo, dejaremos en paz al chico si nos dejas ir sin daño alguno – Dijo Flint mientras los otros dos estaban a punto de irse corriendo, pero el ojiverde fue más rápido.

\- **_Palalingua_** – Gritó el chico y un hechizo alcanzo al niño – **_Epoximise_** \- y otro hechizo lo golpeo de nuevo, aunque este hizo que saliera disparado hacía arriba y se quedara pegado en el alto techo del pasillo. Flint quedó solo mirando al ojiverde asustado – Lo que no es divertido para ustedes, es un entretenimiento para mi… **_Incarcerous_** \- y unas cuerdas salieron de la varita y ataron al chico que lo había envuelto por completo, con la vista a oscuras y atado con sus brazos pecados al cuerpo sin poder coger su varita, estaba a merced del ojiverde – **_Levicorpus_** – Flint se encontró entonces colgando de los pies boca abajo en el aire bajo la mirada divertida de Harry y los ojos abiertos de par en par del chico pelinegro que no sabía cómo reaccionar – **_Liberacorpus_** \- y el ojiverde rompió el encantamiento dejando que el prefecto Flint cayera de cabeza en uno de los botes de basura repartidos por el pasillo.

\- Pagaras por esto, Potter – Gritó el chico Flint.

Harry sonrió.

\- Adelante, cuéntales a todos como estabas usando tu autoridad como prefecto para meterte con quien no debes y más cuando yo te di una lección, serás un ejemplo a seguir para cualquiera que intente meterse conmigo – Dijo, se giró para mirar al chico algo aturdido que sonrió con timidez dándole una sonrisa agradecida. Harry entonces se quedó en viéndolo fijamente al darse cuenta de quién era el niño. El ojiverde sonrió - Porque no dejamos a estos aquí y vamos a caminar por algún lugar tranquilo - Dijo antes de darse la vuelta para seguir su camino.

El chico se sorprendió, pero rápidamente siguió a su salvador.

\- ¡Espera! Eres Harry Potter, es increíble conocerte, un par de veces fui a verte cuando iba a San Mungo – Dijo el chico mientras caminaba junto a él.

\- Si, eso me contó Sirius, me habló de las personas que me visitaban, sin duda es un placer conocerte, Neville Longbottom – Dijo Harry viéndolo con una sonrisa. El chico se paró en shock, porque lo conocía.

\- ¿Como has sabido quién soy? – Preguntó curioso.

Harry resoplo.

\- Un poco difícil no darme cuenta, eres prácticamente un calco de mi madrina Alice, Sirius me mostró una foto de ella - Dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Neville se quedó mirando con la boca abierta al ojiverde como en trance.

\- ¿Conociste a mi madre? – Preguntó, la voz temblorosa del niño hizo fruncir el ceño a Harry.

\- Sirius me dijo que ella era mi madrina, me habló sobre ella cuando le pregunte quien era mi madrina, me dijo que era la mejor amiga de mi madre – Dijo, se paró un momento pensando en las palabras del niño y abrió los ojos preocupado - ¡Espera! ¿Conociste? … No estará...

\- ¡No! - Se apresuró a refutar el chico - No, no está muerta esta … enferma - Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Harry se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

– Sirius me dijo lo mismo, pero siento que eso no es todo... ¿Quieres contármelo? – Preguntó con un tono calmado.

Neville se veía dudoso, aunque no era ningún secreto no era algo que se contara, así como así, pero en vista de que el chico frente a él le había ayudado y el hecho de que estaban relacionados por su madre le dio el suficiente coraje para contárselo.

Harry tuvo que mantener su temperamento a raya cuando Neville le contó la tragedia que golpeo su familia hace 13 años. Por lo visto, mientras que Voldemort fue a por los Potter, 4 Death Eaters habían ido a por los Longbottom, si bien no habían muerto, habían sido torturados de tal forma que se habían vuelto locos y residían ahora en San Mungo de manera permanente.

Cuando el chico acabo su relato se quedó en silencio esperando a que el ojiverde hablara con gran nerviosismo.

Harry reino sobre su ira y miro a los ojos al chico con una expresión seria.

\- No importa el tiempo que tome o lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, tus padres se sanaran – Declaró con certeza absoluta.

La declaración conmociono a Neville hasta la médula.

\- Ya lo han intentado todo y no ha funcionado.

Harry le sonrió.

\- Dudo mucho que hubieran probado otros métodos que solo yo en todo el mundo mágico conoce - Dijo sorprendiendo a Neville, la resolución del chico era increíble – En el mundo existen muchas formas de curar, incluso si es necesario usar todos los medios que existan, pero estoy seguro que siempre habrá una forma de curarlos, eso te lo aseguró.

Neville noto como sus lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en los ojos mientras una sensación empezaba a inundar cada rincón de su cuerpo, esperanza, algo que jamás se había atrevido a sentir cuando se trataba de la condición de sus padres.

Neville se secó los ojos y le dio una sonrisa llena de confianza.

\- Gracias – Dijo conmovido.

Harry devolvió la sonrisa.

\- No me las des, eres como de la familia, además no sé por qué, pero tengo mucho interés en ayudarte en lo que necesites - Dijo mientras se giraba de nuevo para seguir su camino. La sonrisa de Neville creció con las palabras del ojiverde, pero se sorprendió con lo último que dijo – Es por eso que serás mi alumno, te mostraré todos sobre la magia y te hagas más fuerte – Dijo el chico sonriendo.

Después de dejar Neville, el ojiverde llegó a la sala de los fundadores y al entrar vio como Momo leía un libro, se trataba de historia de la magia, al parecer la chica después de hablar con los fundadores, la chica se interesó por la historia del mundo mágico, además de leer la historia de Hogwarts, pero aun así la chica tenía preguntas que se las expresó al ojiverde al verlo.

\- ¿Aun no entiendo cómo es que los magos pueden vernos? Pero eso no es todo, ¿Cómo voy a quedarme aquí y pasar como una alumna más? – Preguntó la chics a lo que el ojiverde se quedó viéndola intrigado.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte aquí? – Preguntó Harry extrañado, la chica sonrió y dijo.

\- Por supuesto, el mundo de la magia es asombroso, además, no me han mandado un mensaje de que deba volver después de que les comunique hace unas horas que estaba aquí – Dijo la chica mientras el ojiverde mirándola.

\- Ya veo, les dijiste que estabas conmigo, estoy seguro que te quieren aquí como mi refuerzo ya que ni siquiera tengo teniente, pero debo dejarte una cosa clara, yo no confío en ti, fuiste leal al imbécil de Aizen y no sé si estas de parte de él o eres leal a la Sociedad de Almas - Dijo el ojiverde mientras la chica bajaba la cabeza y su mirada se llenaba de tristeza, era justo, además ese chico tenía el derecho de juzgarla, había sido educado por el mismísimo Sōtaichō, según le explicó él mientras caminaban hacía el colegio, y él era el hombre más estricto que conocía – Pero bueno, ya que te vas a quedar aquí necesitas un Gigai, y solo conozco a alguien que puede dártelo, aunque habrá que modificarlo para que puedas hacer magia, así que el próximo fin de semana nos iremos a Japón, hay un imbécil en Karakura con el que quiero hablar – Dijo el ojiverde con seriedad mientras la chica se extrañaba, pero se emocionó de que el chico la fuese a ayudar, no sabía por qué, pero se estaba volviendo alguien de confianza para ella, puede que él no confiara en ella, pero le estaba dando la oportunidad de ganarse su confianza.

La siguiente semana llegó, trayendo algunas cosas interesantes. El martes en la clase de encantamientos, Flitwick explicaba cómo detectar, localizar y neutralizar hechizos de rastreo. Colocó al azar varios hechizos en las posesiones de sus alumnos. Los chicos empezaron a intentar encontrarlos, y Harry localizó rápidamente el que le puso en uno de los libros.

Después de Encantamientos, vino la clase de transformaciones, entró 10 minutos antes de tiempo y observó que algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff y Slytherin ya estaban sentados, avanzó tranquilamente y se sentó en los primeros asientos libres, vio al gato que estaba sobre el escritorio y dijo.

– Buenos días, profesora McGonagall – Saludó con gesto algo aburrido mientras todos lo veían extrañados sin darse cuenta como el gato asentía, la campana sonó y el gato sobre la mesa salto en el aire antes de transformarse en una anciana con túnica verde. La mujer empezó a observar por toda la sala de clase como esta reaccionaba asombrada luego miraron al ojiverde que no estaba para nada sorprendido, la mujer asintió con gusto al ver que todos sus alumnos estaban allí sin retrasos.

– Bien, al parecer, el señor Potter fue el único que no le impresionó mi transformación – Dijo la mujer mientras veía al ojiverde que alzó los hombros y dijo.

– He visto a Sirius en su forma de grim, lo siento profesora, pero no me sorprendió, aunque puede ganar mi interés si nos enseña sobre la animagia – Dijo el chico sonriendo de manera astuta mientras la profesora solo le lanzó una mirada imparcial.

\- Todo a su tiempo, señor Potter, vamos a empezar con los hechizos de convocación, una sub-rama de la transfiguración extremadamente compleja, aunque solo rascaremos la superficie sobre este tema, después de todo, solo se espera que puedan hacerlo cuando estén en años NEWT's, en séptimo año, pero es aconsejable que empiecen a entender cómo funciona. Veamos. ¿Alguien puede decirme en qué consiste esta rama concreta de la magia? – Preguntó, pocos levantaron sus manos entre ellos dos Slytherin. McGonagall escaneo la clase unos instantes antes de elegir a un alumno. - ¿Señor Potter?

\- La conjuración es una magia que consiste en llamar o invocar a través de la magia lo que uno desee a pesar de que hay varias restricciones, tales como las cinco leyes elementales de Gamp sobre la transfiguración – Dijo el chico con voz tranquila.

\- Correcto, le daría puntos, pero al no tener casa, simplemente tendré en cuenta su participación en clase en los exámenes finales. Mientras tanto, ¿Podría darnos una demostración? – Preguntó la profesora.

Harry levanto una ceja.

\- ¿No acaba de decir que la convocación es una habilidad de nivel NEWT's? – Preguntó divertido.

Sorprendentemente, McGonagall le sonrió.

\- Teniendo en cuenta su desempeño, además de ser un alumno tan avanzado, no tengo ninguna duda de que es capaz de hacerlo.

Harry saco su varita de la manga derecha y apunto en dirección a su escritorio. Su primera idea fue convocar a una serpiente para sorprender a todos, pero ya que la profesora lo tenía en alta estima, pensó que podría convocar algo más agradable.

\- **_Lapis_** \- Susurró y de la punta de la varita apareció un conejo blanco con ojos rojos.

\- Oooooooh – Se escuchó, todas las chicas se fundieron al ver al lindo mamífero, una incluso lo cogió en brazos y empezó a acariciarlo con una sonrisa bajo la mirada divertida de la profesora.

\- No esperaba menos - Dijo con una sonrisa complacida. - Bien, como dijo el señor Potter, las 5 leyes de...- Dijo, y siguió con la clase.

Al final de la clase, la profesora ya les dio deberes para gran exasperación de todos, ni siquiera les había hecho falta usar la varita puesto que era puramente teórico. Excepto para Harry que parecía ser el más avanzado en el tema y lo comprendía muy bien poniéndole en práctica de manera excepcional.

Al llegar al mediodía, la hora del almuerzo, Harry decidió bajar al Gran Comedor, al entrar la mayoría lo veía con interés ya que pocas veces se ve al chico en el Gran Comedor y cuando lo hacía se sentaba en mesas distintas donde nadie se atrevía a molestarle, pero esta vez decidió sentarse en la mesa de los leones.

Cuando entro, Harry se percató que, en la mesa de los leones al otro extremo del salón, Neville se encontraba solo comiendo lo que le extraño al ojiverde, y sin esperar más se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué tan solo, Neville? – Preguntó, Neville se sorprendió de ver a Harry a su lado y aún más cuando lo vio tomar un plato y comenzar a servirse pollo a las brasas y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el chico extrañado de verlo sentado allí con él.

\- Yo pregunte primero – Dijo, Neville soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de contestar.

\- Es porque mis compañeros son unos idiotas, todos los años es lo mismo, cuando tenemos clases de Herbología y a mí me gustan las plantas y soy realmente bueno, además contesto todas las preguntas de la profesora Sprout por lo que todos me ven de mala manera, pero cuando por ejemplo son clases de Encantamientos, se me hace fatal, y pues mis compañeros dicen que no tengo talento para la magia, que solo tendría futuro trabajando de "jarminero" o algo así – Explicó el chico.

\- Jardinero - Lo corrigió sin poder evitarlo Harry - ¿Y por qué dices que se te da fatal en encantamientos? – Preguntó.

\- Porque es la verdad – Dijo, Harry no lograba entenderlo, sabía que Neville tenía mucho poder en su interior.

– ¡Muéstrame! – Ordenó Harry en un susurro, Neville obedeció y comenzó a hacer las florituras que había aprendido en clases con lo que Harry se percató que la magia no salía por su varita, parecía estar bloqueada.

– Neville tu varita esta mala, está bloqueando el flujo natural de tu magia – Dijo, los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos.

\- ¿Dices que dañe la varita? Oh mi abuela va a matarme, esta era la varita de mi padre.

\- ¿La varita de tu padre? – Preguntó, Neville asintió en silencio – No te preocupes, la varita está bien - pasaron varios segundos en silencio mientras Harry pensaba – Tenemos que conseguirte una nueva varita, una que sea apta para ti y tu magia - Harry le explico a su amigo que era la varita de su padre la que causaba interferencia con su magia porque a pesar de ser padre e hijo estos no compartían las mismas características mágicas lo que provocaba que la varita no fuera un catalizador apto para su uso, Neville estaba completamente asombrado por las palabras de su amigo.

\- ¿Y qué haremos ahora? – Preguntó.

\- Simple, iremos a conseguirte una nueva varita, será fácil salir, podré pedirle a Sirius o Remus que nos acompañen, ahora lee los libros que te recomendé que para cuando tengas tu varita podrás hacer todos los encantamientos que existen y yo me encargaré de ello - Dijo, el chico le agradeció infinitamente su ayuda y su interés por ayudarle, ninguno de los dos se percató que rápidamente la mesa de los leones comenzó a abarrotarse y que muchos le dirigían miradas de desconfianza a Harry, excepto por unos pocos, en especial las chicas, pero uno de las primeros era un pelirrojo larguirucho que se acercó con prepotencia donde se encontraban los chicos.

\- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? – Preguntó, a Harry le sorprendió la rudeza de la pregunta, además de su estupidez.

\- Estoy comiendo – Dijo, el muchacho se puso rojo ante la respuesta de Harry, aunque quizás también había sido el hecho que dos pelirrojos gemelos que estaban sentados a unos cuantos lugares de Harry se habían puesto a reír por lo bajo.

\- No me refiero a eso, tú no tienes casa – Dijo el chico.

\- Noooo, ¿en serio? – Dijo, el sarcasmo de Harry produjo que los gemelos comenzaran a reír a carcajadas.

\- NO DEBERIAS ESTAR AQUÍ – Exclamó, el grito fue bastante fuerte lo que produjo que varios alumnos, incluidos los de otras casas, se giraran y prestaran completa atención a la discusión.

\- Disculpa que te lo diga de esta manera, …- Dijo, Harry dejo en el aire sus palabras, pero por suerte el muchacho comprendió lo que él quería.

\- Percy Weasley – Dijo.

\- …Percy, pero pensé que el director les había dejado claro a todos que yo solo estoy aquí para estudiar, no me interesa esa estupidez de las casas, así que al no ser miembro de una puedo sentarme donde quiera, y mucho más compartir con quien quiera – Dijo, el muchacho se había puesto aún más rojo ante la frustración.

\- Eso no viene al caso…-

\- De hecho, viene completamente al caso – Dijo, lo interrumpió Harry – Si tú que eres prefecto no respeta las reglas, con que moral haces cumplir las normas a los demás estudiantes, en todo caso yo estoy sobre las reglas por mi situación – Dijo, aquello tomo por sorpresa a Percy y viendo que discutir con aquel muchacho no sería nada bueno decidió simplemente alejarse y mantener un poco de su dignidad, sin embargo dos pelirrojos se acercaron a los muchachos ahora que el mayor había desistido, aunque estos tenían otras intenciones.

\- ¡Felicitaciones! - Gritaron ambos gemelos al unisonó – Nunca habíamos visto que alguien le ganara a Percy una discusión, ha sido maravilloso - ahora ambos chicos hacían como si se secaran las lágrimas – Yo soy Fred y él es mi hermano George Weasley y tenemos que admitir que eres una sorpresa maravillosa Harry Potter.

\- Mi hermano tiene razón – Siguió George – ¿Quién pensaría que eres un rompedor de reglas?

\- Las reglas en este lugar no aplican para mí, pero hay reglas que se deben acatar sin rechistar para que haya siempre justicia, así que mis queridos gemelos Wealsey los invitó a seguir con sus bromas hacía algunos personajes de este colegio, ese si es una buena justicia, y si me disculpan tengo clase de pociones y ese Snape es más interesante de lo que pensé – Dijo mientras se levantaba para irse a su clase.

La clase de pociones paso sin pena ni gloria, Snape simplemente parecía ignorar al ojiverde, aunque debía aceptar que el chico era condenadamente bueno en pociones, el chico no se intimidaba con los estudiante de mayor edad ni con las difíciles pociones que debía realizar en clase, el chico cumplía entregando siempre su vial de poción del día siendo esta perfecta, no decía más nada no hablaba ni siquiera le ponía atención a las miradas de desprecio que le lanzaban algunos alumnos de Slytherin, o en menor medida, el mismo profesor.

DCAO era la última materia de la semana, la clase de Remus se impartía el día viernes después del almuerzo para los alumnos de sexto año, todos en el colegio estaban encantados con sus clases, al parecer los dos últimos profesores de los años anteriores han sido terribles, uno había sido poseído por Voldemort y lo tuvo en su nuca todo el año escolar, pero murió después de que entró una noche al bosque, encontraron su cadáver hecho pedazos, los aurores investigaron y se dieron cuenta de la posesión al darse cuenta de la putrefacción, los aurores dejaron el caso por órdenes del ministro, luego estaba un farsante que estafo al mundo diciendo todo lo que había hecho en libros, cosa que fue una mentira ya que lo que hacía era robar el crédito de otras personas que habían hecho todo lo que supuestamente había hecho él, el Ministerio tuvo que actuar debido a las quejas de algunos alumnos de familias influyentes, enviaron a Lockhart a Azkaban por el fraude y varios cargos más, sobre todo el uso del hechizo Obliviate, para borrar la memoria de las personas, por eso Remus era el mejor profesor hasta ahora. Después de terminar las clases del viernes, Harry salió a los terrenos para relajarse y se encontró al gigante sentado en la entrada de su cabaña revisando un viejo libro que Harry jamás le había visto.

\- ¿Y ese libro Hagrid? – Dijo, el hombre se sonrojo un poco.

\- Dumbledore me lo dio para que aprenda a dar las clases – Dijo el gigante mientras el ojiverde lo miraba

\- ¿Te lo dio antes o después de que dictaste las clases de esta semana? – Preguntó Harry.

\- Antes - Respondió el hombre sin percatarse del tono molesto del muchacho. Después de hablar un poco sobre cómo se sentía el hombre de tres metros ahora que era profesor, el ojiverde le preguntó sobre las cosas que sucedieron los años anteriores, el ojiverde le dijo que en estos dos últimos años Voldemort había estado involucrado, cosa que puso nervioso al hombre gigante. El hombre no dijo mucho, parecía tenerle mucha lealtad a Dumbledore, al ojiverde no le interesó ya que podría conseguir respuestas por otro lado.

El sábado había llegado y con este el momento en que Momo y Harry se irían a Japón, más exactamente a Karakura, a buscar al hombre llamado Kisuke Urahara, el hombre que podría darle la información necesaria sobre los Gigai, tenía que saber la forma de crear un Gigai y luego ver si se le podía añadir un núcleo mágico.

Ahora, para crear el núcleo necesitaba ingredientes o piezas para que la magia fluyera por el gigai, así cuando el espíritu de un shinigami o alma entre este pueda hacer magia, era como crear vida en sí, pero con la diferencia de que no estaba realmente vivo, sino que era un recipiente donde un alma podría usar como cuerpo, para realizar magia solo necesitaría de un núcleo mágico, de la energía espiritual que toda alma tiene y la manera de canalizar.

El proceso podría demorar mucho, pero sabiendo como se creaba un Gigai, sabría el tiempo que le tomaría crear un gigai con magia no solo para algún shinigami, sino para algún uso interesante, después de todo, ¿no sería estupendo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo?

Ahora el proceso de crear el núcleo sería algo complicado, además necesitaría elementos que no podría encontrar fácilmente, además quería probar varias cosas del mundo de los muggles, más adelante iría de compras, pero ahora se había aparecido en la ciudad de Karakura, era una de las ventajas de ser un mago y un shinigami, pero nunca pensó que buscar a ese sujeto fuera tan difícil, llevaba todo el día tratando de buscar al hombre sin llamar la atención, paseando por la ciudad y viendo lo hermoso que era, al menos no había perdido el tiempo, de vez en cuando encontraba algo para entretenerlo.

Mientras tanto, eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde y cierto shinigami sustituto se hallaba persiguiendo a un escurridizo hollow, lo había tenido en la mira para acabarlo, pero la traicionera criatura escupió un montón de baba a él y ahora mismo un babeado pelinaranja buscaba por todos lados a esa babosa deforme para mandarla al otro mundo con el mayor dolor posible, pronto los gritos de almas inocentes llegaron a sus oídos y se apresuró al parque, tan pronto llego solo noto el alma de un joven de no más de 20 años con pinta de motociclista frente a él la criatura se disolvía lentamente con la cabeza destrozada.

\- Oye ¿Quién hizo esto? – Preguntó el pelinaranja al único testigo.

\- Tenía el pelo negro largo, apareció de pronto cuando eso me iba a comer, lo golpeo con sus manos y después su brazo se cubrió de fuego y le voló la cabeza - Dijo el pobre hombre aun asustado.

Ichigo miraba los restos de hollow desaparecer en el viento preguntándose quien podría ser ese sujeto, conocía a los shinigamis y humanos que podían ver hollow y menos eran los que podían combatirlos, solo pensó que quien haya sido sin duda era alguien poderoso.

Llegada la noche, el ojiverde caminaba algo fastidiado mientras salía de la tienda con un bote de leche, estaba un poco perdido en su mente mientras pensaba en cómo encontrar a ese imbécil de Urahara, era su primera vez en Japón y no sabía cómo ni donde buscarlo y Momo simplemente se había ido a la Sociedad de Almas ya que había sido llamada, el ojiverde no se dio cuenta de lo que paso, de pronto choco con alguien y cayó al suelo, por alguna razón su cara estaba en medio de algo grande, suave y tibio.

– _Huele bien, ¿Qué será?_ \- Pensó el ojiverde de ojos cerrados mientras los abría despacio.

Pronto se encontró cara a cara con una linda chica de cabello naranja brillante, grandes ojos grises y muy sonrojada, estaban en el suelo y el ojiverde tenía su cara entre sus pechos, los dos guardaron silencio en esa posición por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

\- Que descaro, ¿Cómo hacen eso en una plaza pública? - Dijo una mujer mayor haciendo a los dos reaccionar.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho - Dijo la apenada chica mientras el ojiverde negaba.

\- Fue mi culpa por no ver por dónde iba, lo siento mucho, linda - Dijo sin pensar el rubio haciéndola ponerse aún más roja al llamarla linda. La chica se presentó como Orihime Inoue, él se presentó como Harry Potter de Inglaterra que estaba de visita buscando a un sujeto para que lo ayudará con una investigación.

Como disculpa el ojiverde se ofreció a ayudarla con sus comestibles y llevarla hasta su casa mientras cargaba las bolsas de la chica y esta llevaba su leche.

– Que linda pareja, ¿no crees? - Dijo una mujer al verlos pasar.

\- Si hacen una muy linda – Respondió su amiga mientras el dueto de jóvenes reaccionaba, el ojiverde sonreía y la chica se sonrojaba un poco ante las palabras.

 _– Parecemos una pareja_ \- Pensó Orihime mientras se ponía un poco más roja, el ojiverde dejaba a la sonriente y roja Orihime en su casa tras disculparse por enésima vez de su pequeño accidente, la chica finalmente acepto la disculpa y lo invito a comer.

\- Me encantaría, Orihime_chan, pero tengo que buscar donde quedarme, debo buscar a este sujeto antes de regresar a mi país - Dijo el ojiverde decepcionando un poco a la chica.

\- Oh y yo que iba a preparar pollo con pimienta bañado en salsa de mayonesa - Dijo decepcionada mientras el rubio la miraba algo serio.

\- Volveré otro día y probare tu deliciosa comida, Orihime_chan, lo prometo, estaré viniendo solo por eso - Dijo y le dio un suave beso en la mano y se fue mientras ella se ponía roja y feliz antes de correr dentro de su departamento e hincarse frente a la foto de su hermano -Oíste, Oni-san a Harry_kun quiere probar mi comida - Dijo muy feliz mientras una extraña gota se deslizaba por la parte de atrás de la foto.

El ojiverde caminaba por los tejados y salto al pequeño callejón y salió discretamente de él asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, bueno casi nadie.

\- Miau - Maúllo a sus espaldas y el ojiverde giro para verle.

Se trataba de un pequeño gato negro de penetrantes ojos dorados que le miraba con curiosidad, seguramente lo había visto caminando por el techo, bueno no era como si fuese alguien disfrazado de gato, aunque bien podría alguien como la profesora McGonagall. - Hola gatito - Dijo sereno el ojiverde mientras el gato se le acercaba y lo miraba seriamente desde el suelo. Harry se hallaba en cuclillas acariciando suavemente al pequeño animal que ronroneaba feliz de las caricias del ojiverde, siempre le habían gustado los animales, pero ahora mismo este pequeño amigo se rozaba contra sus piernas ronroneado feliz, el ojiverde le levanto del suelo y lo sujeto entre sus manos. - ¿Quieres venir conmigo gatito? Me serviría tu compañía, además acabó de comprar algo de leche muy sabrosa - Dijo el ojiverde muy sonriente.

– MIAUU - Maúllo con fuerza el felino mientras Harry reía en definitiva ese era un sí.

Caminaron juntos mientras el animal ronroneando en sus brazos mientras buscaba un lugar donde quedarse.

– _Me pregunto, ¿Quién eres y de dónde saliste?_ \- Pensó el gato mientras de nuevo ronroneaba inconscientemente ante las caricias del ojiverde, por ahora disfrutaría de esta atención ya tendría tiempo para investigar más tarde, y de nuevo su mente se perdió en las caricias mientras ronroneaba feliz.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto o subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Hola lectores! Les traigo otro cap de esta gran historia, cada vez se ponen mas interesantes las cosas, estoy avanzando muy bien en esta historia ya que tengo cierto interés en ella.**

 **lalo80: Gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Arlen Rv: Sin duda lo es.**

 **Ana Luisa:** **Gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **carlos29:** **Gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Espero mas comentarios para la proxima.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Bleach pertenecen al gran Mangaka Tite Kube, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Hollow)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Hollow Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" -_ (Dialogo de Serpientes)

 _- MMMMM _\- (Dialogo de Zanpaku-tō)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **…**

 **El Mago Shinigami y el Shinigami Sustituto**

Harry estaba muy feliz, tuvo que ir a una casa de cambio para poder conseguir dinero en yens, después fue un poco difícil encontrar un hotel donde le permitieran tener animales, pero al final lo hallo y se sintió feliz de no tener que dejar ir al gatito; tan pronto entraron solicito leche y un plato, el pequeño gato negro la bebió con alegría, si fuese posible, el ojiverde juraría haberle visto sonreír, pero seguramente fue su imaginación.

Después de cenar, sacó su varita e hizo una floritura para colocar barreras y hechizos de advertencia y el pequeño gato se le quedo mirando fijamente, casi parecía sorprendido, sonrío, dejo su ropa doblada en la silla mientras consideraba salir de compras, su guardarropa era cómodo, pero no era algo que se usará en esa ciudad, se despojó de su ropa listo para darse un baño.

Los ojos dorados del gato le miraron fijamente mientras se quitaba todo, nunca había sentido pena con los animales, pero por alguna razón, la forma fija en que el animalito lo miraba le resultaba rara casi como si lo mirara una mujer, negó con la cabeza poco antes de entrar a la ducha; tan pronto la puerta se cerró un sonrojo enorme ilumino la cara del animal que solo estaba debatiéndose entre espiar o no.

\- _Creo que Kisuke ya me pego sus perversiones_ – Pensó el gato mientras se colaba en el baño, segundos después salió deprisa con sangre escurriendo de su nariz.

El reloj marcaba cerca de las 10:30 y el ojiverde estaba bajo las tibias sabanas conciliando el sueño mientras en su pecho el gato negro dormía cómodamente enroscado.

\- Descansa, amiguito, creo que necesito una casa en esta ciudad si voy a venir constantemente, hablaré con los duendes de Gringotts de esto – Murmuró para sí mismo mientras conciliaba el sueño poco a poco – _Espero volver a ver a Orihime_chan_ \- Pensó el ojiverde sobre cierta chica de pelo naranja y de busto considerablemente grande, además bellos ojos brillantes que conversaba con una mujer rubia también con un busto bastante prominente, hablaban sobre el chico que conoció la pelinaranja y la acompañó a casa, con ellas estaba un peliblanco capitán que ignoraba lo que estaban hablando las dos chicas, solo fue cuando Orihime describió al chico que el peliblanco se sorprendió.

\- ¿ _Ojos verdes esmeralda y cabello negro largo? Acaso no es… pero, ¿Qué podría estar haciendo él aquí? –_ Pensó el capitán peliblanco recordando a cierto colega suyo, permanecía serio mirando por la ventana, de pronto se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta - Matsumoto, nos vamos - Dijo serio a su teniente rubia.

\- Pero taichō ya es de noche y no he cenado - Se quejo la rubia mientras una vena sobresalía en la frente del chico.

\- No importa, tengo que hablar con Yamamoto_Sōtaichō, necesito saber algunas cosas - Dijo serio mientras la rubia se quejaba.

\- De acuerdo, taichō, pero eso puede esperar, además quiero cenar - Respondió la rubia haciendo hincapié en su estómago vacío.

\- Quédense a cenar por favor, prepare espagueti con chocolate - Dijo sonriente la pelinaranja mientras el chico de ojos verde oscuro se ponía pálido.

\- Suena delicioso, Orihime, vamos taichō no defraudemos a nuestra anfitriona - Dijo feliz la rubia mientras lo jalaban hacia la mesa.

- _Genial, voy a terminar en la división 4ª_ \- Pensó frustrado mientras tenía frente a él al "dulce" plato de pasta.

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano en la mañana para seguir su búsqueda de Urahara, pero claro solo podía hacerlo por un par de horas ya que debía regresar a su resistencia temporal para comer y darle de comer a su nueva mascota, aunque sabía que algo ocultaba ese gato, pero si se volvía su nueva mascota, ¿Por qué no tratarla como tal?

El ojiverde llego feliz a su hogar temporal y fue recibido por el cordial maullido de Ryū quien de inmediato al verlo comenzó a rozar sus piernas, el ojiverde estaba encantado con el amoroso animal, lejos estaba de saber que la persona detrás del disfraz se preguntaba muchas cosas como, ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo hacia esas cosas? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo rayos la estaban volviendo una gata domestica? Pronto los pensamientos de Yoruichi se desvanecieron en un mar de placer cuando los dedos de Harry comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, de inmediato comenzó a ronronear sin control.

– _Mas vale que nadie me vea así, ohh que bien se siente_ \- Pensó la feliz gata.

Antes de darse cuenta la "gata" estaba de nuevo en el regazo del ojiverde que la acariciaba suavemente, una ligera opresión y abrió los ojos, podía sentir algo en su cuello, el ojiverde la levanto y se paró con ella frente a un espejo, no podía creerlo, tenía que ser una broma, ella la diosa del paso flash, una de las mejores shinigamis en combate cuerpo a cuerpo en este preciso instante tenía un…un…un collar en su cuello. Sus ojos dorados miraban incrédulos, el aditamento de color rojo, era suave y la apretaba con cariño mientras una pequeña placa al frente de color dorado colgaba con la leyenda "RYU" y la dirección del ojiverde en la parte de atrás, no sabía cómo, pero aparentemente se había terminado convirtiendo en la mascota del ojiverde.

\- Te gusta, Ryū, así no te me vas a perder y todos sabrán que eres mi linda gatita - Dijo el ojiverde feliz de tener una amiga nueva.

Salió a la cocina por algo de leche mientras la confundida Yoruichi era bombardeada por imágenes mentales que precisamente le recordaban su comportamiento para con Harry incluso recordaba como durmió en la cama junto al ojiverde.

– _Cielo santo, me volví su mascota_ \- Pensó algo asustada mientras consideraba salir huyendo de ahí.

– Aquí está tu leche, Ryū - Dijo el ojiverde mientras ponía el plato con el blanco líquido a la altura de su "mascota"

\- _Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo ser tu "gatita", Harry_ \- Pensó feliz la chica de ojos dorados mientras caminaba hacia el plato de leche.

Harry se sentó en el sillón mientras bebía un poco de leche como el "gato" paseo su mirada por la habitación hasta que vio algo que llamó su atención, inevitablemente sonrió y rió divertido y puso en marcha su idea mientras era observado con curiosidad por el "gato"

Kisuke Urahara era un hombre alto de ojos grisáceos y pelo corto de color beige con un mechón en medio de la frente, era un hombre jovial y tranquilo con una actitud relajada, pero ese día nunca pensó verse sorprendido de esa manera. Frente a él estaba un chico ojiverde y cabello negro largo, además de lo más llamativo, esos extraños brazaletes dorados que usaba en muñecas y tobillos, lo observaban fijamente desde la puerta de su tienda con sus manos en los bolsillos viéndolo con interés.

– Tu debes ser Urahara Kisuke ex-capitán de la División 12ª y fundador del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de la Sociedad de Almas – Dijo el ojiverde mientras se adentraba en la tienda causando que el hombre se tensara un poco.

– Depende de quién me busque – Dijo el hombre tranquilo, pero serio ya que este chico era alguien muy extraño para él y le resultaba muy intimidante a pesar de su apariencia tranquila.

– Soy Harry Potter, capitán de la División 1ª y he venido a buscarte – Dijo el ojiverde con voz calmada, pero firme mientras el hombre se ponía cada vez más tenso, por no decir que nervioso, pero le saltó una duda que tenía.

– De acuerdo, disculpa, pero, ¿Cómo diste conmigo? Sólo Yoruichi sabe hallarme – Dijo el hombre, Harry sólo se le queda viendo antes de sonreír de modo burlón.

\- La sección de las páginas amarillas del directorio, lo sabe todo y tu no deberías anunciar tus ventas especiales ahí – Dijo el ojiverde divertido mientras se acercaba más al hombre que se acomodaba el sombrero sintiéndose más nervioso dijo.

\- Así que estás buscándome, ¿no? – Preguntó sintiendo que en cualquier momento entrarían para apresarlo y llevárselo, pero el ojiverde pareció leer sus pensamientos o su postura tensa ya que sonrió y dijo.

\- No he venido a llevarte por lo que hiciste, tarado, aunque debería hacerlo, pero poco me importa lo que haya pasado entre tú y Aizen, además sigues siendo útil a la Sociedad de Almas estando aquí, así que tranquilo, no vengo a deportar tu trasero a la Sociedad de Almas – Dijo ojiverde mientras veía al hombre que pareció relajarse, minutos después estaban los dos sentados en una habitación frente a frente mientras detrás Urahara estaba un hombre con gafas y bigote y dos niños que observaban a los dos hombres preocupados - Así que tú eres Urahara, el capitán fracasado, el intento de científico loco, el imbécil que usó a Rukia Kuchiki para guardar su sucio secreto y que al final cayó en manos del maldito de Aizen – Dijo el ojiverde seriamente mientras el hombre reía nervioso mientras el trio aparte se ponía nervioso.

Los dos se miraban fijamente en un choque de miradas que casi parecía como rayos chocaban mientras el momento de Urahara de hablar.

– Yo puedo decir que me alegra tener el placer de conocerte, aunque pensé que el capitán de la poderosa 1ª División sería alguien más apropiado, no alguien inexperto – Dijo el hombre mientras sonreía detrás de un abanico a lo que el ojiverde sonrió.

\- ¿Enserio? Fui capitán más rápido que cualquier shinigami no por mi linaje sino por mi conocimiento, y créeme, incluso el buen Mayuri me respeta por eso, pero dime, seguro no se te ocurrió una manera de destruir tu propia creación, ¿no? Solo bastaba usar un Bankai para destruirlo, idiota – Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo mientras Urahara solo podía verlo sorprendido, nunca pensó en eso, pero lo peor es que el chico lo haya descubierto, ahora se daba cuenta que este chico era alguien muy interesante.

\- De acuerdo, Harry_san, supongo ha venido por algo importante, ¿no es así? – Preguntó el hombre para liberarse de la tensión del momento.

\- Estoy informado de los shinigamis que están aquí en esta ciudad que están disfrazados como personas comunes, ellos usan algo llamado Gigai, un cuerpo artificial que les permite quedarse aquí en el mundo humano, quiero saber más sobre esto y por eso te he estado buscando, quiero que me des la información completa sobre este tema – Dijo el ojiverde mientras el hombre lo miraba sorprendido, el chico frente a él era alguien que estaba muy interesado en experimentar y aprender todo lo que encontrará interesante.

– Ya veo, pero Harry_san, me gustaría saber la razón del por qué quiere saber eso – Dijo el hombre mientras el ojiverde lo miraba fijamente.

\- Pienso darle un buen uso a este conocimiento, además quiero experimentar algunas cosas que solo yo puedo hacer, no te debe importar lo que hago ya que es asunto mío, solo te diré que si me ayudas puede que en el futuro podamos hacer una sociedad entre los dos – Dijo, esto llamó la atención del hombre, ¿Acaso el chico le estaba hablando de negocios? Esto le confirmaba que este chico era más interesante de lo que parecía y ocultaba cosas que podrían llegar a sorprenderlo. Lo pensó un momento y decidió decirle todo al muchacho, no para ganar algo de él, aunque en parte era así, pero tenía curiosidad de saber que podía lograr este chico.

Le dijo todo lo que quería saber, los pasos que debía seguir, todo se lo explicó lo más detallado posible, además le explicó sobre otra versión de Gigai que podría ser útil en batalla, al terminar el ojiverde sonrío y estaba listo para irse cuando un gato entró a la tienda, pero no era un gato cualquiera, era su "gato" Ryū, aunque no le sorprendió el hecho de verlo allí sino lo que paso después.

– Oi, Urahara, he venido a que me des de comer, hace rato no… - Dijo el gato, si, el gato habló. Harry lo vio fijamente y el gato se puso pálido al verlo allí y solo pudo decir - B-buenos d-d-días, Harry – Dijo el gato mientras el ojiverde la vio y dijo.

– Interesante, así que hablas, Ryūneko_chan – Dijo el ojiverde frente al animal.

– Si, Harry – Dijo de nuevo Yoruichi esperando una reacción parecida a la de cualquier persona.

– Que bien, aunque eso no es todo, he visto cosas parecidas, así que si no me equivoco eres una persona que se transformó en gato, así que me gustaría ver tu verdadera forma – Dijo el ojiverde a lo que Yoruichi sonrío mientras una niebla la envolvía y su forma cambiaba, al disiparse frente al ojiverde había una bella mujer de piel oscura, largo cabello morado oscurecido, ojos dorados, de pechos copa d, piernas torneadas y figura bellamente moldeada que miraba al chico con sensualidad esperando su reacción. – Rayos, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras una hermosa y sexy mujer? Además resulta que eres la mismísima Yoruichi Shihōin, por ti admiro la División de Fuerzas Especiales, fue una lástima que te fueras y hallas dejado como reemplazo a esa molesta chica Suì Fēng – Dijo el ojiverde mientras la chica se sonrojaba por el cumplido, pero le pareció curioso la manera en que el chico se refería a su alumna y ex-subordinada, aunque debía sentirse orgullosa de que haya sido la inspiración del ojiverde, pero ahora debía saber su historia.

Harry le contó su vida en la Sociedad de Almas, el cómo se convirtió en capitán de la División 1ª y como se enfrentó a tres capitanes, incluyendo a Suì Fēng, y los derrotó para probar su punto de que no era alguien que se debía subestimar. Los presentes escucharon su relato atento y no pudieron evitar pensar que tenía razón, él no era alguien que se debía subestimar para nada, vencer a tres capitanes de tal nivel como Byakuya, Tōshirō y Suì Fēng, sin duda debían escuchar los detalles de esa batalla de parte del peliblanco capitán. Fue en ese momento que más personas llegaron a la tienda.

Eran un chico y una chica, el primero era un chico de unos 16 o 17 años, tenía el pelo naranja y ojos cafés, mientras que la chica era menuda y delgada, lo curioso de los dos es que parecían muy cercanos, además de llevar el uniforme típico de la Sociedad de Almas, al entrar no se dieron cuenta del ojiverde mientras se dirigían a Urahara.

– Oi, Urahara_san, desde ayer a sucedido algo muy extraño, un sujeto de cabello negro largo y con brazaletes dorados ha estado matando a varios hollows que han aparecido – Dijo el pelinaranja mirando al hombre que solo sonrió mientras decía.

– Oh eso es porque tenemos un visitante importante, seguro han escuchado hablar del reciente capitán de la División 1ª, ¿no? Pues está aquí de visita – Dijo el hombre lo que causó la extrañeza de los jóvenes, pero solo en ese momento se dieron cuenta del chico que estaba sonriendo notando la presencia de este y se dieron cuenta de su apariencia, cabello negro largo, ojos verdes y unos extraños brazaletes dorados, el chico simplemente los vio y dijo.

– Supongo de quien hablan soy yo, soy Harry Potter, capitán de la División 1ª, es un placer conocerlos – Dijo el chico sonriendo de manera delgada y tranquila. El par de jóvenes recién llegados quedaron sorprendidos por lo que veían, al parecer el nuevo capitán estaba ante ellos y lo más interesante aún estaba por revelarse.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, el director estaba en su oficina observando hacía los terrenos del colegio, más específico al bosque prohibido, pero estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, desde que se terminaron las clases de la semana, el chico Potter no había sido visto por nadie, según Sirius se la pasaba en su sala privada estudiando, le preguntó al hombre a que se dedicaba a estudiar y este muy calmadamente le dijo que estaba muy interesado en un proyecto sobre artefactos muggles, no tenía idea de qué, pero el chico parecía estar muy interesado en las cosas que hacían los muggles, bastante curioso siendo que apenas unos meses atrás se había levantado de su coma y fue introducido al mundo mágico, pero bueno con tal de que no fuera nada peligroso y que no pusiera en riesgo el colegio y/o los alumnos todo estaba bien.

Pero aun así estaba el asunto de no poder encontrar el lugar donde descansaba y que fuera un lugar secreto de Hogwarts le daba cierta molestia ya que pareciera que el chico conocía más al colegio que él, además creía que tenía muchas libertades, no sabía ni lo que hacía ni en donde estaba, pero quizás podría solucionarlo de alguna manera.

De regreso con Harry, este reía ante la escena, después de haber conocido a Urahara, un hombre de aspecto perezoso con un raro sombrero blanco de rayas verdes y un abanico que usaba para cubrir su boca al reír, y luego enterarse que su gato no era un gato sino una mujer de piel morena llamada Yoruichi a la que reconoció como otra ex-capitana de la Sociedad de Almas y que se ocultaba en su forma de gato, el ojiverde lo sospechaba, pero al menos podía confiar en la mujer, es por esa razón que le divertía lo que estaba observando. Urahara en este momento corría por su vida, ya que sin querer el ojiverde llamo a Yoruichi, Ryū_neko y él de inmediato soltó un comentario referente a leche y dormir calientita junto al ojiverde, él no lo comprendió al principio, pero ahora lo captaba a la perfección y comprendía la molestia de la ojidorada que perseguía al pobre hombre con la sentencia de molerlo a golpes.

Por su parte, Ichigo Kurosaki lo miraba, no parecía nada del otro mundo o al menos eso pensaba hasta que una conocida voz se hizo presente mientras todo parecía detenerse.

\- Hola viejo, ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Ichigo a la figura de su espada.

\- _Ten cuidado, Ichigo, ese chico es más de lo que aparenta_ \- Dijo con su voz grave y seria Zangetsu.

\- Estás seguro, yo lo veo común - Respondió el pelinaranja mientras su compañero de lentes asentía.

\- _Hay algo en él, no sé cómo describirlo, solo ten cuidado_ \- Respondió Zangetsu para desaparecer.

Ichigo se confundió, después de todo, pocas veces había visto así de preocupado al espíritu de su Zanpaku-tō, y si se ponía así por este sujeto seguramente guardaba algún secreto y era lo bastante serio para preocupar a su espada eso no era bueno.

– Así que tú eres Ichigo Kurosaki, el shinigami sustituto, el Ryoka que entró a la Sociedad de Almas para salvar a la chica junto a ti, Rukia Kuchiki – Dijo el ojiverde mientras el pelinaranja asentía y la pelinegra lo observaba fijamente con interés – Demostraste mucho valor al enfrentarte a toda la Sociedad de Almas y salir vivo, sobre todo con tu batalla con Byakuya y Kenpachi, me agrada Kenpachi, pero sin duda Byakuya merecía una demostración de humildad, aunque el que yo lo venciera también dice mucho de él – Dijo el ojiverde sorprendiendo al par que quedaron paralizados mientras a la distancia un poderoso golpe resonó y Urahara termino inconsciente mientras era arrastrado de regreso por la ojidorada.

Todos se sentaron a tomar una taza de té mientras Harry estaba interesado en saber la historia del shinigami sustituto, luego el ojiverde les contó cómo se había hecho shinigami, el cómo cayó en la Sociedad de Almas y fue criado y entrenado por el mismísimo Sōtaichō, les contó que había alcanzado el desarrollo de sus poderes llevándolo al límite donde fue a los barrios más bajos y peligrosos del Rukongai, allí se dedicó a luchar por su vida y matando, había tenido una vida muy parecida a la de Kenpachi, pero fue por elección propia, era la mejor manera de hacerse poderoso y su maestro lo había ayudado mucho.

Les contó como él en las sombras había estado al tanto de todo lo que sucedió en la Sociedad de Almas con la traición de Aizen, el cómo les dijo que no era su momento de actuar ni menos que Aizen supiera de su existencia, también les dijo algunos secretos de este para la futura batalla contra él. Lo más interesante vino cuando dijo que para demostrar su valía se enfrentó a Byakuya, Tōshirō y Suì Fēng y los había vencido, eso sorprendió a Ichigo que al parecer Zangetsu tenía razón, este chico no era alguien común, pero era alguien de mucho cuidado, por su parte Rukia estaba sorprendida de que su hermano fuera derrotado por alguien más aparte de Ichigo, pero también estaban sorprendidos de haber vencido a capitanes tan poderosos como los mencionados, sin duda debían de hablar con el capitán Hitsugaya, seguro sería algo que no le gustaba recordar.

Luego vino la revelación más grande, Harry dijo que él era un mago, lo demostró sacando su varita y haciendo algunos encantamientos, demostró que era un mago y que por eso estaba en el mundo humano ya que en el mundo mágico de Londres estaban por suceder cosas oscuras y que posiblemente estarían relacionadas con los eventos en la Sociedad de Almas y la guerra contra Aizen, también les explicó que los magos pueden ver a los shinigamis y los hollows.

Los presentes, a diferencia de Momo, les creyó de inmediato, después con semejantes pruebas y la historia de Harry lo hace muy creíble.

Pero sin duda Harry e Ichigo estaban haciendo buenas migas, se estaban conociendo y hablando de sus habilidades, a pesar de que Ichigo no había visto las habilidades del ojiverde, admitía que si venció a tres capitanes es porque era alguien poderoso, además estaba seguro que siendo un mago también lo sería y eso quería comprobarlo y fue el ojiverde el que lanzó el reto.

\- Pelea conmigo, Ichigo - Dijo el ojiverde feliz mientras el pelinaranja recordaba vagamente a un hombre de parche.

En el cuartel de su división, Kenpachi estaba relajándose medio matando a sus subordinados cuando sonrío diabólicamente antes de hablar.

– No sé por qué. Pero hay cierto nuevo capitán con el que cada vez estoy más ansioso de pelear – Dijo, todos se estremecieron, esa sonrisa solo la tuvo cuando peleo con Ichigo.

De vuelta con el pequeño grupo y gracias a la sugerencia del ojiverde estaban en el bosque tras un viaje rápido donde el ojiverde demostró poder seguirles el paso sin problema alguno, curiosamente durante el viaje el pequeño grupo de shinigamis residentes se les unió, ¿Cómo se enteraron? El ojiverde no sabía, pero cierta mujer lo vio y no pudo evitar seguirlo atrayendo a todos los demás, ahora mismo estaban a una distancia relativamente segura del dúo que estaba mirándose fijamente.

\- Esfuérzate mucho, Ichigo, comenzaré en mi forma humana, llévame al límite de usar mi forma de shinigami - Dijo el ojiverde mientras Yoruichi les indicaba iniciar con su pelea de práctica.

De pronto Ichigo se movió deprisa esquivando la patada descendente del ojiverde, todo mundo se quedó helado, apenas lograron verlo moverse y ahora el pelinaranja miraba incrédulo el pequeño agujero debajo del talón del ojiverde que sonreía ante la acción de chico.

\- Buenos reflejos, Ichigo - Dijo el ojiverde mientras se sacaba quien sabe de dónde un pequeño kunai.

\- _Lo vi bien, pero aun así es muy rápido_ \- Pensó Ichigo mientras el ojiverde se lanzaba contra él.

El grupo recién incrementado tras la llegada de Orihime, Chad e Ishida que recibieron una explicación de la situación miraban impresionados los movimientos del ojiverde, el pelinaranja apenas lograba bloquear los veloces movimientos de Harry que sacaban chispas cada vez que su gran Zanbato chocaba contra esa pequeña arma, el chico un poco harto de su estado se alejó un poco a una buena velocidad y ataco sin pensarlo.

– **_Getsuga Tenshō_** – Gritó Ichigo mientras la onda de corte azul chocaba contra el ojiverde estallando y levantando el polvo.

Todos callaron y un par de mujeres presentes temieron lo peor, mientras planeaban venganza contra el "asesino" del ojiverde curiosamente, Orihime también lo hacía y ella no estaba segura del porqué, al final de cuentas era quizá demasiado inocente, de pronto una sonora risa rompió la seriedad del momento, mientras el polvo se disipaba, la figura sonriente del ojiverde los observaba a todos con unos golpes y desgarros menores en su camisa, pero era todo.

– Siempre he sentido fascinación por los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, por eso me dedique a estudiar todos los tipos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que existen, pero ninguno me convencía, hasta que cree el mío propio - Dijo el ojiverde entrando en posición de combate.

A una velocidad mayor, el ojiverde ya estaba frente al impactado Ichigo que solo lo vio girar en el suelo antes de soltar una patada ascendente.

– ** _Oniryū Senpu_** (Torbellino del Dragón Demoniaco) - Dijo el ojiverde mientras Ichigo con todo y espada salían volando al aire sin creer la fuerza de semejante golpe.

– _Solo Yoruichi_san golpea así_ \- Pensó el pelinaranja mientras el ojiverde saltaba y se ponía detrás de él, lo abrazo con sus manos mientras una extraña corriente de viento los envolvía volviéndolos un tornado ascendente que giro en un ángulo curvo para lanzarse al suelo.

– **_Tatsumaki Renge_** (Loto del Tornado) – Gritó el ojiverde dentro del violento movimiento que clavo a ambos con fuerza al suelo mientras el ojiverde salía disparado en el aire y con un elegante giro aterrizaba sobre sus pies mientras el pelinaranja se levantaba despacio mareado y golpeado.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? - Dijo un desconcertado Renji ante la acción del ojiverde chico, nadie supo responderle.

\- Pelearas enserio, Ichigo - Dijo el ojiverde mientras el aludido sonreía levemente, su Reiatsu azul estallo en un geiser violento mientras todo mundo observaba al aun serio y tranquilo ojiverde, Ichigo desapareció y el ojiverde comenzó a esquivar los veloces cortes del shinigami sustituto mientras todos miraban asombrados el desempeño de los dos.

– _Kurosaki está al nivel de un taichō y aun así este chico es capaz de seguirle el ritmo y aún no ha entrado en su forma shinigami, tiene que ser una broma_ \- Pensó preocupado el capitán de cabello blanco.

- _Es increíble, está a la par de Ichigo, tiene que ser una broma_ \- Pensó el confundido Renji sin creer lo que miraba.

\- _Ese chico se ve tan sexy cuando pelea, me pregunto si le gustaría algún día llevarme a cenar_ \- Pensaba Matsumoto sin despegar los ojos del ojiverde.

\- Ichigo – Murmuró Rukia cuando el ojiverde apareció tras él y lo pateo con fuerza.

De nuevo Ichigo se levantó listo para seguir el combate.

– _Es bueno, veamos como maneja esto, siempre quise probarlo con alguien_ \- Pensó feliz el ojiverde mientras sus manos volaban en señas a una velocidad increíble, de pronto se detuvo y lanzo su ataque.

– **_Hyōryūketsu_** (Dragón de Fuego Congelante) – Dijo, los ojos de todo mundo se abrieron de la impresión sobre todo los del capitán Hitsugaya, de la boca del ojiverde salió un gran torrente de llamas azules tomando la forma de un poderoso dragón que apareció para lanzarse rugiendo contra Ichigo que no tuvo tiempo de hacer más que una sola cosa.

\- **_BANKAI_** – Exclamo y su poder estallo mientras el ataque golpeaba.

Entre los restos de llamas azules que congelaban el lugar creando una bruma fría se erguía la figura de Ichigo usando un traje negro un poco diferente, pero su espada era distinta, paso de esa gran Zanbato a una katana más tradicional con un fragmento de cadena colgando en la base y su hoja negra y brillante bajo el sol.

– **_Tensa Zangetsu_** \- Dijo el Kurosaki mientras el ojiverde lo miraba serio

\- _No solo cambio físicamente su poder aumento mucho, sin duda, estas lleno de sorpresas Ichigo Kurosaki_ \- Pensó el ojiverde justo antes de que el pelinaranja desapareciera y le clavara una estocada en el hombro – Aaaaargggg - Gimió de dolor el ojiverde cuando salto a la distancia sangrando de su herida.

\- Mejor ríndete, estás herido y no quiero lastimarte más - Dijo seriamente Ichigo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando esa energía morada apareció y sano la herida en un segundo dejando al ojiverde como nuevo.

\- Ya estoy mejor, Ichigo, pero si vamos a pelear enserio permíteme – Dijo, el cuerpo de ojiverde se tensó y una cúpula azulada de fuego lo envolvió estallando en un geiser antes de disiparse en el aire – Voy yo - Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo ansioso.

Extendió su mano derecha y una curiosa esfera roja apareció girando con violencia, Ichigo entro en pose defensiva listo para evadir o bloquear el ataque.

– **_Senkō_** (Destello Sónico) – Murmuró Harry y ocurrió lo increíble brillo un segundo y al siguiente estaba detrás del impactado Ichigo.

– _No lo vi_ \- Pensó incrédulo mientras el ataque lo golpeaba por la espalda.

\- **_Hiryūgan_** (Esfera del Dragón de Fuego) – Gritó el ojiverde y la esfera de energía golpeo al pelinaranja que salió volando tras el golpe en una pequeña esfera roja, se estrelló contra un árbol y este cedió ante el golpe lanzando decenas de astillas al aire - Nunca te confíes, Ichigo - Dijo el ojiverde con tono de maestro.

Todo el grupo de observadores estaba sin palabras ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, nadie sabía que decir o hacer, incluso el mismo Urahara tenía una expresión de incredulidad ante el devastador movimiento del ojiverde, por su parte la mujer de piel oscura tenía pensamientos recurrentes sobre el ojiverde.

\- _Maldición, Harry eres poderoso, igual que con Ichigo, tu poder aumentará con el tiempo, cuando seas maduro serás muy poderoso, maldita sea, ni siquiera has entrado en tu estado shinigami, ¿este es el poder de un mago? Ahora entiendo por qué esta tan interesado en luchar en esta guerra_ \- Razonaba la mujer sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, por otro lado, la rubia teniente tenía un leve sonrojo en su cara ante la escena del ojiverde delante de ella con esa sonrisa llena de seguridad y ese porte de guerrero experimentado.

– _Tienes que llevarme a cenar algún día, Harry_ \- Pensó decidida, por su lado la chica de pelo naranja solo miraba la escena roja y soñadoramente a su vista, el ojiverde se asemejaba a algún tipo de caballero en pos de una damisela en desgracia, le gustaría ser la damisela, se puso aún más roja cuando pensó eso.

\- _Ichigo, ten más cuidado, no puedes confiarte_ \- Dijo la serena y gruesa voz se Zangetsu a su portador recién vapuleado.

 _\- No te preocupes, viejo, no pasara de nuevo_ \- Respondió mentalmente levantándose listo para seguir la pelea contra el ojiverde.

El pelinaranja salto y quedar suspendido en el aire mientras Harry simplemente salto hasta llegar al pelinaranja metió su espada como escudo veía como una esfera de fuego rodeaba uno de los puños del ojiverde y el choque no se hizo esperar, solo que al impactar hubo una explosión de fuego.

Ichigo voló por el aire hasta golpear el suelo, veloz se incorporó de nuevo, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando sintió el frío acero del kunai contra su cuello, giro un poco y observo al sonriente ojiverde detrás de él mientras en la otra mano estaba otro kunai presionando en su columna.

\- Creo que perdiste, Ichigo - Dijo el ojiverde mientras guardaba sus kunais y se sacudía el polvo de la ropa, y el arma de Ichigo regresaba a su Shikai - Bueno, puedo decir que fue una buena pelea de práctica, Ichigo, necesitas más experiencia, pero tienes mucho talento y seguramente te volverás un extraordinario shinigami, estaré muy atento de tus avances - Dijo el ojiverde haciendo al pelinaranja sentirse orgulloso, aunque eso si seguía algo molesto por su pequeña derrota mientras era curado por Orihime y se preguntaba si Harry era así de poderoso en estado humano, ¿Cómo sería en su forma de shinigami? Que, por cierto, nunca llego a mostrarlo, pero el ojiverde decidió enseñarle un par de cosas hasta que llego el medio día donde un Ichigo maravillado aprendía de los consejos del ojiverde que al parecer tenía cierto interés por su progreso, cosa que ningún capitán había demostrado, pero le gustaba y si esto era lo que le decía apena recién lo conocía, ¿Cómo sería si fuera su maestro?

En el parque de la ciudad, un extraño agujero negro se abría invisible para las personas comunes mientras varias figuras emergían del mismo, listos para llevar acabo su tarea de inspeccionar las habilidades del shinigami sustituto y las de ese sujeto que apareció de pronto, sin duda las cosas estaban por ponerse interesantes aún más para el mago shinigami y el shinigami sustituto.

Mientras tanto, la lluvia de preguntas no cesaba sobre el ojiverde que solo los ignoraba mientras todo mundo le preguntaba cosas, a decir verdad esta clase de atención con el tiempo llego a incomodarle un poco, todo fue mil veces peor o mejor según se mire cuando Matsumoto lo abrazo repegandosele demasiado al ojiverde en opinión de cierta ex-capitana, por su parte disfrutando del cariñoso abrazo, el ojiverde tenía una inquietud hacía unos minutos, varias presencias aparecieron, eran extrañas y tenían cierto parecido con la de Seishin.

De pronto el buen ánimo se detuvo, la presión espiritual de aquellos personajes en el parque llamo la atención de todos, callaron y se pusieron serios, no esperaban algo así, de inmediato el numeroso grupo emprendió el camino, pero el ojiverde sonrió y se fue en otra dirección, solo aquellos que ocultaban su verdadera presencia era los que más le interesaban a Harry.

Harry corría rápidamente mientras saltaba de un lado a otro hasta llegar a un rio que estaba cerca del parque donde estaban los demás, aterrizo sobre el agua y empezó a correr a toda velocidad sobre la misma, al tiempo que liberaba una extraña atmosfera que caía sobre toda la zona, los humanos de toda la zona por alguna razón sintieron la necesidad de alejarse y así lo hicieron al tiempo que el ojiverde aparecía frente a las dos figuras vestidas de blanco que se habían detenido al ser perseguidos.

Harry se fijó en ellos, primero vio al que más llamaba la atención, era una arrancar gigantesco, de piel oscura, con una extraña cresta forrada con un cráneo parecido al ejemplo de clase Menos Adjuchas. Tenía unas patillas tupidas y una fina cola de caballo, pero aparte de eso era calvo. Tenía un gran agujero en su pecho como todo Hollow después de ser un arrancar, lo que quedaba de su máscara Hollow es la mandíbula con dientes, que descansaba sobre su mentón. Tenía un tatuaje del número 10 en su hombro izquierdo, el otro era de estatura media y constitución delgada, que, junto a su piel totalmente blanca, le confería un aspecto frágil, era de cabello negro corto y desordenado con un mechón que caía por su frente y se bifurca en dos al llegar a su nariz, su rasgo más destacable eran sus ojos de color verde profundo y totalmente carentes de brillo, que le daba in aspecto por demás inhumano.

– Interesante, ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos payasos en este mundo? – Preguntó el ojiverde cínicamente causando que el enorme hombre se enfureciera, mientras se lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas para acabar con aquel chico que se atrevía a enfrentarlos e insultarlos mientras los demás ya estaban enfrentándose a sus enemigos al igual que Ichigo y Rukia que estaban frente a sus enemigos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y porque te me haces tan familiar? - Preguntaba Ichigo al hombre del singular sombrero en la cabeza que le miraba fijamente sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Oh me vas a decir que no me recuerdas? – Preguntó el sujeto con una sonrisa arrogante mientras Ichigo solo sentía las dudas golpear su mente, aunque algo dentro de él parecía querer saltarle encima a ese sujeto y destrozarlo, aunque no estaba seguro del porque sentía eso.

Hasta ese momento Rukia se mantenía callada mirando toda la situación, al tiempo que inspeccionaba con atención al arrancar frente a ellos, esa enorme y ancha sonrisa le parecía tan familiar y aparte estaba el singular sombreo hecho de los restos de su máscara seguramente y ese era el mayor problema se le hacía tan familia esa mascara que no podía dejar de pensar en que le conocían de alguna parte cosa que al parecer era un hecho, entonces decidió imaginar usando el sombreo como base se imaginó una máscara que encajara a la perfección con esos restos y poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron enormes cuando lo asocio, solo conocía un hollow que podría tener una máscara que encajase con los restos que él poseía y eso solo le hizo abrir sus ojos enormes ante la idea de la verdadera identidad del sujeto que estaba frente a ellos en ese mismo momento, solo atino a girar su cara hacia su amigo pelinaranja que solo miraba al enemigo fijamente por completo ausente de la expresión en el rostro de Rukia que solo pudo mirarlo a la espera de que sus ideas estuvieran equivocadas.

\- Vamos dime que me recuerdas, estoy seguro que de haber ocurrido todo al revés tu mami si me recordaría - Dijo el enemigo con una voz cruel y malévola, al tiempo que Ichigo le miraba en shock.

\- ¡No menciones a mi madre! ¡¿Y porque me dices eso?! – Preguntó el furioso pelinaranja mientras que su oponente solo sonreía aún más.

\- Oh vamos, ¿no me recuerdas aun? Ni hablar creo que necesitas saber mi nombre ¿no? Soy… el gran pescador – Dijo con orgullo en su voz, al tiempo que Ichigo solo abría sus ojos mientras procesaba sus palabras.

\- Tu… ¡Tú asesinaste a mi madre! - Grito con todo su dolor el shinigami sustituto mientras alzaba su enorme espada y saltaba al ataque.

Su Zanbato se movió en el aire mientras atacaba, de inmediato la espada del enemigo se alzó recibiendo el golpe de frente, las chispas volaron por el aire mientras el pelinaranja empujaba su arma contra el arrancar que la sostenía con sus manos deteniendo el avance del shinigami sustituto.

– Oh te molestas, pobrecito, acaso aun no superas la culpa de causar su muerte – Dijo, la fuerza de Ichigo flaqueo un segundo y fue empujado por una fuerte patada en su estómago, floto un segundo en el aire mientras miraba a su adversario que le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa mientras se arrojaba contra él - ¡Hora de morir! – Exclamó, su espada brillo con la luz del sol al tiempo que caía sobre el pelinaranja que de nuevo usando su enojo reacciono, su espada se alzó horizontal mientras el metal resonaba ante el choque de la espada, el enemigo era ahora quien empujaba contra él tratando de partirlo a la mitad y el shinigami sustituto se mantenía firme en su sitio, su espada se movió en el aire a gran velocidad soltando golpe tras golpe en un intento por partirle en dos, los golpes sonaban con fuerza, al tiempo que Ichigo solo bloqueaba sin parar, las chispas volaban por todos lados mientras Zangetsu era usada como un arma para defenderse del poderoso enemigo – ¡Jajajaja vamos, Ichigo, actúas como cuando mataste a tu madre, te escondes y no me das la cara! - sus burlas resonaban mientras los recuerdos atormentaban al pelinaranja en ese momento, solo podía recordar aquel momento en que vio a la chica de cabellos negros y enseguida a esa cosa enorme tratando de devorarlo y a su madre muriendo por salvarlo, una y otra vez las palabras del enemigo le atormentaban la cabeza al tiempo que empujaba su arma contra él tratando de partirlo a la mitad, Zangetsu se movía con velocidad y habilidad al parecer todo el entrenamiento que el con el mismo Zangetsu le dio sirvió de mucho ya que con una sola mano el blandía su espada usándola como escudo de los ataques de su enemigo que seguía lanzándose contra él a todo lo que daba.

\- ¡Ichigo! – Gritó la pelinegra mientras saltaba a la lucha con deseos de socorrer a su amigo en ese momento, no alcanzo a avanzar más de medio metro cuando se detuvo en seco por el poderoso ataque, una línea roja no muy gruesa paso frente a ella cortándole el camino haciéndola voltear hacia la fuente de la misma, ante ella un arrancar delgado de cabello negro y piel morena se alzaba con sus ojos por completo en blanco sin rastros algunos de pupilas en ellos y en su mano izquierda una enorme espada de hoja ancha muy parecida a un arma de tipo árabe, sobre su hombro izquierdo los restos de la máscara emergían del mismo al estar descubierto por su ropa que dejaba el brazo izquierdo al aire con esos restos de mascara asemejando una hombrera, en sus ojos blancos no se podía ver nada solo el vacío, al tiempo que señalaba a la pelinegra flotante.

\- Tu batalla es conmigo - Dijo el hombre con una voz calmada y serena al tiempo que Rukia le miraba molesta.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto - Dijo molesta liberando de golpe el Shikai de su espada que se tornó blanca y hermosa.

Salto al ataque blandiéndola contra el arrancar recién llegado, lanzo un corte al frente que el enemigo bloqueo con facilidad al tiempo que la pelinegra daba un giro a toda velocidad tratando de partirle por la espalda, la verdad él no se molestó el cubrirse es más parecía dispuesto a recibir el golpe que llego de lleno golpeando su espalda, pero no avanzo más, resonó con fuerza como si hubiese golpeado algo solido en su espalda, Rukia retrocedió de inmediato solo para ver como el enemigo alzaba su mano derecha metiéndola en su espalda para sacar una segunda espada idéntica a la que ya portaba en sus manos y con una sonrisa muy tenue en su cara enfrentaba de nuevo a la pelinegra que solo tenía una idea en su cabeza.

– _No se supone que los arrancar solo tienen una espada_ \- Pensaba con dudas en su mente al tiempo que el enemigo colocaba sus armas frente a él dibujando una "x" con las hojas de sus espadas y miraba a Rukia fijamente, al tiempo que se lanzaba contra la shinigami, su velocidad era fantástica y sus espadas se movían con coordinación perfecta yendo de un lado a otro golpeando sin parar la espada de la pelinegra que solo rebotaba de un lado a otro mientras se defendía como podía al tiempo que seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro por los ataques del enemigo que seguía al frente sin deseos de parar en sus agresiones, sus espadas fueron con poder a la derecha golpeando la espada de Rukia, ambas le golpearon con fuerza empujándola a un lado mientras él las alzaba y ascendía listo para rematarla, fue un movimiento inconsciente él que le salvo la vida, la pelinegra ataco y pronto el brillo se dejó ver cuando el enemigo quedo atrapado en un pilar de duro y congelado hielo donde la figura del enemigo se podía apreciar con claridad en el interior por completo sometido ante el ataque de Rukia, casi se movió en auxilio del aun presionado Ichigo cuando el crujir del hielo la detuvo, en una explosión de cristales congelados el enemigo emergió del hielo mirándola con sus ojos en blanco fijos y serios mientras ella solo le podía ver con la mirada llena de incredulidad.

\- Con eso no te bastara para vencerme, shnigami - Dijo el hombre con esa voz pausada y serena al tiempo que la pelinegra solo podía verlo con ciertas dudas en su mente ya que hasta ese momento solo él había salido del hielo a diferencia de sus demás enemigos que siempre caían con ese ataque.

\- Creo… creo que esta lucha será más larga de lo que pensaba - Se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa forzada y preocupación en su voz mientras el enemigo de nuevo arremetía contra ella.

Por su parte, Ichigo seguía luchando con todo lo que tenía Zangetsu aún se movía defensiva mientras que el pescador atacaba con fuerza asesina en intentos violentos por rebanar su cabeza de su cuello, la espada del enemigo era casi como un borrón al tiempo que iba de un lado a otro tratando de atrapar al pelinaranja.

– ¡Vamos muérete y reúnete con tu mami! – Gritó de nuevo el arrancar provocando la ira del pelinaranja que alzo su espada para atacar solo que fue descuidado, el pescador se movió con agilidad evitando el corte del enemigo, la espada del pescador toco al fin al pelinaranja causando un corte no muy profundo, pero si doloroso en su costado, la tela se desgarro y la sangre comenzó a fluir con fuerza de la herida mientras él sonreía perverso y el pelinaranja sangrante le miraba al borde de un ataque de furia, despacio todo comenzó a volverse casi blanco y negro mientras aparecía.

\- _Ichigo, ¿Por qué estas luchando tan mal?_ – Preguntó el hombre de ropas oscuras mientras se materializaba despacio a un costado del shinigami sustituto.

\- Viejo… yo… ¡Yo quiero aplastar a ese bastardo! - Rugió furioso el pelinarranja mientras que el espíritu de su espada solo permanecía calmado y negando a sus palabras.

\- _Con esa actitud solo le facilitas el trabajo, sus palabras te están manejando a como él desea_ \- Dijo de nuevo con calma mientras que Ichigo miraba a su adversario frente a él.

\- Pero, ¿De qué hablas, viejo? Él es muy bueno, por eso ya me hirió - Se justifico el shinigami sustituto mientras que el hombre negaba a sus palabras.

\- _No es vedad, tu temperamento te traiciona, usa la cabeza, mantente fijo, recuerda lo que te dijo el chico y podrás derrotar a tu enemigo, Ichigo, solo no te pierdas en tu ira_ – Recitó con calma el espíritu al tiempo que empezaba a desvanecerse lentamente.

Todo volvió a moverse a velocidad normal al tiempo que el enemigo se lanzaba contra Ichigo, sus ojos le miraron fijamente, al tiempo que apretaba el mango de su espada y la alzaba al cielo, repelió el golpe del enemigo con facilidad antes de dar un giro en el aire casi como un trompo y propinarle una patada poderosa al rostro mandándole a volar a la distancia mientras él sujetaba su arma con fuerza y concentraba su poder en ella.

– ** _¡Bankai!_** – Gritó con fuerza mientras el poder estallaba y el gran pescador solo miraba con algo de temor como el poder del pelinaranja aumentaba mientras su aspecto cambiaba lentamente mientras que sujetaba su arma al tiempo que el poder fluía.

De regreso con el ojiverde, los dos arrancares estaban realmente impresionados, el gigantesco arrancar se había lanzado para atacarlo a gran velocidad, su gran puño había descendido con fuerza sobre el ojiverde y el impacto se hizo sentir, el suelo debajo del ojiverde se cuarteaba, lo que sorprendía a los dos arrancares era que el masivo puño estaba siendo detenido por la mano derecha desnuda del ojiverde quien lo miraba sonriendo divertido.

– Creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho, gigantón - Dijo el ojiverde mientras el gigantesco arrancar lo veía sorprendido.

Por otro lado, Ichigo peleaba con fuerza y decisión moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras presionaba al enemigo con fuerza, el gran pescador no lo entendía él se había vuelto mucho más poderoso y ahora estaba siendo vapuleado por el pelinaranja al que había herido, al parecer lo subestimo demasiado y por eso estaba atrapado en esta estresante situación, los grandes tajos de energía oscura pasaban sin parar cada vez más cerca de él y con la clara intención de matarlo, le gustara o no estaba atrapado en una lucha que iba a perder a menos que hiciera algo para lograr salir de la situación que lo guiaba a la muerte y no estaba dispuesto a fallecer, alzo su mano y disparo un brillante cero que puso distancia entre él y el pelinaranja que solo le vio moverse distanciándose de él mientras empuñaba su espada con la punta de la misma señalando a su pecho, en su rostro una enorme sonrisa estaba reflejada al tiempo que el enemigo brillaba peligrosamente.

– No creí que necesitaría esto contra ti, pero veo que tienes más poder del que anticipe… ** _Moho_** (imita)… ** _¡Camaleón!_** – Dijo, el poder resplandeció mientras el cuerpo del gran pescador parecía refulgir como una estrella que delineaba una forma que comenzaba a cambiar poco a poco ante los ojos del pelinaranja que solo sujeto su espada con fuerza.

\- _Prepárate, Ichigo, la verdadera pelea está a punto de comenzar, recuerda lo que te dijo el chico y no caigas en sus trucos ni provocaciones_ \- Dijo la serena y segura voz de Zangetsu dentro de la mente del pelinaranja que miraba a su enemigo frente a él.

\- _Lo sé, viejo, es tiempo de que la muerte de mi madre sea vengada_ \- Pensó con decisión el shinigami sustituto listo para luchar hasta el final.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto o subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Hola lectores! Aquí esta otro cap de este fic que esta avanzando muy bien, debo advertir a los lectores de las otras historias que de vez en cuando se detendrá una historia para enfocarme en otra ya sea por que me bloquee en esa o tengo mas ideas en otra, como es el caso de Amo Dragón o Hermanos de la Destrucción y que el primero debo armar bien el arco final de la historia y el segundo debo reestructurar bien la historia.**

 **Responderé a los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **Lalo80: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que les guste a la gente mis historias. Las que estarán en el harem son varias, pero sin duda pueden estar Ginny y Hermione. Hare lo posible en seguir esas dos historias.**

 **Ana Luisa: Gracias por tu comentario, eso me anima a seguir escibiendo**

 **Espero mas comentarios para la próxima ya que como siempre digo es me ayuda y me anima a seguir escribiendo para saber lo que les parece las historias.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Bleach pertenecen al gran Mangaka Tite Kube, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Hollow)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Hollow Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" -_ (Dialogo de Serpientes)

 _- MMMMM _\- (Dialogo de Zanpaku-tō)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **…**

 **Justicia**

Ulquiorra estaba francamente sorprendido, frente a él veía como aquel chico ojiverde se movía con agilidad esquivando los golpes de Yammy sin evitar que el chico lanzará golpes que impactaban al gigantesco arrancar que al parecer resentía los golpes, a pesar de ser un chico golpeaba con fuerza, pero los podía resistir. A veces el ojiverde incluso detenía los golpes con las manos como si nada.

– ¿Seguro eres fuerte? Yo creo que solo eres un imbécil acabaropa e inútil – Dijo mientras esquivaba el puño del gigantesco arrancar saltando hacia atrás y lanzaba su ataque – **_Ryū Kaigaishô_** (Destructiva Roca Ascendente del Dragón) – Exclamó mientras se lanzaba a una gran velocidad y golpeaba al gigantesco arrancar con el codo mandándolo a volar por el gran impacto del golpe que cayó pesadamente casi un kilómetro de distancia cerca donde estaban los demás, donde Ichigo veía a su enemigo.

El poder del gran pescador seguía burbujeando y desbordándose, al tiempo que el shinigami sustituto se mantenía firme en su sitio, poco a poco el brillo de su oponente empezó a menguar mostrándole su forma renacida; era más grande ahora, media casi dos metros y portaba una especie de abrigo de piel café muy esponjoso sobre su cabeza, su sombrero había crecido asemejando un casco blanco que envolvía toda su cabeza dejando expuesto solo su rostro con un hilo blanco como de listón colgando sobre el mismo, en su mano su espada era más larga y plana tanto que casi parecía una espada hecha con un espejo de lo brillante y lisa que era ahora, su sonrisa era enorme al tiempo que miraba al pelinaranja con malicia más que listo para luchar contra él hasta el final, alzo su espada apuntando la punta al shinigami sustituto que se mantenía en su sitio sin moverse pese a la sonrisa arrogante de su viejo adversario que seguía en su posición.

\- A poco no me veo impresionante ahora y no solo mi forma cambio también mi poder y como no tienes idea – Dijo, los ojos del pescador se entrecerraron mientras que Ichigo lo miraba fijamente alzando su espada.

\- ¡Tu nueva forma no te serviría de nada, hoy pagaras por haber matado a mi madre! – Gritó el pelinaranja mientras apretaba el mango de su espada con fuerza más que listo para vengar a la mujer.

\- Aun sigues con eso ¿eh? Bueno creo que siempre puedo mandarte con ella - Dijo y sin decir más el pescador se lanzó contra el shinigami sustituto.

Las espadas chocaron en el aire con fuerza haciendo volar las chispas por todos lados mientras que el shinigami sustituto empujaba con fuerza su arma contra la de su enemigo que sonreía aun con la seguridad de su victoria, se sostuvo en el aire mientras el rostro de Ichigo mostraba la determinación en sus ojos al tiempo que seguía empujando contra él.

\- ¡Vamos, Kurosaki esto es todo! – Dijo, el pescador empujo con fuerza logrando separar su arma de la del pelinaranja solo un segundo, en ese mismo lapso de tiempo dio un giro veloz sobre sí mismo al tiempo que lanzaba la puñalada, apenas logro interponer su nueva Zangetsu en el golpe para bloquear la arremetida del enemigo la sangre escurrió suavemente por el filo de la espada al tiempo que el arrancar se distanciaba del pelinaranja, la sonrisa en su rosto se volvió aún más grande al tiempo que Ichigo miraba su hombro, era una herida muy pequeña y no representaba gran problema, pero aun así estaba seguro de una cosa.

– _No puedo distraerme o este maldito va a terminar matándome_ \- Pensaba aun con coraje contenido el pelinaranja, al tiempo que el pescador solo le sonreía ladeando ligeramente su rostro mientras señalaba a su arma sobre su hombro sobre la cual escurría suavemente el vital líquido rojo con mucha división todo mientras que el pelinaranja sostenía su mirada sobre el hombre de sonrisa enorme.

– Parece que eres mucho más descuidado que antes no es verdad Ichigo? – Dijo, y de nuevo se lanzó a la ofensiva contra el shinigami.

Sus armas volvieron a golpearse una contra la otra al tiempo que Ichigo era quien ahora era empujado por la fuerza del oponente que con decisión alzaba su espada, el metal resonó con un fuerte "clanck" cuando las dos hojas chocaron en el aire solo para que el pescador volviera a alzar su ama y golpear de nuevo, el metal resonó una vez más mientras que el pelinaranja colocaba su espada frente al ataque, de nuevo volvió a golpea y pronto su arma se movía con gran velocidad alzándose para caer una y otra vez sobre Ichigo quien bloqueaba cada golpe del enemigo con cierta facilidad mientras que el pescador comenzaba a frustrarse, hasta donde él recordaba si bien no peleo de ese modo contra Ichigo él no era tan veloz ni menos tan fuerte, en un segundo el pelinaranja paso su arma a su mano izquierda para detener el corte asesino que caía sobre su cabeza, lo detuvo con facilidad mientras desviaba el arma del pescador a un costado y lanzaba su brazo derecho al frente, su puño cerrado con fuerza dio de lleno en la cara del gran pescador que retrocedió por el impacto mientras que su nariz se cimbraba por completo, Ichigo no le dio oportunidad de responder y con gran velocidad dio un giro hacia abajo alzando su pierna hacia arriba, lo golpeo en el mentón con mucha más fuerza alzándolo en el aire mientras el dolor del impacto recorría el cuerpo del pescador que era disparado hacia las nubes mientras que el shinigami sustituto hacia alarde de su gran velocidad solo para volverse visible justo sobre la cabeza del enemigo que apenas abría los ojos para ver al peliinaranja justo sobre él con su espada alzada mientras brillaba amenazante.

 ** _\- ¡Getsuga Tenshō!_** – Gritó el pelinaranja al tiempo que soltaba su golpe mortal la cuchillada negro y rojo salió disparada desde el filo de su espada dando de lleno contra su enemigo que incapaz de defenderse pronto era azotado con una fuerza tremenda al tiempo que caía con una fuerza demoledora al suelo, golpeo con fuerza el muelle destrozándolo tras el fuerte golpe mientras que en ese momento Ichigo flotaba sobre el sitio recordando el momento en que el ojiverde le había dicho ese movimiento que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Onyryū Rendan o algo así, claro él no podía usar tal velocidad como el ojiverde, pero considerando su fuerza y velocidad no los necesitaba tal y como le explico Harry, aquella vez con sus habilidades de shinigami y el ataque de su espada era más que suficiente como para herir de gravedad a un enemigo justo como recién lo había hecho – Esto es solo un poco de lo que mereces por haber matado a mi madre – Habló el chico del eterno ceño fruncido mientras que los escombros del muelle se movían y de ellos en un estallido de pedazos y escombros se alzaba un molesto pescador, salía algo de sangre de su boca mientras se sobaba la cabeza justo donde el ataque lo había golpeado, de no ser porque ahora poseía el hierro sin duda habría sido partido en dos, pero claro eso no quitaba todo el dolor que el tremendo impacto le produjo.

Rukia se movía a toda velocidad, esquivando las espadas gemelas de su enemigo que seguía tratando de partirla en dos, cada movimiento tenía la clara intención de matarla, pero ella con gran agilidad eludía los golpes de su enemigo que seguía lanzando sus armas contra ella mientras que la pelinegra lanzaba su espada blanca y congelada, cada golpe hacia saltar chispas al tiempo que la shinigami delgada se balanceaba por el aire tratando de eludir los ataques del enemigo que seguía empujándose contra ella en intentos por dividirla a la mitad cosa que claro Rukia no iba a permitir.

\- ¡Ya me cansé de esto! – Gritó la pelinegra irritada mientras se lanzaba a la ofensiva con fuerza, su espada pareció resplandecer bajo los rayos del sol, al tiempo que lanzaba su ataque con gran decisión mientras que el arrancar frente a ella eludía sus golpes, una ofensiva veloz parecía lo indicado, pero cada golpe de Rukia era bloqueado por una de sus espadas y de inmediato la pelinegra tenía que moverse o terminaría siendo dividida por la segunda espada que dicho sea de paso le estaba causando demasiados problemas a la pelinegra shinigami.

– ¿Qué te pasa Shinigami? No tienes confianza en tus habilidades, por eso es que huyes de mi - Preguntaba el sereno arrancar mientras clavaba sus ojos fijos en la pelinegra que se mantenía a distancia mientras su rostro reflejaba la molestia que la inundaba en ese momento, la verdad sea dicha a Rukia no le gustaba nada que cuestionasen su valor justo como el enemigo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento y claro él tendría que pagar por semejante afrenta a su orgullo, todo pareció oscurecerse alrededor de la pelinegra mientras clavaba su espada en el suelo haciendo que se alzaran burbujas blancas casi como espuma de hielo que flotaba en el aire mientras ella colocaba su espada a un costado de su cara lista para arremeter contra el enemigo que le miraba como si no entendiera el porqué de su singular posición, la pelinegra golpeo de lleno con todo su poder, fue como un pilar de energía congelante que se lanzó contra el arrancar que colocando sus espadas gemelas frente a su cara se dispuso a cubrirse, fue un golpe poderoso que pronto lo empujaba por el aire mientras que sus armas se congelaban a gran velocidad indicándole su futuro destino de no hacer nada para remediarlo o seria al final de ese ataque nada más que una estatua de hielo que seguramente ya no se liberaría del frio congelante, su poder convergió en sus espadas colocadas en forma de x frente a él mientras un destello rojo empezaba a vislumbrarse entre el ataque de Rukia - **_¡Cero!_** – Exclamó y el pilar rojo detono, empujo con fuerza el poder de la shinigami causando un colosal estallido de poder y cristales de hielo que volaban por todo el aire mientras la pelinegra retrocedía un poco en el aire contemplando como entre la nube de hielo y vapor emergía la figura casi ilesa de su adversario que le miraba con cierta molestia en esos ojos casi carentes de emoción alguna – Tienes talento lo reconozco, pero con eso no te bastara… **_Cuchillada Cero_** \- Dijo el arrancar mientras lanzaba su espada al aire cortándole cosa muy extraña de no ser porque de ella se desprendió una cuchilla roja y poderosa formada de la energía del mismo cero tan característico de un arrancar, Rukia interpuso su espada ante el ataque del enemigo recibiendo todo el poder que al golpearle estallo con fuerza empujándola en el aire, por un segundo la shinigami pensó que su espada saldría volando de sus manos y ahora mismo miraba a su enemigo con incredulidad - Esta es solo una variante de la bala… pero a diferencia de ella, es más rápida y más fácil de lanzar – Dijo y sin decir más las dos espadas brillaron mientras el enemigo movía sus brazos a toda velocidad generando más de 10 cuchillas rojas que salían volando contra Rukia quien solo les meraba en shock.

\- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó, fue todo lo que la pelinegra dijo mientras el poderoso ataque le caía encima como una lluvia asesina.

Ichigo estaba callado mirando frente a él al hombre que había segado la vida de su madre hacia tantos años ya y claro que deseaba destrozarlo, pero por ahora estaba esperando, lo había golpeado con fuerza y la sonrisa de su cara finalmente había desaparecido.

– ¿Qué paso con tu sonrisa? No será que ya te está dando miedo pelear conmigo - Le provocó ahora el pelinaranja tratando de usar la misma estrategia que el empleaba en su contra y claro el que él mostrara un poco sus dientes al irritarse indicaba que al menos si lo hacía enojar.

– ¡Voy a hacer que te tragues esas palabras, Kurosaki! – Exclamó, se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el shinigami sustituto que alzo su espada con el resonar suave de sus cadenas al mover su espada en el aire listo para detener el ataque del enemigo que se precipitaba sobre él, solo entonces paso lo más extraño que él hubiera visto, fue solo un segundo cuando el tiempo pareció detenerse solo un segundo al tiempo que la espada del pescador brillaba y rodeaba al arrancar que parecía desaparecer sobre el reflejo del sol, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron como platos cuando frente a él la figura más pequeña de cabellos oscuros aparecía con un gesto algo irritado en su cara mientras caía sobre el pelinaranja que parpadeaba al verla caer sobre él.

– ¿Rukia? - Se pegunto por un segundo mientras volteaba a la lucha de su amiga, la vio saltando de un lado a otro esquivando como podía las cuchilladas rojas que hacían eco al estallar en el agua, volteo de nuevo al frente reaccionando por muy poco, la espada blanca de "Rukia" casi lo partió en dos y gracias a su agilidad, eludió el ataque mientras que la miraba con incredulidad – Pero, ¿Qué diablos? – Preguntó al viento mientras la pelinegra le miraba con sus ojos bellos llenos de lágrimas sosteniendo su espada haciéndole dudar aún más que antes.

\- ¡Ichigo, lo siento él me controla, lo siento! - Dijo la pelinegra mientras lanzaba su espada de nuevo al frente tratando de cortar al pelinaranja en dos.

\- ¿Que está pasando, Rukia? ¡¿Cómo estás aquí si estas peleando allá?! – Exclamó confundido el pelinaranja mientras bloqueaba el espadazo de la shinigami delgada que daba un giro en el aire.

\- Ichigo lo siento mucho…pero debes morir – Dijo, una sonrisa perversa adorno un segundo el rostro de Rukia al tiempo que lanzaba su espada al frente con deseos de matar.

La sangre goteo de Ichigo mientras la espada yacía horizontal desgarrando la piel del shinigami sustituto, que se mantenía firme en su lugar con su mano a un costado sosteniendo con fuerza la espada de Rukia mientras la sangre goteaba de su palma y él miraba fijamente a la mujer de cabellos megos.

– _Ichigo, es un engaño, recuerda que el cambiaba su forma_ – Habló Zangetsu en la mente del pelinaranja que con fuerza jalo la espada hacia él dando un giro para lanzar a "Rukia" a la distancia, con facilidad la pelinegra se mantuvo en el aire mientras le miraba fijamente y el chico del ceño fruncido la miraba con ojos molestos y fijos sobre su persona.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar la apariencia de alguien que está a mi lado, perfecto imbécil? - Dijo el molesto pelinaranja al tiempo que el pescador esbozaba una sonrisa perversa alzando levemente los hombros aun en su forma de Rukia que ciertamente era algo escalofriante verla ahí de pie frente a Ichigo con esa mirada malévola y esa sonrisa perversa.

– No me negaras que por un momento pensaste que si era ella ¿verdad? – Habló el enemigo usando inclusive la voz de la pelinegra cosa que solo acrecentaba el enojo del shinigami sustituto.

\- Solo eres un cobarde que se esconde tras los rostros de los demás – Dijo, Ichigo hablo con verdad en sus palabras, pero claro al enemigo eso parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo

\- Solo uso sus debilidades, no es mi culpa que todos mis adversarios sean tan sentimentales igual que tu – Dijo, se lanzó al frente con velocidad aun en la forma de la shinigami.

Las espadas chocaron con fuerza mientras que el shinigami sustituto rechazaba el ataque de su enemigo lanzando su espada, los golpes resonaban con fuerza al tiempo que las chispas volaban con cada golpe de los filos que se estaban azotando uno contra el otro al tiempo que el pelinaranja buscaba una brecha que no tardo en encontrar.

– **_¡Getsuga Tenshō!_** – Exclamó, ataco de nuevo con su cuchillada negro y rojo que voló contra "Rukia", con agilidad la copia de la pelinegra eludió el ataque del pelinaranja mientras alzaba su mano al frente señalándole con un dedo.

– **_Cero_** – Dijo, de la yema de su dedo una bola gris apareció volviéndose enorme mientras aparecía el pilar destructivo que el pelinaranja encaraba.

– Aaaahhhhh – Exclamó, el grito de Ichigo resonó con fuerza al tiempo que empujaba su espada contra el cero que le golpeaba de frente empujándole, pero con fuerza y concentración repelía el ataque mientras el poder inundaba su espada que seguía cortando el ataque espiritual, de nuevo el Getsuga Tenshō se vio aún más grande y poderoso dividiendo el cero a la mitad hasta su raíz donde el pescador tuvo que moverse para eludir el ataque mortal que casi le arranca un brazo, sus ojos se abrieron de gran tamaño cuando la hoja de Zangetsu se hundió en su hombro izquierdo desde su espalda, uso el sonido por instinto desapareciendo en el último segundo antes de que el shinigami le partiera a la mitad, ahora el color rojo teñía su ropa negra al tiempo que se sostenía la herida mirando molesto al pelinaranja.

– Si que te has vuelto despiadado, mira que atacar de ese modo a una mujer – Habló el arrancar disfrazado haciendo que el pelinaranja frunciera un poco más el entrecejo ante sus palabras.

\- Tú no eres Rukia, ella está por allá y en cuanto acabe contigo iré a ayudarla, no es como si me fuera a tomar mucho tiempo – Dijo, la seguridad de sus palabras era total y eso estaba más que claro al tiempo que el pescador sonreía.

\- Que te hace pensar que me vencerás ¿eh Ichigo? – Preguntó, no lo dijo, pero estaba algo asustado por la mirada dura del pelinaranja y la verdad sea dicha sentía que estaba en líos.

\- Cuando te escondes tras el rostro de alguien más es porque estas desesperado por salvar tu vida, lo mismo hiciste la vez pasada – Dijo, la mente del joven viajo a aquel momento en que su adversario oso usar el rostro de su madre para huir y eso solo contribuía a hacerlo enojar más.

\- ¡Ya veo entonces creo que tendré que mostrarte que no sabes todo de mi aun! – Habló el arrancar mientras el brillo volvía a ser visible regresándolo a su forma original con esa sonrisa en su rosto.

La espada brillo con fuerza mientras el aura del pescador se encendía denotando la concentración de su poder mientras que sus ojos cerrados indicaban su concentración.

– _Ten cuidado, Ichigo, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto_ – Alertó la voz siempre serena de Zangetsu en la mente de Ichigo al tiempo que este asentía lanzándose contra el enemigo listo para acabarlo antes de que lanzara su ataque, el brillo detono como una burbuja gris poderosa que envolvió toda la zona al tiempo que el pelinaranja desaparecía en medio del poder.

\- ¡Ichigo! – Gritó Rukia desde la superficie del agua tras eludir otra cuchillada de energía que se hundió en el agua, desde su posición vio a la figura de su amigo desaparecer en medio de aquella burbuja de poder que curiosamente no explotaba, sino que se mantenía brillando sobre la cabeza de todo mundo al tiempo que el adversario de Rukia bajaba hasta quedar igual que ella sobre la superficie del agua.

– Eres muy elusiva Shinigami, pero deberías preocuparte más por ti en este momento… **_Shundai_** (sujeta)… ** _Calamar_** – Dijo, y el brillo lo envolvió, fue como si ondas rojas emergerán del agua rodeándolo espacio mientras se unían a su cuerpo todo ante la atenta mirada de Rukia quien solo podía ver como el poder de su adversario aumentaba poco a poco al tiempo que su forma parecía cambiar a paso lento y constante, pronto la energía roja estallo en una lluvia de burbujas que se disolvían en el aire mientras que la nueva forma del enemigo se mostraba ante ella recién liberado, ahora tenía una especie de cubierta de piel sobre su torso rodeándolo por completo terminando en protuberancias alargadas sobre su cintura asemejando largos tentáculos que colgaban de su cuerpo, sobre su cabeza a los costados de su rostro vistas asemejando una especie de triangulo que señalaba hacia arriba, pero lo más extraño eran sus brazos ahora alagados y con hojas afiladas al final de ellos mientras que se podían apreciar ventosas en las palmas.

– Ya veo, eres un calamar, eso explica el por qué tenías dos espadas - Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa algo irónica en su rosto al tiempo que el enemigo le miraba con ojos fijos como los de un depredador sobre su presa en turno.

– Ahora morirás, Shinigami – Habló el enemigo mientras se lanzaba con todo su poder sobre la pelinegra abatida.

Sus extraños brazos se alargaron con velocidad volviéndose inmensos al tiempo que Rukia bloqueaba la afilada hoja de la punta desviándole a un costado mientras su espada caía sobre el enemigo el metal de su filo golpeo el brazo del adversario que de manera asombrosa no se desgarro fue como si tratase de cortar piel de acero, era mucho más dura que antes y su arma se deslizo a lo largo del brazo sin lograr perforarle, pronto un fuerte golpe le estaba dando de lleno en el rostro haciéndola volar por el aire mientras el enemigo la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– En esta forma mi piel es casi indestructible – Habló con seguridad el arrancar en plena resurrección mientras que la pelinegra se mantenía en el aire alzando su rostro poco a poco, tenía la mejilla roja y algo de sangre goteaba de la comisura de sus labios mientras encaraba al arrancar que le miraba como la presa que era en ese momento.

\- Ya veo, parece que no eres tan simple como pensaba - Dijo la pelinegra al tiempo que alzaba su espada lista para reanudar la lucha, su espada brillo con fuerza mientras volvía a disparar aquella columna de hielo congelante que con facilidad el enemigo de inmensas extremidades eludía solo para lanzar su brazo izquierdo, repto por el aire a toda velocidad tratando de clavar la afilada punta en la joven pelinegra que bloqueo con maestría el ataque desviándole a un costado mientras daba un giro y atacaba, - **_Sho_** (Empuje) - la onda invisible dio de lleno en el cuerpo del enemigo que fue empujado hacia atrás con facilidad haciendo que se estrellase contra el agua salpicando por todos lados todo sin dejar de lanzar una mirada hacia la extraña burbuja gis que aun flotaba en el aire sin estallar siendo algo demasiado extraño ya que ella había pensado que eso bien podría haberse tratado de un ataque tipo explosivo, pero al parecer ese no fue el meollo de la ofensiva más bien era una especie de contenedor o prisión en la cual el amigo de la delgada shinigami yacía ahora atrapado junto al enemigo, no tuvo más tiempo para definir el que podría hacer para socorrer al pelinaranja justo en ese momento el agua se movió con violencia al tiempo que el calamar enemigo se alzaba del agua mojado y con su mirada clavada sobre la shinigami – Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba - Dijo para sí misma Rukia al tiempo que bloqueaba de nuevo los largos tentáculos armados del enemigo que trataban de destrozarla sin piedad alguna.

Ichigo estaba muy confundido en ese momento, estaba en un sitio muy extraño donde todo era oscuridad, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba ser, poco a poco la luz iluminaba todo el sitio dándole un tono lúgubre y sepulcral aunque lo más extraño no era eso sino que parecía estar aun en Karakura inclusive podía mirar el suelo y el agua del rio a sus pies, pero todo era calma y silencio casi como si no hubiese una sola persona o alma en dicha ciudad.

– Ok esto es muy extraño, ¿Qué demonios hizo este sujeto? - Se preguntaba el shinigami sustituto al tiempo que miraba en busca de alguna persona, comenzó entonces moverse por el aire como si corriera buscando alguna persona, pero de nuevo no podía ver a nadie, en las calles, basura y papeles eran movidos por el viento mientras que las puertas de los autos yacían abiertas y ni una sola alma podía verse en dicho sitio al tiempo que la preocupación inundaba al pelinaranja, no tenía idea de que había pasado y estaba comenzando a tener muy malas ideas y claro no deseaba pensar en esas cosas al menos no por ahora no hasta confirmar sus sospechas que en el fondo deseaba se equivocaran del todo, los pasos comenzaron a resonar a la distancia y el shinigami sustituto alzo su espada en espera de un enemigo, de las sombras emergió la figura de la shinigami pelinegra corriendo contra él con su espada en todo lo alto mientras se precipitaba contra Ichigo, de inmediato supo que se trataba del pescador volviendo a tratar de engañarle con ese disfraz y se dispuso a defenderse, en el último segundo la espada de Rukia bajo despacio no así la de Ichigo que se hundió en el pecho de la pelinegra que con ojos abiertos a mas no poder miraba al pelinaranja en completo shock.

– I…Ichigo - Balbuceo la herida pelinegra al tiempo que se desplomaba al suelo, la espada del pelinaranja estaba manchada de sangre al tiempo que ella quedaba tendida en el suelo pálida mientras la mancha roja en el mismo se extendía en todas direcciones llegando hasta los pies del shinigami sustituto.

– Pero, ¿Qué cosa hiciste Ichigo? Después de que ella te espero tanto tiempo tu solo la mataste, que cruel jejejejeje – Dijo, el pescador apareció frente al joven pelinaranja que le miro con asombro un segundo, solo entonces lo comprendió sus ojos se abrieron con terror.

\- R…Rukia…no…no… ¡NOOOOOO! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de caer sobre sus rodillas, su espada se clavó al suelo mientras sus manos temblorosas trataban de alcanzar a la pelinegra que se hundió en la sangre desapareciendo de aquel sitio.

\- No será tan fácil, Ichigo, ella ya murió y ahora su cuerpo ya no es útil a mi causa – Habló con total crueldad el pescador mientras que el pelinaranja le miraba con ojos llorosos.

\- Como… ¡¿Cómo es que hiciste esto?! - Exigió saber el shinigami aun de rodillas en el suelo contemplando el charco de sangre donde la pelinegra había estado hacia un momento.

\- Yo solo hice el salto en el tiempo, tú fuiste quien la mato no yo - Dijo el malvado arrancar mientras que el shinigami sustituto le miraba sin creer nada.

No podía ser verdad, él no podía haber matado a Rukia de aquella manera y que era eso del salto en el tiempo, esa tenía que ser otra mentía, sí, eso era él estaba mintiendo de alguna manera todo lo que pasaba era una mentira.

– No me crees, ¿verdad? Porque no sientes eso, el poder de Aizen esta liberado y he de reconocer que tu amigo sí que es fuerte, se han estado atacando por días y aun no terminan de pelear por eso esta ciudad está vacía todos huyeron ante la devastación jajajajaja - las risas del arrancar resonaron mientras que Ichigo lo sentía, en efecto podía percibir el enorme poder del ojiverde y lo sentía colisionar a la distancia contra alguien igual de fuerte cosa que pensaba imposible o al menos eso pensó él hasta ese momento.

\- No puede ser, esto es imposible todo… ¡todo tiene que ser una mentira! – Gritó el pelinaranja al borde de la histeria mientras miraba como su enemigo sostenía entre sus manos el cadáver de Rukia sonriendo malévolo mientras la mujer de nuevo desaparecía en el aire y claro él solo podía mirarla a ella.

– Bueno aun quieres pelear conmigo, asesino - Preguntaba el pescador con crueldad en sus palabras mientras que el pelinaranja desenterraba su espada mirándole con rencor mucho más que antes y sin medir consecuencia atacaba sin control.

– ** _GETSUGA TENSHOOOO_** – Exclamó, la cuchillada de poder voló por el aire y con facilidad el enemigo la eludió mientras esta destocaba un edificio sin problema alguno, Ichigo apretó sus dientes mientras volvía a atacar con fiereza una y otra vez, cada ataque era eludido por el sonriente enemigo que estaba contemplando como la ciudad era demolida por el shinigami enloquecido y fuera de control.

– Jajajajajaja ¿Qué pasa Ichigo no soportas el volver a matar a un ser querido? – Preguntó, se giró a su espalda listo para destrozarle, pero no se topó con el pescador sino con una serena figura femenina que le miraba con dulzura y amor.

– Kasan – Dijo, fue todo lo que él pudo murmurar antes de que ella se desvaneciera en un grito de dolor, frente a Ichigo, ella de nuevo murió mientras la sangre salpicaba por todos lados, parpadeo reaccionando, un segundo solo para ver su mano extendida al frente con su espada de nuevo salpicada de sangre solo que ahora era la sangre de su madre la que salpicaba su arma al tiempo que él le miraba en shock – No… no puede ser - Se decía a si mismo por completo en shock mientras retrocedía de la escena, a su alrededor aparecían sus amigos muertos todos degollados y apuñalados con la sangre salpicada en dirección del pelinaranja que solo miraba la escena aterrado.

– ¡Mira Ichigo tus ataques los mataron a todos! – Gritó el enemigo mientras que el pelinaranja sentía que todo el mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas presionándole con fuerza, su espada cayo de sus manos mientras negaba furioso a lo que veía a su alrededor – Porque lo niegas Ichigo, después de todo eres un monstruo como nosotros - alrededor del pelinaranja los cristales empañados lo mostraban en una forma demoniaca con una máscara blanca cubriendo su rostro, sus ojos estaban en shock mientras se miraba a sí mismo en esa forma musculosa de cola y patas singulares con el cabello naranja saliendo de su nuca y sangre escurriendo de la quijada de su máscara, finalmente se había vuelto un hollow, cayo de rodillas por completo apabullado mientras la silueta de su enemigo aparecía a su espalda listo para rematarlo, su espada brillo un segundo al tiempo que caía despacio sobre el pelinaranja "- Escúchame, Ichigo, en una batalla nunca confíes en tus ojos ellos te engañaran, cree en lo que sientes, ten fe en tus capacidades pero sobre todo nunca olvides que no estás solo, Zangetsu siempre está contigo, recuerda lo que ves bien puede ser una mentira -", las palabas de Harry resonaron en la mente de Ichigo al tiempo que la espada del gran pescador caía sobre él con toda su fuerza – ¡Muere, Ichigo Kurosaki! - y la hoja cayó sobre él.

Rukia aún se movía de un lado a otro tratando de eludir los inclementes ataques de su poderoso enemigo, él se mantenía aun en su sitio mientras sus largos tentáculos se lanzaban contra la shinigami pelinegra quien apenas los podía bloquear, cada golpe hacía que el metal de su espada resonara ante la ofensiva mortal que estaba sufriendo, pronto estaba de nuevo en el aire mientras contemplaba como su adversario se mantenía en el agua mirándole fijamente al tiempo que esbozaba una ligera y mortal sonrisa mientras comenzaba a alzarse del suelo lentamente.

– No podrás huir para siempre, shinigami – Dijo y salió disparado al cielo, de inmediato sus brazos fueron al frente agitándose como látigos mortales que buscaban destrozar a Rukia, una vez más la pelinegra sintió deseos de eludir la ofensiva enemiga, pero no lo hizo.

\- ¡Si deseas pelear de frente que así sea! – Exclamó y sin decir más la pelinegra voló hacia él, se dejó caer del cielo a toda velocidad, su espada blanca por un segundo pareció brillar al tiempo que descendía sobre el enemigo, sus largos tentáculos serpenteaban en el aire mientras se desplomaban sobre ella al tiempo que su espada señalaba al frente – **_Tsugi no Mai: Haruken_** (Segunda Danza: Onda Blanca) - y de la punta de su espada surgió el ataque, el pilar de hielo surgió a todo poder lanzándose contra su oponente que se vio sorprendido, nunca habría esperado ese ataque de esa manera, sus tentáculos se separaron en el aire con velocidad mientras el ataque pasaba a todo poder en medio de ellos dirigiéndose hacia su persona que no alcanzo a reaccionar, fue un brutal golpe frontal que lo envió de regreso al agua con un estridente sonido de impacto mientras el agua salpicaba por todos lados congelándose ante el frio del poderoso golpe de Rukia quien se mantenía en el aire señalando aun al rio mientras contemplaba como todo el sitio se congelaba bajo el poder que se disipaba en el aire, una suave bruma congelada se alzó sobre la explosión de agua congelada mientras la shinigami observaba como su adversario se mantenía invisible.

– ¡No me atrapaste! – Gritó, se giró asombrada al escuchar la voz a su espalda solo para contemplar como su enemigo se alzaba molesto y con deseos de asesinarle, su tentáculo se balanceo en el aire sujetando a Rukia con fuerza mientras esta se sentía aplastada ante el constrictor abrazo de la extremidad que se apretaba cada segundo más fuerte a su alrededor con gran empeño.

– Aaaaaarggggggg – Gruñó, fue todo lo que ella pudo decir mientras la presión se desbordaba sobre su cuerpo atrapado y él la alzaba en el aire con una mueca de triunfo en su cara.

\- Te dije que no me ganarías, aunque ese ataque casi me hiere de verdad – Dijo, los ojos de Rukia se abrieron solo para ver como parte de la ropa de su enemigo yacía congelada por completo y rota en cientos de pedazos pequeños.

\- Su…suéltame, maldito – Dijo, fue todo lo que ella pudo balbucear ante la presión de oponente que solo apretó aún más su agarre sobre la pelinegra.

\- Ja de verdad crees que te voy a soltar, claro que no, lo que hare será destruirte de una buena vez – Habló el arrancar mientras la colocaba justo frente a su cara.

Su boca se abrió enorme mientras todo se poder convergía en ella, de inmediato la esfera amenazante y mortal apareció en ella al tiempo que todo para la pelinegra se alentaba volviéndose pálido casi blanco y negro mientras el dolor de la presión desaparecía al tiempo que la hermosa silueta de su espada hacia acto de aparición a su lado con una mirada seria en sus ojos.

– _Rukia_sama, no puedes dejar que te derrote, no dejes que te aparte de Ichigo_san es tiempo ya de que aprendas mi cuarta danza_ \- Dijo ella mientras los ojos de la pelinegra se abrían como platos, nunca pensó que su amada espada poseyera un ataque más aparte de lo que ya conocía, pero al parecer aún tenía muchos secretos que estaban por revelársele y uno de ellos se mostraría ante ella, el tiempo volvió a acelerarse de nuevo haciéndola sentir la aplastante sujeción de su adversario que casi completaba su mortal ataque, Rukia alzo como pudo su espada casi al punto de tocar el tentáculo de su adversario que casi la atacaba.

– D… **_Daishi no Mai: Toketsu_** (Cuarta Danza: Congelación) – Dijo, y al punta de su espada brillo blanca mientras tocaba al enemigo, un intenso dolor le corrió por todo el cuerpo al tiempo que gritaba con fuerza y su mortal ataque se detonaba iluminando el cielo de Karakura con violencia y poder; el cero dejo de brillar a los pocos instantes mientras que el enemigo se sujetaba el brazo adolorido y contemplaba como la punta de su tentáculo yacía congelada de un modo que nunca creyó, no lo estaba por completo solo era una línea helada la que lo recorría, pero sentía como le llegaba hasta el hueso algo que en su vida pensó que sentiría.

\- Que… ¿Qué demonios es esto? – Preguntó sumergido en su dolor mientras que Rukia se alzaba frente a él respirando cansada

\- Esa es la cuarta danza de mi espada y es mucho más poderosa de lo que parece – Dijo, fue todo lo que Rukia dijo cuando el sonido de algo quebrándose lleno el aire, los ojos del arrancar se abrieron como platos cuando la punta de su tentáculo se separó justo donde el hielo lo cubría con un corte limpio que dejo ver que si el hielo lo recorría de lado a lado.

\- Aaaaarrgggg no puede ser, ¡maldita shinigami! – Gritó furioso al tiempo que se lanzaba al frente con todo su poder presa de su ira inmisericorde.

\- **_Daishi no Mai: Toketsu_** (Cuarta Danza: Congelación) – Dijo, fue todo lo que Rukia dijo en respuesta a su ataque mientras el filo de su espada volvía a brillar peligroso cubriéndose de una fina escarcha blanca al tiempo que ella con renovada confianza se enfilaba contra el enemigo.

El tentáculo sobrante se meció en el aire con fuerza mientas se lanzaba contra la pelinegra que se alzaba a toda velocidad en su contra, el metal de la punta de su otro apéndice golpeo de frente a la espada de Rukia quien con fuerza empujaba contra el enemigo, las chispas y estos de escarcha helada salían volando por el aire mientras que el empujaba con fuerza solo para sentir el penetrante frio invadir su brazo.

– Aaaaaaaarrrrrrgggggggg – Dijo, jalo su apéndice hacia él sintiéndolo helado como pocas veces, presto atención a la punta del mismo donde la afilada hoja lucia vidriosa y pálida solo para comenzar a cuartease ante sus ojos a ritmo lento y constante mientras sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba mirando, poco a poco el metal se estalló casi al punto de la ruptura todo mientras Rukia respiraba agitada y con algo de cansancio al tiempo que el hielo de su espada se desprendía dejándola de nuevo brillante y como si nada hubiese pasado, pero claro su agitada respiración daba indicios del esfuerzo que le implicaba el manejar el ataque que a pesar de ser de mínima distancia era por lo visto demasiado efectivo – Maldita seas ese ataque es en verdad peligroso para mí, no sé cómo lo haces, pero se nota que ese ataque te cuesta demasiado trabajo, lo mejor sería que me mantuviera a distancia de ti - una sonrisa malévola apareció en la cara del arrancar al tiempo que abría la boca y una bola roja aparecía en ella, por su parte la pelinegra no lo diría, pero él tenía mucha razón, este nuevo ataque al no haber sido entrenado apropiadamente le restaba mucho esfuerzo y energía cosa que la agotaba considerablemente.

– _Esto no es bueno, necesito atacarlo para terminar esto, pero dudo que sea tan fácil_ \- Pensaba la pelinegra al tiempo que el cero detonaba enfilándose contra ella con su letal poder.

(Copien el link para ambientar - /watch?v=PLyi5xHtkb0)

El gran pescador estaba fijo en su sitio mientras su espada yacía hacia abajo con sangre escurriendo de su filo, justo frente a él y aun de rodillas se encontraba Ichigo Kurosaki quien en el último segundo había movido su cabeza para evitar el ser decapitado, pero aun así tenía una herida menor en la mejilla de la cual salía algo de sangre, después de que se movió el pescador lo sintió, la presión espiritual de Ichigo se dejó sentir con fuerza clavándolo en aquella posición mientras que él mantenía sus ojos cerrados como si pensara en algo al tiempo que el enemigo tragaba algo de saliva.

– Por un segundo de verdad pensé que este era el futuro – Murmuró el pelinaranja al tiempo que sujetaba el mango de su espada con el resonar suave de las cadenas en el aire al tiempo que despacio se ponía de pie haciendo que su enemigo retrocediera - De no ser por el consejo de Harry había muerto ante ti - Dijo de nuevo el pelinaranja con una voz serena y cargada de emociones molestas mientras se daba la vuelta aun con sus ojos cerrados dejando que su presencia se sintiera imponente ante el pescador nervioso cada segundo un poco más – La muerte de mis amigos, mi pesadilla de ser un hollow y la muerte de Rukia - sus puños se apretaron con fuerza mientras que el pescador alzaba su espada listo para la embestida del pelinaranja que poco a poco comenzaba a abrir sus ojos - ¿Cómo te atreviste a mostrarme tales cosas? Solo por eso tu hoy morías - y finalmente los abrió, resplandecían con un enigmático brillo al tiempo que todo su cuerpo destilaba un aroma a muerte que solo el mismo Kenpachi podría ser capaz de producir, los nervios en el pescador se volvieron una persistente sensación de miedo como nunca antes hubiera sentido en su vida y claro que no le gustaba para nada.

\- ¿Pero, de que hablas, hijo? – Preguntó, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron un poco más cuando la forma del enemigo se volvió una vez más la silueta de su amorosa madre que le sonreía con calidez.

\- Kasan, te amo mucho y siempre lo hare, pero sé que esa no eres tú, ya me ha quedado claro, es solo él escondido tras tu rostro, aunque debo agradecerle él que me permita verlo de nuevo – Dijo, Ichigo esbozo una sonrisa muy ligera y genuina, la primera en mucho tiempo.

\- Pero, hijo, ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Dijo, el pescador seguía con su farsa tratando de volver a confundir al shinigami sustituto que negaba a sus palabras.

\- Sé que esa no es mi madre, pero, aun así… hasta pronto, Kasan, espero volver a verte algún día – Dijo, fue todo lo que el pelinaranja dijo antes de volver a poner su expresión seria y lanzase contra el enemigo a toda velocidad.

El tiempo pareció moverse muy despacio mientras que el pelinaranja embestía al enemigo, la espada del pescador se alzó al aire para detener la embestida de Ichigo quien con fuerza dejaba caer el tajo de su espada con deseos de partirlo en dos, el metal resonó con fuerza al tiempo que las espadas colisionaban, el pescador fue empujado con la fuerza del golpe mientras que Ichigo sujetaba el mango de su espada con ambas manos mirando molesto a su adversario que apenas podía sostenerse frente a él aun con el disfraz puesto sobre su ser.

\- Porque no dejas tu disfraz y luchamos cara a cara - Dijo el pelinaranja mientras empujaba su espada con mucha más fuerza comenzando a presionarle con poder mientras la figura femenina y falsa del pescador sostenía ahora la espada con una mano en el mango y otra en la hoja manteniéndole horizontal para soportar la fuerza del Ichigo quien seguía presionando a cada segundo – Deja ya ese disfraz… **_¡Getsuga Tenshō!_** \- y completo el movimiento de su espada haciendo que el poder viniera, la cuchillada negro y rojo apareció golpeando al pescador con toda su fuerza mientras lo hacía volar por el aire atrapado en el dolor hasta que golpeo un edificio quedando clavado en el centro de un hueco de poco más de 2 metros de diámetro, todo el cuerpo le dolía y al abrir los ojos pudo ver como el pelinaranja le señalaba con su espada - ¡Deja de una vez el disfraz y enfréntame cara a cara cobarde! – Gritó el shinigami sustituto al tiempo que se lanzaba de nuevo contra él dispuesto a volver a golpearle con su poder.

– Maldito seas, Kurosaki Ichigo… ** _¡Cero!_** – Dijo, frente al pescador una esfera grisácea y maligna sucio antes de detonar en el conocido ataque, el pilar de energía rugió poderoso mientras corría por la calle destrozando el asfalto hasta impactar contra un edificio que se desplomaba estruendosamente ante el poderoso golpe que había sufrido.

 ** _\- ¡Getsuga Tenshō! –_** Exclamó, se dio la vuelta solo para verlo del otro lado de la calle, los ojos del pescador no daban crédito a nada, el pelinaranja se había movido en el último segundo eludiendo el poderoso ataque que devasto la calle y ahora lo contragolpeaba con otra cuchillada, no pudo eludirla ya que aún estaba empotrado en la pared y recibió el golpe frontal, fue demoledoramente fuerte tanto que lo hijo atravesar el edificio que caía también mientras que Ichigo emprendía el vuelo quedando suspendido en el aire mientras esperaba a su enemigo que no aparecía por ningún lado.

– Ichigo, ¿estás bien? – Dijo, se dio la vuelta para ver una especie de hendidura en el aire que brillaba con luz espectral y frente a la cual se alzaba el mago de ojos verde de pie en el aire, el cómo entro a ese sitio era un misterio, pero se aproximaba despacio al pelinaranja que seguía buscando a su enemigo en el suelo de donde este no aparecía por más que lo buscaba - ¿Quieres una mano, Ichigo? – Preguntó, el ojiverde le dirigió una gran sonrisa mientras que el shinigami le miraba con ojos entrecerrados, solo movió su espada con velocidad produciendo otra cuchillada oscura y roja que golpeo al ojiverde que por un segundo brillo antes de revelar a la figura del pescador de nuevo golpeado y ahora flotando en el aire a duras penas mientras que el pelinaranja lo miraba fijamente.

– Harry_san no flota en el aire mientras esta en su forma humana y tampoco sonríe de manera estúpida, me crees un imbécil como para olvida eso - Dijo Ichigo mientras que el pescador escupía algo de sangre, estaba lastimado por dentro y no le gustaba admitir que su plan estaba fracasando como no tena idea.

– Bah solo es un golpe de suerte a ver descubre cual soy yo – Dijo, un gran destello ilumino toda la zona y pronto Ichigo estaba rodeado, a su alrededor estaban todos los Shinigamis y demás personas que conocía flotando en el aire, su adversario estaba oculto entre ellos a la espera de una oportunidad para atacarlo y claro el shinigami sustituto estaba mirando con calma a sus adversarios.

– _No sé cuál de todos es él_ \- Pensó para sí mismo mientras la presencia se hacía notar en su mente.

 ** _– Entonces rey porque no los destruyes a todos_** \- Dijo aquella perversa voz en su interior mientras que el pelinaranja escuchaba su singular sugerencia.

– _No me gusta admitirlo, Ichigo, pero es una buena idea_ \- Dijo ahora Zangetsu mientras que el pelinaranja asentía a sus palabras y su cuerpo empezaba a brillar con fuerza dejando que todo su poder espiritual se dejara sentir mientras que todos a su alrededor le miraban con esferas grises frente a ellos.

– ¡Ni creas que te dejare atacar, en este mundo todas las personas soy yo! - Dijo el pescador mientras sus ataques detonaban, el pelinaranja no alcanzo a defenderse siendo golpeado por todo el poder que lo mando directo al suelo mientras el colosal estruendo hacia sacudir todo el sitio demoliendo cristales y haciendo que algunos edificios más cayeran al suelo mientras que el pescador sonreía escondido entre todos los rostros familiares para el pelinaranja, las rocas se mecieron y la figura de ropas negras volvió a alzarse al cielo molesto y ahora sobre su rostro una máscara blanca de aspecto siniestro con unas franjas negras cubría la cara de Ichigo, sus ojos ahora de color amarillo y esclerótica negra lucían demasiado semejantes a los de un hollow cosa que hacía que las dudas del pescador solo aumentasen.

\- Voy a destrozarte – Habló el shinigami sustituto con una voz distorsionada mientras alzaba su espada y se lanzaba contra la legión de adversarios.

De regreso al exterior de ese sitio, Rukia aún se movía de un lado a otro, su espada recubierta de aquella escarcha brillaba a la luz del día al tiempo que trataba de cortar a su oponente, los ceros volaban por el aire en todas direcciones golpeando edificios cercanos, muelles pequeños y causando explosiones en el rio que se sacudía ante el poder del enemigo fuera de control.

– _No me dejara acercarme y si sigue así va a lastimar a alguien_ \- Pensaba Rukia mientras veía las calles, si la singular niebla del ojiverde alejo a todo mundo, pero si los ataques salían de ahí acabarían hiriendo a algún inocente y ella no podía permitirlo – _Esto va a ser arriesgado pero no tengo otra opción -_ Se dijo a si misma mientras se lanzaba de frente contra el enemigo, de nuevo el cero detono en un brutal golpe frontal que Rukia apenas eludió con un giro elegante sobre el mismo ataque alzándose sobre su adversario que mirándola sobre su cabeza volvió a atacar, el cero anterior apenas se desvanecía cuando la ataco con fuerza una vez más – Aaaaaahahhhhh - la pelinegra grito de dolor cuando el ataque la golpeo haciéndola soltar su espada que caía al rio, fue su oportunidad y no iba a dejarla pasar, con velocidad el tentáculo herido que aún le quedaba sostuvo a la pelinegra apretándola con fuerza mientras la risa se dibujaba en su cara al tiempo que la aplastaba con fuerza.

– Al final tu arrogante ataque ha sido tu derrota Shinigami - Dijo el enemigo mientras apretaba aún más a la pelinegra que abría sus ojos y esbozaba una sonrisa enigmática.

– Es verdad…la arrogancia y confianza…son la derrota – Dijo, los ojos del arrancar se abrieron como platos antes de que gritase con fuerza, la espada de la pelinegra apareció en su otra mano mientras la blandía amputándole el tentáculo que soltaba a Rukia antes de caer al suelo, instantes atrás la shinigami esbelta había creado una segunda espada de hielo que fue la que cayó al rio disolviéndose en el agua mientras que ella ocultaba su arma en su espalda con algo de concentración y claro sobrevivió al cero ya que en el último segundo uso toda su fuerza en el sho para detenerlo un poco, si había sido un suicidio, pero sus cálculos fueron precisos y ahora tenía al enemigo a su alcance y presa del dolor no podía defenderse **_– Daishi no Mai: Toketsu_** (Cuarta Danza: Congelación) - y soltó el ataque al frente, el arrancar no pudo reaccionar y pronto la espada de Rukia lo paso de lado a lado empezando en su cadera derecha y saliendo sobre su hombro izquierdo, el frio era total y pronto el corte congelado lo separo en dos haciéndolo caer al suelo como si de una roca se tratara al tiempo que su cuerpo entero se volvía hielo, fue un golpe fuerte el que se llevó contra el piso rompiéndose aún más que antes quedando su cara en el piso mientras sus restos se desintegraban despacio con la brisa, la espada de Rukia volvió a su forma común mientras que ella respiraba agotada mirando a la esfera donde Ichigo seguía preso.

En el interior de la burbuja, Getsuga Tenshō volaba por el aire destrozando todo a su paso mientras las versiones falsas de sus amigos eran destruidas una a la vez, la velocidad y poder del shinigami sustituto no se comparaba con la que tuvo antes y ahora el gran pescador oculto tras la forma de Rukia miraba como sus réplicas eran destruidas una a la vez mientras que el pelinaranja arremetía con fuerza asesina, un par más se disolvían en el aire mientras los ceros volaban en todas direcciones, pero cada vez el pelinaranja se disolvía en el aire en una explosión de velocidad saliendo ileso solo para aparecer de nuevo y destruir a quienes le atacaban con una actitud por completo despiadada, una a una las réplicas se desplomaban al suelo mientras que el gran pescador solo quedaba al fin frente a Ichigo.

\- Supongo que el que queda eres tú - Dijo con esa voz espeluznante y malévola que ahora poseía mientras que el adversario sonreía nervioso.

\- No me derrotaras y lo sabes Kurosaki Ichigo – Dijo, si sus palabras más bien sonaban como si tratase de convencerse el mismo ya que era claro que iba a ser derrotado.

\- Cierra la boca de una vez y encarame con tu rostro o es que es tan feo que te da vergüenza enseñarlo – Dijo, ni Ichigo supo de donde vino eso, pero fue claro cuando el pescador retomo su verdadero ser mientras destilaba un sepulcral brillo.

\- Parece que olvidas en los dominios de quien estas, ¿eh, Ichigo? ¡Es verdad, quizá eres más poderoso que yo, lo reconozco, pero no olvides que todo aquí es energía espiritual condensada, energía que yo puedo usar como quiera! – Exclamó y el poder ascendió con fuerza.

A su alrededor edificios autos, casa y demás cosas empezaron a desmoronarse mientras su poder comenzaba a fundirse con la figura del arrancar, pronto su apariencia brillaba volviéndose inmensa tanto o más que un Gillian que cuidosamente reasumía su apariencia anterior, frente a Ichigo estaba de nuevo aquel enemigo que se había llevado a su madre hacia tantos años, su gigantesco hocico se abrió mientras un cero gigante aparecía en el listo para estallar mientras que el arremetía con fuerza, su espada resplandecía en el poder contenido de su ataque mientras que se enfilaba al destello amenazante frente a él, en el exterior todo el poder resplandeció mientras la inmensa burbuja se estremecía perdiendo poco a poco la forma.

– ¡Ichigo! – Gritó la pelinegra al tiempo que el brillo iluminaba toda la zona un resplandor tan intenso que pronto detenía todas las batallas mientras un brillo negro se aparecía, pronto la enorme cuchillada se vio dividiendo el brillo grisáceo que se disolvía en el aire mientras la figura de Ichigo aparecía con su espada hundida en el torso de su enemigo, la sangre escurría a borbotones salpicando todo de rojo mientras que el rostro pálido del pescador le dirigía una sonrisa final a Ichigo quien solo lo miro, sus labios se movieron diciendo algo que solo el pelinaranja escucho, jalo su espada sacándola del enemigo que de inmediato comenzó a disolverse en el aire mientras que Ichigo miraba al firmamento con una sola cosa en su mente.

- _Ya te vengué, kasan_ \- Pensaba el shinigami sustituto mientras juraría ver la cara sonriente de su madre en el cielo mirándolo con amor.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto o subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Hola lectores! Les traigo otro cap de esta historia, sin duda las cosas se ponen cada vez mas interesantes, espero estén disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Responderé a los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **lalo80: Pues aquí esta el cap, espero lo disfrutes, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **ana luisa: Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Zafir09: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que disfrutes de la historia. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, muy pronto aparecerá ya que tiene cosas que debe revelar, ademas de que las hermanas de Ichigo jugaran un papel importante, mas que en el canon, pero no serán pareja de Harry.**

 **Espero mas reviews para la proxima, les pido a todos lectores comenten que les parece la historia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Bleach pertenecen al gran Mangaka Tite Kube, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Hollow)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Hollow Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" -_ (Dialogo de Serpientes)

 _- MMMMM _\- (Dialogo de Zanpaku-tō)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **…**

 **Maestro**

Ichigo estaba callado, su enemigo se había ido al fin y él se alzaba con la victoria al tiempo que su amiga se aproximaba a él respirando algo cansada y agitada, ella también había tenido una feroz batalla que había logrado ganar gracias al nuevo ataque que su amada espada le había instruido, pero claro no lo dominaba del todo y por eso mismo estaba tan agotada en este momento.

– Ichigo - Dijo Rukia a un lado del pelinaranja que alzo la mirada del suelo donde el pescador se disolvió en el aire antes de golpearle, sus ojos estaban vacíos y con lágrimas formándose en ellos no había necesidad de decir nada, los sentimientos de Ichigo estaban más que palpables en ese momento, los recuerdos de su madre habían sido removidos con fuerza por el enemigo y aun resentía la perdida de esta como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior y claro que eso deprimía un poco al joven shinigami sustituto que no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada de Rukia para que esta no lo viera, lagrimas delgadas cayeron de sus ojos mientras suspiraba sintiendo el viento soplar con suavidad sintió en sus mejillas el roce del aire llevándose con él sus lágrimas, fue como si la mano de su madre le retirase el llanto como cuando era un pequeño y el recuerdo se sentía aún más fuerte que antes en ese momento.

– Kasan – Dijo, fue todo lo que el pelinaranja pudo pensar mientras las voces en su cabeza guardaban silencio comprendiendo el duelo que azotaba al vencedor, pero en cuanto el recuerdo de su madre volvía a sus memorias las palabras que el pescador le había dicho antes de morir resonaban en su mente perturbando su mirada.

\- ¿Estás bien, Ichigo? - Preguntaba la shinigami pelinegra ya a un lado de su amigo que parpadeaba un par de veces antes de reaccionar.

\- Ah… si no te apures, estoy bien, solo algo cansado - Respondió con una sonrisa forzada haciendo que las dudas de Rukia se acrecentasen aún más, pero no hubo tiempo de hacer o decir nada.

De la nada apareció aquel arrancar de pelo negro que golpeó a Rukia que cayó inconsciente a unos metros y luego estaba contra el pelinaranja listo para atacar.

\- **_Cero_** – Dijo y el pilar verde surgió arrasando con los árboles a su paso mientras Ichigo evadía el ataque directo a él

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron como platos cuando lo sintió miro a su vientre y aprecio la delgada hoja de la espada de Ulquiorra atravesando su estómago, la saco de un golpe y el pelinaranja se desplomo del aire al suelo con una profusa hemorragia mientras el tipo levantaba su palma izquierda frente a la cara de Ichigo con otra esfera verde.

\- Adiós, Kurosaki, **_Cero_** \- Dijo y de nuevo ataco

\- ICHIGOOOOOOOO - Gritaron todos mientras el ataque envolvía la zona.

Harry estaba en un leve predicamento, estaba luchando con el gigantesco arrancar, el cual no representaba gran problema, aunque se hacía más fuerte mientras más furioso se ponía, pero lo que lo tenía incómodo era el hecho que ese sujeto pálido se había ido donde estaba Ichigo, no sabía si debía ir a ayudarle o quedarse, así que simplemente se lo dejaría al pelinaranja, además estaban los demás estaban cerca así que podía divertirse un poco.

– Bien, espero valga la pena luchar contigo – Dijo el ojiverde mientras sonreía los brazaletes brillaban y estos caían al suelo pesadamente a lo que el gigantesco arrancar lo veía sorprendido, pero no pudo decir nada cuando sintió como el aire le faltaba y sentía un gran dolor en el estómago y vio como el ojiverde lo había golpeado y ahora estaba volando rebotando por el suelo mientras se estrellara contra un risco, había quedado empotrado en este, su cuerpo estaba muy golpeado y solo había sido un golpe, ¿Cómo era posible que ese sujeto fuese tan fuerte? Pero algo le decía que ese no era todo su poder, abrió los ojos y vio como el ojiverde caminaba con una sonrisa más que macabra en su rostro mientras se rodeaba de unas llamas que lo cubrían por completo – Sobrevive a esto, imbécil… **_Asaryū_** (Dragón Matutino) – Dijo mientras lanzaba el puño al aire en dirección al gigantesco arrancar y este vio aterrado como grandes cabezas de dragón de fuego eran disparados e impactaban contra su anatomía sumiéndolo en un infernal ataque que no pudo evitar, Yammy nunca había sentido tanto dolor y sobre todo, nunca pensó que ese chico estuviera dándole tal paliza.

De vuelta al parque Orihime sanaba a Ichigo lo mejor que podía, en el último segundo Yoruichi se abalanzo a toda velocidad y logro rescatar al shinigami sustituto de ese mortal ataque y ahora mismo estaba de pie frente a ese pálido e inexpresivo enemigo que permanecía sereno con la espada aun desenfadada listo para lo que viniera.

La ojidorada desapareció de la vista de todos, el rostro de Ulquiorra se giró violento a un lado cuando el puño de Yoruichi lo golpeo con fuerza, ella salto en el aire y aterrizo a la distancia mientras el arrancar volvía a su posición como si nada hubiese pasado, por su lado la ex-capitana sentía mucho dolor en su mano.

– _Rayos, fue como golpear una pared de metal, ¿De qué están hechos estos tipos?_ \- Pensó Yoruichi mientras el sujeto pálido levantaba su mano nuevamente.

– **_Cero_** \- Dijo y el pilar verde volvió a aparecer.

Para la diosa del paso flash fue muy fácil evitarlo saltando en el aire, diviso al enemigo ese tal Ulquiorra moviéndose despacio hacia una fragante recién abierta, se detuvo dentro de ella para lanzar una fugaz mirada a la chica de cabello naranja mientras sanaba a Ichigo.

– _Eso podría interesarle a Aizen_sama_ – Pensó y desapareció en las sombras mientras todos corrían al lado del lastimado Kurosaki, por su parte Yoruichi guardaba en silencio su mano herida pensando en la situación, este tipo no tenía comparación, solo podía esperar que el enemigo del ojiverde no fuese más fuerte que este de aquí.

Mientras tanto con Harry, este miraba sonriendo al arrancar que estaba en el suelo entre escombros con graves heridas y quemaduras, pero lo peor era que le faltaba un brazo y yacía casi al borde de la inconsciencia, el ojiverde se acercó a él y dando un salto aterrizó con fuerza sobre el pecho del arrancar y se sentaba sobre este haciendo que este no pudiera moverse.

– Vaya que resultaste ser una gran decepción, supongo que solo quedaría matarte, pero eso sería muy aburrido, además no estás aquí solo para causar daño, supongo que el bastardo de Aizen los mando para probarnos, pero el imbécil nunca pensó que yo estaría aquí, o que no éramos lo suficientemente poderosos, pero ahora estas a punto de morir, así que solo debo esperar o a que te mueras o huyas – Dijo el ojiverde mientras el arrancar se enfurecía más y en un último intento, atacó lanzando un cero de su boca que obligó al ojiverde a saltar lejos, cosa que aprovechó el arrancar para escapar creando un portal y desaparecer mientras el ojiverde sonreía y se iba caminando donde estaban los demás.

Todos en el parque esperaban algo inquietos, hacia tan solo un momento, Yoruichi les informo de la situación del ojiverde, de inmediato más de uno estuvo dispuesto a correr en su ayuda, especialmente cierta rubia para molestia de la chica de ojos dorados, por su parte el recién incorporado Ichigo solo podía recordar a ese tipo de cabello oscuro, fue tan directo ni siquiera trato de demostrar su superioridad, solo lo medio asesino, de no haber sido por la ayuda de la ex-capitana habría muerto y eso le hacía preguntarse algo.

 _\- Si es como el que peleo contra Harry_san, entonces puede hacer lo mismo con su espada, si peleamos de nuevo me hará trizas, necesito ser más fuerte_ \- Pensó el pelinaranja mientras todos giraban al ojiverde que aterrizaba.

Estaba algo golpeado y con su ropa ligeramente desordenada, fuera de eso estaba perfectamente intacto, aunque eso no le parecía importar a Matsumoto que lo abrazaba dulcemente preguntándole sobre su salud oprimiendo sus pechos con fuerza contra su pecho, por su lado la ex-capitana sentía deseos de atracarle el cabello a la rubia que afortunadamente para ella fue alejada por el peliblanco.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu batalla? - Pregunto serio mientras el ojiverde sonreía.

\- Fue un buen combate, Tōshirō - Dijo el ojiverde mientras el joven capitán se enojaba.

\- Es capitán Hitsugaya para ti, Harry - Dijo molesto por la forma poco respetuosa del ojiverde para dirigirse a él.

\- Debo recordarte que yo también soy capitán, Tōshirō – Rebatió el ojiverde mirándolo fijamente, después de todo, ambos tenían el mismo rango.

Junto a ellos el grupo de Shinigamis y humanos miraba al dueto que se lanzaba miradas de enojo con gotas en sus nucas, incluso podrían jurar el ver pequeños rayos surcar el aire hasta chocar contra otros provenientes de los ojos del otro, a decir verdad, no sabían si reír o lamentarse, después de todo ambos eran capitanes y los dos estaban actuando como un par de niños malcriados, pero con la diferencia de que el capitán ojiverde si tenía casi 14 años.

– Bueno, basta de esta ridiculez - Dijo tomando con seriedad el asunto el peliblanco capitán mientras el ojiverde sonreía ante su pequeña victoria.

\- Si tú lo dices - Dijo Harry con esa sonrisa de superioridad en su cara mientras la mirada molesta del peliblanco prometía una revancha.

En las noches, Ulquiorra terminaba de mostrar lo ocurrido en la pelea con Kurosaki llamando la atención de un arrancar de cabello azul y con restos de mascara en la mejilla, pero luego fue el turno de Yammy de informar sobre su batalla con el ojiverde, eso llamó la atención de todos, sobre todo de Aizen, después de todo, fue un humano poderoso el que por poco mata a Yammy con sus letales golpes y poderosas técnicas, pero algo le decía que ese chico escondía algo más, pensaba todo esto mientras escuchaba como Yammy discutía con aquel arrancar de cabello azul llamado Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Aizen pensó que aquel chico ocultaba algo y estaba seguro que pronto lo mostraría y algo le decía que no sería nada bueno.

De nuevo en el parque sucedía una escena un tanto extraña, Ichigo estaba inclinado levemente haciendo una reverencia justo frente al ojiverde mago que le miraba algo confundido con lo que acaba de escuchar de la boca del shinigami sustituto.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Ichigo? – Preguntó el ojiverde aun si creerlo.

\- Que si puedes entrenarme - Repitió el pelinaraja mientras todos lo miraban pasmados, a decir verdad, no recordaban que él hubiese solicitado algo así jamás, menos aún chico que era casi 3 años menor que él, aunque claro, el chico en cuestión era el capitán de la División 1ª y él más joven de toda la historia.

\- ¿Por qué quieres eso? – Cuestionó Harry mientras el chico del ceño fruncido respondía.

\- No quiero que alguien salga lastimado, no pude hacer nada contra ese tipo de cabello negro, de no ser por Yoruichi_san me habría asesinado, y no quiero que alguien salga herido por mi culpa, sé que tú eres fuerte, además tengo entendido que buscas a un teniente, yo podría serlo si me entrenas, por eso te pido que me enseñes - Dijo el pelinaranja mirando fijamente al ojiverde.

\- Si es lo que deseas, te ayudare a ser el mejor, Ichigo cuenta con ello – Respondió el ojiverde con una gran sonrisa y de manera increíble una sonrisa genuina y pequeña, eso sí adorno la cara del pelinaranja.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya basta de tanta seriedad - Dijo la siempre alegre Matsumoto acercándose al ojiverde - Dime, Harry vas a compensarme por hacer que me preocupara por ti ¿verdad? - Dijo juguetonamente mientras lo tomaba del brazo oprimiendo su atractivo contra el ojiverde.

\- Bueno que es lo que deseas que haga, Matsumoto_chan - Respondió el ojiverde mientras todo mundo estaba incrédulo ante la escena.

\- Llévame a cenar y te perdono - Dijo sonriente mientras el ojiverde asentía a su petición.

\- Será un honor llevarte a cenar antes de irme a Inglaterra, ¿Dónde te recojo? - Respondió el ojiverde mientras la sonrisa en su cara crecía aún más.

\- Vivo con Orihime, ahí me puedes buscar para lo que desees, Harry - Respondió guiñándole un ojo coquetamente

\- Fantástico, paso por ti a las 7 - Dijo sonriente el ojiverde.

Por su parte, Orihime miraba la escena con cierto dolor en su pecho sin comprender realmente la razón de ello solo podía mirar al ojiverde sonreírle a la mujer y suspiraba con pesar.

– _Creo que a Rangiku_san le gusta a Harry_ – Pensó, Orihime en realidad era demasiado inocente.

\- Un segundo, tú no te mandas sola, Matsumoto - Dijo interrumpiendo la escena el capitán peliblanco.

\- Ohhh taichō, no puede hacerme eso, yo quiero salir con Harry - Dijo suplicante la rubia mientras el chico negaba.

\- De eso nada, tenemos deberes que atender - Respondió negando la solicitud de su teniente.

\- Vamos no te pongas así, la cuidare bien y te la regresare temprano - Dijo el ojiverde intercediendo a favor de su cita.

\- ¿Por qué debería dejarla salir contigo? Puede que seas un capitán como yo y nieto de Sōtaichō, pero no sé cuáles son tus intenciones - volvió a hablar Tōshirō pareciendo más un padre celoso.

\- Interesante…no estarás celoso ¿verdad? Acaso estas enamorado de Matsumoto_chan en secreto - Dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa pícara en su cara mientras la rubia parpadeaba algo confundida.

\- QUE COSAS INSINUAS - Respondió gritando el shinigami peliblanco ante esa insinuación.

\- Que dulce que este enamorado de mi taichō, pero yo lo veo más como un hermano menor - Dijo la sonriente mujer mientras el aludido solo se enojaba más.

\- QUE YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI – Gritó molesto mientras la pareja lo miraban fijamente.

\- Entonces si estas enamorado ¿eh? – Interrogó el ojiverde arrinconando al shinigami peliblanco.

\- Y que, si lo estoy, no es algo que te incumba - Dijo algo cohibido por el curioso giro en la charla.

\- Ah ya se quién es, yo sabía que hacían linda pareja, taichō - Dijo alegremente la rubia de prominente busto.

\- NO ES ELLA – Gritó negando el aún más rojo capitán peliblanco.

\- Oh ya veo, esa fue la razón por la que ella terminó en el mundo humano, supongo que quería demostrarte que era útil, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré con ella ahora que estará bajo mi supervisión – Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo mientras el capitán Hitsugaya se sonrojaba más.

Mientras tanto en la Sociedad de Almas, la teniente de cabello oscuro estornudaba sin comprender la razón, quizá se enfermaba sería mejor pasar a ver a la capitana Unohana antes de regresar al mundo humano y buscar al ojiverde para saber que había descubierto, después de todo, con la traición de su capitán no podía darse el lujo de enfermarse, debía demostrar que era alguien útil y de confianza.

De regreso al parque, una más que feliz Matsumoto ultimaba los detalles con el ojiverde sobre cuando pasar por ella, aun lado el confundido y molesto capitán peliblanco aun trataba de comprender como lo convencieron, y más allá el grupo de Shinigamis, Ichigo incluido, miraban con una enorme gota la escena de la pareja platicando, el capitán confundido y la ojidorada rodeada de un aura asesina mientras miraba a la teniente rubia, todos tenían la misma idea en la cabeza.

 _– Harry es peculiar_ – Pensaron, después de todo, él era el responsable de todo esto.

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad y un sonriente ojiverde caminaba por la calle, vestía un pantalón color negro, una camisa crema con una chaqueta de piel negra; arribo puntual a la residencia de la pelinaranja tocando el timbre.

\- Buenas noches - Dijo Orihime abriendo la puerta y sonrojándose en el acto al ver al ojiverde.

\- Buenas noches, Orihime_chan, ¿esta lista, Matsumoto_chan? – Preguntó, la chica de pelo naranja ni tuvo que responder.

\- Aquí estoy, Harry - Dijo la rubia apareciendo por el pasillo enfundada en un vestido corto y negro que apenas llegaba a medio muslo revelando sus largas y torneadas piernas y más arriba las tirantes del vestido dejaban ver un gran escote que exhibía los pechos de la mujer casi a punto de romper la tela, se dio la vuelta con su largo cabello rubio suelto dejando ver un poco de su espalda descubierta - ¿Cómo me veo, Harry? – Preguntó sonriente.

\- Hermosa, Matsumoto_chan - Respondió el ojiverde mientras le ofrecía el brazo a la chica que lo tomo aprisa.

\- Nos vemos, Orihime - Dijo feliz la rubia mientras la chica se deprimía un poco.

\- No te pongas así, Orihime_chan, si quieres la próxima vez que venga, te invito a salir a ti - Dijo sonriente el ojiverde mientras la pelinaranja negaba con las manos rápidamente.

\- No, Harry, no hace falta – Dijo, todos rieron y el par salió mientras la chica cerraba la puerta y se imaginaba una cita con el ojiverde de inmediato se puso muy roja.

En la calle todo mundo admiraba a la feliz pareja mientras paseaban en dirección de un elegante restaurante francés, tan pronto llegaron accedieron y el ojiverde como todo un caballero le acerco la mesa a la rubia, los murmullos de los comensales cercanos llegaban a oídos de la rubia teniente haciéndola sonreír aún más, decían cosas sobre la linda pareja y lo caballeroso del chico, el ojiverde tomo asiento y dieron inicio con su cena.

El ojiverde acaricio la mano de Matsumoto que sonrío y se sonrojo un poco, Matsumoto se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa dejando que Harry apreciara aún más su escote, entonces el ojiverde beso suavemente la mano de la muy roja Matsumoto.

Saliendo del restaurante pasearon un poco por la ciudad disfrutando de la fresca noche, siguió entonces la hora del cine, pasaron a ver una película seguramente de romance y tras una divertida película de acción y comedia (las demás funciones estaban agotadas) el ojiverde regresaba a Matsumoto a la residencia de Orihime, el reloj marcaba casi media noche cuando la rubia mujer le devolvía la chaqueta.

\- Gracias por prestármela para no tener frío, Harry - Dijo sonriente la mujer de ojos claros.

\- Un placer, Matsumoto_chan – Respondió el ojiverde mientras ella se quedaba quieta en su posición.

\- ¿No vas a besarme? – Preguntó directa al punto.

\- ¿Perdona? – Respondió más que confundido el ojiverde.

\- Vamos, Harry, una cita no es perfecta sin un beso y esta fue casi…- Dijo, no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el ojiverde ya la estaba besando dulcemente, fueron instantes maravillosos que cuando se separaron la mujer quedo un poco sonrojada y perdida.

\- Buenas noches, Matsumoto_chan - Dijo el ojiverde despidiéndose.

\- Si, buenas noches – Dijo, tan pronto entro a la casa un chillido de alegría escapo de su boca antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá tocando sus labios.

De regreso en su hogar el ojiverde entro solo para toparse con una Yoruichi acomodándose unos vendajes sobre sus heridas en esa batalla, de inmediato el ojiverde atendió sus heridas, el rostro de la mujer enrojeció un poco ante el tacto del ojiverde, se miraron fijamente y fue ella la que inicio el avance, se acercó a Harry y lo beso suavemente en los labios mientras el correspondía con alegría, de pronto la cargo estilo nupcial y la llevo a la recamara, la deposito sobre la cama y ella estaba aún más roja.

– _¿Harry tan pronto? No sé si estoy lista, pero por ti hare lo mejor que pueda_ \- Pensó con una dulce sonrisa en su cara mientras el ojiverde salía de la habitación.

\- Que pases una buena noche, Yoruichi_chan, estaré viniendo a la ciudad, además debo comprar una casa aquí, quizás así tú también te puedas quedar allí - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta dejándola en shock, se sonrojo sabiendo que él quería vivir con ella.

El ojiverde se preguntaba cómo se metía en estos líos, después de todo la misma noche beso a dos bellas mujeres y le encantaron cada una a su manera, el ojiverde se preparaba para regresar a Hogwarts, le había enviado el mensaje a Momo para que apareciera en Hogsmade y allí aparecerían en la sala de los fundadores, mañana tendría clases así que debía descansar un poco.

Desenfundo su katana y apuñalando a la nada decía solo una palabra "Hogsmade" dijo y una puerta estilo japonesa que se abrió y el ojiverde entró para aparecerse en el medio de la calle principal de Hogsmade y vio a Momo esperándolo y luego se acercó a ella y tomándola de la hombro se desaparecieron y aparecieron en la sala de los fundadores, mientras la chica se ponía a leer libros que le había dado Harry para que conociera sobre el mundo mágico, él se iba a dormir, tenía clases mañana y estaba muy agotado.

Yoruichi estaba roja de vergüenza en este mismo momento, bajo las cobijas de la cama solo podía pensar en sus acciones recientes de la noche, nunca actúo así con nadie, rayos seguramente se miraba como una loca acosadora siguiendo al chico ojiverde en todo momento, pero algo era lo que más abordaba su mente, el suave beso del ojiverde antes de traerla a esta cama, solo rememorarlo la ponía roja, suspiro mientras daba vuelta en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, en las sabanas aun persistía el aroma del ojiverde mientras ella aspiraba con fuerza.

– Harry – Ronroneo su suave voz mientras cerraba los ojos entregándose a un sueño no apto para menores.

De vuelta en Hogwarts, al día siguiente, Harry se levantó completamente descansado y aún le quedaba tiempo antes de desayunar, se sentó a hablar con Momo y le dijo que ya tenía toda la información para comenzar su investigación y la realización de un Gigai mágico para ella, también le contó lo que paso en Karakura y la batalla que tuvo con unos arrancar que servían a Aizen, la chica se deprimió, pero luego las palabras duras de Harry fueron contundentes para ella.

– Escucha, Momo, una guerra se aproxima y tarde o temprano Aizen va aparecer, ahí sabré si eres leal a la Sociedad de Almas, porque deberás ser de ayuda para este, pero te aseguro esto, Aizen morirá y espero sea de la peor manera, pero si tu buscas su redención o que sea perdonado, te aseguró que tu correrás con el mismo destino que él, Aizen traicionó a la Sociedad de Almas, pero tu traición será contra mí por darte mi confianza, así que seré yo el que te maté si eso llega a suceder – Dijo el ojiverde con una seriedad tan dura y unas palabras tan cortantes y frías que hicieron temblar a la chica mientras veía como el capitán ojiverde salía de la sala rumbo al gran comedor.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, todos lo vieron con curiosidad, al parecer desaparecerse por todo un fin de semana les causó extrañeza a los alumnos, y en menor medida, a los maestros, pero a Harry poco le importaba lo que pensarán, como en otras ocasiones se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a la pelirroja Weasley a su lado y al frente estaba Neville junto a Hermione, la chica de cabello castaño se sonrojo un poco al verlo y solo habló con él cuando el ojiverde les saludo, comenzaron a conversar sobre cosas banales, pero el tema principal fue lo que había sucedido la semana pasada en la clase DCAO de tercer curso donde estaban la castaña Granger y el pelinegro Longbottom.

Según decía, la clase consistía en el encantamiento Riddikulus para tratar con los boggarts, a lo que Harry solo sonrío ya que eso solo quería decir que algo interesante sucedió y no se equivocó, según Neville, su miedo era su abuela y el profesor Snape, así que el profesor Lupin le sugirió que imaginar al profesor Snape con las ropas de su abuela y con solo terminar, el ojiverde estaba riéndose a más no poder llamando la atención de todos, fue cuando terminó la hora del desayuno que mientras salían Ginny se iba a presentar para las pruebas de Quidditch y el ojiverde le deseo suerte mientras este se iba a sus clases, la próxima cosa curiosa que ocurrió fue cuando estaba en su clase de transformaciones, McGonagall al finalizar la clase lo llamó y le dijo que Dumbledore lo esperaba en su despacho al terminar sus clases, a lo que Harry solo sonrío y le dijo que si estaba asustado de no verme el fin de semana, la profesora simplemente que solo quería hablar con él y anunciarles algo.

Eso llamó la atención del chico así que al finalizar la jornada de sus clases fue al despacho del anciano y entró sin tocar viendo como el director lo observaba sorprendido por la repentina entrada, no dijo nada ya que quería que la reunión que tendrían fuera pacífica.

– Señor Potter, me alegro que haya venido tan pronto recibió mi mensaje – Dijo el director mientras el ojiverde solo se ponía frente al escritorio y dijo.

– Aquí me tiene, director, ¿Qué es eso tan importante para decirme que no podía mandar a decírmelo con sus mensajeros? – Preguntó el chico con tranquilidad mientras el anciano sonrío un poco ignorando el tono del chico.

– Dígame, señor Potter, ¿Cómo van sus estudios en cuanto a los artefactos muggles? – Preguntó el director y vio que este entrecerró los ojos y se apresuró a decir – Hace unas noches hable con Sirius y hablamos de usted, al parecer tiene gran interés por las cosas muggles, ¿no es así? Entonces me llama la atención esto y quisiera proponerle algo que podría darle algo de libertad en el castillo – Dijo el director esperando a que el chico hablará mientras este lo veía fijamente. No podía ver las emociones del chico y ni hablar que no se atrevía a ver lo que estaba pensando. Finalmente dijo el chico.

– Estoy seguro que no sólo es por eso, sino para mantenerme bajo su control y saber lo que hago, pero le seguiré la corriente, así que dígame, ¿Qué propone? – Preguntó el chico mientras Dumbledore no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse pensativo antes de responder, el chico era muy perspicaz y solo respondió.

– Quiero que sea profesor de Estudios Muggles – Anunció el director mientras el chico alzaba las cejas sorprendido y sonrío, luego lo miró fijamente y dijo.

– ¿Profesor? ¿Quiere que sea estudiante y profesor? – Preguntó Harry divertido mientras el anciano asentía.

– Exactamente, la profesora Charity Barbbage, la profesora de Estudios Muggles es una estupenda maestra, pero su perspectiva de los artefactos y cosas que hacen y usan los muggles no es muy actualizada, así que tu podrías dar algunas clases más avanzadas y mostrarles a los chicos cosas interesantes que podrían llamar su atención – Dijo el director mientras el chico sonreía y dijo.

\- ¿Y qué hay con mis clases? – Preguntó el chico mientras el director sonreía ya que parecía que el chico estaba curioso.

– No se interpondrán, las clases serán al finalizar la jornada de estudios, así no se intervendrán tanto en tus estudios ni tus horas libres en los que puedes adelantar trabajo, dictará las clases tres veces por semana siendo solo una hora de clase - Dijo el director mientras el ojiverde lo mira fijamente y luego sonrío con una sonrisa astuta y dijo.

– Tengo dos condiciones si decido aceptar – Dijo el ojiverde mientras el director suspiró mientras lo veía y como si le tomará un gran esfuerzo de su parte dijo.

\- ¿Cuáles son? – Preguntó.

\- Primero, quiero un despacho con una sala de clases junto a esta, necesito un lugar donde mostrar mis clases y todo lo necesario para dictar la clase – Dijo el ojiverde mientras el director veía esto como un poco excesivo, pero aceptó.

– De acuerdo, ¿Y lo segundo? – Preguntó el director y el ojiverde sonrío más.

– Quiero tener la libertad de salir para buscar los materiales que necesite para mis clases, después de todo, no quiero dictar unas simples clases, si quiero enseñarles lo apasionante que son las cosas que hacen los muggles debo hacerlo bien, ¿no? – Preguntó el ojiverde cínicamente, ahora si esto era algo que sin duda le dolería a Dumbledore, pero al menos podría saber las cosas que hace y saber dónde estaría así que dando un suspiro asintió aceptando mientras el chico sonreía enormemente.

\- ¡¿Profesor? ¿Eres el nuevo profesor de Estudios Muggles?! – Exclamó Neville a la hora de la cena mirando sorprendido al ojiverde al igual que la castaña y la pelirroja, esta última sonrío.

\- Vaya, ahora tienes el mismo poder que cualquier profesor o prefecto, supongo que ahora tendrás más libertad de hacer tus cosas – Dijo la chica mientras el ojiverde solo asentía.

\- Si, pero es posible que tenga más encima a Dumbledore, pero ya veré la forma de burlarlo, ahora, Neville, tú me comentaste sobre tu problema con tu varita, este es el momento en que podremos solucionarlo – Dijo el ojiverde a lo que el chico sonríe enormemente.

En ese momento, los gemelos Weasley, hermanos de Ginny, se acercaron a él con expresiones de horror en sus rostros y se sentaron frente a él.

\- ¿Son ciertos los rumores que dicen? – Preguntó uno de ellos.

– ¿Es cierto que ahora eres profesor? – Preguntó el otro a lo que el ojiverde solo sonrío.

– Así es mis estimados compañeros de aventura, pero les aseguró que me haré de la vista gorda para que pueda realizar sus castigos de justicia, incluso puede que les ayude, pero sin duda será una ventaja para todos – Dijo el ojiverde mientras los gemelos sonreían aliviados mientras hablaban de todo un poco. Después de terminada la jornada escolar, Neville y Harry se reunieron en un aula vacía.

\- ¡Kreatcher! – Llamó Harry al aire.

*Bang*

Los 2 giraron sus cabezas en dirección del ruido.

\- El amo Harry a llamado a Kreatcher. Kreatcher es muy feliz - Dijo el elfo domestico saltando de alegría.

Harry suspiro, pero dejo pasar el comportamiento del elfo.

\- Neville, este es Kreatcher mi amigo, el elfo de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, Kreatcher, te presento Neville Longbottom heredero de la Noble y Mas Antigua casa de los Longbottom, un gran amigo y alumno.

El elfo domestico hizo una reverencia.

\- Es un placer conocer a alguien tan honorable como el señorito Longbottom y más si es amigo del gran amo Harry – Dijo, el chico no sabía cómo reaccionar, aún más al ver un elfo domestico usando ropa.

\- ¿Kreatcher, sería posible que nos llevaras a Neville y a mí a Diagon Alley, tenemos unas compras que hacer? – Preguntó Neville miro con los ojos abiertos al ojiverde.

\- Ningún problema, amo - Dijo haciendo otra reverencia y sin previo aviso cogió las manos de su amo y el chico y apareció en el conocido Diagon Alley.

Neville se veía un poco desorientado, bastante normal teniendo en cuenta que acababan de aparecerse.

Harry miro al elfo doméstico.

\- Gracias Kreatcher, puedes retirarte.

El viejo sirviente hizo una profunda reverencia.

\- Vivo para servirle orgullosamente, amo - Dijo y en otro estallido desapareció.

Harry miro a su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó.

\- Como si mi estomago hubiera salido por mi boca y vuelto a su sitio – Dijo, Harry soltó una carcajada - Pero Harry, podríamos meternos en problemas por esto.

\- Vamos Neville, recuerdas que estas con un profesor, además es por una buena causa, necesitas tu propia varita - Dijo con una sonrisa y se fue en dirección a la tienda de Ollivanders con Neville siguiéndole de cerca.

Por suerte para ellos, no había mucha gente por las calles, pasaron relativamente desapercibidos. Neville estaba curioso nunca había visto a un elfo tan servicial a lo que Harry solo sonrió, le explicó que había conocido a Kreacher días después de despertar de su coma, al principio el elfo domestico vivía amargado y triste en la casa que se suponía debía cuidar, esperando a su muerte hasta que el ojiverde llego a visitar la casa.

La visita se trataba de Sirius Black, el lord actual de los Black, el amigo hombre-lobo de este y un chico, pero fue en este que se fijó, el chico después de ver la casa vio al elfo y de inmediato recriminó al hombre por el trato que le daba al elfo a pesar d servir a una casa tan antigua y ancestral como los Black, se sorprendió ante el trato del chico y luego dijo algo que iluminó la cara del viejo elfo "si soy heredero de los Black, lo que quiero es que esta recuperé su grandeza, los Black no serán reconocidos por su caída y decadencia, sino por su ascensión de las cenizas y vuelta a la gloria, es por eso que se debe darle una nueva imagen y que mejor que lo haga un leal elfo como Kreacher" Cuando el viejo sirviente se enteró de que el nieto de Dorea Potter, antes Dorea Black, era el heredero de la familia estaba en jubilo y desde ese momento, el elfo domestico se comprometió en cuerpo y alma al chico. Aunque tuvo que ceder a algunas demandas, como el traje de mayordomo, el elfo domestico estaba acostumbrado a llevar una sábana de almohada como única prenda de vestir, ese traje fue un cambio drástico para el viejo elfo con costumbres, pero al final resultó ser un cambio agradable. El traje no era suyo obviamente, de ser el caso habría sido liberado en contra de su voluntad, era solo algo para llevar mientras estaba de servicio.

Cuando llegaron delante de la tienda entraron sin pensárselo dos veces. La tienda del fabricante de varitas estaba bastante llena de polvo, con 3 filas muy largas de estanterías llenas hasta el borde de varitas y sin rastro del propietario.

\- Veo que por fin han decidido venir a mi tienda, señor Potter, señor Longbottom.

Ambos se giraron para ver al fabricante de varitas, un hombre de pelo blanco espeso bastante bajito con un traje gris y botas negras.

\- Hemos venido a conseguir una varita para Neville, señor Ollivander – Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo jovial al anciano.

\- Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema, ¿Cuál es su mano dominante? – Preguntó al chico Longbottom.

\- La derecha, señor – Dijo el chico nervioso. El anciano procedió entonces a tomar medidas de su mano y brazo con una cinta antes de irse a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Durante las próximas horas. Neville tuvo que pasar por más de 50 varitas diferentes bajo la mirada emocionada del fabricante que estaba encantado con el reto que había caído en sus manos. Harry iba a salir a dar una vuelta hasta que la varita que acababa de coger Neville empezó a salir chispas rojas.

\- Madera de cerezo y pelo de unicornio, 27 centímetros, bonita y flexible – Informó Ollivander. Neville estaba en éxtasis, como su hubiera encontrado una parte de sí mismo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que faltaba. – Bien, bien, con esto solucionado solo falta usted, señor Potter.

\- Siento desilusionarle, pero ya tengo mi propia varita - Dijo y saco de su manga derecha la varita que había fabricado el mismo.

Ollivander se quedó mirando la varita unos instantes, parecía que iba a preguntarle sobre ella, pero se lo repensó en el último momento.

\- Entiendo, veo que en ese caso eso será todo. Son 8 galeones.

Neville se veía un poco nervioso, no tenía esa cantidad de dinero, pero se sorprendió al ver a su hermano no oficial tenderle unas monedas de oro al fabricante.

\- Considéralo mi regalo de navidad – Dijo con una sonrisa que el chico le devolvió. Los 2 salieron entonces de la tienda.

\- ¿Cómo volvemos ahora? – Preguntó el chico.

Harry considero sus opciones.

\- Bueno podría llamar a Kreatcher, pero ya está bastante viejo y no quiero darle más trabajo del que ya tiene, no sé aparecerme y con las barreras de Hogwarts sería imposible, podríamos usar la red flu, pero sin alguien en el otro lado para abrirnos el camino no tendría ninguna utilidad. Solo nos queda una opción – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Neville se puso muy nervioso ante esa sonrisa y más aún cuando como algo aparecía en una bola de humo.

Era un reptil con escamas casi doradas, su vientre era de color blanco, tenía dos pares de brazos con filosas garras, tenía en estos algo de pelo fucsia, en su cabeza tenía un par de cuernos, su hocico alargado tenía bigotes y barbas de color rojo y dorado, además de tener una cresta que iba desde su cabeza que iba por todo su lomo de color rojo, sus ojos eran de brillante dorado con pupilas alargadas, era sin duda hermoso, estaba emboscada en el brazo del ojiverde midiendo casi dos metros.

– Neville, te presento a Shen Long, un dragón oriental y mi familiar – Dijo el ojiverde mientras el chico quedaba impresionado al ver tal animal, pero quedó extrañado ante lo que dijo "familiar" por lo que le preguntó y el ojiverde respondió – Se le considera familiar a una criatura con la que formas un vínculo, esta puede ser útil para muchas cosas, tengo entendido que solo los magos más antiguos de casa antiguas y nobles los tienen y por lo que he sabido los magos hoy en día ya no utilizan "familiares" porque los consideran entes oscuros - el chico Longbottom al oír aquello relajo su semblante y comenzó a mirar a Harry con cierta fascinación en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué consigues al tener un familiar? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Logras despertar tu poder, por ejemplo, yo soy muy bueno en el uso de la magia sin varita - Dijo él y con un movimiento de la mano hizo aparecer una manzana para comérsela – Como veras, no tengo problema en realizar este tipo de magia, entre otras habilidades que tenía y ahora son más fuertes – el chico Longbottom miraba a Harry con completa admiración.

\- ¿Tú familiar también puede desarrollar poderes? – Preguntó.

\- Eso es correcto, toma por ejemplo a Shen Long, él es un dragón oriental que posee magia en su interior, sin embargo esta se encontraba dormida, siempre poseyó un cuerpo fuerte, sin embargo ahora logra detectar cualquier tipo de emanación de magia, además se volvió un dragón elemental, así que complementa con mi magia elemental de fuego, pero sobre todo, posee un conocimiento prácticamente infinito del mundo mágico de todo el mundo el cual me ha sido muy útil y todo eso hasta el momento, según lo que he estudiado de Shen Long seguirá mostrando aptitudes mágicas cada vez más extraordinarias y diversas al igual que yo, todo esto mientras más tiempo estemos unidos como familiares – Dijo, Neville no lograba articular palabra alguna, su boca se movía, pero no lograba articular ningún sonido y Harry solo pudo sonreír ante el efecto que sus palabras causaron. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el joven regordete lograra hablar.

\- ¿Tú me enseñarías todo lo que sabes Harry? – Preguntó el chico.

\- Para eso estoy aquí, Neville, yo soy tu maestro, y mi único propósito es hacerte poderoso, tu eres mi amigo y mi aliado, es por eso que quiero hacerlo, juntos lograremos grandes cosas, Neville, pero ahora disfrutarás de algo asombroso – Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo mientras el otro chico era contagiado por la emoción de su hermano de alma.

\- ¡Esto es increíble!

\- ¡Te dije que te gustaría!

Los dos alumnos estaban en este momento montados en la espalda de Shen Long con la puesta de sol en el horizonte. El dragón oriental había adoptado su verdadera forma, midiendo ahora 45 metros de longitud y siendo tan ancha como un pequeño coche, estaba usando un hechizo para disimular su presencia de los muggles.

Neville se calmó un momento.

\- Harry gracias – Dijo el chico emocionado.

El ojiverde sonrió.

\- No me las des, habrías necesitado una varita nueva tarde o temprano, después de todo, tienes que aprender todo lo que te quiero enseñar – Dijo, Neville sonrió de oreja a oreja habiendo entendido lo que insinuaba.

Siguieron su larga travesía hasta que llegaron por la noche a Hogwarts y Shen Long descendió al suelo aterrizando en la torre de astronomía en un golpe suave para no alertar a los demás. Shen Long redujo su tamaño poco a poco hasta que ahora medía 1 metros de largo.

– **Gracias, amigo** – Dijo mientras acariciaba su peluda cresta.

\- **No hay de que, señor Dragneel, pero ahora voy a tomarme una larga siesta** \- Siseo antes de desaparecerse en una bola se humo.

\- **Descansa, te lo has ganado.**

Los dos chicos descendieron de la torre dirigiéndose al comedor, estaba a punto de comenzar la cena y no habían comido nada desde el almuerzo, aunque no iban a quejarse, habían conseguido una nueva varita para Neville y habían pasado casi 4 horas disfrutando del vuelo más épico de la historia.

\- Quiero saber más sobre el tema de los familiares – Dijo Neville mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

\- Veo que estas muy interesado sobre los familiares ¿no es así? – Dijo, su amigo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza – Bien, te lo explicaré después de la cena porque estoy muy hambriento – Dijo el ojiverde mientras el chico Longbottom asentía, fueron a cenar al Gran Comedor, después de esto, el ojiverde le comenzó a decir sobre el tema - Te debo informar que no sé qué clase de poder despertara en ti al formar un lazo con un "familiar", sin embargo si fuera yo aún me arriesgaría y formaría el lazo – Dijo, Harry dejo las palabras en el aire y espero a que fuera Neville quien prosiguiera con la conversación.

\- ¿Cualquier animal sirve? – Preguntó el chico emocionado.

\- Cualquiera, pero te recomendaría estar 100% seguro del animal a escoger porque el primer familiar es el más importante – Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo, el chico se lo pensó y sonrío y le dijo que lo esperará allí unos minutos y ya volvía. Cuando regresó, venía con su sapo en las manos.

\- Quiero que sea Trevor, quizás no nos llevemos bien, pero es un regalo de mi tío Algie y la verdad es que yo lo quiero mucho… mi tío le puso el nombre de Trevor a mi sapo, su esposa me dijo que ese era el nombre del sapo de su hijo el cual también murió durante la guerra, lo cual me convierte en el último Longbottom por línea de sangre y el ultimo que puede dar sucesores al apellido – Dijo, Harry miro a Neville unos segundos antes de asentir y se fueron rumbo al nuevo despacho de Harry, al entrar comenzaron manos a la obra.

\- Bien Neville, hay una forma bastante simple de formar un lazo con un familiar y este es, ser aceptado por el animal, tienes que ofrecer tu sangre al que quieres que sea tu familiar y si este acepta el compromiso beberá tu sangre con lo cual quedaran unidos para siempre – Dijo, Neville acepto la explicación de Harry, el muchacho soltó a Trevor y lo coloco sobre su regazo para luego ofrecerle su mano, cabe recalcar que esta aun no sangraba con lo cual Harry decidió ayudar a su amigo.

\- **_Diffindo_** – Dijo, luego de que una herida más profunda de la que Harry hubiera deseado apareciera en la mano de su amigo el sapo Trevor se acercó con cautela y comenzó a beber la sangre que por esta salía. Al cabo de unos segundos Harry decidió curar la herida de su amigo, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que esta desaparecía rápidamente sin dejar rastro.

\- Vaya Harry, gracias por curar mi mano – Dijo el chico agradecido.

\- Yo no fui quien curo tu herida,... creo que fuiste tú, al parecer tu magia estaba deseosa por escapar de tu cuerpo y ahora que has formado un contrato con un familiar esta puede fluir libremente sin ningún tipo de restricción – Dijo, Neville luego de asimilar las palabras de Harry, miro su mano con toda la atención posible puesta en ella sin poder creer que había sido su propia magia lo que curo su mano, pero segundos después perdió esa concentración al ver a su sapo saltar hasta su cabeza para luego acomodarse y dormir. Neville en ese momento apunto a su cabeza.

\- ¿Esto es normal? – Preguntó, Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros, con la magia todo era posible.

\- Ahora, estoy seguro que tu sapo no se volverá a escapar, está dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que sea, me preguntó, ¿Qué cosas más te ayudará tu nuevo familiar?

Después de solucionar el problema de Neville, para Harry llegó el día de dar su primera clase de estudios muggles, muchos pensarían que alguien tan activo como Harry podría ser mejor profesor de encantamientos o DCAO, pero para él esto era una gran ventaja ya que lo ayudaba a enfocarse en su proyecto de los Gigais para shinigamis, este proyecto era algo ambicioso para Harry ya que si shinigamis como Momo vendrían aquí como apoyo en caso de sucesos extraños, por ejemplo en el caso de que aparecieran Hollows o incluso arrancares, por eso quería crear estos gigais especiales llegado el caso de que pidiera apoyo.

Puede que no tuviera tiempo libre, pero el que tenía lo usaba para conseguir los elementos que necesitaba tanto para su proyecto como el de sus clases, pero lo mejor vino cuando se contactó con Gringotts para realizar algunos propósitos, el primero fue comprar una casa en la ciudad de Karakura, la que compro era un complejo o mansión en las afueras en la zonas más prestigiosas, lo siguiente fue la recolección de piedras preciosas con las que se pudiera crear un núcleo mágico, eso causó extrañeza los goblins, pero le ayudaron en lo que pedía incluso le aconsejaron usar ciertos metales como corazón para lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Después de conseguirlo todo, fue el momento de dar su primera clase, tras la comida Harry se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a su aula de Estudios Muggles, esta había sido elegida por el mismo Harry, un aula junto a su despacho en el 6 piso donde ya se debían encontrar los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Harry estaba en su despacho podía escuchar los murmullos de los alumnos de cuarto y entro en el aula con paso tranquilo, pero seguro.

\- Buenas tardes – Dijo Harry firmemente mirándolo a todos.

\- Buenas tardes - Respondió la clase.

\- Soy Harry Potter, su profesor de este año. Como sabrán soy un alumno que toma materias en diferentes cursos, pero su director Dumbledore quiso nombrarme como profesor de esta materia para enseñarles, supuestamente, a integrarse en el mundo muggle, pero pienso que la mejor forma para integrarse a este es conociendo las cosas que han creado los muggles y, sobre todo, como combinar ambos mundos para el avance y beneficio de nosotros los magos – Dijo Harry de manera calmada, pero fuerte y segura causando que todos tuvieran su atención en él – Mi método de estudio será tranquilo, pero estricto, mi propósito es enseñarnos a adaptarse al mundo muggle, y aquellos que crean que los muggles no puedan darnos beneficios están muy equivocados y mi propósito es ese, al final espero enseñarles como un mago puede usar los aparatos muggles, incluso en lugares tan cargados de magia como aquí en Hogwarts – Dijo Harry al grupo de alumnos que le miraban anonadados - ¿Hay alguna pregunta? – Preguntó, pero nadie alzó la mano y comenzó con su clase donde les habló sobre los principios básicos del uso de aparatos electrónicos, la clase era algo aburrida en sí, pero se puso emocionante cuando el ojiverde les explicó las posibilidades que tenía el usar aquellos artefactos, les aseguró que cuando pudiera encontrar la forma encantar algunos artefactos para usarlos.

El tiempo de clase paso sorprendentemente rápido, a Harry le hubiese gustado que la clase durase más tiempo. Cuando los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se marcharon, llegaron los de Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Aunque Harry era el Profesor algunos de los alumnos de Slytherin no le tomaban en serio, al menos en un principio. Cuando comenzó a enseñarles algunas cosas de interés, todos seguían sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

La tarde había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Harry iba de camino a la sala de los fundadores recordando lo bien que se había sentido, al enseñar a los alumnos interesados en aprender lo que el tan conocía y formaba parte de su interés para futuros proyectos. De camino se cruzó con algunos alumnos que lo saludaron, más adelante se encontró con Ginny y demás para ir a cenar, ese sería el comienzo de la semana para él como profesor.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto o subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Hola lectores! Les traigo otro cap de esta genial historia.**

 **Quisiera pedirle a los lectores que comenten y me digan que les parece la historia.**

 **Responderé** **a los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **lalo80: Gracias por tu comentario. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, pronto aparecerá Isshin y sus hermanas.**

 **Ana Luisa: Gracias por tu comentario.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Bleach pertenecen al gran Mangaka Tite Kube, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Hollow)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Hollow Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" -_ (Dialogo de Serpientes)

 _- MMMMM _\- (Dialogo de Zanpaku-tō)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas. También al buen Tismen que me presto algunos diálogos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **…**

 **Vizard**

Llegó el fin de semana y el viernes Dumbledore caminaba por los pasillos en dirección al despacho de Harry como profesor. Llevaba varios días sin aparecer por el Gran Comedor y eso le parecía raro. No había recibido ninguna noticia de que le hubiera pasado algo y seguía dando sus clases como era normal, pero él sentía mucha curiosidad y al mismo tiempo preocupación. Su intención era acercarse todo lo posible a él para unirlo a su causa.

Cuando llegó allí llamó a la puerta.

\- Entre – Respondieron desde dentro.

Dumbledore abrió y entró, e internamente se sorprendió un poco de lo que vio. El despacho tenía un aspecto normal. En las paredes sólo había colocado una pizarra en la que Harry tenía escritas muchas cosas que ni siquiera Dumbledore llegaba a comprender ya que estaban en un idioma desconocido para él. Justo debajo de la pizarra había una silla y dos calderos al fuego con pociones haciéndose.

Pero no era eso lo que le sorprendió. La mesa estaba llena de aparatos electrónicos desmontados en piezas y unas cuantas piedras de diversos tipos que Harry estaba viendo y tocando. Al lado tenía varios libros que estaba consultando. Algunos eran de temas muggles como la física, electrónica, geología y cosas así. Otros trataban sobre teoría de la magia, consecuencias científicas de ella, y demás cosas que no entendía.

Harry estaba leyendo varios de los libros mientras observaba una de las piezas electrónicas y rocas preciosas. Entonces levantó la vista hacia Dumbledore.

\- Buenas tardes, Dumbledore. Siéntese, ¿A qué se debe el placer de su visita? – Preguntó con cierto sarcasmo que el director dejo pasar.

\- Venía porque estaba preocupado ya que hace días que no aparecías por el Gran Comedor.

\- Pensé que poco le importaba lo que hiciera, solo hacer mi trabajo, pero bueno, a veces cuando estoy inmerso en mis investigaciones me olvido de todo. Si no fuera por algunas alarmas que pongo hasta me olvidaría de ir clases o dar las mías – Respondió Harry con una sonrisa mientras seguía revisando algunas piedras.

\- Puede que no me interesen sus asuntos personales, pero eres un miembro más en este colegio, pero bueno a muchos les sucede lo mismo. Pero solo por curiosidad, ¿en qué estás trabajando? – Preguntó curioso de saber todo lo que estaba haciendo este chico tan extraño para él.

\- Estoy investigando sobre las causas científicas por las que los aparatos muggles no funcionan en ambientes cargados de magia. He estado estudiando el funcionamiento de esos objetos y ahora con ayuda de algunos libros que he encontrado en la biblioteca he avanzado. Quiero que mis clases sean lo más actuales posibles para que los magos adapten al mundo de los muggles más fácil – Dijo el ojiverde ahora enfocándose en algunos aparatos.

\- Fascinante. ¿Y qué aparatos muggles son esos? – Preguntó realmente curioso.

\- ¿Estos? La mayor parte son piezas de una videocámara, de un reproductor de música, partes de un reloj.

\- ¿Qué es una videocámara? – Preguntó Dumbledore. Por muy defensor de muggles que fuera apenas sabía nada de ellos.

\- Un aparato muggle que permite grabar todo lo que puede vislumbrar con la lente y escuchar con el micrófono. Después puedes volver a ver lo grabado – Explicó el chico sin mucha pasión de explicarle.

\- ¿Es como vislumbrar recuerdos en un pensadero? – Preguntó.

\- Parecido, pero diferente. En un pensadero sólo podemos volver a ver algo en la medida en la que nos acordemos de ello, consciente o inconscientemente. En cambio, este aparato no tiene ese problema. Graba todo lo que ve y nosotros vemos todo – Dijo el chico cada vez más harto de la presencia del anciano.

\- Muy curioso… - Dijo Dumbledore.

\- Pero uno de los usos que más le dan los muggles es para la seguridad. Algo de lo que creo carecen un poco los magos – Dijo el chico con cierta molestia.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó el anciano notando el disgusto del chico.

\- Un muggle puede activar una videocámara y utilizarla para grabar lo que ocurre en un lugar sin estar él allí. Luego vuelve y mira si ha ocurrido algo en su ausencia. Por ejemplo, en una tienda, si entran a robar por la noche después pueden ver quién fue el culpable. Me gustaría poder hacer eso en un lugar como mi despacho, ya que, aunque alguien entre nunca estaré seguro de quién fue excepto que lo pille con las manos en la masa. Un mago podría eludirlo con mucha facilidad, pero claro, con lo aislados que están, ni siquiera se esperan que exista algo así, o simplemente lo subestiman – Explicó sonriendo ahora demostrando lo que estaba pensando hacer.

A Dumbledore le brillaron los ojos. Al igual que Harry encontraba eso tremendamente útil.

\- Concuerdo contigo plenamente. Espero que cuando lo termines me lo digas, pues me gustaría que me lo mostraras – Pidió el anciano sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Por cierto. Espero que no te moleste, pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué pociones estás haciendo?

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo el chico girando la cabeza hacia donde apuntaba Dumbledore - ¡Ah! Nada importante. La de la derecha es la poción descrita en la pizarra. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacerla, pero ahora que he conseguido alguno de los raros ingredientes creo que me será útil.

Dumbledore tenía una enorme curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba, pues tenía toda la pinta de ser algo raro e importante, pero su orgullo le impedía demostrar que no sabía algo. Hablaría con Severus para ver si él reconocía la poción.

\- ¿Y la otra? – Preguntó el anciano señalando la otra.

\- ¿La otra? Ah, no. No es una poción. Es una sopa.

Horas después, Harry regresaba a la sala de los fundadores, encontrando a Momo leyendo como siempre los libros sobre magia, sin duda la chica le gustaba aprender, en cierto modo le recordaba a Hermione, que por cierto se hizo más amiga de él, más que nada con ayuda de Neville que veía que la chica no tenía muchos amigos, además los dos eran los únicos que eran cercanos a Ginny, aparte de los hermanos de ella, además lo que los hacía más unidos era el hecho que todos eran cercanos a Harry, sobre todo Neville, Ginny y los gemelos Weasley.

La teniente shinigami alzó la vista para ver a Harry y bajando el libro dijo con cierto tono de reproche.

\- Taichō, quisiera saber cuándo podré salir de aquí, ya estoy ansiosa de aprender sobre la magia, además quiero relacionarme con más gente, aparte de ti, tu padrino y estos cuadros – Dijo la chica señalando a los retratos de los fundadores, que parecían sentirse ofendidos ya que al parecer ya le parecían aburridos.

\- Tranquila, Hinamori, pronto te presentaré a mis amigos, además te tengo buenas noticias, he avanzado mucho con el asunto de los gigais mágicos, incluso puedo implementar la forma como la mía de guardar los gigais dentro de algún objeto, te aseguró que en una semana podrás pasar como una alumna más, así que relájate, ahora debo prepararme para irme a Karakura, hay asuntos que debo atender – Dijo el ojiverde mientras se preparaba para luego abrir una puerta con su Zanpaku-to e irse rumbo a Karakura.

El shinigami sustituto, Ichigo Kurosaki estaba bostezando ya en su forma espiritual en el bosque donde la semana pasada peleo con el ojiverde, tan pronto el ojiverde accedió a entrenarlo le indico que lo vería en este sitio a las 7:00 am, pero nunca se esperó que el ojiverde llegara con cargando sobre su hombro derecho, no sabía lo que era, pero pronto lo averiguaría, al llegar el ojiverde este lo saludo con un gesto de mano.

– Buenos días, Ichigo, me alegra saber que tienes bastante esmero en hacerte más fuerte y me halaga saber que seré tu sensei, ahora es hora de cambiar algunas cosas para este entrenamiento – Dijo el ojiverde mientras el pelinaranja lo veía confundido.

El pelinaranja estaba algo desconcertado, estaban en medio de un claro y el ojiverde estaba dando vueltas alrededor de él sin decirle o hacer nada, finalmente y con un asentamiento le dio una orden, le pidió que pusiera su espada contra un árbol a cierta distancia cosa que, aunque le pareció extraña realizo sin cuestionar, regreso segundos después para toparse con una sorpresa, Zangetsu estaba clavada justo frente al ojiverde, se giró hacia atrás y miro su arma aun ahí.

\- Esta es una copia, Ichigo, la hice para que entrenes - Dijo el ojiverde de manera tranquila.

\- Espera, si te pedí que me entrenaras la semana pasada y estas tan ocupado en tus clases, ¿Cómo hiciste eso tan rápido? – Cuestionó el pelinaranja a su maestro ojiverde.

\- Ese es mi secretito, ahora vamos, levántala - Dijo el ojiverde a lo que el pelinaranja obedeció.

Sujeto el arma del mango y jalo con fuerza, de inmediato todo su cuerpo se ladeo en cuanto el arma se despegó del suelo, tuvo que sostenerla con ambas manos para que no se le cayera, esta espada estaba bastante pesada, miro al ojiverde con duda en sus ojos y este solo sonrío.

\- No te quejes, no pesa tanto, solo es el doble de lo que pesa tu Zanpaku-to - Dijo restándole importancia mientras una enorme gota aparecía en la nuca del shinigami sustituto

Ichigo realizo varios movimientos sugeridos por el ojiverde para adaptarse al peso del arma, fueron cerca de 20 minutos en los que al final el chico del ceño fruncido logro balancearla sin casi caerse al suelo, el ojiverde aplaudió feliz por el pequeño logro de su alumno pelinaranja.

– Estupendo, esa es una de mis mejores trabajos, está hecha con el mismo material que estos brazaletes, aunque estos son más pesados – Dijo el ojiverde señalando sus brazaletes, el pelinaranja asintió, si era así entendía por qué pesaba tanto, aunque no entendía como el ojiverde podía cargar con tanto peso, pero solo con ver su fuerza y velocidad bastaba para saberlo – Bien, ahora pasemos a algo más de acción, tienes que tratar golpearme con ella así que adelante, tienes una hora - Dijo finalmente mientras el pelinaranja cargaba de frente.

Soltó una estocada descendente que el ojiverde eludió moviéndose a un lado, la espada se levantó en un corte horizontal y el ojiverde salto, el molesto pelinaranja lo empezó a perseguir por todo el claro cansándose más y más con tan pesada arma, al final lo tuvo arrinconado contra un árbol y ataco de frente, el ojiverde se movió veloz hacia él y le conecto un poderoso golpe al estómago, el aire abandono al pelinaranja que cayó de rodillas mientras el arma caía al suelo con un sonoro golpe, levanto la mirada y vio al ojiverde serio frente a él.

\- Nunca dije que no atacaría, recuerda la primera regla, Ichigo, también note que te precipitaste, debes aprender a ser paciente y a esperar el momento justo para lanzar un ataque poderoso o un golpe preciso como el que te di - Dijo el sabio guerrero ojiverde.

Tras un breve descanso el pelinaranja estaba más que listo para continuar, de nuevo estaba solo en el centro del claro, el ojiverde sonreía tranquilo, se preparó para el siguiente punto en la formación del pelinaranja que por alguna razón se sentía algo preocupado por la manera en que el ojiverde sonreía.

Tras un breve descanso el pelinaranja estaba más que listo para continuar, de nuevo estaba solo en el centro del claro, el ojiverde se preparó para el siguiente punto en la formación del pelinaranja que por alguna razón se sentía algo preocupado por la manera en que el ojiverde lo veía y el hecho de que no estaba usando para nada su poder, solo su fuerza física.

En la Sociedad de Almas, el poderoso Sōtaichō, Yamamoto estaba pensando desde hace unas semanas, desde que Harry se fue no se ha reportado, pero si había enviado a Momo Hinamori a darle un reporte de las cosas que había hecho, no podía evitar estar orgulloso de su alumno, a pesar de sus asuntos en su país, tenía tiempo para otras cosas, incluso con investigaciones para que un shinigami pueda usar magia en el mundo mágico haciéndose pasar por un mago o bruja, según Hinamori, el ojiverde haría lo posible por explicarle mejor las cosas cuando tuviera tiempo, además de que quería buscar una manera de estar en contacto con él, tenía la leve impresión de que habían más cosas que el ojiverde no decía ya que, al parecer, no confiaba en Momo para darle información confidencial e importante, pero estaba probando su confianza, pero ahora quería saber cómo iban las cosas con el ojiverde en Karakura, por eso enviaría a alguien para que fuera un apoyo para el chico.

\- Me mandó llamar, Sōtaichō - Dijo la mujer al entrar a la oficina del viejo shinigami

\- Si, quiero que vayas al mundo humano donde están los demás y busques a Harry, necesito saber de él - Dijo seguro y algo ansioso ya que su nieto adoptivo estaba en algo que debía saber.

\- Lo haré, señor, si es necesario lo traeré yo misma – Respondió aceptando su misión.

\- No quiero confrontaciones, lo último que quiero es que él te desprecie y no quiera confiar en ti, de eso depende lo que pueda suceder, solo quiero que tengas una charla con él y saber lo que sucede en su país - Dijo Yamamoto para dejar claras sus indicaciones.

\- Comprendo, señor, ¿Dónde puedo hallarlo? – Preguntó la mujer.

\- Tengo entendido que tiene una casa en Karakura donde está viviendo Yoruichi - Dijo sin medir sus palabras el viejo hombre

\- ¡QUEEEEEEE! COMO PUEDE ESE SUJETO ATREVERSE A DESHONRAR A MI YORUICHI_SAMA VOY A TRAERSELO DESPUES DE CASTRARLO – Exclamó y salió corriendo arrasando todo a su paso.

\- Quizá no debí enviar a la capitán Suì-Fēng - Se dijo a sí mismo el viejo Shinigami.

De vuelta en el claro, Ichigo estaba respirando más que cansado, estaba cubierto de sudor con partes faltantes en su ropa, despeinado y muy molesto, después de todo al ojiverde no solo usaba su fuerza física sino sus habilidades con el fuego causando explosiones cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, avanzo furioso retumbando el suelo a sus pisadas casi como si una bestia gigante se acercara al ojiverde después de haberlo mandado a volar por quien sabe cuántas veces, este estaba de brazos cruzados viéndolo.

– TU – Gritó Ichigo mirando al ojiverde mientras lo señalaba con la pesada espada.

\- Sobreviviste, bien por ti, Ichigo - Dijo el ojiverde tranquilamente.

\- ¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO? CASI ME MATAS – Gritó sumamente indignado.

\- No seas tan quejumbroso, resististe muy bien, ¿no? Apuesto a que tus reflejos están más que despiertos ahora y tu resistencia aumento - Dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba al pelinaranja que le temblaba una ceja.

\- ESO NO IMPORTA, ¿PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE USARIAS FUEGO PARA EXPLOTAR – Gritó enojado el pelinaranja?

\- Regla numero 1; siempre tenla presente y la regla numero 2; en un combate real tu oponente rara vez te dirá que va a hacer, debes estar listo para todo, incluso para los trucos más sucios como este – Dijo tan pronto acabo de hablar una bola de fuego surgió del suelo y estalló frente al pelinaranja que volaba por el aire – Creo que se me paso un poco la mano - Murmuro el ojiverde mientras miraba al cielo.

El pelinaranja se levantó al principio algo molesto, pero en su mente apareció aquel momento en que ese sujeto de cabello negro lo apuñalo por la espalda, al final Harry tenía la razón sobre ese último punto, camino un poco más serio hasta el ojiverde y le indico que estaba listo para seguir, el ojiverde estaba algo desconcertado por el cambio de actitud, pero sonrío al parecer Ichigo lo estaba tomando bien.

\- Bueno es hora de una pelea uno a uno – Dijo sonriente mientras el pelinaranja levantaba la pesada arma sustituta y se ponía en posición.

Hubo una bola de humo que se disipo revenando al ojiverde cargando una enorme Zanbato de hoja blanca, en la cruz del mango tenía una especie de cobertura de pelo blanco y un mango marrón desgastado, se veía bastante pesada, pero el ojiverde la balanceaba de un lado a otro con una sola mano mientras la miraba rememorando la primera vez que la conoció.

\- Te presento a Tessaiga o Colmillo Plateado, fue un regalo que obtuve a mis 7 años y es poderosa, listo o no aquí voy, Ichigo – Dijo y el ojiverde ataco.

Como pudo Ichigo se cubrió con su arma mientras las chispas volaban y era empujado un poco hacia atrás por el golpe del ojiverde, el pelinaranja tomo la iniciativa atacando de frente con movimientos poderosos apoyados en el peso de su arma, cada golpe era bloqueado por la Zanbato que esgrimía el ojiverde, para sorpresa del shinigami sustituto, el ojiverde no se estaba esforzando en lo más mínimo, de nuevo el ojiverde paso la ofensiva e Ichigo esquivo por su vida.

Mientras tanto en las noches, Aizen estaba sentado en su trono pensando sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, aun no tenía idea de quien podría ser ese sujeto que tantos problemas estaba causando, tampoco sabía el poder que podría llegar a tener, pero en este momento estaba más que curioso de saber los límites de este, para eso estaba esperando a los Espada que mandó a llamar, estos llegaron ante él y dijo.

– Los he llamado porque tengo una misión que sin duda puede interesarles, espero la cumplan o traigan información que pueda ser de utilidad – Dijo el traidor Aizen mientras los dos sonriendo perversamente asentían.

De regreso al parque, el pelinaranja estaba más que exhausto, frente a él, el sereno ojiverde apenas empezaba a sudar mientras él estaba bañado en el líquido salado, se levantó de nuevo haciendo al ojiverde sonreír aún más tenía una fuerte voluntad y eso en verdad le agradaba a decir verdad ese carácter terco le recordaba un poco a él mismo, de nuevo ataco con fuerza y el metal resonó poco a poco Ichigo fue empujado de nuevo hacia atrás cuando una perversa voz llego a su mente.

\- **_¿Que pasa rey te dan una paliza?_** – Dijo la perversa voz de su hollow interno.

\- _No te metas, me oyes_ \- Le exigió el pelinaranja en su cabeza.

\- **_Es una pena que tu no me mandes_ **\- Respondió burlón.

Harry estaba francamente confundido con lo que estaba viendo, de un momento a otro Ichigo se quedó quieto sujetando su cabeza mientras negaba con fuerza, y ahora estaba mirando al cielo inmóvil, bajo la cabeza y el ojiverde se confundió aún más, sus ojos habían vuelto negro y amarillo mientras algo comenzaba a cubrirle la cabeza, de un momento a otro se lanzó contra el ojiverde a una velocidad muy superior, como pudo bloqueo el espadazo mientras una sonrisa demencial adornaba el rostro de Ichigo.

La espada del ojiverde apenas bloqueaba los ataques de Ichigo mientras esa risa loca resonaba por todo el sitio, lo supo entonces el sujeto con el que peleaba no era Ichigo, sonrío malvadamente y el Hiryūgan se formó en su mano y lo incrusto en el estómago del pelinaranja que voló contra un árbol partiéndolo a la mitad, se trató de levantar, pero de nuevo forcejeo mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad y se arrancaba la máscara que comenzaba formarse en su cara.

\- Ichigo, tienes algo que decirme – Dijo serio y frío el ojiverde mientras el pelinaranja bajaba su cabeza.

\- Esta bien, le contare, Harry_sensei – Dijo, Ichigo suspiro, esto iba a ser largo.

Harry permanecía en silencio ante la revelación del pelinaranja, ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a ayudarlo, después de todo, lidiar con un hollow interno que, si se apodera de ti, jamás te dejaría y que viviría para matar y destruir.

\- Ven, Ichigo, hay que hablar con Urahara - Dijo el ojiverde poniéndose de pie.

\- Con Urahara_san – Cuestionó el pelinaranjado chico.

\- Si, él quizá pueda ayudarnos con esto – Dijo, ambos partieron a la búsqueda del hombre ensombrerado con la esperanza de una luz en este problema interno, por su parte el ojiverde se prometía ayudar a Ichigo del modo que fuese, no lo dejaría convertirse en un monstruo.

Después de hablar con Urahara, siguieron con los entrenamientos, pero bajaron el ritmo mientras Urahara encontraba la forma de ayudar a Ichigo, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, el ojiverde se la paso con Yoruichi para ayudarle a remodelar su nueva casa, e inexplicablemente tiempo después llegaron Matsumoto junto a Orihime ayudar al ojiverde con las labores del hogar y quedará listo para vivir, el ojiverde le había dicho que podía quedarse allí mientras él estaba en Inglaterra. Las chicas se la pasaron bien con el ojiverde hasta que fue el momento de que el ojiverde tuviera que volver a Hogwarts de nuevo el domingo en la noche.

Harry llegó a Hogwarts listo para otra semana algo pesada, en la semana solo se dedicaba a sus estudios, dictar sus clases y avanzar en su tarea con el Gigai mágico, además de otras cosas. En cuanto a lo que sucedía en el colegio, al parecer Snape se estaba desquitando con Neville por lo que había sucedido en la clase de DCAO, pero Harry le dijo que solo se enfocada en hacer la poción e ignorara al idiota de Snape, lo mismo hacía Harry cuando estaba en las clases de este, pero cuando Snape trataba de meterse con el ojiverde este lo observaba fijamente y solo lo dejaba pasar.

Ahora, sin duda pronto iba a necesitar, o un asistente o un clon de él para que hiciera sus funciones aquí en Hogwarts mientras él estaría en Karakura al tanto de lo que sucediera y fue a mitad de semana que se le ocurrió una idea haciéndolo sonreír de manera astuta.

La semana había trascurrido con bastante normalidad para los estudiantes, entre clases, tareas, proyectos, una que otra fiesta y, sobre todo, de sus entrenamientos que le dejaba su ojiverde maestro, debía realizar ejercicios como si fueran deberes para él, incluso debía esforzarse aún más cuando no estaba él para entrenarlo, sin duda el ojiverde era estricto.

Cada tarde salía de clases a su casa realizaba sus deberes golpeaba un poco a su padre cosa muy frecuente, y partía a su entrenamiento en ese mismo bosque donde siempre entrenaban, los primeros días fueron la muerte para el shinigami sustituto que acababa siempre medio muerto en el suelo, pero poco a poco estaba entrando en forma y curiosamente le resultaba más fácil balancear su arma sustituta en sus intentos de partir al ojiverde que sonriente solo lo felicitaba.

Pero aun persistía una duda en el aire, ese hollow interno siempre riéndose y esperando su oportunidad para tomar el control de Ichigo, ese fin de semana no fue la excepción, después de una breve paliza del ojiverde al ser hueco, un cansado Ichigo levantaba su espada listo para retirarse a su casa, su maestro ya se había ido cuando eso paso, estaba justo frente a él era un sujeto con ropa formal, usaba una camisa naranja, y con una máscara cubriendo su cara mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Ichigo al extraño que retiro su máscara revelando a un sonriente rostro agudo de un sujeto rubio.

\- Tu eres como yo sabes – Dijo feliz mientras el pelinaranja no comprendía sus palabras - Eres algo distraído, ¿no es así? - levanto la máscara y el pelinaranja lo comprendió, este tipo también tenía un hollow interno - Si quieres hablar, dile a Urahara que te mande con nosotros, soy Shinji, por cierto – Dijo y desapareció entre el bosque.

Ichigo no supo que pensar, mejor hablaría con Harry sobre esto más adelante, después de todo, el ojiverde ya se había ido a Inglaterra y no tenía ni idea de cómo contactarlo, ahora que lo pensaba bien desconocía muchas cosas de su maestro mago; se fue a casa esperando verlo el siguiente fin de semana, por su parte el sujeto llamado Shinji caminaba desinteresadamente rumbo a una bodega en la zona industrial de la ciudad ignorante por completo de su ojiverde rastreador.

\- _Me pregunto si serás el sujeto del que hablo Urahara_ \- Pensó el ojiverde siguiendo al hombre viendo como entró en la bodega para luego marcharse para regresar a Inglaterra, ya tendría tiempo para investigar.

La nueva semana en Hogwarts llegó con el inició del mes de octubre y el comienzo de los entrenamientos de Quidditch ya que se aproximaba la temporada, obviamente esto no le interesaba a Harry ya que no pertenecía a una casa, además de que era un profesor y no le interesaba jugarlo, aunque estaría interesado en verlo solo por ver jugar a Ginny, estaba seguro que conseguiría entrar al equipo de Gryffindor, el ojiverde pronto le presentaría a Ginny y Neville su invitada en la sala de los fundadores, ahí les explicaría las cosas que les ha estado ocultando solo para ver si eran de confianza y lo eran, la pelirroja era su mejor e íntima amiga y Neville ha demostrado ser un fiel y leal amigo, pero fue una tarde que le llegó el aviso de la salida a Hogsmade ese fin de semana y que le podría interesar ya que podía poner en práctica lo que tanto había querido.

En la sala de los fundadores, el ojiverde estaba en su sala de estudios y vio frente a él a un Gigai suyo vacío y luego se enfocó en un cristal hexagonal siendo esta de un material como el cristal o el diamante, esta cubría un cristal azulado como una esfera y dentro de esto tenía algo que brillaba de color blanco con destellos rojo y dorado, lo tomó con cuidado y lo introdujo en el pecho del Gigai vacío, un minuto después el Gigai reacciono mientras se veía las manos y se tocaba y luego lo miraba a él y dijo.

\- ¿Funcionó? – Preguntó el Gigai mientras veía al ojiverde verdadero que asentía.

– Oh si, maldición, claro que sí, he creado el Gigai mágico, pero tú eres un clon Gigai mágico de mí, ahora mientras tú estás aquí yo podría estar en Karakura o en el Seireitei, hace mucho que no veo al abuelo y quiero reportarme y saber algunas cosas - Dijo el ojiverde mientras Gigai suyo asentía, haber logrado ese clon fue una idea que sin duda todos envidiarían, la clave de todo estaba en el núcleo que le metió, en este estaba una poción que contenía sus memorias, su sangre y su magia para que fuera un clon suyo y que reaccionará como él lo haría, era algo parecido como lo que sucedía con Kon, el león de peluche con un alma artificial que a veces entraba en el cuerpo de Ichigo mientras este estaba en su forma de shinigami.

Pero él había creado un clon perfecto suyo usando un gigai, esto era porque era más resistente, sentiría y recolectaría energía espiritual y magia, pero lo mejor era que tenía sus mismas habilidades como humano, eso quería decir que podría defenderse solo y luchar.

Así fue que puso en práctica su proyecto de ver si podría engañar a los demás, su clon o Gigai se quedaría y se haría pasar por él e iría al pueblo de Hogsmade y él se iría a Karakura a investigar algunas cosas, sobre todo, a ese sujeto que se había aparecido ante Ichigo.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, el sábado en la mañana, antes de la salida de Hogsmade, el Gigai de Harry estaba en su oficina de profesor, quería hacer una prueba y ver como reaccionaba la persona que estaba esperando o si sospecharía algo, dejo sus pensamientos cuando tocaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante – Dijo el gigai.

Se abrió la puerta y Albus Dumbledore entró en el cuarto.

\- ¿Me habías llamado, Harry? – Preguntó.

\- Sí. Es que ayer por fin conseguí terminar de ajustar todos los componentes y ahora ya funcionan tanto la videocámara como el reproductor de música. Y cómo me habías pedido que te avisara cuando terminase…

A Dumbledore le brillaron los ojos.

\- ¿En serio? Eso es fantástico.

\- ¿Quieres ver una demostración? Ayer estuve grabando unas charlas que tuve con los alumnos de tercero.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Cómo funciona?

Durante los siguientes minutos Harry le explicó el funcionamiento del aparato, para después enseñarle la grabación. Se sintió interesado en un video donde estaba con Neville Longbottom.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _\- ¿Se puede? – Preguntó Neville al mismo tiempo que llamaba a la puerta._

 _\- Claro, entra y siéntate – Respondió Harry._

 _Harry entró en el despacho y se dirigió a silla. Una vez sentado miró a su alrededor. Se vio sorprendido al ver la cantidad de objetos y artefactos muggles, además de cosas referentes a otras cosas. Se sorprendió un poco de que no hubiera ningún retrato en las paredes. Lo único que había era una enorme pizarra en una de ellas y en la que estaban anotadas muchas cosas incomprensibles para él._

 _\- Veras Neville. Quería comentarte que he recibido muy buenos comentarios de parte de la profesora Sprout sobre tu conocimiento en Herbologia, según ella, tienes mucha pasión por las plantas, incluso mucho más que ella, pero llama la atención de que a pesar de tu buen conocimiento en Herbologia no avances en pociones, ¿Por qué sucede eso?_

 _\- El profesor Snape no es alguien con el que aprende tranquilamente, además estoy más interesado en las plantas en vez de lo que se puede hacer con ellas – Dijo Neville._

 _\- Es cierto, Snape no es alguien de quien puedas aprender mucho, pero para eso están los tiempos libres y vacaciones, la Herbologia tiene cosas muy fascinantes, pero también su aplicación, tengo entendido que en tu segundo año, una criatura había petrificado a varios alumnos y que al final de año los reanimaron con la poción de Mandrágoras, solo imagina las aplicaciones que puede usar, podrías crear antídotos de un sinfín de venenos, además que incluso en batalla podrías necesitar alguna poción, no es que fueras a estar en peligro, siempre es bueno estar preparado._

 _Neville se quedó en silencio. Tenía razón en lo que decía, el uso que podría darle a las plantas a la hora de crear antídoto o venenos, etc. Eran muy amplios._

 _– Quiero ver que te enfoques en pociones y los usos que puedes usar en estas, no es necesario que los apliques en tus clases, después de todo, no está interesado en lo que hagan los demás sin duda no alguien que deba estar aquí, no sé por qué a Dumbledore se le ocurrió contratar a un ex-mortifago – Dijo mientras negaba sin darse cuenta de la reacción de Neville y como Dumbledore se tensaba._

 _– ¿Snape, un ex-mortifago? – Preguntó el chico a lo que el ojiverde asintió extrañado._

 _– Claro, supongo que nadie lo sabe, pero bueno, dejemos ese asunto de lado, ahora, te mostraré algunas plantas curiosas que he conseguido._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

\- ¿Le dijiste a un alumno que Severus era un ex-mortifago? – Preguntó Dumbledore algo molesto por lo que vio.

\- Je, enserio pensó que no investigaría a su maestro pocionista, ¿verdad? Por algo he instalado estas cámaras, pero ahora le pregunto, ¿De que más me puedo enterar gracias a esto? Snape no es digno de estar aquí y menos de enseñar a personas como Neville que solo quieren aprender, así que le pido controle a su profesor – Dijo el ojiverde, pero el director sintió la amenaza implícita en esa oración, Harry era un miembro de Wizengamot y alguien con mucha influencia, estaba seguro que si se involucraba más en el asunto perdería a Severus.

Se quedaron en silencio. Dumbledore no estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero no quería discutir con él, así que decidió cambiar de tema enfocándose en otras cosas.

\- ¿Qué impresión te causa el señor Longbottom? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Neville? Es un alumno que, a pesar de su falta de confianza, tiene ganas de aprender; pero intenta ponerse una máscara para ocultar su dolor y tristeza. Me atrevería a afirmar que quiere que ahogar eso y quiere que le enseñen mucho más para poder olvidarse de ese dolor.

Dumbledore lo miró un poco asombrado.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Incluso a mí se me hace difícil leer sus expresiones.

Harry le miró seriamente, y Dumbledore pudo ver en esa mirada un dolor y una soledad que ni siquiera el tiempo podría llegar alguna vez a sanar completamente.

\- Los que hemos sufrido sabemos reconocer a aquellos que comparten un dolor similar al nuestro.

Después de que Dumbledore se retiró, el Gigai sonrió, había engañado a Dumbledore, ahora podría estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo mientras el verdadero estaba en otros asuntos como ahora.

Una vez más en Karakura, después del entrenamiento con Ichigo, el rubio sujeto volvió a aparecer y el ojiverde lo siguió de nuevo hasta aquel almacén abandonado.

El ojiverde quiso seguirlo, pero una fuerza invisible se le opuso.

\- _Una especie de barrera, ¿eh? Interesante_ \- Pensó con una sonrisa mientras con un encantamiento aprendido le abría una pequeña puerta, entro aprisa y no hallo nada más que una especie de entrada a un sótano – Veamos que hay aquí abajo - camino despacio dentro de las escaleras y se quedó impresionado, ante él se abría un espacio muy amplio semejante a alguna clase de llanura, a decir verdad, estaba impresionado y eso no ocurría todos los días.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – Preguntó de mala manera una chica rubia delgada usando algo de ropa en color rojo y blanco con el cabello rubio pálido acomodado en dos coletas.

\- Yo soy Harry Potter, el presentarse es fundamental en la educación, chiquilla – Dijo cínicamente sonriente mientras ella lo atacaba sin dudar.

Una patada frontal que increíblemente fallo, siguió tratando de golpearle, pero cada golpe era esquivado con mucha facilidad.

– Oigan, yo juego – Dijo una alegre chica delgada de cabello verde antes de lanzarse al combate, esta era más rápida y fuerte, pero aun así el ojiverde eludía sus golpes con demasiada facilidad, cosa que ya empezaba a molestar a alguien.

\- Maldición, deja de moverte para que pueda golpearte - Dijo la molesta rubia mientras Harry esquivaba una patada de la chica de pelo verde.

\- Si no logras golpearme es porque eres muy débil, pequeñuela - Respondió alegre el ojiverde.

\- Eres un… - Dijo, saco una espada y paso su mano por su rostro mientras una espeluznante mascara cubría su cara, arremetió con fuerza y velocidad mientras el ojiverde luchaba por eludirla con mucha dificultad, la chica de verde también cubrió su cara con una máscara bastante peculiar se movía mucho más rápido y comenzó a golpear al ojiverde con fuerza que bloqueaba los golpes.

\- Ese es el chico del que hablaba Urahara – Dijo un hombre alto de ropa deportiva y cabello gris, a sus demás compañeros que apreciaban la pelea a la distancia.

\- Si, es él, se mueve bien para pelear contra Hiyori y Mashiro a la vez – Dijo el sujeto de nombre Shinji a sus demás compañeros.

\- Cierto, siempre y cuando no haga enojar más a Hiyori sería interesante conocerlo – Dijo otro varón de largo cabello rubio.

\- Deberíamos ayudarle, ¿no creen? – Preguntó tímidamente un sujeto de complexión grande y cabello rosado.

\- Yo prefiero seguir mirando a ese chico pelear, solo mírenlo – Dijo con cierto interés la última mujer que portaba unos lentes.

Un destello los atrajo a todos y se alarmaron un poco cuando la espada de Hiyori cambio mostrando su Shikai transformando su espada en una especie de arma aserrada como una sierra mientras blandía un ataque frontal contra el ojiverde que apenas la estaba eludiendo ahora mismo, estaba arrinconado y ella tenía la intención matarlo, los vizard corrieron en ayuda del ojiverde, pero antes de llegar ocurrió lo impensable, la espada de Hiyori estaba siendo detenida por la mano del ojiverde que ahora mismo ardía como si estuviese hecho de una especie de fuego dorado.

\- Bueno, si todos quieren pelear vengan aquí los espero, estoy ansioso de probar los poderes de los vizard jajajajaja – Dijo riendo desquiciado mirando fijamente al resto del grupo – Probemos los poderes de los renegados shinigamis del Gotei 13, contra mí, Harry Potter, el capitán de la 1ª División, pero ya que ustedes son más y la barrera ayudará a que nada se sienta afuera, así que usaré mi forma shinigami – Dijo mientras el ojiverde sonreía ampliamente mientras uno de sus anillos brilló y en una explosión de reiatsu brutalmente liberado se mostró a Harry en su forma de shinigami con su espada en mano desenfundada – Esta vez usaré mi estilo brutal de combate, espero aguanten esto – Dijo el ojiverde mientras sonreía de manera perversa y liberaba su escalofriante reiatsu verde esmeralda tomando la forma de la calavera de un dragón.

Los Vizard estaban aterrados a diferentes grados, Mashiro y Hiyori caen de rodillas debido a la presión mientras Risa se agarra la cabeza, los demás están viendo al ojiverde y viendo que este está decidido a luchar se pusieron sus máscaras y sacaron sus Zanpaku-tō y este se lanzó al ataque a una velocidad monstruosa.

Ichigo estaba caminando rumbo a su casa cuando en una fracción de segundo siente ese brutal reiatsu, en cada parte de la ciudad donde estaban los shinigamis encubiertos y los humanos sintieron esa escalofriante instinto asesino y poder mientras Ichigo gira a ver hacía el origen y ve un destello verde disparado al cielo, sentía que reconocía esa presencia, pero ya desapareció, ya no se sentía nada, es como si así había aparecido, así de rápido desapareció, el pelinaranja estaba muy agotado por el entrenamiento con su maestro ojiverde y solo decide irse a casa, seguro no era nada.

De regreso a la guarida de los Vizard, el ojiverde estaba en su forma humana de nuevo mientras veía la destrucción a su alrededor y entre los escombros veía a los golpeados y heridos Vizard, Shinji estaba con un corte en el hombro y una en su frente mostrando la mitad de su máscara partida en dos, Hiyori estaba siendo ayudada por Mashiro, ambas golpeadas y heridas, Love estaba con rodilla en tierra respirando cansado con su uniforme roto y quemado, Rōjūrō estaba con cortes en el cuerpo sentado en el suelo, Hachigen era el menos golpeado, pero muy cansado, Risa miraba al ojiverde con su uniforme roto, Kensei mientras tanto estaba inconsciente y con muchos golpes en el cuerpo, el ojiverde los vio seriamente.

– Ayuden a Ichigo a controlar su Hollow Interno, y yo les ayudaré a vengarse de Aizen, los consideraré posibles aliados, pero si hacen algo estúpido y se meten en mi camino, los mataré, ese no fue todo mi poder, tampoco ustedes mostraron el suyo, así que me divertí en esta batalla. Espero se repita a la ocasión si nos enfrentamos como enemigos – Dijo el ojiverde mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Afuera en la calle el sol amenazaba con caer a la distancia mientras el ojiverde emprendía el camino al supermercado, se había quedado sin leche de nuevo, al parecer a cierta mujer de ojos dorados el líquido en cuestión le gustaba demasiado, él sonrío, después de todo, ella era su "neko_chan" camino tranquilo. Salía del supermercado con un litro de leche en la mano.

Fue cuando el chico se estrelló con alguien que cayó al suelo mientras el quedaba de pie, en el suelo estaba una esbelta chica de cabello negro largo atado en dos colas de caballo cubiertas de alguna clase de cinta blanca, ella maldecía en voz baja cuando el ojiverde se agacho a verla.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el chico que parecía reconocerla y estaba atrayendo su atención.

Ella levanto el rostro y se topó con el ojiverde, a decir verdad, no supo porque, pero los ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes y profundos de Harry la hicieron sonrojarse un poco.

\- Te ayudo a levantarte - Dijo y le ofreció la mano que acepto gustosa, ya de pie él pudo apreciarla mejor de cuerpo delgado y estilizado, sin duda atlética y seguramente veloz a la hora de moverse de estatura pequeña no más de 1.50m de cabello negro y ojos gris oscuro, sus pechos más bien pequeños quizá una copa b que hacía juego perfecto con su figura, usaba una falda tableada hasta las rodillas y una camisa escolar, un uniforme obviamente de alguna de las escuelas de la ciudad.

\- Si, estoy bien, gracias - Dijo algo seca mientras limpiaba el polvo de su ropa y empezaba a caminar, el ojiverde la vio y siguió su camino.

Tan pronto dio la vuelta a la esquina, el ojiverde se topó con unos botes de basura derribados y atrás de ellos a la misma chica de cabello negro maldiciendo en voz baja, miro hacia tras y luego de nuevo a ella; se acercó y le ofreció la mano tan pronto se levantó maldijo de nuevo mientras el ojiverde la miraba divertido.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Dijo malhumorada mientras el ojiverde sonrió más.

\- Qué sin duda deberías pasar más tiempo en el mundo humano para que aprendieras a usar tu gigai, el cuál por cierto es pésimo ya que es beneficioso para ti – Dijo el ojiverde mientras la chica lo veía y lo reconoció y el recuerdo de haber sido derrotada por ese chico usando su propia versión del Shunko.

\- Así que eres tú, nunca pensé que te volvería a ver tan pronto, pero bueno estoy buscando a Yoruichi_sama, el Sōtaichō dijo que estaba viniendo por aquí – Dijo la chica, por alguna razón sentía que no debía atacar al chico ahora que había recordado a quien buscaba y donde estaba.

\- Sabía que pronto vendrías a buscar a tu querida ama, pero bueno si vienes conmigo te llevaré con ella - Dijo el ojiverde mientras ella lo miraba molesta.

\- Acaso piensas meterme a tu casa para abusar de mi - Dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras el ojiverde solo la miraba.

\- Pero, ¿Qué cosas dices? Solo te invito a cenar es todo, luego iremos a buscar a Yoruichi_chan - Dijo sonriendo, ella negó, pero su estómago no estuvo de acuerdo, gruño con fuerza y acepto la invitación.

Tan pronto abrieron la puerta el aroma del sitio inundo la nariz de la chica, que curioso, el aroma se le hacía familiar, de pronto frente al televisor encendido se levantó una figura femenina de piel oscura.

\- Hola Harry – Saludó alegremente la ojidorada.

\- Hola Yoruichi_chan - devolvió el saludo mientras su acompañante se quedaba helada.

\- Yo…Yo…Yoruichi_sama - Dijo la en shock chica mientras la mujer le miraba.

\- Hola Suì-Fēng, bienvenida a la casa de Harry - Dijo la mujer sonriente mientras el ojiverde entraba a la cocina a dejar la leche.

El aire se puso pesado mientras la capitana se ponía más y más furiosa, el ojiverde entro en escena y la mirada homicida de la chica no fue buena indicación, su cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras su forma espiritual se alzaba más que molesta, lanzo una patada frontal al ojiverde que la esquivo con gracia mientras ella despedazaba la mesa tras el ojiverde.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres luchar, abejita? – Preguntó el ojiverde divertido a la chica de cabello oscuro.

\- TU ERES UN MALDITO QUE VIOLA TODAS LAS NOCHES A YORUICHI_SAMA- Grito indignada, el ojiverde alzó una ceja mientras la ojidorada se enrojecía por la imagen mental.

\- Yo no hago eso, pero créeme, si lo hiciera seguro te llamaría a ti para que partícipes, estoy seguro que estarías deseosa de estar con Yoruichi_chan - Respondió el ojiverde mientras la espada de Suì Fēng se liberaba en ese peculiar guante suyo.

\- VOY A CASTRARTE - Grito al viento y el ojiverde solo se movió para que esta solo atacará mientras él esquivaba y salía de allí de su casa y no dañarla.

Ichigo Kurosaki volvía a su casa de la tienda, en el cielo reinaba una hermosa luna llena cuando a lo lejos juraría haber visto a Harry correr de una furiosa Suì Fēng seguidos de una preocupada Yoruichi, parpadeo un par de veces antes de negar con la cabeza seguramente lo imagino y aunque fuese real no es como si esa capitana fuese a matar a su maestro mago.

El ojiverde saltaba por los tejados evadiendo las mortales estocadas de Suì Fēng que en vez de ir a su corazón iban a cierta región inferior de su cuerpo, al final el ojiverde se vio arrinconado por la chica en el parque donde Yoruichi aterrizo en medio de los dos con la esperanza de detener a su alumna furiosa.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Suì Fēng? – Preguntó molesta la mujer de ojos dorados.

\- Este tipo abusa de usted, déjeme liberarla de él, Yoruichi_sama - Respondió decidida mientras arremetía contra el ojiverde quien de nuevo saltaba por su vida.

En otra parte de la ciudad, una garganta se abría y unas figuras de blanco emergían lideradas por un par de sujetos, uno de cabello azulado y con restos de una salvaje quijada en su rostro, junto a este estaba un sujeto de gran estatura que se veía aún más acentuada al ser un Arrancar de complexión delgada y fibrosa, hombros estrechos, alargadas extremidades y finísimos dedos. Su rostro tenía una amplia sonrisa llena de crueldad y sadismo. Junto a este estaba un Arrancar esbelto y de estatura media con un pelo corto y de color castaño muy claro, casi rubio.

\- Nosotros dos tenemos nuestras misiones, así que adelante - Dijo sonriente el sujeto de gran estatura mientras se movía en dirección al parque.

\- Bien, entonces mi oponente será el chico Kurosaki - Dijo y se separaron cada uno en busca de su propio oponente.

El ojiverde esquivaba los cortes que la capitana de la 2ª División mientras Yoruichi solo negaba al ver como Sui Fēng no superaba haber sido derrotada por el chico ojiverde, de pronto los ojos del ojiverde cambiaron de enfoque y para sorpresa de todos, abrazo a la chica que de inmediato se puso roja, se dejó caer al suelo y sobre ellos paso un arma parecida a un hacha gigante con dos filos en forma de luna creciente unidos entre sí, con un alargado mango metálico y una cadena de grandes eslabones unida a él; el ojiverde se levantó serio ofreciendo su mano a la chica que acepto ante la presencia de un nuevo enemigo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó el ojiverde a los árboles de los cuales emergió el hombre alto mientras su arma regresaba a él mientras era acompañado por aquel sujeto rubio.

\- Tu debes ser Harry Potter, mi nombre es Nnoitra Gilga, la 5ª Espada y vengo a matarte - Dijo con su voz fría y sádica.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto o subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Hola lectores! Aquí les traigo otro cap de esta gran historia.**

 **Les mando saludos a:**

 **lalo80**

 **Ana Luisa**

 **Espero mas comentarios para la próxima.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Bleach pertenecen al gran Mangaka Tite Kube, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Hollow)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Hollow Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" -_ (Dialogo de Serpientes)

 _- MMMMM _\- (Dialogo de Zanpaku-tō)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas. También al buen Tismen que me presto algunos diálogos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **…**

 **Rompiendo una Espada**

Yoruichi y Suì Fēng miraban serias y listas para entrar en acción, pero el ojiverde se movió a gran veloz junto al hombre del parche, la gran oz extraña del sujeto caía una y otra vez sobre el ojiverde que bloqueaba cada uno de sus ataques, el metal resonaba con fuerza mientras la ojidorada le lanzaba una mirada directa al combate, sin duda que Nnoitra era muy fuerte.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Potter, no puedes con el verdadero poder? - Dijo el hombre del parche con una voz arrogante y despectiva.

\- Tu no posees poder solo arrogancia, no te das cuenta que ni siquiera estoy usando todo mi poder – Dijo, las palabras de Harry en este momento sonaban tan serias y llenas de sabiduría.

Nnoitra gruño molesto y de nuevo se lanzó a la ofensiva desatando una lluvia de golpes frontales que de nada parecían servirle contra la ojiverde que bloqueaba todo sin ninguna dificultad, Harry lanzo golpe ascendente y toco el torso del pelinegro que retrocedió con una gran quemadura en el pecho.

– Te dije que solo era arrogancia no poder – Habló sereno el ojiverde mientras el Espada gruñía.

Se desvaneció tras un zumbido y de inmediato el ojiverde empujo a sus dos acompañantes alejándolas de la zona donde el atacante aterrizo su enorme Zanpaku-to mientras Harry comenzaba arder con fuerza mientras el enorme sujeto sonreía, el ojiverde miró al par de sujetos y luego dijo.

\- Yoruichi, tú y Suì Fēng aléjense, esta es mi batalla - Dijo el serio ojiverde a las dos Shinigamis.

\- Olvídalo, Harry no pienso dejarte solo con estos tipos - Respondió la mujer de ojos dorados.

\- Es verdad, no importa que tan poderoso seas, necesitas nuestra ayuda - Rebatió la chica de ojos oscuros mientras el ojiverde la miraba seriamente.

\- No fue una pregunta, fue una orden - Dijo frío y severo produciendo un ligero escalofrío en las mujeres que optaron por alejarse mientras el ojiverde sonreía macabramente y sacaba de quien sabe dónde una filosa tantô colocándola frente a él.

Nnoitra sonrío mientras las shinigamis se alejaban, empuño su Zanpaku-to al frente y atacó directamente, las chispas volaron cuando las armas chocaron entre sí, el ojiverde sostuvo el embate del hombre de expresión molesta mientras este se alejaba del ojiverde, Harry pasó a la ofensiva lanzando varias bolas de fuego de su boca, el hombre se desvaneció en el sonido y reapareció a la distancia.

\- Eso no te servirá - Dijo arrogantemente al evadir el ataque.

\- Lo sé - Dijo el ojiverde a su espalda mientras lanzaba el corte con su espada corta.

Ichigo estaba francamente preocupado con el sujeto que estaba frente a él, su sonrisa amenazante le daba mala espina, sin decir nada ataco de frente y el pelinaranja desenfundo su Zangetsu bloqueando la estocada frontal, se elevaron en el aire mientras comenzaba un mortal juego del gato y el ratón, la espada del peliazul se movía con rapidez mientras la de Ichigo increíblemente pese a su tamaño le seguía el ritmo con gran facilidad, viéndolo bien Zangetsu estaba mucho más ligera de lo que recordaba, él sonrío, al parecer, el entrenamiento del ojiverde si le servía de algo.

Ataco de frente y esta vez fue Grimmjow fue quien tuvo que eludir en un intento por evitar terminar dividido en dos, su sonrisa creció aún más, este sujeto de pelo naranja estaba resultando un buen oponente, ahora comprendía porque era un problema para Aizen, pero eso claramente no le pasaría a él, cargo contra Ichigo y sus espadas chocaron en una lluvia de chispas.

Nnoitra observaba como su única Fracción, Tesra estaba esquivando la lluvia de bolas de fuego del ojiverde, en el último segundo Tesra había bloqueado el ataque del ojiverde y ahora los dos estaban luchando mientras el ojiverde se desvanecía en un brillo dorado para volver a aparecer al costado del rubio y golpearlo con una fuerza sobrehumana, su cuerpo se sentía casi como si estuviese siendo molido por dentro, se alejó un poco y lanzo un cero que el ojiverde eludió con suma facilidad, de nuevo ataco de frente esta vez con mayor velocidad, un corte descendente que el ojiverde eludió no así el codazo que se clavó en su cara. De inmediato se movió de la zona esquivando el mortal corte.

\- Te volviste más rápido en un segundo - Dijo el ojiverde golpeado.

\- Claro que sí, después de todo, aun no estoy luchando a mi máximo poder - Respondió orgulloso el hombre rubio.

De nuevo el ojiverde bloqueo un espadazo con su espada corta que esta vez termino por ceder mientras se partía en dos, la espada entro en el pecho del ojiverde mientras los ojos de las shinigamis se abrían de la impresión, el ojiverde brillo y exploto con fuerza arrojando a Tesra al aire, cayó al suelo con un golpe pesado mientras se levantaba, el ojiverde se acercó a toda velocidad a él con una brillante esfera roja en su mano.

– **_Hiryūgan_** \- Dijo el ojiverde mientras lo elevaba en el aire con el poderoso ataque haciéndolo escupir sangre antes de azotar en el suelo de nuevo.

Entre los árboles los ojos de Suì Fēng estaban abiertos a mas no poder, por otro lado, Yoruichi respiraba aliviada, a veces olvidaba lo mucho que le gustaba al ojiverde engañar a sus oponentes.

Tesra se levantaba molesto y un poco adolorido por un segundo se sintió vencedor, pero de nuevo ese tipo se las arregló para escapar y contraatacar, se levantó y de nuevo cargo de frente, la espada se movía a gran velocidad, pero el ojiverde igualaba todos sus movimientos, la espada bajó y de nuevo el ojiverde se disipo en ese brillo dorado mientras el aire silbaba.

Los ojos de Tesra se abrieron como platos cuando una lluvia de llamas descendía sobre él, su espada se clavó al suelo mientras sus manos se alzaban, un doble cero ascendió al aire extinguiendo las llamas del ojiverde.

– No tienes defensa - Dijo el ojiverde frente a él con su ataque listo, de nuevo el Hiryūgan solo que este estaba más ardiente y estaba clavándose en su estómago haciendo la sangre volar mientras el gritaba de dolor y salía volando contra los árboles.

De regreso con Ichigo, este estaba francamente comenzando a asustarse, ese sujeto de nombre Grimmjow eludía sus movimientos muy bien y cada golpe suyo era difícil de bloquear, más esa enorme sonrisa, la verdad resultaba bastante intimidante a la vista, ahora mismo estaba bloqueando de nuevo las ofensivas del arrancar peliazul que trataba de cortarlo en pedacitos, el golpe fue lateral desviando la espada de Ichigo a un costado mientras su mano señalaba al pelinaranja con una esfera azul oscuro en ella.

– **_Cero_** – Dijo, el pilar azul barrio con todo llevándose a Ichigo de paso.

De regreso al parque, Tesra estaba levantándose más que furioso, su estómago estaba herido y tenía una profusa hemorragia que amenazaba su vida, frente a él a una buena distancia estaba el ojiverde sonriendo perversamente mirándolo con burla, cosa que solo lo hacía hervir más de coraje.

– _No podré ganarle en esta forma tan débil, es hora de mostrar mi verdadero poder_ \- Pensó el hombre rubio mientras se erguía de nuevo.

Grimmjow estaba oficialmente decepcionado, después de tanto planear esta incursión y su pelea término tan pronto, era una verdadera pena, de pronto un geiser de Reiatsu azul brillante atrajo su atención, se movió a un costado esquivando el corte ascendente de energía oscura que casi lo parte en dos, frente a él se alzó la figura un poco maltratada de Ichigo, en la mente del pelinaranja solo podía escuchas las palabras del ojiverde "un enemigo no te tendrá consideraciones, debes estar listo para toda clase de trucos sucios" el pelinaranja suspiro un poco y se acomodó en posición de combate.

\- Aun quieres más - Dijo arrogantemente mientras Ichigo guardaba silencio.

Ataco de frente con un espadazo frontal que Grimmjow apenas pudo eludir, se movió rápido acomodándose tras Ichigo listo para rematarlo, el shinigami sustituto se giró veloz y lanzo su espada al aire sosteniéndole de la venda, la jalo con fuerza y su gran Zanbato se convirtió en un gigantesco ventilador que cortaba el aire alrededor antes de jalarla de regreso a la mano de Ichigo, la sujeto firmemente y ataco de frente mientras el peliazulado arrancar detenía su embate con esa fiera sonrisa en su cara.

\- Ahora si peleas enserio - Dijo antes de empujar al chico del ceño fruncido.

Tesra sostenía su espada con fuerza con su brazo extendido a un lado apuntando a su cintura mientras sonreía con arrogancia ante lo que estaba a punto de realizar mientras gritaba al viento.

\- **_Uchifusero_** (Aplasta) ** _… Verruga_** \- Dijo y su cuerpo brillo rojo mientras explotaba con fuerza.

Las shinigamis miraron con atención como la nueva figura se erguía entre el humo, una enorme criatura en cierta forma similar a un jabalí antropomorfo. Su máscara Hollow creció y se extiende por toda su cabeza, exhibiendo dos grandes colmillos y mostrando que el ojo que se tapaba con un parche se encuentra vacío y con una cicatriz en él. El pelo de Tesra creció y se convirtió en una larga melena que se extiende por toda su espalda, así como le creció una mata de pelo de cintura para abajo, confiriéndole una apariencia híbrida entre ser humano (tronco y brazos) y animal (cabeza y patas). Tesra era un Arrancar esbelto y bien proporcionado, pero ahora era un ser musculoso y de enormes proporciones pudiendo aprisionar con su mano a un humano de estatura promedia. También se puede apreciar que Tesra conserva los símbolos de su Hakama Arrancar, todo mundo guardo silencio ante semejante escena hasta que el ojiverde habló.

– Luces como el minotauro, o mejor, luces como un corderito rumbo a su muerte – Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo.

El ojiverde se halló de pronto volando por el aire víctima del poderoso golpe frontal, a decir verdad, apenas logro ver un borrón cuando él ataco, ahora mismo sentía todo su cuerpo algo adormecido mientras el suelo retumbaba ante el avance del enemigo, veloz el ojiverde eludió otro golpe, pero tan pronto aterrizo en el suelo, lo golpeo de costado enviándolo a despedazar varios árboles.

\- Jajajajaja eso te mereces por meterte con la 5ª Espada y su Fracción jajajaja - Rió seguro de su victoria mientras Nnoitra sonreía.

En su propio árbol, las dos shinigamis se lanzaban miradas de entendimiento, estaban listas para entrar en ayuda del ojiverde cuando el geiser de fuego brillo y el incremento de poder de Harry se hizo presente, de entre los árboles emergió el ojiverde sin sus brazaletes y rodeado de un aura de fuego poderoso que se desvanecía a su paso, Tesra sonrío aún más mientras encaraba al ojiverde, en un destello dorado el ojiverde desapareció y golpeo al enorme arrancar con una poderosa patada que lo lanzó al suelo, el furioso Tesra se incorporó de inmediato atacado con vehemencia, sus enormes puños que se movían de un lado a otro levantando el suelo mientras el ojiverde danzaba con facilidad esquivando sus golpe.

\- _Es increíble, es tan rápido como Yoruichi_sama_ – Pensó Suì Feng mientras el ojiverde se agachaba eludiendo un puñetazo, sujeto la gran extremidad y jalando sobre su hombro, el gran arrancar se elevó en el aire antes de ser arrojado contra los árboles que cedieron ante la fuerza del impulso, por su parte Yoruichi miraba fascinada la pelea, ya lo había visto pelear antes, pero esta vez estaba limitándose a ataques físicos.

\- Eres un bastardo – Rugió el furioso híbrido mientras azotaba sus puños contra el suelo con fuerza levantando rocas para lanzárselas al ojiverde que de nuevo solo las esquivaba.

\- Eres más fuerte que ese bastardo de Yammy, no lo negare, pero eres demasiado lento e imbécil - Dijo el ojiverde para desaparecer de nuevo y esta vez clavarle un rodillazo al sujeto en la nariz.

El ojiverde cayó al suelo y con un giro veloz barrio las patas del arrancar que cayo hacia el costado izquierdo, el ojiverde realizo una maniobra rara y clavo sus tobillos en las costillas del gran arrancar que escupió sangre, el ojiverde salto alejándose de él mientras de nuevo se incorporaba con una enorme vena punzando en su cabeza.

– _Este es más resistente que el gigante de la otra vez, eso le habría partido la espalda al otro_ \- Pensó el ojiverde mientras los puños del híbrido brillaban rojo.

\- **_DOBLE CERO_** – Gritó el sujeto mientras sus manos se abrían lanzando dos enormes pilares rojos que tomaban desprevenido al ojiverde, rugieron poderosos mientras barrían con el suelo y todo a su paso envolviendo al ojiverde por completo.

\- HARRY – Gritó la asustada Yoruichi.

Ichigo estaba sorprendido a pesar de su nueva velocidad y rendimiento aún estaba muy lejos del poder del sujeto que de nuevo estaba barriendo el suelo con él, fue cuando paso esa enloquecida risa en lo más profundo de su mente justo antes de escuchar su maligna voz.

- ** _¿Qué ocurre rey, te están apaleando? Déjame mostrarte como se lucha_** – Dijo la demencial voz en su cabeza, Grimmjow estaba algo confundido con lo que estaba mirando, de pronto su oponente se había quedado quieto y ahora mismo se estaba sujetando la cabeza mientras la balaceaba sin control de un lado a otro, se detuvo de pronto y comenzó a reír diabólicamente para enseguida levantar su rostro, la mitad estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca con líneas negras mientras sus ojos ahora amarillos brillaban de maldad.

- ** _Voy a matarte_** \- Dijo el pelinaranja con una voz distorsionada.

Ahora mismo Grimmjow saltaba esquivando por su vida mientras la risa escandalosa del semi-enmascarado Ichigo resonaba en la negrura de la noche, su ropa fue desgarrada mientras la sangre emanaba del corte en su torso, en todo el pecho y sintió la herida no muy profunda causada por el sonriente pelinaranja, viéndolo así bajo la luz de la luna resultaba escalofriante, aunque no lo admitiría.

- ** _Morirás jajajaja_** \- Rió enloquecido Ichigo.

\- _No tendrás mi cuerpo_ \- Dijo la firme voz del Ichigo verdadero mientras luchaba por el domino

De nuevo se balanceo por todos lados hasta que de un solo jalón se arrancó la máscara que ya comenzaba a formarse aún más en su cara y la despedazo dejando que la brisa nocturna se llevase los restos de ella, respiraba cansado mientras Grimmjow se alistaba para rematarle, una garganta se abrió a la espalda del aludido y un conocido sujeto de cabello negro apareció.

\- _Es él_ – Pensó Ichigo sudando frío, si esos dos peleaban juntos no iba a sobrevivir a esta lucha.

\- Grimmjow se te ordeno que no vinieras, solo a Nnoitra debía venir - Dijo con su voz carente de emociones.

\- Cállate, Ulquiorra, no ves que estoy a punto de matarlo - Respondió el sujeto de cabello azul.

\- Eso no importa, Aizen_sama nos llama – Respondió con sus grandes ojos verdes carentes de sentimientos.

\- Maldición, bueno parece que te salvaron, nos veremos después, Ichigo - Dijo Grimmjow mientras entraba a la garganta.

\- ¿Dónde está Nnoitra? – Preguntó Ulquiorra con esa voz fría característica de él.

\- Él está cumpliendo su misión, seguro ya lo debió haber matado - Respondió Grimmjow restándole importancia.

\- Ya veo - Dijo y la garganta se cerró mientras Ichigo miraba al cielo nocturno.

\- _Ulquiorra, ese sujeto sin duda será un problema_ \- Pensó el pelinaranja shinigami.

El humo y los escombros se asentaban mientras las carcajadas de Tesra resonaban por todos lados, la figura furiosa de Yoruichi aterrizo lista para asesinarle acompañada de una igualmente molesta Suì Feng.

\- ¿Qué pasa shinigamis mate a su novio? – Preguntó burlón mientras la ojigris se sonrojaba un poco.

\- Voy a despedazarte por lastimar a Harry - Dijo la mujer de ojos dorados lista para pelear.

De entre el polvo se escuchó una tos para enseguida revelar a un sonriente ojiverde, el ojiverde estaba algo sucio, pero eso si con una gran sonrisa demente en su cara mientras miraba al sujeto fijamente.

\- Un poco más y eso me lastima - Dijo sonriente mientras Tesra cargaba furioso.

\- Porque no te mueres - Dijo furioso corriendo al ojiverde lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Yoruichi suspiro aliviada y de manera asombrosa también lo hizo Suì Fēng, más allá el ojiverde se movía de un lado a otro desesperando más y más al gran arrancar, luego recibió otro poderoso golpe que mandó a volar por el aire después de un estallido de fuego. El ojiverde se quedó mirando a Tesra y luego a Nnoitra que lo observaba furioso.

\- Desde que entrenaba con mi maestro, nadie me obligo a usarlo, siéntete halagado porque morirás - Dijo el ojiverde mientras el fuego a su alrededor se disipaba, una pequeña explosión de humo revelo una katana de mango rojo y negro a un costado de él, lucia poderosa y peligrosa, pero tan pronto la vio los ojos de Yoruichi se abrieron como platos.

– _Esa no es una Zanpaku-tō común_ \- Pensó sin poder creer lo que el ojiverde tenía a un costado de él, Harry tomo el mango y desenfundo el arma que de hecho era una extraña katana de un solo filo, señalo al frente y miro al arrancar fijamente.

– **_Sore o jisan_** (Tráela) … ** _Shi_** (Muerte) – Dijo y las sombras bajo el ojiverde ascendieron como un velo.

Se disiparon de inmediato revelando a Harry empuñando una espada muy diferente a la original, la hoja estaba por competo negra con un filo doble, tenía marcas brillantes a lo largo de la hoja, el mango era por completo negro y la cruz tenía la forma de alas, alrededor del ojiverde el aire se sentía frío y denso mientras la hoja brillaba de manera espeluznante bajo la luz de la luna; la boca de Tesra se abrió y el cero rojo voló contra el ojiverde que solo balanceo su espada de manera horizontal mientras atacaba.

\- **_Shi no Sakebi_** (Grito de Muerte) – Dijo, la hoja se movió veloz dejando una delgada línea negra en el aire, esta avanzó contra el cero mientras un suave y espeluznante grito resonaba en el aire, de manera asombrosa el cero fue cortado a la mitad mientras la onda se ponía vertical y lo cortaba a la mitad.

\- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH – Gritó con toda su fuerza mientras su cuerpo se despedazaba de un solo golpe, todos los que lograron sentir el nivel de ese ataque tenían la misma idea, había estado a la par del Reiatsu del Sōtaichō Yamamoto, Shi volvió a la normalidad y fue enfundada mientras el sonriente ojiverde se giraba a ver a su siguiente enemigo que lo observaba furioso y algo aterrado, por su parte, la ojidorada tenía sus pensamientos.

\- _Pero, ¿Qué tan poderoso eres, Harry?_ \- Pensó llena de curiosidad Yoruichi.

\- Bien, ya que maté a tu amigo, es hora de acabar contigo, Espada - Dijo el decidido ojiverde caminando al frente ante las miradas impresionadas de las dos chicas.

\- Espera, Harry, él es muy poderoso, no te arriesgues, mejor peleemos todos juntos - Dijo Yoruichi con algo de miedo en su voz.

\- No te preocupes, Yoruichi_chan, yo me encargare de él, ustedes solo observen - Respondió el ojiverde mientras caminaba al frente.

– Eres un maldito - Dijo furioso antes de cargar de frente. Nnoitra desapareció en un zumbido.

Harry lo recibió sin moverse usando todas sus fuerzas chocando sus armas mientras las chispas volaban en un alarde de fuerza física, el Espada empujaba su gran oz más era inútil ante el ojiverde inamovible, empujo con fuerza levantando su oz que el ojiverde salto alto, con una pirueta llena de habilidad giro en el aire y aterrizo sobre sus pies, el furioso Espada reunió su energía espiritual amarilla dando forma a una conocida esfera que brillaba amenazante y poderosa.

– **_CERO_** – Gritó Nnoitra lanzando el pilar amarillo que creo un inmenso surco ante su imponente paso, con gran velocidad el ojiverde lanzó un poderoso dragón azul, fue un choque brutal que destrozo la defensa del ojiverde quien apenas soporto el golpe tras caer su dragón.

El vapor y el humo emanaban de Harry quien permanecía con sus brazos cruzados, despacio los bajo revelando su gran sonrisa llena de seguridad y confianza.

\- Eso fue peligroso de no ser por mi dragón ya estaría dormido jejeje – Dijo, Nnoitra resoplo molesto justo antes de lanzarse de nuevo a la ofensiva, soltó un poderoso ataque que el ojiverde evadió saltando sobre el furioso enemigo que solo araño el aire con su espada, por su parte el ojiverde aterrizo en el suelo, de un movimiento veloz Nnoitra se dio la vuelta y clavo con fuerza uno de sus cuernos en el torso del ojiverde, la sangre broto tibia y roja justo antes de que el ojiverde brillara y estallara con una fuerza demoledora arrojando al Espada contra el suelo lejos de nuevo – No te olvides de que puedo hacerme explotar con fuego - Dijo con gracia el ojiverde haciendo un ademán de explosión con las manos – Solo atacas tú y eso es aburrido, creo que es mi turno de atacar - el ojiverde se desvaneció en un resplandor dorado.

La boca de Nnoitra se abrió dejando caer saliva ante el poderoso golpe que recibió en el estómago cortesía del ojiverde, que atino aun dar una poderosa patada ascendente que elevo a Nnoitra por el aire, salto y lo sujeto con los brazos por la espalda.

– **_Omote Renge_** (Loto Inicial) – Dijo, comenzaron a girar a una velocidad asombrosa mientras se levaban más en el aire antes de dar un giro total en su dirección y enfilarse al suelo para después envolverse en fuego, fue una caída poderosa que dejo un enorme cráter de impacto del cual el ojiverde salió volando para volver a caer sobre sus pies mientras Nnoitra permanecía enterrado en el suelo.

Harry estaba recibiendo felicitaciones de Yoruichi por su aparente victoria cuando el Reiatsu del Espada pelinegro estalló y emergió del suelo con parte de su ropa hecha trizas y con una mirada de odio puro en su ojo, enfoco al ojiverde y lo señalo con su arma.

– Esto no ha acabado aun, Potter – Dijo, el ojiverde se preparó para lo que venía cuando alzo su arma al cielo mientras su energía aumentaba más y más – **_INORE_** (Reza)… ** _SANTA TERESA_** \- y su energía estallo en una burbuja amarilla que sacudió el lugar alzándola por el aire.

La brillante energía dorada se disipo revelando una figura siniestra oculta tras un velo de arena que flotaba en el aire tras la expansión de poder, el polvo se asentó revelando al arrancar

Una especie de media luna sobre su cabeza saliéndole a cada lado de la misma, el hueco de su cuerpo se ubicaba en su cabeza dejando ver de un lado al otro de la misma, ahora poseía 4 brazos y cada uno sostenía una gran oz, su sonrisa maligna hacia juego con su nueva apariencia.

– Voy a matarte, maldito - Dijo mientras miraba al ojiverde.

Nnoitra esgrimía sus cuatro grandes hojas oscuras con una maligna sonrisa en su cara mirando fijamente al Harry frente a él, no mostraba ni un ápice de preocupación o molestia ante la inmensidad de las armas de su oponente.

– Acaso el miedo te paralizo, Potter - Dijo el espada de cabello negro al ojiverde que sonrió demente finalmente frente a él.

– No es el miedo, es que tienes la apariencia de una araña – Dijo, Nnoitra mostró los dientes molestos mientras se alistaba para atacar.

\- Vaya, Harry sí que sabe insultar – Dijo Yoruichi francamente impresionada por el frío y elegante insulto del ojiverde.

Con un grito iracundo Nnoitra se lanzó a la ofensiva, la espada de Harry se movió veloz y el metal resonó cuando una de las armas del espada golpeo de frente la espada del ojiverde, su otra arma cayo y con un elegante giro Harry se agacho a tiempo para eludir el ataque, la tercera hoja cayo descendente y con su espada el ojiverde bloqueo desviándola a la arena, la cuarta Oz cayo igual y de un gran salto Harry se elevó en el aire a una altura asombrosa y descendió en una estocada mortal, una de las armas de Nnoitra se movió a tiempo bloqueando el ataque rechazando a Harry.

\- Con eso no me vas a vencer, Potter - Dijo arrogante, aunque muy consciente del peligro que corrió un poco más y bien pudo morir decapitado por el chico, eso le enfurecía, ¿Cómo era posible? Después de que gano tanto poder y de que Aizen lo fortaleció no era capaz de matar a ese sujeto fácilmente y no sabía la razón, quizá alguien debió mencionar que su magia y su reiatsu contribuyo a fortalecerse cada vez más.

Mientras tanto, los demás shinigamis se enfrentaron a sus enemigos, Ikkaku se había enfrentado a un arrancar llamado Edrad Liones, donde se vio obligado usar su Hōzukimaru, pero viendo que el sujeto era poderoso, libero su bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru, y después de una dura batalla lo venció.

Por su parte, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto y Renji fueron superado por sus enemigos, incluso Tōshirō tuvo que liberar el bankai de Hyōrinmaru, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, al igual que Renji, pero al recibir la aprobación del Sōtaichō, estos liberan sus poderes con un sello que los restringían de usar sus poderes al máximo.

Finalmente, los tres shinigamis vencieron a sus enemigos para luego ir a donde estaban los demás ya que habían sentido la presencia de una Zanpaku-to con el poder del mismísimo Sōtaichō.

Las armas de Nnoitra se movieron a gran velocidad sobre el suelo elevándola golpe tras golpe con fuerza y agresividad, uno de sus golpes aplasto a la ojiverde con una fuerza abrumadora lanzándolo al aire hasta caer pesadamente contra al suelo.

– HARRY - Gritaron las shinigamis ante el temor de que el ojiverde estuviese herido cosa que no era así, no le gustaba reconocerlo, pero era un hecho que en su resurrección la fuerza y poder de Nnoitra eran mucho mayores de lo esperado no le quedaba muchas opciones por lo que decidió equilibrar el juego.

\- **_Sore o jisan_** (Tráela) … ** _Shi_** (Muerte) – Dijo, había liberado de nuevo su Zanpaku-to, pero esta vez estaba en su forma de shinigami.

\- Él acaba de…- Dijo Sui Fēng a lo que Yoruichi solo asintió ante la verdadera apariencia del ojiverde, los ojos de Nnoitra se abrieron como platos cuando miro a Harry rodeado de un aura verde esmeralda escalofriante y macabra.

– Eso será inútil, imbécil - Dijo el confiado espada justo antes de que el ojiverde sonriera de manera macabra.

\- _Es hora, Shi_ \- Dijo el ojiverde dentro de su mente mientras en las sombras una figura encapuchada sonreía de manera espeluznante.

\- **_Adelante_** \- Dijo con voz fría y siniestra mientras su energía oscura emanaba a la hoja, por su parte Nnoitra miraba atentamente al ojiverde frente a él cuando alzo su espada y la oscuridad emergía envolviéndola.

\- **_Hikisaku no Tamashī_** (Desgarro de Alma) – Susurró el ojiverde, el filo negro brillo oscuro mientras líneas negras semejantes a garras invadían la hoja tornándolo algo opaco.

\- Ven, idiota – Dijo Nnoitra con su voz arrogante justo cuando Harry cargo de frente su espada se movió veloz por el aire, interpuso su arma en el corte y resonó con fuerza, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando sintió el golpe fue como si el ojiverde lo golpeara con un mazo de varios cientos de kilos, su espada se cuarteo un poco, el ojiverde giro elegante y lanzo una estocada al costado, Nnoitra de nuevo interpuso su espada y otra vez sintió la fuerza del golpe más grietas llenaron la hoja de la espada que se ladeo por completo, el ojiverde giro con facilidad sobre la arena casi bailando y lanzo un corte ascendente.

\- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH - Gritó de dolor Nnoitra.

El suelo se movió cuando una de sus brazos se desplomo sobre el suelo, el pelinegro arrancar se alejó del ojiverde y miro con odio como uno de sus brazos fue cercenado se tornaba oscura y se desintegraba en el aire como si estuviese hirviendo, dolía muchísimo eso era claro más de lo que pudiese imaginar y no tenía idea de porque, en su región mutilada la herida estaba por completo cauterizada, él se sentía dolido, pero sobre todo asustado, no esa no era la palabra, estaba aterrado con lo que sintió.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste, maldito? – Preguntó al ojiverde que solo le devolvió una gélida mirada.

\- Esta es una habilidad especial de Shi, me permite desgarrar el alma de mi oponente cuantas veces quiera sin tener que matarlo, y lo peor, bueno para ti, es que lo que es arrancado desaparece de la existencia para siempre, es decir que si te mato con esto no serás parte del otro mundo, simplemente dejaras de existir por completo – Dijo solemnemente el ojiverde mientras el pelinegro abría los ojos llenos de terror.

\- Esa clase de poder es imposible, ninguna espada de ningún shinigami puede o ha podido hacer eso – Dijo mientras el miedo llenaba su corazón.

\- Es verdad, pero sabes Shi es la primera espada de su clase, todas las Zanpaku-tō son creadas, pero Shi nació conmigo, lo mejor es que ni yo sé los alcances de mi espada – Dijo el ojiverde sonrío y Nnoitra tembló.

Ataco de frente y el moreno se defendió como pudo, su espada apenas lograba soportar semejante poder, nunca espero que Harry fuese poseedor de algo tan mortal, un descuido y otro grito de agonía mientras otro brazo fue cerrado y desapareció igual que la otra, por sobre su miedo y dolor la arrogancia lleno de nuevo al moreno que despidió otro incontrolable relámpago de su espada, esta vez el ojiverde lo recibió de lleno con su arma cortando la energía de una manera asombrosa, ataco de frente y con un certero izquierdazo en el estómago del arrancar.

Nnoitra estaba en un gran predicamento, no se atrevía a enfrentar al ojiverde y no podía ni tocarlo, y cada vez que esa espada lo tocaba o cortaba era un dolor aterrador el que sentía en el momento en que su alma era desgarrada poco a poco, si seguía si terminaría muerto y borrado de la existencia para siempre, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, observó de reojo a las dos shinigamis y rápidamente preparó un cero que disparó con fuerza hacía estas que vieron sorprendidas el ataque que iba hacía ellas, pero Harry apareció frente a ellas y con su espada despedazo el cero, pero no había rastro de Nnoitra solo el cómo una garganta se cerraba donde antes estaba él, había escapado.

El ojiverde se quedó pensando mientras regresaba a su estado humano y su espada volvía a estar sellada y desaparecía, Nnoitra lo obligo a usar su poder casi al máximo, pero sabía que él era el 5º Espada, eso quería decir que las otras primeras espadas eran más poderosos, sin duda debía entrenarse más.

Los shinigamis llegaron aprisa al parque encontrándose con una devastadora escena de árboles derribados tierra levantada algo de pasto quemado y los restos de un arrancar que terminaban de disiparse en el viento, a decir verdad todos notaron el gran incremento de poder del enemigo y se sintieron muy preocupados por la seguridad de quien peleara con él, se sorprendieron muchísimo cuando ese otro poder se sintió, a decir verdad era colosal a la par con el del viejo Yamamoto sino es que mas grande y ahora en este sitio se topaban al ojiverde acompañado de Yoruichi y de Sui Fēng.

\- ¿Yoruichi_san, tu derrotaste a los dos arrancares? – Preguntó el cansado Ichigo.

La aludida negó con la cabeza y todas las miradas recayeron en la delgada capitana que también negó las conclusiones del grupo haciendo que todos se giraran al ojiverde sonriente que ya esperaba su atención.

\- Tiene que ser una broma lo mataste tu - Dijo el incrédulo pelirrojo de espada acolmillada.

\- Si, fue Harry quien lo acabo - Dijo la sonriente Yoruichi mientras todo mundo miraba incrédulo al ojiverde.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Estoy seguro de que eso que sentimos fue el poder de una Zanpaku-to - Dijo Hitsugaya serio y pensativo.

\- Eso es obvio, Tōshirō, esa era Shi, después de todo, solo el abuelo Yamamoto es el único que ha visto mi espada liberada - Dijo sin darle mayor importancia el ojiverde.

De inmediato la lluvia de preguntas lo bombardeo mientras él suspiraba y respondía a todo con la verdad, bueno a casi todo, había algunas cosas que no les iba a contar por ahora, aunque más adelante no estaba seguro, cuando tuviera plena confianza en ellos les diría toda la verdad.

\- Yo sabía que eras poderoso, Harry - Dijo la alegre Matsumoto abrazándolo mientras se le repegaba bastante.

De inmediato los celos invadieron a cierta ojidorada que comenzó a tener fantasías de ella asesinando a cierta rubia de grandes atributos, a su lado su querida alumna también tenía sensaciones parecidas cosa que solamente la confundía más de lo que ya estaba.

– _Esa rubia no tiene por qué acercársele tanto, ¿Qué rayos me pasa porque me pongo así acaso estoy…celosa?_ – Pensó, de inmediato su semblante furioso se enfocó en pobre ojiverde - HARRY, VOY A CASTRARTE POR CORROMPERNOS A YORUICHI_SAMA Y A MI – Exclamó, el ojiverde se soltó de Matsumoto mientras se despedía de todos diciéndoles que los veía la próxima semana y se desaparecía salvando su hombría de la furiosa Suì-Fēng, todos tuvieron una gota en sus nucas ante la curiosa escena mientras Yoruichi sonreía internamente.

– _Ay Suì-Fēng ya caíste tú también jejejeje parece que eres un casanova, Harry_ – Pensó y rió de la situación a la distancia.

La noche estaba algo entrada y cierta mujer de ojos dorados acompañaba a su alumna a la casa del ojiverde, la mujer le explicó que el chico había comprado la casa para él, pero que la dejaba vivir allí para que cuidará la casa, así que invitó a su alumna a quedarse con ella, en cuanto la ojidorada le ofreció la casa del ojiverde, la chica de ojos grises se puso como señal de transito ante las ideas que desfilaron por su cabeza mientras su maestra sonreía y suspiraba, al parecer el ojiverde era ajeno a lo que sucedía y provocaba en algunas mujeres y eso era bastante divertido, al final accedió a acompañar a la chica de coletas vendadas.

\- Oye, Suì-Fēng, quería preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad- dijo seria la mujer de piel oscura.

\- Claro que le diré la verdad, Yoruichi_sama - Respondió la joven capitana.

\- Dime, ¿Te gusta, Harry? – Preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras la chica se ponía roja como tomate.

\- Pero, ¿Qué cosas dice, Yoruichi_sama? – Preguntó ella evitando el contacto visual.

\- Lo sabía, si te gusta, jajajajaja no te preocupes tienes buen gusto, me consta jajaja - Rió escandalosa mientras la chica se ponía aún más roja.

\- _Porque me tiene que gustar Harry_sama… ¿Harry_sama?_ \- Pensó algo perturbada antes de reaccionar al fin – AAAAAHHHHH - y se jalo el cabello mientras la ojidorada reía.

De regreso en Hogwarts, el ojiverde estaba cómodamente recostado en la cama aun meditando en su combate, debía buscar una formar de acumular más reiatsu como lo hacía Kenpachi, solo se le ocurría una idea, su gigai le dio la respuesta y sonriendo comenzó a trabajar en este.

Mientras tanto en hueco mundo, Aizen no estaba para nada feliz más que nada por el deplorable estado en el que regreso Nnoitra, al final sobrevivió y logro regresar a las noches, aunque tan pronto rindió su informe se desplomo en el suelo, esto era preocupante, ahora la Sociedad de Almas conocía los alcances de sus hombres y para empeorar todo ese misterioso shinigami de nombre Harry Potter tenía una espada por demás única y poderosa.

– Si me permite, señor, creo que hay una opción para solucionar este pequeño problema – Dijo Ulquiorra de inmediato todo mundo lo siguió hasta la biblioteca de las noches donde todos los conocimientos del hueco mundo se almacenaban.

– Alguien, ayúdeme - Dijo lastimosamente Nnoitra olvidado por todo mundo en suelo de la sala del trono.

La semana pasó de forma rapidísima. Hermione renunció a Adivinación, pero siguió con todas las otras clases. Los gemelos Weasley tenían una apuesta sobre cuánto aguantaría antes de ponerse a gritar como una loca y dejar Aritmancia ya que nunca dejaría Estudios Muggles por que la forma en que la dictaba Harry le ayudaba a unir los conocimientos de los muggles con la magia.

\- Mira Harry, tenemos algo para ti - Le dijo Fred, el siguiente fin de semana de Hogsmade cuando este no estaba interesado en salir, obviamente ellos no sabían que era el Gigai de este.

Se sacó un pergamino antiguo y doblado, estaba en blanco. Alzó una ceja y vio como George lo desdoblaba, miraba a todos sitios y, viendo que estaban solos, sacaba su varita.

\- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Allí, en el pergamino, empezaron a aparecer líneas y más líneas de tinta negra y poco a poco Harry se dio cuenta que era Hogwarts. ¡Un mapa de Hogwarts! También salían sus alrededores y túneles que Harry no sabía que existían. Lo mejor de todo, por eso, era ver a las personas pasear y moverse de lado a otro, sus nombres en el mapa.

\- Este mapa nunca miente, en serio. Lo hemos tenido ya 5 años y es hora de dárselo a la próxima generación - Dijo Fred, viendo que su hermano estaba demasiado ocupado estornudando como para hablar.

\- Les debemos mucho a los Merodeadores - Acabó George, poniéndose la bufanda.

Harry les dio las gracias y les despidió, guardándose el pergamino en blanco bajo sus ropas. ¡Así que era eso! Su padre, su padrino y Remus habían creado un mapa encantado y los gemelos lo habían encontrado. Interesante. Con razón parecían escabullirse o podían evitar a los profesores de forma tan magistral. Caminó rápidamente hasta su sala, donde estaba solo puesto que Hinamori se había ido a la Sociedad de Almas, para dar su informe junto con la del ojiverde, así que volvió a abrir el mapa. Observó a Snape dar vueltas por su oficina, a Lupin junto con Flitwick en las cocinas. ¡Ahora sabía dónde estaban! Ahora podría crear una versión mejorada de este.

Fue cuando fijó su vista en una mota en el mapa que llamó su atención, y poco a poco sonrió perversamente, junto a la mota de Ronald Weasley, estaba otro nombre que él conocía muy bien, tanto oír de ese bastardo de Sirius y Remus, podía ver que este iba junto al hermano pelirrojo de los gemelos Weasley, eso quería decir que estaba oculto de alguna forma, en su forma de rata según le había dicho Sirius, pero debía salir de la duda, era momento de capturar a Peter Pettigrew.

De regreso al hueco mundo, Aizen miraba sonriente lo que ocurría frente a él, en una de las bóvedas de su palacio el capullo de poder se deshacía revelando la figura corregida y aumentada de su nuevo aliado, su ropa blanca de cuello algo esponjado era sin duda llamativa casi tanto como su cabello negro y sus ojos claros rodeados de esa color oscuro y peculiar mientras miraba a Aizen y Gin frente a él sin mostrar expresión alguna sintiendo su cuerpo mucho más poderoso de lo que alguna vez fue.

\- Supongo que ahora te sientes mejor ¿no es así? - Dijo el shinigami traidor mientras el hombre solo asentía antes de arrodillarse ante él.

\- Estoy a tus ordenes, Aizen_sama - Dijo humilde mientras el shinigami sonreía ese efecto de sometimiento a su voluntad sí que le encantaba.

\- Basta de eso, tienes tus ordenes ve a la sociedad de almas destruye todo lo que quieras, pero recuerda…el blanco verdadero es Harry Potter y su Zanpaku-to, solo ataca cuando él se aparezca allí – Declaró el shinigami mientras la figura recién liberada se desvanecía en la oscuridad y Gin miraba a su jefe.

\- ¿Seguro de que es confiable, Aizen_taichō? – Preguntó el hombre de sonrisa perversa en su cara mientras Aizen solo asentía.

\- Claro que sí, Gin mientras yo tenga la ayuda de Hōgyoku él me será leal por completo – Dijo el traidor mientras sonreía pensando en los planes que pronto irían a suceder y que tenía mucho que ver con Harry y su poderosa Zanpaku-to.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto o subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Hola lectores! Aquí les traigo el siguiente cap de esta historia.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos por sus reviews a:**

 **Ana Luisa**

 **lalo80**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Bleach pertenecen al gran Mangaka Tite Kube, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Hollow)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Hollow Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" -_ (Dialogo de Serpientes)

 _- MMMMM _\- (Dialogo de Zanpaku-tō)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas. Ademas de Maximilian Prewett que gracias a su historia pude avanzar la mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **…**

 **Peter Pettigrew**

En las noches, Aizen estaba sentado en su trono muy pensativo, hace una semana había mandado a ese sujeto para someter y arrebatarle la Zanpaku-tō a ese chico ojiverde llamado Harry Potter que le parecía increíble que tuviera tal espada, era posible que aquella Zanpaku-tō fuese tan poderosa como la de Yamamoto, lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía sus límites porque, al parecer, aún no ha mostrado su bankai, pero con el plan que estaba poniéndose en marcha, pero aun así tenía entendido de que el ojiverde no iba con frecuencia a la Sociedad de Almas, se la pasaba todo el tiempo en el mundo humano, lo peor es que sabía dónde estaba, pero era ilocalizable, no podía ver ni encontrar donde se escondía.

Por otro lado, no tenía ni la mayor idea de quien era Harry Potter, solo que era el capitán de la 1ª División, que era el capitán más joven en la historia de la Sociedad de Almas, que era poderoso y lo peor, que tenía una Zanpaku-tō desconocida, el poder del chico era tal que le había dado una paliza a la 5ª Espada y había matado a la Fracción de este, es por eso que debía saber más de esta y en este momento iba hacer lo necesario para conocer más de este sujeto.

De vuelta en el mundo humano, Ichigo había tenido una semana muy ajetreada, hacía más de una semana no veía a su maestro ojiverde, esto era porque había comenzado su entrenamiento con los Vizard.

Al día siguiente de haber enfrentado a Grimmjow, Ichigo decidió buscar a los Vizard, al entrar a la base de ellos, primeramente se enfrentó a Shinji, después se enfrentó Hiyori, pero al verse superado por esta, el hollow de Ichigo comenzó a tomar el control, a pesar de que no quería dejarse llevar y caer en la oscuridad, su Hollow tomó el control y atacó a Hiyori con fuerza ahorcándola y destrozando la mitad de la máscara de la chica, pero de no haber sido por los demás Vizard que sometieron a Ichigo, hubiese matado a la chica que había quedado aterrada, después de que Shinji le rompió su máscara para que volviera a la normalidad le dijo que con fuerza física y voluntad propia no podría vencer a su Hollow interno, así que acepto que lo ayudarían y que debía agradecerle a su maestro que los convenció, cosa que le pareció extraña, pero sin duda podría agradecerle a su maestro cuando lo volviera a ver.

Después de días de estar en una caminadora que drenaba su poder espiritual y fortalecer su reiatsu, pero finalmente se molestó y decidió que debía comenzar el verdadero entrenamiento que eso era estúpido, fue cuando Hachigen fortaleció las barreras de la base y bajaron a un lugar espacioso donde Ichigo es puesto a dormir, Hachigen puso una barrera en el cuerpo de Ichigo y fortaleció más las barreras del lugar.

Ichigo en su paisaje mental se enfrentó a Ichigo Hollow, pero lo peor era que este también tenía una Zangetsu, pero blanca, cuando estaban listos ambos desataron su bankai a la vez demostrando que Ichigo Hollow era también parte del poder de Ichigo.

Ichigo mientras se enfrentaba a Ichigo Hollow y rememoraba las batallas en las que se había hecho poderoso enfrentándose a enemigos como Byakuya, Kenpachi y al mismo Grimmjow, por su parte en el mundo real, Ichigo se había convertido en Hollow y cada vez se hacía más poderoso, a lo que cada cierto tiempo, los Vizard interferían para someterlo, al final Ichigo logra derrotar a su Hollow, pero este le advierte que si baja la guardia por un instante, él tomará el control.

Después de eso, se dedicó a entrenarse para llegar a controlar su instinto al usar su máscara, así como lo hacían los Vizard, pero sólo alcanzaba un par de segundos, en este momento extrañaba a su maestro ya que él podía llevarlo a esforzarse al máximo y superarse más y más, pero sólo sabía que su maestro tenía cosas que hacer en su colegio de magia.

Por otra parte, Orihime estaba dichosa de aprender lo que le encargó Harry, el ojiverde seguía viniendo para visitar a los demás y estar al tanto de lo que sucedía en la ciudad, fue cuando un día este estaba de regreso en su casa en Karakura apenas recién llegaba a la ciudad se encontró con alguien.

\- Hola, Harry – Saludó sonriente y alegre la siempre feliz Orihime al ojiverde que tan pronto la vio tuvo una pregunta formándose en su mente por el desempeño de la chica aparte de sus habilidades.

– Orihime_chan, no sabes pelear, ¿verdad? - Dijo con interrogante mientras la chica enrojecía de la pena, era un hecho hasta ahora sus poderes espirituales solo se empleaban de manera defensiva y nunca al ataque y eso para los ojos de alguien tan experimentado como el ojiverde era más que evidente, negó avergonzada de su aparente defecto mientras el ojiverde meditaba y fue cuando una brillante idea llego a su cabeza – Orihime_chan, ¿Quieres ser una bruja? – Preguntó con una sonrisa a lo que la chica no supo que responder más que nada porque no tenía idea de que era eso – Es el equivalente femenino de un mago, ¿Qué dices? - volvió a hablar el ojiverde mientras la chica se perdía en su imaginación, se veía a ella misma enfundada en túnicas de mago saltando de un lado a otro lanzando poderosos ataques semejantes a dragones salvando personas y siendo toda una heroína.

Por su parte, Harry la miraba algo aburrido y confundido pues ella se perdió hacia casi 5 minutos y ni zarandearla, hablarle o pasar la mano frente a sus ojos parecía servir, estaba por ir a buscar a alguien cuando finalmente reacciono.

– SI, SI QUIERO – Gritó feliz con esos grandes ojos llenos de emoción y admiración mientras el ojiverde reía algo divertido y llevándola a la azotea del colegio de la chica procediendo a iniciar su capacitación; le explico todo sobre la magia, su historia y sus ramas, los tipos de magia y ella sonriente lo miraba con ilusión.

– Bueno, empecemos con esto primero, quiero que aprendas algo de teoría y reglas al usar magia, lee esto y apréndelo, Orihime_chan - Le extendió unos libros y la pelinaranja los leyó a toda prisa mientras ajeno a ella, se dedicó en ese tiempo a meditar, pero pasado un tiempo, la pelinaranja dijo.

– Harry - Dijo la pelinaranja llamando la atención de su maestro ojiverde que la miraba expectante para resolver su duda – No sé muy bien leer en inglés – Harry tuvo una gota en la nuca, lo leyó por casi 10 minutos antes de darse cuenta de que no sabía leer en inglés.

– Bueno, creo que tendré que darte algunas lecciones - Dijo y tras el timbrazo indicando el final de la hora libre Orihime a clases mientras él se iba a su casa.

– Oye Orihime, ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Tatsuki, la mejor amiga de la pelinaranja tomando uno de los libros y leyendo en inglés.

– Son libros de enseñanza, para aprender a usar la magia y usar hechizos en infinidad de ataques asombrosos - Dijo la ilusionada chica con esos grandes ojos llenos de emoción mientras su amiga le dirigía una mirada llena de duda.

– _Se está volviendo loca_ \- Pensó Tatsuki mientras se dirigían al salón. Desde entonces se la pasaba leyendo y aprendiendo todo sobre lo que le había dicho Harry, de vez en cuando el ojiverde no venía y sabía que tenía cosas que hacer en su colegio Estaba segura que estaba en algo muy importante.

Y estaba en lo correcto, en Hogwarts, Harry estaba en la sala de los fundadores mientras veía a Momo disfrutando de su gigai mágico, ahora estaba practicando hechizos que había leído con una varita que había comprado, el mismo Harry la había acompañado a comprarla y el que tuviera su varita indicaba que la varita reconocía a Momo como si fuera una bruja más, pero el ojiverde estaba más enfocado en lo que tenía en mente, hace pocos días había hablado con los gemelos Weasley para que le ayudarán.

Harry había llevado a los gemelos a una sala vacía, una vez dentro el muchacho conjuro un par de hechizos sobre la puerta, no quería que nadie los oyera, después de terminar los conjuros el joven ojiverde se dirigió a los pelirrojos que lo esperaban.

\- Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? – Preguntó, ambos chicos sonrieron.

\- ¿Qué quieres Potter? - Dijeron ambos al unísono

\- Al menos deberían responder a mi pregunta de cortesía – Dijo, los gemelos volvieron a reír, con lo cual Harry decidió proseguir – Necesito su ayuda - Fred fue el primero en interrogarlo.

\- Es obvio, ahora dime que necesitas-

\- Necesito que busquen a alguien y lo vigilen en el mapa, quiero saber dónde está y con quien está, por cierto, necesito que nadie se entere de esta búsqueda – Dijo el ojiverde entregándoles el mapa, ambos pelirrojos miraban al chico interrogantes – Su nombre es Peter Pettigrew.

\- Vaya Harry, no sabía que tenías esos gustos – Dijo, el que había hablado era George, y acompañando su broma estaba la risa de Fred.

\- No hables estupideces, "Feorge"- Dijo, ambos chicos rieron un poco más antes de que la conversación volviera a ser seria – Les diré que este sujeto tiene algo que ver con mis padres - aquello consiguió llamar la atención de los jóvenes Weasley – Creo que aquella persona se encuentra viviendo en la sala común de Gryffindor, yo no puedo entrar allí como si nada, además soy un profesor y estoy muy ocupado para mantenerlo vigilado - un brillo bromista cruzo los ojos de los involucrados – Pero debo repetirles que necesito que esto se mantenga en secreto - ambos chicos estaban tan intrigados que aceptaron sin siquiera meditarlo

Harry se alegró bastante, con la ayuda de los gemelos Weasley encontrarían a Peter Pettigrew en un santiamén, el joven Potter daría con el hombre que traiciono a sus padres el cual sufriría enormemente bajo sus manos.

Es por eso que ahora estaba en espera de que los gemelos lo buscarán para informarle lo que había descubierto.

Fue en horas de la tarde, tres días después de haberle encargado la misión a los gemelos que estos vinieron a él cuando terminaban de dictar sus clases de Estudios Muggles que se acercaron y simplemente dijeron.

\- Lo tenemos - Dijeron ambos gemelos al unísono y sin pararse a explicar llevaron rápidamente a Harry hacia los jardines.

Los jardines estaban blancos por la nieve que había caído durante la noche, varios alumnos se encontraban jugando en esos momentos con bolas de nieve, aquella imagen era digna de una postal navideña, al borde del bosque cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid los alumnos de cuarto año de Gryffindor luchaban unos contra otros en una batalla campal con la nieve como munición, a los ojos de Harry una escena que se vería mejor con alumnos más pequeños. Harry y los gemelos caminaban bordeando el castillo a una distancia bastante grande para no ser sorprendidos por el pequeño grupo, una vez que se encontraban detrás de un árbol, el cual los protegía de ser vistos, además de la nieve que estaba comenzando a caer nuevamente, Fred saco el mapa y se lo entregó a Harry.

\- Peter Pettigrew está en el curso de nuestro hermano Ron – Dijo, Harry pudo ver un punto que se movía con el nombre de su presa, sin embargo, Harry sabía que Peter era un hombre adulto y que además era un animago, una rata le había comentado Sirius, y ahora que veía el punto de Peter increíblemente cerca del de Ronald Weasley se percataba que sus sospechas habían sido acertadas.

\- Chicos necesito que alejen a su hermano Ronald del grupo para rectificar si Peter se encuentra con él – Dijo, ambos gemelos miraron extrañados al moreno.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó, Harry miro directamente a los ojos de George antes de responder.

\- Pettigrew es un animago sin licencia, según mis fuentes una rata… necesito comprobar si es la rata de Ronald – Dijo, las reacciones de los gemelos al oír aquella respuesta fueron bastante sorprendentes, por un lado, Fred formo una sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer creía que era una broma del ojiverde, por el otro la cara de George tomo un tono verdoso poco saludable y fue él el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ese tal Peter es un mago que está interesado en mi hermano? – Preguntó, Fred ahora que había escuchado el raciocinio de su hermano se había percatado que esto no era una broma con lo cual su cara también adquirió aquel tono verde asqueroso.

\- No estoy seguro, por eso necesito averiguar… Les prometo que si mis sospechas son ciertas les contare todo lo que sé – Dijo, sin esperar un momento, George camino directamente hacia el grupo de tercero dejando a Harry y a Fred bajo el resguardo del árbol.

Los chicos siguieron los pasos de George a través del mapa del merodeador, pudieron ver como el punto de Ron se alejaba de la masa de puntos producida por la muchedumbre y, para sorpresa de Fred y la alegría de Harry, el punto del joven Weasley iba acompañado por otro, a su lado se encontraba el cartel de Peter Pettigrew. Pasó cerca de un minuto hasta que George volvió sobre sus pasos y se unió a los chicos detrás del árbol.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó, George preguntaba con algo de miedo en su voz y la respuesta de su gemelo solo hizo que el miedo se incrementara, pero antes de que estallara el pánico Harry intervino.

\- Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, allí les explicare todo - Dijo el ojiverde mientras Harry llevo a los gemelos devuelta al castillo, hasta el segundo piso, y para sorpresa de los chicos el ojiverde entro sin cuidado al baño de chicas, los hermanos Weasley se quedaron de pie varios segundos fuera del baño, de hecho, el mismo Harry tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos y obligarlos a entrar, para sorpresa de los Weasley el baño parecía estar en desuso.

\- Nadie entra a este baño, por suerte para nosotros este es el hogar de Myrtle – Dijo, antes de que los gemelos pudieran preguntar algo una chica fantasma salió de uno de los retretes y se puso frente a ellos.

\- ¿Más amigos, Harry? – Preguntó, la chica flotaba entre ambos gemelos mirándolos detenidamente – Ambos son lindos, aunque yo te prefiero a ti - ambos chicos pudieron ver como la fantasma se "sonrojaba", mientras que el aludido ni siquiera se inmutaba.

\- Sabes que me gustan las chicas más vivas, Myrtle – Dijo, la chica se mostró ofendida.

\- Si pasáramos más tiempo juntos podríamos conocernos mejor y quizás hasta cambies de opinión – Dijo, Fred sonreía maliciosamente mientras que su gemelo se encontraba con la boca abierta, aquella interacción era de los más peculiar.

\- Les prometí que si me ayudaban les diría la verdad…espero que tengan tiempo - Dijo y dicho eso Harry comenzó a hablar.

El ojiverde les conto sobre su descubrimiento en el mapa donde había escuchado de ese tal Peter Pettigrew, aquella historia causo que los gemelos quedaran completamente sorprendidos.

\- ¿Entonces todo lo que necesitamos es capturar a ese tal Pettigrew? – Preguntó Fred, Harry afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Al día siguiente, los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encontraban viviendo ya en la última semana del mes de octubre y, para sorpresa de los alumnos de Gryffindor, un alumno llamaba enormemente la atención, su nombre era George Weasley. El chico se encontraba leyendo en su sala común, era un día sábado bastante hermoso, el castillo no se encontraba helado gracias al sol que golpeaba con fuerza en la torre de los leones, sin embargo aquel chico no disfrutaba de aquella hermosa tarde, de hecho parecía estar enfrascado en una lectura completamente absorbente, varios alumnos al verlo parecían entrar en pánico, "era un milagro" decían, George por su lado se encontraba impasible, parecía que nada podía sacar de su estudio al muchacho, al menos fue así hasta que vio a su hermano pequeño.

\- ¡Hey, Ron!, ¿En qué andas? – Preguntó, el más pequeño de los Weasley se sorprendió por el saludo de su hermano.

\- Voy hacia la biblioteca, el idiota de Snape nos dio una tarea increíblemente difícil – Dijo el chico.

\- ¿Vas con Scabbers? – Preguntó, el pecoso miro extrañado a su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué debería ir con Scabbers? – Preguntó.

\- Es que he visto que últimamente es correteado por varios gatos aquí en la sala común - Dijo el hermano de Ron que también había visto a su rata siendo perseguida, por lo que decidió subir a su habitación y buscarla.

El joven Weasley bajo luego de varios minutos con una rata asustada en sus manos, parecía que la rata estaba mucho más vieja y delgada de lo que jamás los chicos la habían visto con anterioridad, una vez que Ron llego junto a su hermano, Fred entro a la sala común.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí George? - Preguntó, el gemelo mostro el libro que tenía en sus manos.

\- He estado trabajando a diferencia de ti - Dijo George.

\- Sé que los deberes son importantes, pero cuando actúas así te desconozco - Dijo Fred, George se sonrojo un poco – ¿Qué tal si vamos a las cocinas? Estoy muerto de hambre - Fred entonces dio media vuelta y su hermano estaba dispuesto a seguirlo cuando una tercera voz se escuchó.

\- ¿Van para las cocinas? ¿Puedo ir? – Preguntó, Ron miraba a sus hermanos como cachorro bajo la lluvia, él realmente quería conocer las cocinas del colegio.

\- No lo sé, ¿Qué opinas George? – Preguntó, el aludido miro a su hermano pequeño y a su mascota.

\- Quizás sea bueno, esa rata parece que no ha comido en días – Dijo, Ron pensaba dejar a Scabbers en su habitación, pero debido a que la preocupación de su hermano iba dirigida a ella en vez de a él decidió llevarla.

Los tres hermanos caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts de bastante buen humor, después de todo una buena comida animaba a cualquiera, sin que se percataran del tiempo transcurrido se encontraban frente al gran salón y por lo tanto a solo pasos de las cocinas del castillo, sin embargo, los gemelos no tomaron el camino que Ron esperaría, de hecho, fueron en la dirección contraria.

\- Chicos, ¿No se supone que las cocinas quedan cerca de Hufflepuff? – Preguntó, ambos gemelos rodaron los ojos.

\- No vamos a tomar el camino más transitado a esta hora hermanito - Le respondió con cierta burla Fred.

– Iremos por un camino alternativo – Dijo, en ese momento el pelirrojo saco pecho.

– Con George encontramos esta entrada secreta hace solo unos meses, es mejor en todo sentido, los maestros nunca patrullan por estos pasillos por lo tanto jamás nos sorprenderán con comida en nuestras manos – Dijo, el más joven de los Weasley se encontraba eufórico, un camino secreto hacia las cocinas era por mucho lo mejor que se podía aprender en el castillo.

Los chicos tomaron unas escaleras que los condujeron a un pasillo más abajo el cual era bastante estrecho, de hecho, los chicos debían caminar en fila india, llegando al final de aquel corredor los gemelos dieron con una pared solida de roca, al estar frente a ella Fred saco su varita y se dispuso a tocar un ladrillo predeterminado, pero justo en ese momento la pared se abrió y por ella salió Harry Potter cargando varios sándwiches, el ojiverde los miro y luego suspiro resignado.

\- Creía ser el único que conocía esta entrada – Dijo, los gemelos sonrieron.

\- Te equivocaste, Potter - Respondieron al unísono.

Harry dándose cuenta que no podría pasar por el pasillo el cual era ocupado por los gemelos, decidió volver sobre sus pasos.

\- Lo mejor será que ustedes entren – Dijo, haciéndose a un lado, Fred cruzo primero seguido por un Ron que era empujado por George desde detrás, una vez que Ronald entro en la habitación se percató que algo estaba mal.

\- ¿Qué diablos? – Preguntó, la habitación en cuestión estaba completamente vacía, y se asemejaba más a un calabozo, Ron parecía estar dispuesto a replicar, pero justo en ese instante la puerta se cerró y detrás de ella un hombre adulto con cara de loco apareció.

\- Hola Peter – Dijo, la rata de inmediato escapo, no tuvo problemas, después de todo su dueño se había desmayado por la impresión que había recibido de Sirius, la rata saltaba y corría de un lado a otro intentando encontrar una salida mientras que Black la perseguía en un vano intento por atraparla, Harry ya cansado de la imagen, invocó a su familiar que salió de una nube de humo y se interpuso en el camino del roedor, la rata al verla se paralizo de miedo lo que causo que Black lograra atraparla.

Pero antes de que Sirius lograra dañar a la rata Harry le apunto con la varita y recito un maleficio en voz alta.

\- **_Corpora Carcerem_** – Dijo, unas hermosas cadenas doradas abandonaron la varita del muchacho y se posaron en el cuerpo de la rata la cual chillo de dolor, en menos de un segundo se encontraba en el suelo un hombre adulto encogido de dolor el cual miraba a Harry con terror.

Los cuatro involucrados miraban con asco al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo y sin darle oportunidad al sujeto Harry le lanzo un hechizo de cadenas y lo inmovilizo de forma permanente.

\- Al fin capturamos a esta rata, ahora solo hace falta llevarlo al ministerio y hacer que le den el beso – Dijo Harry sonriendo de manera macabra asustando al hombre.

\- ¿Estás seguro que el Ministerio hará justicia? Nosotros simplemente podríamos matarlo y ya – Dijo el padrino del chico que lo miró y negaba.

\- Depende de lo que pase, veré si el Ministerio me es útil – Dijo el ojiverde mientras el hombre iba hablar de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido por los gemelos.

\- Harry, Dumbledore y otros profesores vienen para acá – Dijo, el chico sonrió, todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

\- Ábreles la puerta, quiero que vean esto – Dijo, George entonces con su varita toco el ladrillo predeterminado y la puerta se abrió dejando sorprendidos a los profesores que se acercaban por ese pasillo.

\- ¿Señor Weasley? – Escuchó, era Albus Dumbledore el que hablaba en ese momento –¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué es esta habitación? - el gemelo solo se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Dumbledore y a los profesores que le acompañaban que resultaron ser Mcgonagall, Snape y Lupin, al ver a alguien con una capucha, amordazado, pero, sobre todo, encadenado, sacaron sus varitas al pensar que era una trampa, el único que no la sacó fue Remus al ver a Sirius allí.

\- No son necesarios los ataques – Dijo, había dicho con calma Harry saliendo de las sombras – Los he llamado para presentarles a alguien - y dicho eso el muchacho mientras se acercaba al hombre amordazado y encadenado y le quitaba la capucha – Su nombre es Peter Pettigrew - los cuatro adultos quedaron paralizados en el acto, ninguno sabía que estaba paseando.

Minutos antes, Remus Lupin caminaba hacia la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, el hombre se dirigía hacia allí luego de recibir una carta con instrucciones específicas de buscar a la sub-directora del colegio, una vez fuera de la oficina de la mujer el hombre llamo a la puerta calmadamente, en cosa de segundos la profesora de transformaciones se encontraba frente a él.

\- Señor Lupin, ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? – Preguntó, el hombre simplemente le entrego el papel que llevaba en la mano.

La mujer comenzó a leer la carta con instrucciones y una vez que la termino la carta esta comenzó a mostrar más palabras a continuación, sorprendiendo enormemente a la mujer.

\- ¿Una carta de pasos a seguir? – Preguntó, el hombre frente a ella asintió con la cabeza – Hace décadas que no se usan - Dijo la mujer en voz alta.

\- A mí también me sorprendió verla, la persona que la envió es un mago muy competente – Dijo la mujer entonces miro a su ex estudiante directamente a los ojos.

\- Según esto debemos dirigirnos al gran salón y esperar nuevas instrucciones – Dijo, el hombre la miro con desconfianza.

\- ¿Debemos ir? – Preguntó, la mujer medito unos segundos.

\- Sí, debemos averiguar la identidad del mago que envió la carta – Dijo y dicho eso ambos magos caminaron en dirección al gran salón

Por otra parte, algo parecido sucedía con el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape estaba completamente indignado, una carta había aparecido en su escritorio en la cual se podían leer una serie de instrucciones específicas hacia el profesor de Pociones, una de las instrucciones era que debía buscar al director de la escuela y entregarle la carta la cual le daría más instrucciones a continuación, aquello causaba que el profesor estuviera hecho una furia, nadie, nadie le daba órdenes a Severus Snape y lo utilizaba como un simple mensajero, una vez que atrapara al culpable de esto le daría la lección de su vida.

Snape rápidamente subió por las escaleras que lo conducían a la oficina del director del colegio y sin el menor cuidado golpeo varias veces la puerta antes de entrar, detrás de un escritorio se hallaba el profesor Dumbledore.

\- Severus, Que sorpresa, Dime, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – Preguntó, el profesor de pociones como respuesta le entrego la carta, el anciano la tomo con sus manos y la leyó con bastante calma hasta que la sorpresa inundo su rostro – Es una carta de instrucciones - Dijo el hombre en voz alta – Según esto debemos ir al Gran Comedor - y dicho eso el viejo profesor se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido de cerca por Snape.

Ambos hombres caminaban en silencio, por un lado, Dumbledore se encontraba intrigado por saber quién era el responsable de dicho artilugio mientras que Severus se encontraba colérico por haber sido incluido en aquella estupidez. Una vez que ambos hombres llegaron al gran comedor se sorprendieron al encontrarse con los profesores McGonagall y Lupin fuera de este con un papel similar al suyo en sus manos y antes de que cualquier miembro del profesorado pudiera decir algo el director se les adelanto con sus propias conclusiones.

\- ¿He de suponer que ustedes también recibieron una carta? – Preguntó, los susodichos afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza con lo cual el anciano sonrió – ¿Me pueden entregar su carta? - Minerva Mcgonagall de inmediato cedió su carta al director, para sorpresa de todos, el anciano monto una carta sobre la otra y soltó una pequeña risa – El mago que nos ha llamado es un verdadero genio.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Dumbledore? – Preguntó el profesor de pociones.

\- Míralo por ti mismo, Severus – Dijo, entonces el hombre recibió la carta y pudo ver que esta se había fundido con la carta de los otros profesores y ahora mostraba un nuevo mensaje o mejor dicho un mapa que los guiaba a su destino final.

Snape no estaba nada complacido con esto, sin embargo, Dumbledore lo convenció de seguir en el juego, el director encontraba todo muy divertido. Rápidamente los profesores siguieron las instrucciones del mapa el cual los llevo hacia un pasillo bastante estrecho, mientras caminaban los hombres no podían dejar de pensar que esta aventura parecía ser una broma bastante elaborada, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir eso en voz alta la pared del fondo se abrió y dejo al descubierto un cuarto que ninguno de los presentes conocía, al cruzar el umbral el profesorado pudo ver al joven Potter acompañado por Sirius Black, pero luego vieron que tenían a un hombre encadenado y encapuchado, sin esperar un segundo tanto Snape como McGonagall desenfundaron sus varitas con la intención de maldecir y hechizar en caso de ser una trampa, sin embargo ambos fueron desarmados por Harry Potter el cual solo les dedicó unas palabras.

\- No son necesarios los ataques, de hecho, los he llamado para presentarles a alguien – Dijo, a continuación, el joven Potter se acercó al hombre y le quito la capucha – Su nombre es Peter Pettigrew.

Harry sonreía burlonamente mientras miraba las caras de sus profesores, los adultos estaban en shock, de hecho, pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que estos recuperaron la voz.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – Preguntó con voz queda el profesor Lupin – ¿Cómo pudo este sujeto entrar en Hogwarts? Nadie puede entrar, así como así - aquellas palabras causaron que Black estallara en frustración, sin embargo, Harry rápidamente lo detuvo poniendo una de sus manos sobre sus hombros.

\- He de suponer que saben la forma de interrogar este sujeto, ¿Si no es mucha molestia podría alguien hacerlo ahora? – Preguntó, sin hacerse esperar Severus Snape se acercó al individuo que se encontraba en el piso, luego de mirarlo unos segundos el hombre lo tomo de las mejillas y le hizo pasar por la garganta un par de gotas de una poción que tenía en la mano y que anteriormente había sacado de su bolsillo, una vez que el profesor estaba seguro que la poción estaba haciendo efecto soltó la cara del "resucitado" y se alejó unos pasos antes de ser objetado por el director.

\- ¿Qué le diste Severus? – Preguntó, el director del colegio no parecía muy complacido por la actitud de su profesor.

\- Veritaserum, siempre llevo un frasco conmigo, por esa razón es que el señor Potter me trajo aquí, él sabía que siempre tengo Veritaserum, no solo quería que viniera y le suministrará la poción, sino para que todos fuéramos testigos – Dijo, todas las personas en la habitación abrieron sus ojos como platos ante esas palabras, sin embargo, nadie pudo decir nada porque el joven Potter había iniciado el interrogatorio.

\- Dinos tu nombre – Dijo, el hombre en el piso no pudo evitar contestar.

\- Peter Pettigrew – Dijo, aquello era prueba suficiente para todos los involucrados, no obstante, una persona no quería dejar el interrogatorio hasta ahí, Sirius Black quería saber todo.

\- ¿Por qué traicionaste a James? – Preguntó, al oír aquella pregunta tanto Minerva como Remus prestaron completa atención.

\- Yo sirvo al señor tenebroso, solo a él le debo lealtad – Dijo, aquella respuesta enfureció a Sirius.

\- ¡James era tu amigo! ¿Cómo pudiste condenarlo a él y a su familia? – Preguntó, para sorpresa de todos Peter rio amargamente.

\- Fue un idiota al oponerse al señor oscuro, se merecía aquel destino – Dijo, Sirius estallo en un grito de furia e impotencia mientras que Remus soltaba un mar de lágrimas, ambos hombres no entendían la mente retorcida del que una vez fue su amigo.

Pettigrew por otro lado reía de manera macabra, feliz sin duda del efecto que sus palabras habían provocado en los presentes, pero rápidamente la risa fue cortada por una patada que le dio gusto en la boca del estómago, frente a él un muchacho de ojos verdes con el cabello negro azabache le devolvía una mirada fría cargada de odio que causo que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran.

\- No te olvides que vives gracias a mí, maldita rata, y si no controlas tu lengua te entregare a los Dementores, estoy seguro que están deseosos de poner tus manos sobre ti después de que escapaste de Azkaban – Dijo, las palabras del chico causaron que el individuo comenzara a rogar por su vida.

Los profesores miraban al traidor con asco, y ahora que se habían recuperado de la impresión de ver a alguien que se suponía estaba muerto se dieron cuenta de todo lo que les rodeaba. No solo se encontraban Harry Potter y Sirius Black en la habitación, sino que también estaban los gemelos Weasley quienes estaban atendiendo a su hermano menor el cual parecía desmayado, además se percataron de aquel dragón oriental dorado que hacía de guardia de Peter, la cual era bastante intimidadora. Aprovechando la calma Albus Dumbledore comenzó su propio interrogatorio.

\- ¿Harry como supiste que el señor Pettigrew estaba aquí? – Preguntó el anciano director.

\- He estado rastreando a la rata desde que supe que podría estar aquí – Explicó el ojiverde mientras sonreía y el director lo veía.

\- ¿Podría decirnos como lo encontró? – Preguntó el director lentamente escogiendo bien las palabras.

– Tengo mis formas de hacerlo, pero no es de importancia, ¿verdad? Capture a Pettigrew con ayuda de Fred y George ya que me colaboraron a traer a la rata, al parecer el muy maldito se hizo pasar por una y meterse en una familia de magos para estar informado, ahora la pregunta aquí es, ¿Cómo escapó de Azkaban? – Preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose a Peter.

\- Me transforme en rata, fue una suerte que cuando estaba escapando un hombre que venía del ministerio ya iba de salida, ese hombre era Arthur Weasley, me metí en sus ropas, y cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia pensó que solo era una rata vieja, flacucha quizás a punto de morir, así que me dio a su hijo Ron para que me cuidará ya que el chico era alguien que se preocupaba por los animales, fue cuando me enteré que Harry Potter había despertado y decidí que podía entregarte al señor tenebroso y él me recompensaría, pero al enterarme de lo poderoso que podrías ser solo desistí y me oculte para recopilar información, después de todo, estaba con una familia que eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix y estaría cerca de Dumbledore - Dijo el traidor mientras Harry miraba sonriendo al director, ya todo estaba esclarecido, ahora el chico se acercó al hombre y como si fuera un trapo o algo de menor importancia lo tomó de las cadenas y lo arrastró ante Dumbledore.

\- Aquí tiene al prisionero, director, ahora podríamos ir al ministerio y entregarlo a Madame Bones, estoy seguro que estará muy interesada de recibirnos – Dijo el ojiverde mirando al director que lo miró fijamente.

A continuación, Sirius, se transformó en un perro negro y se acercó al menor de los pelirrojos para lengüetearlo en la cara y conseguir despertarlo, los gemelos estallaron en carcajadas al ver la escena, incluso Lupin rio ante aquello, pero luego ayudaron a su hermano a levantarse y salieron al pasillo seguidos de cerca por Harry seguido por su padrino. Mientras los veían salir el profesorado no podía evitar pensar en la extraña actitud que el "salvador del mundo mágico" tenía hacia el viejo director, además del hecho que el muchacho parecía ser un imán para los misterios y las intrigas.

Las noticias se expandieron, llegada la noche a la hora de la cena, todos sabían sobre la captura de Peter Pettigrew a manos de Harry Potter, siendo el mismo que lo capturó, lo interrogo ante profesores del colegio y personalmente lo entrego al ministerio para que Madame Bones, jefa del Departamento de Ley Mágica dictará sentencia, a petición del mismo Harry Potter, se sentenció a Pettigrew al beso del dementor, ahora el convicto era un hombre sin alma.

Todos se dieron cuenta que el chico Potter era algo serio, a pesar de ser el profesor de una materia que muchos sangre-pura despreciaban, era alguien capaz, pero en un momento dado, el ojiverde un par de días antes de Halloween, apareció ante el director en su oficina acompañado de una chica que vestía el uniforme de Hogwarts, el director quedó muy extrañado ya que nunca había visto a esta chica y se decidió preguntar al ojiverde.

– Profesor Potter, ¿A que debo su inesperada visita y en compañía de esta señorita? – Preguntó el director mientras veía a la tímida chica.

\- He traído a esta chica para que se inscriba en este colegio, vendrían sus padres, pero ellos son muggles, es de una familia de Japón que recientemente se vinieron a vivir aquí, me hablaron de ella y decidí buscarla y traerla aquí, la chica ha aprendido lo necesario para al menos estar en tercer año – Dijo Harry mientras veía al director que estaba curioso por la chica, esto era nuevo, al parecer, Harry conocía a la chica de algo, pero no era algo que le interesaba, sino el cómo fue que una familia muggle y de Japón lo encontró, tuvo la necesidad de decirlo.

\- Me alegra saber que una nueva alumna se quiera inscribir en este colegio, pero tengo curiosidad de saber, señor Potter, ¿Cómo fue que conoció a la familia de esta señorita? – Preguntó el director a lo que el ojiverde sonrió

\- Soy una figura pública, Dumbledore, encontraron la forma de contactarse conmigo y pues este colegio le abre sus puertas a todos los que quieran estudiar aquí, yo la aceptaría de inmediato, pero usted es el director, así que por eso la traje aquí para que lo hiciera oficial – Dijo el ojiverde, el director lo observo fijamente, tenía sentido, cualquiera que supiera de la vida de Harry Potter y era un mago o bruja, sabían que podía ayudarlos, o de alguna manera guiarlos, al parecer, el chico era mucho más de lo que pensaba y le preocupaba, así que dejando de lado eso, se concentró en la chica.

\- Bien, no hay nada más que decir, entonces es usted bienvenida al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, señorita… - Dijo el director queriendo saber el nombre de la chica.

\- Hinamori, Momo Hinamori, profesor Dumbledore – Dijo la chica a lo que el director asintió mientras hacía levitar un sombrero viejo y raído.

\- Este es el sombrero seleccionador, deberá ponérselo para saber a qué casa pertenecerá, así que, por favor, profesor, le podría colocar el sombrero – Dijo el director a lo que el ojiverde asintió y se acercó a este y lo tomó, lo puso en la cabeza de la chica y esta se asombró al escuchar la voz en su cabeza, luego sonrió y finalmente el sombrero grito.

\- GRYFFINDOR – Dijo el sombrero mientras el ojiverde le quitaba el sombrero y el director aplaudía.

\- Bueno, ha sido elegida para la casa de Gryffindor, en la cena de esta noche anunciare su entrada al colegio y su selección, solo me queda decirle, disfrute su estadía en Hogwarts, señorita Hinamori – Dijo el director sonriéndole amablemente, mientras la chica asentía y junto a Harry se retiraba dejando al director con preguntas, el anciano no solo estaba extrañado por lo que hizo el ojiverde, sino también estaba muy molesto con el ministro de magia, el hombre quería dejar a los dementores por un tiempo más para asegurarse de la seguridad de los alumnos.

Mientras tanto, por el camino, la chica le preguntó a Harry.

\- ¿Estás seguro que ese hombre es lo que dices? A mí me pareció una persona agradable y amable – Dijo Momo mientras caminaba detrás de Harry.

\- No cuestionó sus buenas intenciones, lo que está mal es su forma de pensar y la manera en que lo quiere hacer, eso sí está mal en él, pero no te dejes engañar, no caigas como lo hiciste con el imbécil de Aizen, así que no te confíes – Dijo el ojiverde mientras seguían su camino.

Mientras tanto, en Karakura, habían sucedido cosas mientras Harry se encontraba en Hogwarts e Ichigo entrenando con los Vizard, al parecer, un trío de Arrancares se habían revelado contra Aizen y había robado el Hōgyoku y estaban buscando a Urahara para que les enseñará los secretos de este, los tres arrancares se habían revelado contra Aizen por que no soportaban la idea de que el nuevo gobernante de Hueco Mundo sea un shinigami, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Renji entre otros se enfrentaron a los arrancares y los vencieron, pero luego llego Urahara y revelo que esos arrancares habían sido engañados ya que el Hōgyoku que tenían era falso, poco después el grupo de Urahara se encontró con Ulquiorra accidentalmente en el camino, justo donde aparecieron Yammy y Ulquiorra por primera vez y fue la lucha de Ichigo, Harry y demás, pero este simplemente se fue sin siguiera provocarlos o seguirlos.

Urahara tenía la sospecha de que todo había sido un engaño de Aizen, después de todo, era posible que todo fuera obra de la Zanpaku-tō de este.

Mientras tanto, en Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra estaba frente Aizen que lo observaba con interés.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó el shinigami traidor.

\- Aún había rastros de su poder en la zona, antes era solo especulaciones, pero ahora es un hecho que sus habilidades son prometedoras – Dijo Ulquiorra con su voz siempre carente emoción.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – Preguntó Aizen más interesado.

\- Estoy seguro que sus poderes puedan serle de beneficio a usted, Aizen_sama – Dijo el Espada

\- Ya veo, ¿Dónde se encuentra? – Preguntó el shinigami traidor.

\- Por el momento no se encuentra en el mundo humano o es indetectable, pero en cualquier momento aparecerá – Dijo Ulquiorra.

\- Entendido – Dijo Aizen mientras sonreía más.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto o subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Hola lectores! Espero disfruten de este cap.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Bleach pertenecen al gran Mangaka Tite Kube, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Hollow)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Hollow Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" -_ (Dialogo de Serpientes)

 _- MMMMM _\- (Dialogo de Zanpaku-tō)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas. Ademas de Maximilian Prewett que gracias a su historia pude avanzar la mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **…**

 **Enseñando**

Tras unos días de instrucción en el idioma y ya con la comprensión de la pelinaranja, el ojiverde opto por medir sus capacidades, primero una prueba de coordinación con florituras para realizar el sencillo hechizo de levitación, la pelinaranja trato, pero fallo en el primer intento, luego el segundo, tercero, cuarto…vigésimo primero, a decir verdad ella estaba riendo de lo lindo mientras hacía extrañas florituras con una varita simple, era como si de un simple juego todo bajo la mirada aburrida del ojiverde que sabía lo que era lidiar con alumnos novatos mientras la chica se despedía y volvía a sus clases aun tratando de reproducir las florituras con un lapicero.

– Y ahora, ¿Qué haces, Orihime? – Preguntó de nuevo Tatsuki quien se pasó todo el descanso buscando a su amiga.

– Practico florituras de varita, es lo que los magos y brujas usaban para hacer sus hechizos - Dijo ilusionada aun jugando con su lapicero mientras Tatsuki la mira aún más preocupada.

\- _A este paso voy a tener que llevarla a ver a un psiquiatra_ – Pensó.

Llego el cuarto día de entrenamiento y tras una satisfactoria realización florituras y aprender algunos hechizos básicos, el ojiverde pasó a uno de los temas más peligrosos.

– Bien, para que no dependas de la magia, deberás ser capaz de manejar armas como estas – Dijo, el ojiverde esgrimió un kunai y lo arrojo a un blanco situado a casi 15 metros dando justo en el centro ante la mirada de admiración total de la chica que tomo una de las armas del ojiverde y la balanceo de un lado a otro sin precaución alguna – Ten cuidado Orihime_chan, son afilados - lo lanzo sin querer dando justo al centro derribando el kunai del ojiverde, se rió orgullosa y repitió el proceso, pronto cerca de 10 kunais estaban alineados en un circulo perfecto al centro del blanco – _Pero si yo logre darle al centro hasta mi décimo intento_ \- el ojiverde sonrío, ella tenía talento para las armas, cuando la practica finalizo y Orihime se fue con un kunai para seguir practicando como tomarlos, Tatsuki la abordo aterrada.

– Orihime, ¡¿Qué haces con eso?! – Preguntó asustada mientras de nuevo recibía como respuesta la historia de magos – _Pobre Orihime, le han lavado el cerebro y se unió a una pandilla o peor, que tal si se unió a los Yakuza_ \- Pensó, si Tatsuki estaba alarmada ante sus negativos pensamientos relacionados con la temida mafia japonesa.

De regreso con el ojiverde, una curiosa Tatsuki miraba a su amiga a la cual siguió sentada a la sombra de un árbol junto al ojiverde en pose de meditación.

– Ahora visualiza un lago en tu interior formado por toda tu energía nada en él y disfruta de su fresca agua y así podrás sentir el núcleo mágico formándose en tu interior – Dijo, el ojiverde abrió los ojos y la vio fija e inmóvil, sin duda era extraordinaria en meditación o eso pensó hasta que vio la pequeña burbuja en su nariz – Se durmió - la movió un poco y la alarmada chica respondió con la capital de Argentina, al parecer soñaba que estaba en clase de Geografía, el ojiverde tuvo una gota en su nuca, este iba a ser el paso más difícil de todos y llevaría su tiempo, la campana sonó y la pelinaranja se alejó mientras sus compañeros huían del ojiverde que solo se reía como villano de novela, al parecer le encontró el gusto a atormentarlos; de regreso a la escuela, Tatsuki abordaba a Orihime de nuevo preguntándole que hacía con aquel loco.

– Meditaba para poder usar la magia encontrando mi núcleo mágico para realizar sus increíbles hechizos – Dijo, Tatsuki se tomó la sien y la masajeo suavemente mientras caminaba junto a Orihime a clases.

\- _Vuelvo a oír eso de los magos y brujas y yo seré la que necesite un psiquiatra_ \- Pensó resignada mientras caminaba, se detuvo un momento para ver al ojiverde caminando y Harry le sonrío a la distancia, el color rojo decoro las mejillas de la chica mientras entraba a toda prisa casi huyendo del ojiverde divertido.

Este después de dejarle instrucciones a Orihime sobre lo que debía hacer en esa semana, el ojiverde había vuelto a Hogwarts, Harry reía de forma descontrolada en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus amigos, Warrington uno de los cazadores del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin se había convertido en un pollo gigante, de hecho era tan espectacular y ridículo que incluso algunos profesores se desternillaban de risa al igual que Harry, todo el comedor lo observaba, apuntaba o reía, para Warrington debía ser el peor día de su vida, toda la ocasión era de pura diversión, al menos los varones, por alguna extraña razón las mujeres tienen un sentido del humor distinto, excepción de Momo Hinamori que veía curiosa lo que había pasado.

Hinamori había demostrado ser una fantástica bruja, seguía su papel como se lo había dicho Harry actuando como una bruja en vez de una shinigami, la chica se acopló a todo, clases, trabajos, todo, principalmente había hecho amigos, encontró una gran amiga en Hermione con la que pasaban horas y horas hablando de todo, eran iguales y tenían las mismas ideas y eso que Hinamori era bruja apenas una semana, pero había leído y aprendido todo lo de la magia en los meses que estuvo en la sala de los fundadores, después de Hermione más alumnos de Gryffindor se le acercaban, a diferencia de la castaña, Momo no era una sabelotodo, le gustaba escuchar opiniones de los demás, hablar sobre cualquier tema si era del mundo de la magia.

Después de las noticias sobre Peter Pettigrew el colegio había vuelto a la normalidad, todo debido a una sola cosa, el Quidditch, era el primer partido de la temporada y sería Slytherin vs Gryffindor.

Los alumnos estaban viviendo el mes de noviembre y con ello broto la epidemia del deporte, los miembros de las distintas casas se atacaban en los pasillos o atacaban a los jugadores del equipo contrario, llevados siempre por las apuestas ilegales, durante la primera semana de noviembre reino el caos.

Quizás debido a la estupidez o el orgullo Warrington había decidido atacar a los gemelos Weasley, los pelirrojos habían terminado una semana en la enfermería debido a los síntomas nada agradables de la maldición de la Viruela de Troll, aquello había derivado en la venganza de los gemelos, las pastillas animagas.

Sirius y los hermanos Weasley se habían hecho bastante íntimos, el adulto siempre les daba nuevas ideas para sus productos y los gemelos parecían sentir cierta admiración por el astuto Black, si a eso se le suma que Sirius respondía al mote de Padfoot parecía que los tres se conocían de toda la vida.

Sirius les ayudo a preparar las pastillas animagas, sin embargo, estas aun presentaban problemas, era tanto el desperfecto que ninguno de los tres se atrevía a probarlas en ellos mismos, pero como si fuera cosa de un dios divino apareció ante sus ojos el perfecto conejillo de indias, Warrington estaría seis meses maldiciendo a los Weasley y meditando sus acciones, después de todo, no hay mucho que hacer en el ala de internados por magia accidental en el hospital San Mungo.

Después de que Warrington terminara en el hospital, Marcus Flint el actual capitán del equipo de Slytherin había hecho un reclutamiento de emergencia y había ordenado a toda su casa presentarse en las pruebas (uno de los privilegios de ser prefecto), este hecho sin precedentes había sido motivado por un solo jugador, la buscadora estrella de Gryffindor.

Gryffindor siempre había tenido un equipo competente sin embargo jamás habían conseguido reclutar a un reemplazo pertinente para el lugar que había quedado vacante desde que Charlie Weasley dejara la escuela, pero para horror de Flint este había sido el año prometido. Flint sabía que la nueva buscadora de Gryffindor era mejor que su propio buscador Draco Malfoy, pero lo peor era que ella era intocable, ella era Ginny Weasley, había sido elegida por su gran habilidad como buscadora, aunque destacó también como cazadora, pero ya tenían a los tres cazadores, el equipo de Slytherin y algunos de la misma casa, tenían planeado intimidar a la chica solo para encontrarse con su protector, el alumno y profesor Harry Potter, cuando intentaron hacerlo solo consiguieron ser terriblemente apaleados por los golpes de Harry y cuando se le cuestionó el por qué lo había hecho dijo.

– Quería practicar un poco, ellos se ofrecieron, les dije que no se pasarán de listos, ahí tienen las consecuencias – Dijo, como se le podía castigar a alguien que era intocable, Snape estaba que explotaba de la ira y solo se potencio más cuando el mismo Harry como burla, había encantado un sombrero parecido al de la abuela de Neville y este hablaba con la voz de Snape, diciendo un montón de estupideces y burlas al profesor, este aparecía en los momentos menos esperados y ni siquiera Snape podía quitárselo de encima, Harry dejo implícito algo con que se había asegurado que Snape lo odiara, pero le temiera "fuiste víctima de los merodeadores, pero ahora estas en el juego del hijo de Lily Potter" esto le hizo pensar que el chico sabía algo más.

El día del partido llego donde estaba haciendo una tormenta torrencial, pero aquel día no sería reconocido por ese desastroso partido, sino por lo que ocurrió en él, un suceso que marco a todos los presentes y se dieron cuenta que Harry Potter era alguien poderoso en verdad.

Estaban jugando los dos equipos, eternos rivales donde Gryffindor iba a la cabeza por 30 puntos, si Ginny Weasley atrapaba la snitch quedarían de primeros en la tabla, fue cuando para horror de todos, los dementores se hicieron presentes en el partido comenzando a atacar a los jugadores y a los espectadores, pero lo peor fue cuando atacaron a Ginny y esta cayó de la escoba para el terror de sus hermanos, fue cuando Harry en la tribuna de los profesores se lanzó volando rumbo a Ginny atrapándola en el aires saco su varita y rugiendo con furia que se hizo sentir en el estadio de manera pesada exclamo.

– **_EXPECTO PATRONUM –_** Grito y todos vieron como una intensa luz salió de la varita de Harry acompañado de lenguas de fuego y un gran dragón oriental salió y comenzó a expulsar a todos los dementores del estadio llenando con una gran calidez el estadio, la lluvia había parado, pero lo mejor fue que el dragón solo expulsaba algunos, porque a la gran mayoría los destruía incendiándolos y volviéndolos cenizas, el avance del dragón era poderoso destruyendo a los dementores solo pocos habían sobrevivido y habían huido, poco después el partido continuó con la victoria de Gryffindor.

Todos los alumnos y profesores quedaron maravillados ante el derroche de poder de Harry al crear semejante patronus que destruía a los dementores, el ministerio no pensó igual cuando se presentó con el ministro y otros miembros para recriminarle al chico lo que había hecho solo para ganarse una amenaza directa del chico.

– Hice lo que un profesor debía hacer, usted debió llevarse a los dementores cuando se dio la captura del convicto, ahora tengo a muchos padres agradeciéndome que haya ayudado a sus hijos, miembros importantes del Wizengamot, además yo soy uno de ellos, si quiere conservar su mugroso puesto será mejor que cuide su boca, por que perder su empleo será lo de menos si se ordena una investigación contra usted, ministro – Dijo el chico con una frialdad y seriedad que sus palabras fueron suficientes para dejar claro que el chico no se andaba con amenazas, sería un hecho si el ministro hacía algo en contra de Harry o los alumnos.

A partir de entonces, el ministerio se alejó de los asuntos de Hogwarts, pero se dedicaron a investigar a Harry, no solo el ministerio, ambos bandos tanto la "luz" por parte de Dumbledore, como el bando oscuro, por parte de mortifagos como Lucius Malfoy, había querido investigar las acciones del chico, les sorprendía el hecho de que fuera tan poderoso como para incluso destruir a los dementores, cosa que muchos pensaban era imposible, por un la Dumbledore quería explicaciones a esto, pero buscar una forma de controlar a Harry, por otro lado, Malfoy, trabajando para Voldemort buscaba la forma para vencer al chico, por ahora solo quedaba espiarlo.

Por su parte, Harry pasaba sus días en Hogwarts en una casi contante rutina dictando clases, tomando clases, pasando tiempo con sus amigos y en sus investigaciones, pero como siempre los fines de semana se iba a Karakura, ahí tenía cosas más importantes, por ahora, que hacer, Hinamori ya no se quedaba en la sala de los fundadores, aunque de vez en cuando lo visitaba, ella se quedaba en la torre de Gryffindor en la misma habitación de Hermione, habiéndose hecho mejores amigas eso alegraba a las chicas ya que pasaban tiempo juntas.

Harry le había dicho a Momo que viviera su vida normal en Hogwarts, el pronto volvería a la Sociedad de Almas para reportarse y hablaría con el Sōtaichō Yamamoto para informarle de algunas cosas.

Ahora en el último fin de semana de Noviembre, Harry había dejado su Gigai mágico para que lo reemplazará, minutos después había llegado a Karakura para estar al tanto de los avances de sus "alumnos", quería ver que tanto había avanzado Ichigo y Orihime, primero fue a ver a la chica, la fue a buscar en el colegio de la chica y la había encontrado, el ojiverde tomo asiento bajo un árbol para conversar con Orihime sobre hechizos y esas cosas, pero claro primero debía explicarle cómo funcionaban esas cosas, le hablaba de hechizos y maldiciones y demás usos prácticos de la magia todo mientras una oculta Matsumoto escuchaba todo incluso lo del entrenamiento de Orihime; obviamente a toda prisa salió corriendo a contárselo a su capitán y justo después de la salida cuando el ojiverde subía a la azotea para realizar una demostración práctica, se topó con un grupo demasiado grande.

\- Y ¿Qué hace todo mundo aquí? – Preguntó el ojiverde al grupo de Ichigo que estaban ahí presas de la curiosidad y de cierto capitán de cabello blanco.

– Queremos saber qué es eso de hechizos y maldiciones - Dijo firmemente mientras el ojiverde suspiraba; tras una plática veloz sobre hechizos y encantamientos, el ojiverde procedió a la demostración, empezando por el Wingardium Leviosa levitando algunos objetos, continuo entonces con algunas maldiciones y hechizos elementales, para pasar a hechizos de transformaciones hasta llegar a transfigurarse en personas, se transformó en el chico de grandes dimensiones, explico que dicho hechizo era usado en incursiones y en medidas para ocultarse, se transformó una y otra vez pasando por todos y cada uno de ellos y como siempre fiel a su naturaleza burlona remato con una persona muy conocida por todos…

\- AIZEN - Gritaron todos en sincronía justo antes de lanzarse al ataque mientras el ojiverde se remplazaba con Ichigo que recibía la golpiza de todos mientras el ojiverde se moría de la risa junto a Matsumoto, la única que no ataco porque comprendió que nunca se trató del traidor en realidad.

Después de casi 10 minutos de esperar a que Orihime eliminara las heridas de Ichigo quien no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a su maestro se reinició la explicación, los ojos de Orihime brillaron cuando el ojiverde procedió a una demostración de sus técnicas de fuego más poderosos y útiles como una bola de fuego, un par de tejas voladoras y un pequeño rayo de fuego, sin duda muy útiles y más en sus versiones poderosas, pero claramente Orihime sería incapaz de producir algo así sin el debido entrenamiento.

Pero Harry llegó a una pequeña explicación que quizás podría servirle a Orihime para despertar su magia, los demás pusieron atención a lo que decía.

\- Verán, en el mundo existen diferentes tipos de personas, según nuestro mundo, primero están los muggles o personas sin magia, son personas que nunca estuvieron relacionados con la magia, luego están los squibs, personas que nacieron en una familia de magos, pero que no nacieron con magia, luego están los nacidos de muggles, personas que nacieron de familias de muggles ya que posiblemente algún antepasado fue un mago o squib, ahora los magos pueden ser mestizos, que son aquellos nacen entre un mago o bruja y un muggle, por otro lado esta los sangre-pura, son magos que durante generaciones han nacido en familia de magos, ahora las brujas y magos despiertan su magia en su infancia, esto sucede en momentos de miedo o rabia, a esto se le llama magia accidental, quizás si tuvieras más contacto con el mundo de la magia podrías despertar tu magia, Orihime_chan, así que en las vacaciones de Navidad, te invitó a pasarla conmigo en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia donde estudio - Dijo el ojiverde, la chica se emocionó por esto y aceptó encantada.

El entrenamiento con Orihime terminó y todos se retiraron, sobre todo los que tenían clase en ese momento, el ojiverde pensó que se había quedado solo, pero se dio cuenta que la teniente de la 10ª División, Matsumoto, se había quedado pensativa sentada, al parecer a su mente llegó el momento cuando aquel que consideraba su amigo la traicionó, el recuerdo de como Gin Ichimaru escapando en aquella Negación diciéndole solo un "lo siento".

– Sigues pensando en ese momento, ¿verdad, Matsumoto_chan? – Preguntó el ojiverde haciendo que la rubia saltará ya que se vio sola con el chico, el ojiverde la veía fijamente con sus manos en los bolsillos, la mujer lo vio y supo que él sabía sobre Gin, la rubia comenzó a relatarle que ella lo conocía de niños y crecieron juntos, se hicieron muy amigos, pero que también se sentía alejada de él, fue cuando el shinigami traidor se fue, había sido el momento más triste de su vida y ahora esperaba volver a verlo para tomar venganza, pero el ojiverde solo la miró y dijo.

– La venganza nunca es la solución - Dijo el ojiverde mientras la rubia lo veía sorprendida y el chico comenzó a contarle la historia del hombre que traicionó a sus padres causando la muerte de ellos al entregarlos al señor oscuro, contó como esa traición pudo haber costado otras vidas en ser desperdiciadas, fue cuando le contó que hace poco había capturado a ese traidor, él bien podría matarlo, o lo hubieran hecho su padrino y tío, pero el decidió que tanto él como ellos no se ensuciarse las manos con él, por eso lo entregó a las autoridades y se hizo justicia.

La rubia se quedó callada al terminar de escuchar la historia mientras Harry tomaba suavemente una de sus manos.

\- Matsumoto_chan, muchas veces las personas se dejan llevar por la venganza y esta te llega a consumir, en estos momentos lo que debes buscar es justicia, no acabando con él, sino hacerle pagar con lo que es justo por su traición, así una mujer tan hermosa como tú no se consumirá por la venganza - Dijo el ojiverde mientras la rubia se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta tratando de no ver al ojiverde a la cara, se sentía apenada y avergonzada por estar a punto de seguir dicho camino.

\- Yo lo siento, Harry_kun - Dijo apenada para darse la vuelta y abrazar al ojiverde con fuerza apretándose contra él mientras el ojiverde la abrazaba suavemente acariciando su espalda para reconfortarla, suavemente su mano subía y bajaba mientras ella disfrutaba del roce del joven mago hasta que lo vio a los ojos y suavemente se le acercó hasta que sus labios se unieron en beso suave donde sus lenguas danzaron una junto a la otra suavemente mientras el dueto se apretaba uno contra el otro, despacio una de las manos de Harry bajo y acaricio suavemente el trasero de Matsumoto quien soltó un suave gemido mientras lamia suavemente la oreja del ojiverde – Vamos a donde podamos estar a solas, Harry - Dijo deseosa mientras el ojiverde con su aparición desaparecía del lugar acompañado de la teniente.

Reaparecieron en la recamara del ojiverde quien tras lanzar un muffliato se dispuso a continuar; suavemente beso a la mujer a su lado mientras la despojaba de la ropa hasta tenerla en esas curiosas pantaletas que al parecer todas usaban, aunque viéndola en Matsumoto resultaba demasiado sexy, abrió su ropa dejando al descubierto los grandes por no decir enormes pechos de pezones rosados y algo duros, una de las manos de Harry se posó sobre el pecho izquierdo amasándolo suavemente mientras la volvía a besar con pasión, mientras sus dos manos ahora amasaban cada uno de los pechos de la rubia con suavidad mientras se separaba de ella viéndola sonrojada y con la boca entreabierta.

– Eres muy hermosa, Matsumoto_chan - Dijo el ojiverde mientras la depositaba sobre la cama usando ya solo esas "pantaletas", suavemente se despojó de su ropa mientras la mujer rubia lo admiraba y casi babeaba al ver el torso desnudo del ojiverde que a paso lento se despojó del pantalón quedando solo en bóxer cubriendo una erección que ya amenazaba por romper la tela sin decir nada se acomodó sobre la mujer rubia mirando de cerca sus pechos.

\- _Diablos son tan grandes como los de Yoruichi_ – Dijo, sonrío y se dejó caer sobre ellos mientras chupaba con fuerza arrancando poderosos gemidos de Matsumoto.

– Aaahh siii chupa más Harry son todos tuyos aahahhh – Dijo, los apretaba amorosamente mientras mordisqueaba con suavidad los duros pezones rozando su rodilla contra la entrepierna en extremo mojada, su mano izquierda descendió tocando la intimidad de la teniente mientras ella lanzaba u suave gemido.

– Estas muy mojada, Matsumoto_chan – Dijo, sus dedos delinearon la entrada sin dejar de chupar los pezones mientras la teniente se arqueaba con fuerza.

– AAAAAAHHHHHH – Exclamó, estallo en un suculento orgasmo que la dejo sudorosa y con una gran sonrisa.

El ojiverde fue empujado sobre la cama mientras la rubia se incorporaba sobre sus rodillas con el cabello enredado deslizando su lengua por los labios.

– Mi turno, Harry - Dijo alegre mientras lo despojaba del bóxer quedando el miembro del ojiverde a plena vista de la sonrojada mujer.

– _Me saque la lotería_ \- Pensó ella mientras descendía sobre su blanco,

\- Aaaahhh – Gimió Harry gustoso mientras la lengua de la teniente se deliraba por todo su miembro en una caricia lenta que humedecía por completo el duro instrumento mientras sus manos acariciaban con suavidad sus testículos en un movimiento que denotaba gran experiencia.

\- Esto te va a encantar, Harry - Dijo sonriente mientras acomodaba el miembro del ojiverde entre sus grandes y suaves pechos balanceándolos de arriba abajo dejándole sentir la suavidad y la opresión de ellos.

– Matsumotoooo - Gimió el ojiverde al estallar con fuerza con una abundante descarga que baño el rostro y pechos de la shinigami que gustosa lamia el blanco fluido de sus propios senos, por su parte el ojiverde aun erecto la miraba casi como hipnotizado.

– Ven aquí, Harry y tómame de una vez - Dijo ella poniéndose en cuatro sobre la cama mientras el ojiverde se acercaba suavemente a su trasero carnoso, lo acaricio suavemente mientras abría las nalgas y empuñaba contra el culo de Matsumoto.

– Te he dicho que te adoro - Dijo el ojiverde suavemente mientras empujaba con fuerza obteniendo un suculento gemido de la mujer mientras se hundía en su apretado conducto hasta el fondo de un solo golpe.

– Grande, eres muy grande, Harry - Gimió ella con una sonrisa mientras las manos del ojiverde amasaban sus pechos desde atrás.

– Esta noche es todo tuyo, Matsumoto_chan – Dijo, se balanceo sobre ella dejándola sentir como poseía su cuerpo con fuera mientras ambos se perdían en un remolino de placer y gemidos, la fuerza aumentaba y las rodillas de la teniente se vencieron dejándose caer sobre la cama mientras el ojiverde seguía empujando con fuerza sobre ella; un profundo gemido escapo de la garganta de la rubia al sentir el espeso semen inundando su trasero hasta desbordarse por la abundancia del mismo.

Salió de ella y la volteo mientras la aun orgásmica Matsumoto era por completo manejable en ese instante, los ojos de la rubia vislumbraron el miembro del cual escurría algo de semen por completo duro y listo para horadar su sexo mientras una sonrisa lujuriosa decoraba su rostro.

– Mételo hasta el fondo, Harry – Suplicó deseosa mientras el ojiverde colocaba su pene a la entrada justo entre los suaves labios externos, empujo con suavidad entrando en la tibia y muy lubricada vagina empujando con fuerza y de un solo golpe llegando hasta el fondo en un largo y placentero gemido de Matsumoto, el inmortal retrocedió un poco y volvió a arremeter con fuerza mientras las piernas de la shinigami lo sujetaban con fuerza.

– Mas, más fuerte dame más, Harry - Suplicaba la rubia mientras Harry empujaba sus caderas contra ella al mismo tiempo que sus pechos se sacudían al ritmo del acto que ahora mismo desempeñaban juntos, Matsumoto lanzo un poderoso gemido cuando el ojiverde perforo su vientre llegando hasta el fondo de su matriz arrancándole dulces gemidos de gusto mientras empujaba fuera de control.

– Matsumoto_chan, no aguanto más - Dijo sumido en el placer el ojiverde mientras ella lo abrazaba ahora también con brazos y piernas mientras ella sentía el final acercarse, se besaron con pasión justo antes de estallar al unísono.

– HARRY/MATSUMOTO – Gritaron, la descarga abundante de Harry inundo el vientre de Matsumoto con una gran cantidad de semen caliente y espeso mientras el ojiverde descansaba sobre los pechos suaves y tibios de la chica, tras unos minutos de descanso, el ojiverde se levantó y reinicio el movimiento mientras la rubia solo podía pensar una cosa.

– _Este si es un hombre, gracias kami por ponerlo en mi camino_ – Pensó, los dos no durmieron nada esa noche ya que se entregaron por completo a sus actos copulatorios; ya después de caer agotados, Matsumoto dijo algo que dejo pensativo al ojiverde.

\- Harry, ¿Crees que es posible que yo también pueda hacer magia? Después de todo, me diste una gran "inyección" de esta – Dijo la rubia sonriente fantaseando en poder hacer magia, pero creo que las cosas no funcionaban así, ya a la mañana siguiente y mientras despuntaba el amanecer el capitán Hitsugaya estaba más que molesto con su teniente a quien encontró toda mal vestida y algo mareada con una enorme sonrisa en su cara tratando de colarse en el cuartel, pero cuando pregunto dónde estuvo solo consiguió una respuesta, – En el cielo, taichō - Dijo soñadora mientras avanzaba a su recamara y el capitán peliblanco asumía que se la paso bebiendo.

Antes de irse, Harry tuvo una súbita idea para ayudar a Orihime con sus poderes y también a despertar su magia, así se había ido con ella, además de Rukia había cosas que tenía que hacer en la Sociedad de Almas, pero también le había pedido a Rukia que hablará con Ukitake de algo que quería que hiciera por él y eso es lo que estaba haciendo el peliblanco, al parecer Harry le pidió que abriera para ellas el campo de entrenamiento detrás del templo, este había dicho que ambas necesitaban entrenarse para la batalla que se avecinaba, por eso es que la misma Orihime se lo había pedido junto a la pelinegra, el peliblanco acepto solo porque tenía la sensación de que Harry tenía algo en mente.

Ahora Ukitake se encontraba observando a Orihime y Rukia entrenar juntas, al parecer esta tenía un doble propósito, despertar la magia de Orihime y entrenar sus poderes, apenas una hora había comenzado a entrenar y pareciera que se estaban divirtiendo.

Poco después llego Hisagi junto a Ukitake y preguntó por qué ellas dos estaban entrenando a lo que el peliblanco dijo.

\- Fue un encargo que Harry_taichō le hizo a Rukia, él me pidió que estuviera aquí supervisándolas, pero creo que tiene algo más en mente - Dijo el peliblanco mientras Hisagi asentía, no conocía muy bien al joven capitán, pero se enteraba por conversaciones que tenía con los que lo habían tratado que era alguien muy astuto e inteligente, pero que nunca se sabe que es lo que hará, siempre al final podría a todos.

\- Y, ¿En dónde está él? - Preguntó Hisagi al capitán peliblanco que tomando de su té dijo.

\- Esta en el cuartel del Sōtaichō, han estado hablando en privado por mucho tiempo, supongo que de cosas muy importante para que no quieran que los interrumpan.

Los dos hombres siguieron viendo a las dos chicas mientras en el cuartel del Sōtaichō, este estaba sentado frente al ojiverde mientras bebían té tranquilamente, cuando Harry llegó, el anciano capitán comandante había recibido con entusiasmo a su "nieto" y luego pasaron a una sala para conversar tranquilamente, el chico le había contado por todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había hecho, el anciano no podía estar interesado en todo lo que le contaba el chico, le prestaba mucha atención, sobre todo cuando mencionaba a Dumbledore, otro anciano de barba blanca, pero que al parecer no era de confianza por sus métodos y su manera de pensar, fue cuando llego al momento en que explicó que había hecho que Hinamori se quedará con él más que todo para probar su lealtad a la Sociedad y le había dejado en claro que Aizen moriría, al parecer la chica lo había aceptado con el tiempo y sentía un gran interés en el mundo mágico, por eso había creado un Gigai mágico para ella para que fuera una bruja y pasará como una estudiante más, eso llamó la atención del anciano capitán comandante.

Pero el mismo Harry le explicó algunas ideas que tenía en mente, a lo que el Sōtaichō estuvo de acuerdo, sin duda el chico era muy astuto, hablaron largo rato de muchas cosas, sobre todo en el momento en que se revelaría su verdadero origen, el ojiverde dijo que podría ser más pronto de lo que pensaba ya que las cosas en el mundo mágico pronto se pondrían tensas, al terminar, el ojiverde se retiró no sin antes pedirle al Sōtaichō algunos elementos que requería, más que todo para estar en contacto con la Sociedad de Almas donde sea que estuviera.

El ojiverde salió del cuartel después de despedirse del Sōtaichō y se fue a donde estaba Orihime y Rukia, llegó junto a Ukitake, este al verlo lo saludo y hablaron un rato, el ojiverde le explicó que las dos chicas necesitaban entrenarse y que la pelinaranja quería despertar sus poder mágico y ser una bruja, el peliblanco asintió, luego el ojiverde que ahora se la llevaría para que Ukitake entrenará a Rukia, esto se lo pidió como favor ya que la chica podría serle de ayuda a Ichigo, luego de eso se despidió de Ukitake y rápidamente fue hacía Orihime mientras Ukitake se preparaba para ayudar a su subordinada.

Orihime estaba muy confundida en este momento, primero estaba entrenando con su amiga Rukia y al segundo siguiente estaba siendo cargada por su maestro ojiverde que corría rápidamente, a decir verdad, el roce de las manos del ojiverde le producía una sensación bastante agradable que no sabía explicar, aunque lo disfrutaba mucho, quizá debería consultar esos libros que le dio Matsumoto, no les entendía nada, pero aun así no podía dejar de leerlos por alguna razón.

\- ¿Sensei? ¿A dónde vamos? - Pregunto con curiosidad mientras parpadeaba un par de veces.

– Vamos a continuar con tu entrenamiento, Orihime_chan, ya durante la semana vendrás a seguir entrenando con Rukia, ella también tiene que entrenar – Dijo, lo miro a los ojos y esa sonrisa solo la hizo sonrojar antes de acurrucarse en el pecho de Harry mientras palabras venían a su mente "y juntos huyeron de sus captores mientras Kimiko sabía muy bien que esa misma noche entregaría su ser al hombre que la rescato".

\- _Es casi como ese libro jeje_ – Dijo, sonrió la pelinaranja mientras avanzaban y se iban de la Sociedad de Almas.

Mientras tanto en Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra caminaban por los pasillos del palacio de las Noches junto a Yammy, llegan a unas puertas y se anuncian, las puertas se abren y entran a la sala donde se encuentra Aizen junto algunos Espadas, al parecer, Aizen estaba a punto de completar un Arrancar con el 50% del poder de Hogyoku, Aizen comienza a decir que a pesar de su estado, él podría llegar a despertar totalmente el Hogyoku, pero el problema es que le tomaría más tiempo de lo esperado, pero llegaría a tener un gran poder, más de lo esperado.

En ese momento, Aizen termina de crear al Arrancar, el vidrio donde estaba encerrado estalló y se vio la figura de baja estatura, complexión delgada y tez pálida, su cabello era rubio claro que cubría su cuello y orejas, así como una parte de su frente, sus ojos eran grandes y de un profundo color violeta que observaba todo lo que le rodeaba de forma ausente, además tenía unas pecas en las mejillas y sus incisivos superiores están mellados, lo que incrementaba más si cabe su aspecto ya de por sí marcadamente infantil, tenía los restos de su máscara en la cabeza con la forma de una especie de tiara triangular. Aizen lo observa sonriente y dice.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó.

\- Wonderweiss, Wonderweiss Margella – Dijo el nuevo Arrancar.

Aizen asiente, y se gira a Ulquiorra para decirle que cumpliera con su misión lo más pronto posible, luego le dijo que se llevará a los Espadas necesarios, incluso al mismo Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

De regreso al mundo humano, el ojiverde y su pelinaranja alumna caminaban despacio en busca de algún lugar tranquilo donde reanudar el entrenamiento de Orihime, a decir verdad, Harry habría querido llevarla a alguna clase de retiro en las montañas, pero con las clases reanudándose al día siguiente desechó la idea.

– La escuela, eso es – Dijo, tomándola de la mano salieron a toda prisa a las instalaciones que permanecían abiertas por las prácticas de los diversos clubes deportivos, después de todo, era una costumbre ya de la escuela el hacer eso, llegaron y tranquilamente se dirigieron a la parte posterior de las instalaciones donde el ojiverde procedió a instruir a su alumna en manejo de magia, a decir verdad, él pensó que sería buena alumna, pero bueno, podía llegar a mejorar.

Harry estaba callado al ver como solo salían chispas de la varita de Orihime, puede que no fuese una varita como todas, pero era una que normalmente la usaban niños de familias de magos sangre pura para que practicaran, pero no parecía funcionar en la chica.

\- ¿Qué pasa, sensei, porque no me sale? – Preguntó la pelinaranja ladeando un poco la cara confundida, a decir verdad, Harry sabía bien porque no lograba alcanzar el nivel requerido para que la magia resultase efectiva.

– Eso es porque tu núcleo mágico y tu magia aún está dormido, así que debemos trabajar más en eso - Dijo sonriente sabiendo ya cual sería el ejercicio ideal para su alumna, así que se sentó en medio de la sala y dijo – Lo que debes hacer es conectarte con tu magia y llegar hasta tu núcleo mágico y empujar tu magia para lograr hacer que esta haga lo que tú le digas – Dijo mientras el chico comenzaba a levitar más y más y se ponía de pie mientras comenzaba a girar y quedar de cabeza, los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos y brillaron llenos de emoción cuando su maestro ojiverde quedo colgando del techo – Muy bien ahora intenta concentrarte para que puedas hacer esto - la pelinaranja asintió mientras el pobre conserje pasaba por ahí.

\- ¡AAAAHHH! – Gritó aterrado al ver al ojiverde colgando del techo y se desmallo mientras Harry lo miraba con una gota en su nuca.

– Creo que debí sellar la puerta para que nadie saliera por ahí - Dijo en voz baja mientras la pelinaranja se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra la pared – Espera eso no es así, Orihime_chan - Advirtió Harry, pero fue muy tarde, ella se estampo de frente y cayó al suelo inconsciente y balbuceando cosas sin sentido, el ojiverde suspiro, aun le quedaba mucho por enseñarle a su nueva alumna.

Minutos después, el ojiverde había decidido llevar a la chica a la azotea del colegio para que nadie los viera, el ojiverde estaba sentado en pose de meditación mientras Orihime trataba de emularlo todo mientras el sol se ponía a la distancia con sus tonos naranjas y amarillosos brillando detrás del ojiverde, discretamente la pelinaranja abrió los ojos para ver al ojiverde y de inmediato se sonrojo ante la visión de Harry con ese fondo detrás de él.

– _Sensei es muy apuesto_ \- Pensó Orihime justo antes de que otro de los fragmentos de aquellos libros inundase su mente, un fragmento donde una joven y tímida chica conocía los placeres del amor de su apuesto profesor, de inmediato el calor se extendió por su cuerpo mientras admiraba al ojiverde con esa camisa ligera meditando tranquilamente, no supo porque o cómo, pero poco a poco se fue acercando al ojiverde que permanecía ajeno a todo sumido en su "lugar especial" como él le decía, estaba en posición de flor de loto, de pronto un suave aroma llego a su nariz sacándolo de su meditación solo para ver a la chica de ojos entrecerrados frente a él.

\- Tu perfume… huele muy rico, Orihime_chan – Dijo el ojiverde suavemente mientras ella se ponía un poco más roja y actuaba sin pensar, en menos de un segundo Harry se hallaba besando a la chica con suavidad y dulzura, después de todo, se trataba del primer beso de Orihime.

Se separaron y suavemente el ojiverde se incorporó mientras la roja chica se daba la vuelta y escondía de él negándose a mirarlo.

– Yo… lo siento… no sé qué paso - Decía por completo asustada de que su acto fuese a provocar el enojo del ojiverde que solo sonreía.

\- La verdad tienes labios muy suaves y deliciosos, Orihime_chan - Dijo con calma el ojiverde haciendo a la pelinaranja ponerse un poco más roja mientras sus manos se apretaban contra su regazo dando un roce nada intencional contra cierta parte de su cuerpo.

– _¿Por qué esta tan caliente?_ \- Pensaba Orihime sintiendo como su entrepierna aumentaba de temperatura y comenzaba a humedecerse liberando un suave y sutil aroma que llegaba al ojiverde. El ojiverde estaba detrás de la pelinaranja tomándola de los hombros esperando a que ella dijera algo, él sabía bien lo que le pasaba, pero no quería presionarla en este momento.

– Sensei, estoy muy caliente – Dijo ella toda roja antes de apoyarse contra el ojiverde que suavemente la abrazo por el vientre mientras Orihime lo miraba con ojos llenos de ternura.

– Orihime_chan – Dijo, sus labios se unieron de nuevo mientras las hábiles manos del ojiverde ascendían por su torso hasta que suavemente acariciaron sus pechos suaves y de muy buen tamaño – _Quizás lleguen a ser tan grandes como las de Matsumoto_ \- Pensó fugazmente el ojiverde mientras el beso se rompía y la chica lo miraba con un sentimiento desconocido en ella, solo una cosa se repetía en su mente, deseaba ser de él y sentirse suya como nunca antes lo fue de nadie.

\- No sé si esto esté bien, pero… lo hare – Dijo la chica mientras se separaba del ojiverde y se acercaba a la barandilla del tejado, en el cielo el sol había caído y las estrellas ya comenzaban a brillar mientras su tenue luz daba paso a la oscuridad de la noche se apoyó en la barandilla justo antes de voltear suavemente a ver al ojiverde recordando las palabras de aquellos libros que tanto insistió Matsumoto que leyera – Déjame ser tuya, Harry - Dijo tímidamente mientras alzaba ella misma su falda revelando su redondo y bello trasero cubierto por las suaves y blancas pantaletas, el ojiverde sintió como su amigo de batalla cobraba vida listo para lo que se venía.

Despacio se acercó a la chica y abrazándola por la espalda corrió su cabello largo a un costado y beso suavemente su cuello mientras la dureza de su miembro era palpada por el suave trasero de la chica que ahora mismo lanzaba gemidos gustosos ante la nueva y rara sensación que el ojiverde shinigami le estaba provocando.

– Toma mi trasero, Harry – Dijo ella totalmente roja mientras Harry se separaba de ella un poco confundido por esas palabras, pero aun así decidió dejarlo pasar.

– _Quizá es alguna fantasía suya, bueno, se la cumpliré a mi bella Orihime_chan_ \- Pensó con una sonrisa mientras caía de rodillas y besaba los suaves glúteos mientras sus manos bajaban la prenda suavemente rozándola despacio por los torneados muslos mientras el fluido vaginal escurría levemente, Harry separo sus glúteos y con suavidad beso a la chica que lanzo un fuerte gemido de gusto al sentir los labios del ojiverde, el ojiverde se incorporó de nuevo liberando su miembro de la prisión y lo enfilo a su blanco, con suavidad lo coloco sobre el trasero de la chica que sudaba nerviosa y llena de deseo – ¿Aun quieres seguir, Orihime_chan? – Preguntó el ojiverde mientras ella lo miraba con dudas, pero estas se esfumaron al verlo a los ojos.

– Si, Harry – Dijo y el ojiverde la beso de nuevo.

Con suavidad, Harry empujo contra la pelinaranja que lanzo un suave gemido de dolor cuando el miembro del ojiverde empujo contra ella, suavemente arremetió contra Orihime quien lanzaba quejidos pausados y dolorosos, pero llenos de un gozo tan extraño e inusual en ella que solo le pedía entre gemidos ahogados que siguiera, de pronto el trasero de la chica cedió y la cabeza del miembro entro en ella.

– Aaaahhhh - Se quejo Orihime mientras el miembro pulsante de Harry latía con fuerza en su interior, no se movió nada por unos minutos mientras la chica se habituaba a la nueva sensación que le proporcionaba el ojiverde.

\- Aquí voy, Orihime_chan – Dijo Harry suavemente justo antes de empujar con firmeza y calma, los gemidos de Orihime no se hicieron esperar mientras el pene de Harry se hundía en las profundidades de su ser llenándola como nunca antes en su vida.

– Aaaahh Harry esto… esto… se siente tan bien – Dijo con sus ojos inundados de placer mientras el ojiverde empujaba con fuerza y ella se balanceaba al ritmo de sus caderas, las manos de Harry ascendieron amasando con suavidad sus pechos mientras los gemidos llenos de placer de Orihime resonaban ya en la noche, a la distancia las luces de la ciudad coronaban el horizonte mientras la pelinaranja era poseída por el ojiverde, el movimiento poco a poco aumento de fuerza e intensidad, la mano izquierda de Harry bajo y se metió entre las piernas de la chica acariciando el endurecido botón arrancando gemidos desesperados de la pelinaranja que ya gemía sin control sintiendo el calor en su interior aumentar sin detenerse más y más en su interior.

\- Orihime_chan… me vengo – Dijo Harry mientras se clavaba hasta el fondo lanzando un poderoso gemido mientras un caudal intenso de semen caliente inundaba a la chica que estallaba en un violento orgasmo, sus ojos casi se pusieron en blanco mientras en su mente solo había una idea existente.

– _Esto es el cielo_ \- Pensaba la orgásmica Orihime.

En el cuartel del escuadrón 10, Matsumoto estaba leyendo una novela erótica cuando una sonrisa pervertida adorno su rostro.

– Oh alguien está aceptando las maravillas del sexo que bien – Dijo soñadora mientras todas lo presentes la miraban con gotas en la nuca, en definitiva, la mujer era una pervertida sin remedio.

De regreso al techo, el ojiverde estaba en el suelo con su miembro aun dentro de la chica que estaba sentada sobre su regazo mientras se besaban suavemente.

– Entonces ahora ya no soy virgen, ¿verdad, Harry? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara mientras el ojiverde parpadeaba confundido para enseguida sonreír.

– _Es muy inocente, después de todo_ \- Pensó antes de volver a besar a la pelinaranja y abrazarle con fuerza.

– Después de esta noche ya no serás virgen, lo prometo, Orihime_chan – Dijo y juntos se desvanecieron en un remolino de hojas.

Reaparecieron en la casa de la chica justo sobre el futon que ella solía usar cuando deseaba dormir cerca de su hermano.

\- Ahora aquí voy, Orihime_chan – Dijo el ojiverde mientras la despojaba suavemente de sus prendas, la falda salió volando de inmediato y el ojiverde se deleitó con la visión de las esbeltas y hermosas piernas con esa pequeña mata de vello naranja en su entrepierna, siguió con su blusa y tan pronto se la quito se quedó en curioso con lo que vio, ella usaba un sostén blanco que de hecho parecía contener sus pechos y estaba casi a punto de reventar, la sonrojada chica desvió la mirada poco antes de hablar.

– No me gustaba como me miraban las personas, por eso uso un sostén más chico para que se me hagan más pequeños – Dijo, Harry proceso el comentario y sonrió amistoso, a decir verdad, Orihime era demasiado inocente en ciertos aspectos, le quito el sostén y admiro los pechos de la pelinaranja que ya sin él eran de hecho un poco más grandes.

\- _Me equivoque, serán del mismo tamaño que los de Matsumoto jeje_ \- Se rio en su mente solo para dejarse caer sobre la chica y lamer los suaves pezones rosados, de inmediato los gemidos de Orihime resonaron con fuerza en el pequeño departamento mientras el ojiverde devoraba con deseo sus pezones chupando suavemente uno de ellos mientras su mano amasaba el otro para enseguida saltar al otro en un movimiento de intercambio que deleitaba a la pelinaranja, los besos y gemidos seguían más y más mientras la rodilla de Harry estimulaba su entrepierna llenando la tela de su pantalón de los fluidos dulces de la pelinaranja, finalmente el ojiverde decidió que estaba lista ya, se separó de Orihime y el mismo se desnudó.

Ella lo miro sonrojada y con deseo mientras el miembro de Harry atrapaba su atención.

– _Eso tan grande es lo que estaba dentro de mi antes_ \- Se sonrojo aún más mientras el ojiverde se recostaba sobre ella separándole suavemente las piernas, sus ojos se cruzaron y no hicieron falta las palabras, las piernas de Orihime se abrieron y cerraron entorno a la cintura del ojiverde que empuño su miembro contra la húmeda entrada.

– Orihime_chan – Dijo suavemente antes de besarla y empujar, ella lanzo un gemido lleno de gozo cuando sus paredes vaginales húmedas y lubricadas se distendieron para albergar el duro invasor, el miembro de Harry entraba suavemente hasta el fondo en una estocada larga y lenta que culminaba en su himen intacto, retrocedió entonces mientras las piernas de ella lo apresaban.

\- Nooo no lo saques; más, mételo más – Dijo ansiosa mientras el ojiverde sonreía, al parecer toda su timidez e inocencia se esfumaban cuando estaba excitada, Harry la beso suavemente mientras empujaba contra el himen desgarrándolo de un solo empellón, se detuvo por completo y ella dejo caer lágrimas de sus ojos mientras el tamaño del ojiverde la invadía por completo hasta el cuello de su matriz – Harry – Dijo deseosa y el ojiverde reanudo sus movimientos, empujaba suavemente entrando hasta el fondo de la chica que lanzaba fuertes gemidos en la soledad del departamento inundado del aroma del sexo y del sudor de los cuerpos que se unían en uno solo en este momento, el ojiverde perdió el control de sí mismo y acabo por irrumpir en su útero – Aaaaaaahhhhh - el gemido fue largo y pronunciado mientras el ojiverde descansaba en el vientre de la chica que gemía gustosa mientras él reanudaba sus embestidas, esta vez hasta lo más profundo de su ser – _Soy tuya Harry, soy tuya_ – Pensaba Orihime mientras el ojiverde empujaba con toda su fuerza indicando el inminente orgasmo que llegaba simultaneo.

– ORIHIME/HARRY - Gritaron los dos mientras el ojiverde inundaba el vientre de la chica con otro abundante rio de semen que la elevaba hasta las nubes mientras el ojiverde salía de ella suavemente y se recostaba a su lado, el semen escurría de la entrepierna de la chica que se acurrucaba en el pecho del ojiverde que ahora mismo la abrazaba suavemente.

– _Mira hermano, ya soy una mujer casada_ \- Pensaba la chica con una dulce sonrisa mientras el sueño poco a poco la vencía.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto o subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Hola lectores! Espero disfruten de este cap.**

 **Respondiendo a los reviews.**

 **lalo80: Gracias por tu comentario, en cuanto a Hermanos de la Destrucción y Cazando a Dracula, los siguientes caps están algo lentos ya que me quede un poco bloqueado, pero hay vamos avanzando.**

 **Ana Luisa: Gracias por tu comentario.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Bleach pertenecen al gran Mangaka Tite Kube, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Hollow)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Hollow Pensando)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

\- _"MMMMM" -_ (Dialogo de Serpientes)

 _- MMMMM _\- (Dialogo de Zanpaku-tō)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas. Ademas de Maximilian Prewett que gracias a su historia pude avanzar la mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **…**

 **Tercera Batalla**

Harry estaba muy feliz entrenando con Orihime en el gran gimnasio de la escuela, a decir verdad esa mañana fue muy interesante ya que el ojiverde despertó por el dulce aroma del desayuno preparado por la pelinaranja, un delicioso desayuno liderado por unos hotcakes cubiertos en salsa de caramelos de menta acompañados de un delicioso vaso de jugo de lechuga para seguir con un par de huevos estrellados cubiertos de mayonesa, por su parte la cocinera de cabello naranja estaba perdida en sus propias divagaciones.

– _Me pregunto si debería informar a la escuela de mi cambio de estado civil, debería ya que soy una mujer casada ahora y todos tienen que saberlo si no como me van a felicitar jejeje Orihime Potter, que bien se oye_ – Pensó, la chica aun suponía que con solo esa noche ya estaba casada con el ojiverde, aunque claro su inocencia era la fuente de todo este enredo; tras el desayuno agradable salieron a caminar un poco y pasar después al entrenamiento, en este momento la pelinaranja vistiendo una camisa beige y unos pans negros caminaba alegremente por una de las paredes del gimnasio como toda una experta bajo la curiosa y pensativa mirada al ojiverde que no entendía nada, después de todo, la última vez se dio de lleno contra la pared.

– _Su concentración mejoro muchísimo, ¿Cómo paso eso?_ \- Se preguntaba el ojiverde sin dejar de verla cuando las palabras de Matsumoto sobre las inyecciones de magia llegaron a su cabeza, se rio un poco al suponer que quizá la "inyección" que le suministro a la chica era la razón de su mejora, por la mente del ojiverde desfilaron las posibilidades, aunque cuando pensó en lo que había hecho con la inocente pelinaranja, sonrió un poco ante esto, por su lado Orihime aun meditando miraba al ojiverde sonriendo tratando de suponer la razón de esa sonrisa en este momento.

– _Quizá Harry está pensando en nuestra noche de bodas_ \- Pensó ella con un sonrojo en su rostro, pero ahora el ojiverde estaba pensando en algo que estaba muy curioso de hacer, sabía que Suì Fēng ahora lo consideraba un compañero y quizás un amigo por los momentos que han pasado, pero el chico estaba curioso en saber qué pasaría si combinasen sus respectivos Shunkō, fuego y viento podría ser una combinación explosiva, sin duda debía comentárselo a la capitana de la 2ª División, mientras tanto en el exterior del gimnasio una conocida y aludida shinigami aparecía en búsqueda de su ojiverde compañero.

– Me pregunto si está aquí, ya lo he buscado en otros lugares y tenemos prisa porque se reporte - Se dijo a si misma adentrándose en el edificio sin saber lo que encontraría.

Tan pronto entro Suì Fēng se quedó en shock con lo que sus ojos lograron ver frente a ella.

\- Hola Suì Fēng_san – Saludó alegremente la pelinaranja desde lo alto levitando y caminando de cabeza dejando su largo cabello colgando hacia el piso mientras procesaba lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

– _¿Qué? ¿Cómo hace eso? Se supone que es una humana, no debería lograr algo así a menos que tuviese nuevos poderes_ \- Pensaba más que indignada la shinigami de silueta delgada mientras el ojiverde se acercaba a ella y la saludaba.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, abejita? – Preguntó el ojiverde y de inmediato las mejillas de la capitana se tiñeron de rojo mientras Orihime sonreía ilusionada ante la posibilidad de recibir un amoroso apodo de parte del ojiverde.

\- Deja de llamarme así. No ves que es muy vergonzoso - Dijo ella desviándola mirada mientras el ojiverde se inclinó al frente para verla divertido.

– Me gusta hacerte sonrojar, solo así sé que no eres la chica amargada y frígida que antes pensaba de ti – Dijo, las mejillas de la capitana se pusieron aún más rojas que antes mientras trataba inútilmente de reprimir la sonrisa que ya adornaba su rostro, dejando de lado el comentario del ojiverde y tras bajar a Orihime del techo Suì Fēng se dedicó a interrogar a la pareja.

\- Muy bien, díganme, ¿Cómo diablos ella estaba volando y caminando en el techo? - Dijo ansiosa de conocer el secreto de tan peculiar habilidad.

\- Es muy fácil, todo esto es gracias al entrenamiento de Harry - Dijo la chica de ojos brillantes y soñadores mirando al ojiverde con total admiración mientras este sonreía por su elogio.

\- No es para tanto, digo te estoy entrenando para ser una bruja, es natural que deba enseñarte a meditar y controlar tu magia - Dijo el ojiverde mientras Suì Fēng suspiraba algo desilusionada, esa habilidad le seria de mucha utilidad si debía estar en un Gigai, pero al saber que era algo propio de un humano sus esperanzas se disolvieron, sin saber que solo le bastaba pedirle al ojiverde un Gigai mágico y podría hacerlo, pero el ojiverde le tenía una interesante propuesta mientras se iban.

Suì Fëng había venido ya que al parecer, el Sōtaichō la había mandado para buscarlo debido a la petición que Harry le había hecho a este, esta consistía que si Aizen averiguaba quien era y decidía atacarlo, debía tener un grupo de apoyo, para eso había enviado a Suì Fëng, era la primera por ahora, así que debía irse con él a Hogwarts, mientras Harry se iba con Suì Fëng para explicarle las cosas de su mundo.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo seguía entrenándose con los Vizard, en un momento, Orihime habia sido traída por Hiyori ya que Hachi debía decirle algunas cosas, cuando la chica llegó observó el entrenamiento del pelinaranja, Hachi se presenta con Orihime, después la tomo de la cabeza y la gira un poco para observar sus horquillas del pelo y se da cuenta que es tal como lo había pensado, que esas horquillas son la fuente de poder de Inoue y que vendrían siendo muy similares a una Zanpaku-tō, pero una de ellas estaba rota. Orihime le explica que no ha podido restaurarla, entonces Hachi se ofrece a repararla.

Mashiro no entiende por qué Hachi quiere reparar la horquilla de Orihime, así como así, entonces Rose le comenta que tal vez Hachi está feliz porque encontró a alguien con habilidades similares a las de él y siente como si Inoue fuera un nuevo miembro de su familia. Mientras Ichigo y Hiyori continúan entrenando, Hachi platica con Orihime, diciéndole que el tipo de reiatsu que posee es similar al suyo y que por lo tanto ella misma pudo haber reparado su horquilla, dicho esto restaura a Tsubaki. Orihime se alegra mucho y le agradece a Hachi, él le comenta que ya que Tsubaki está restaurado podría regresar al campo de batalla, pero no puede permitírselo, pues si sus poderes son similares entonces ella no es una persona idónea para la batalla; aun así, Orihime decide que va a luchar. Antes de que ella se vaya, Hachi le dice que no importa lo que la gente quiera que sea, sino que lo importante es como quiera ser.

Al salir de la barrera que cubre el lugar, Inoue, se encuentra con Rukia y nerviosamente le explica que en ese lugar no hay nada, sin embargo, Rukia le dice que eso no importa, pues cuando llegó pudo sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo y que si no les dijo nada es porque tendría sus razones, que sólo le bastaba saber que él estaba a salvo. Ahora Orihime estaba más decidida aprender a controlar su magia y por eso seguirá entrenando.

Mientras tanto en Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra visitaba a Yammy al fin, quien estaba siendo operado de su brazo. Ulquiorra le dijo que tuvo suerte de que su brazo no hubiera sido destruido como el de Grimmjow, sino dejaría de pertenecer a los Espada. Terminada su operación, Yammy, "prueba" su brazo golpeando a la mujer arrancar que lo había operado, se queja diciendo que en condiciones normales su brazo hubiera destrozado a la arrancar, Ulquiorra consideró esto algo estúpido, Yammy quería vengarse de aquel que le había causado tanto daño.

Mientras tanto, en las habitaciones de Aizen, este miraba interesadamente lo que Ulquiorra les había mostrado con anterioridad, las habilidades de Orihime y el poder de Harry.

En el mundo humano, Karin estaba preocupada por su hermano ya que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, fue cuando un día que, jugando futbol con sus amigos, accidentalmente pateo la pelota de fútbol muy fuerte logrando que esta caiga en un camino cercano. Por suerte, un extraño chico de pelo blanco, siendo este Hitsugaya, este la detiene antes de que entre a la intersección de la calle y se la devuelve a ella. Sin embargo, luego desaparece. Karin se encuentra en su camino a la práctica de fútbol con sus amigos, pero cuando llegan allí, descubre que los alumnos de secundaria no están dispuestos a renunciar al campo. Ella acababa de discutir con los niños mayores a través por la tarde hasta que uno de ellos, finalmente sugiere que se asiente con un partido de fútbol el sábado siguiente.

Sus amigos piensan que no pueden ganar, y sugieren pedir ayuda a Ichigo, pero ella les dice que él está de viaje, fue cuando de camino a casa, se encontraron con Hitsugaya una vez más, y, después de tratar de llegar a conocerlo, Karin le pide que les ayude con el juego.

Cuando Hitsugaya comenzó a alejarse, Karin pateo la pelota hacia él, y éste último la sorprende al regresarle la pelota a través de una chilena. Los niños se reúnen a su alrededor con asombro, pero Hitsugaya pronto recibe una notificación de teléfono celular de un hollow, y se da cuenta de que Karin parece sentir algo. Ya que él es el más cercano, se escapó para luchar contra él.

Karin se fue en busca de Hitsugaya al día siguiente y lo encontró en el mismo lugar otra vez. En un intento de hablar con él, ella le pregunta por qué viene aquí, así que Hitsugaya le explicó que este lugar es el mejor sitio para ver el cielo, le trae recuerdos de la época que pasó con Hinamori en su infancia. Hitsugaya recibió otra notificación a su teléfono celular de un hollow y cuando trato de salir corriendo de nuevo, Karin lo detiene, porque ella siente que hay algo malo otra vez. Afortunadamente, uno de los otros Shinigami pronto derrota al hollow, lo que hace innecesario que él vaya. Karin trata de conseguir que Hitsugaya asista la práctica con sus amigos, pero él, no le da una respuesta directa, pero finalmente acabo viendo a Karin en su práctica con sus amigos, pero de pronto apareció Matsumoto y comenzó a burlarse de él por tener un interés en Karin. Hitsugaya no se presenta cuando el día del partido llego, dejando a Karin y sus amigos, quienes deciden enfrentar a los chicos de la escuela secundaria por sí mismos. Para empeorar las cosas, en el juego de apertura, uno de los niños mayores hiere a Karin en la pierna dejándola fuera del juego, aún más agobiante para el equipo. El equipo de la secundaria comenzó a superarlos rápidamente hasta anotar cuatro goles contra el equipo de Karin, entonces Hitsugaya finalmente aparece.

Con las habilidades de Hitsugaya, el equipo fue rápidamente capaz de igualar el marcador, e incluso permitió a Karin patear el gol con el que logran la victoria. Luego, él quiere hablar con ella acerca de algo, pero nunca consigue decir que era porque un hollow aparece de repente. Karin se sorprende de que Hitsugaya pueda ver al hollow, pero no está dispuesta a dejar que sus amigos salgan heridos. Cuando patea un balón de fútbol en su cara, el hollow responde tratando de aplastarla con su puño. Actuando con rapidez, Hitsugaya sale de su gigai, entra en forma de Shinigami y la salva. Luego procede a utilizar sus poderes de hielo para derrotar al hollow y se las arregla para cortarlo a la mitad antes de que pueda utilizar su Cero. Una vez que la batalla había terminado, Karin le preguntó si sabe dónde está Ichigo porque acaba de ver que Hitsugaya es un shinigami también. Él quedó sorprendido al descubrir que ella es la hermana pequeña de Ichigo, pero admite no saber el paradero de este último. Sin embargo, él dice que Ichigo es cada vez más fuerte, al igual que lo es ella, y él le dice que no se preocupe. Karin conoce a Matsumoto, y la Kurosaki estaba impresionada de que Hitsugaya tuviera una teniente a pesar de ser un Estudiante de Primaria. Esto por supuesto lo dejó realmente enojado porque, a pesar de su apariencia, no era realmente de la escuela primaria, y le gritó tan fuerte que se escuchó el eco en todo Karakura.

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí se abrió una garganta donde salieron 4 arrancares, era Yammy Llargo, el 10a Espada, Luppi Antenor, el nuevo 6a Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, el ex 6a Espada y Wonderweiss Margela, su poder espiritual se hizo sentir llamando la atención de Hitsugaya y Matsumoto que estaban juntos y se fueron rápidamente hacia donde estaba, segundos después llegaron Yumichika e Ikkaku, los 4 shinigamis vieron a los Arrancar y se sorprendieron, sobre todo al ver al Arrancar enorme ya que estaba de nuevo allí, aún Harry les había dicho que este logró escapar a pesar de las graves heridas que tuvo, ahora estaban en aprietos ya que no estaba el ojiverde para que acabará con él, pero ellos se enfrentarían a los 4 arrancares recién llegados.

Mientras tanto, los 4 arrancares estaban hablando que llegaron en un buen momento encontrándose a shinigamis fuertes, el sujeto llamado Luppi se burló de ellos ya que no parecían gran cosa, luego se fijó que Grimmjow miraba a otro lado y Luppi se burló de él llamándole antiguo 6a Espada, pero Grimmjow lo ignoró y dijo que su oponente no estaba entre ellos y se marchó de allí ante la molestia de Yammy, pero Luppi le dijo que no importaba ya que no era más una espada.

Luego Yammy dijo que el chico que el buscaba tampoco estaba allí, a lo que Luppi dijo que si se refería al sujeto que le dijo una gran paliza que causó que perdiera el brazo y por poco lo mata, esto enfureció a Yammy, pero estaba ansioso de pelear y le dijo Wonderweiss si estaba listo, pero este estaba más interesado en ver a su alrededor con su expresión vacía y su mirada tranquila, por lo que Yammy dijo que solo era un raro y se lanzó al ataque junto a Luppi.

Yammy y Hitsugaya chocaron espadas mientras Yumichika e Ikakku se enfrentaban a Luppi, este se presentó como el nuevo 6a Espada mientras Matsumoto se enfrentaba a Wonderweiss, aunque este no tenía la más mínima intención de pelear ya que solo se dedicaba a ver a los pájaros, la mujer no estaba segura si debía matarlo por lo que no atacó.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de los Vizard, dos de ellos estaban reteniendo a Ichigo de irse a pelear ya que había sentido la llegada de los arrancar, pero los Vizard le decían que los otros shinigamis se encargarían, pero Ichigo les dijo que él había estado entrenando para enfrentarse a ellos no para estar escondido, en ese momento interfirió Shinji y les dijo a los Vizard que lo dejaran ir, estos obedecieron e Ichigo se marchó rápidamente, los Vizard le cuestionaron el por qué lo había hecho.

Por su parte, en la Sociedad de Almas, Rukia y Orihime estaban entrenando como lo hacían desde hace días, pero luego fueron interrumpidas por unas mariposas infernales que les informó a Rukia y a Ukitake la llegada de los arrancar, Rukia decidió irse ayudar, pero Orihime quería ir con ella, la pelinegra le explicó que no podía ya que sin una mariposa infernal se perdería en el túnel, pero luego apareció Ukitake diciendo que él le aseguraría un camino en el que ella podía ir al mundo mortal, Ukitake le aconsejo que mantuviera la calma ya que Harry no quiere que le pase algo, mientras Rukia se iba pensando que era imposible que múltiples Espadas habían aparecido muy pronto y que debía ir ayudar a Ichigo.

De regreso al mundo mortal, Ichigo avanzaba rápidamente volando rumbo a donde estaban los enemigos, pero ante él apareció Grimmjow y dijo.

\- Te he estado buscando, Shinigami - Dijo el peliceleste mientras Ichigo liberaba su Zanpaku-to y dijo.

\- Yo también te estaba esperando para demostrar lo fuerte que me he vuelto desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos... **_Bankai_** \- Exclamó Ichigo mientras liberaba su poder esgrimiendo su espada negra.

\- ¿Bankai, de nuevo? Olvidaste que tu pequeño Bankai no funcionó contra mí - Dijo Grimmjow mientras Ichigo sonrió y dijo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Olvidaste que fue mi Bankai el que te hizo esa cicatriz en el pecho, y ahora no me voy a contener contra ti - Dijo Ichigo mientras esgrimía su espada a lo que Grimmjow sonrió.

\- Ah sí, al menos, que quieras morir - Dijo mientras veía como Ichigo se llevaba la mano a la cara mientras evocaba su poder hollow y pensaba.

\- Solo puedo mantener mi transformación Hollow por solo 11 segundos, así que debo acabarlo antes de que se me acabe el tiempo - Pensó mientras evocaba su poder.

En otro lugar, en la tienda de Urahara, Renji trataba de que Sado no se fuera a pelear ya que había gastado mucha energía y que debía ser él el que fuera a luchar, pero Urahara interrumpió y les dijo que ambos debían quedarse ya que los dos estaban muy agotados y decidió que sería él el que se enfrentaría a los arrancar mientras liberaba su espada listo para pelear.

De vuelta con Ichigo, este hizo estallar su reiatsu negro en un geiser de poder que lo cubrió, al revelarse su figura, se dejó ver a Ichigo con su máscara Hollow ante el asombro de Grimmjow.

\- ¿Q-qué hiciste? - Preguntó asombrado mientras Ichigo lo veía y dijo con una voz fría y macabra que no parecía la suya.

\- Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para explicar - Dijo y a una gran velocidad desapareció y Grimmjow solo pudo desenfundar su espada para meterla como defensa y detener el ataque de Ichigo, su fuerza y velocidad eran increíbles que impresionó al peliceleste que era presionado y para su horror Ichigo lanzó su ataque - **_Getsuga Tenshō_** \- y el ataque oscuro golpeó a Grimmjow con fuerza perdiéndose entre el ataque.

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio, Hitsugaya se enfrentaba a Yammy atacándolo con su hielo que lo congeló por completo, pero el enorme Espada se liberó de este mientras decía que eso solo era una fresca brisa.

\- _Maldición, incluso con mi limité liberado no puedo vencerlo, al parecer debo recurrir al Bankai para vencer a esta Espada_ \- Pensó el peliblanco mientras tanto, cerca de allí, Yumichika se enfrentaba a Luppi, a pesar que estaba Ikkaku allí, este no interfería, ya que no lucharía en un dos contra uno, eso no era digno de la 11a División, esto frustró a Luppi y decidió cambiar de oponente diciéndole a Yammy que él se enfrentaría a Hitsugaya, que preferiría enfrentarse a los 4 shinigamis allí a la vez ya que esto estaba poniendo muy aburrido y quería liberar su poder llevando su mano a su Zanpaku-to, pero Hitsugaya recordaba lo poderoso que era una arrancar liberando su espada y se lanzó al ataque ante el asombro de sus compañeros y liberó su Bankai lanzándose al ataque.

\- **_Kubire_** (Estrangula)... **_Torepadōra_** (Trepadora) - Dijo Luppi liberando su Zanpaku-to causando una explosión causando que Hitsugaya se detuviera y del humo salió algo que lo golpeó, pero al último momento evocó un escudo de hielo, Hitsugaya dijo que si eso era todo lo que podía hacer, pero Luppi rio felicitándolo por su buena defensa y que le sorprendía que detuviera su ataque y se preguntó qué pasaría si multiplicaba sus ataques por ocho y al revelarse su figura, mostró que ahora tenía ocho tentáculos blancos que salían de su espalda ante la sorpresa de los Shinigamis y los tentáculos se lanzaron al ataque por todos lados de Hitsugaya que no pudo evitar el ataque causando una explosión para verse al peliblanco caer al suelo derrotado entre el bosque mientras Luppi les decía que debieron pelear los 4 a la vez y que ahora deberán enfrentars la vez.

Mientras tanto, Rukia llegaba al mundo humano y entraba al lugar donde entrenaba Sado y Renji, Rukia le recriminó a este último que debía estar al tanto de la llegada de los arrancar, pero Renji dijo que si, pero que estaba muy debilitado por el entrenamiento, pero que el mismo Urahara se fue a luchar, esto sorprendió a Rukia.

De regreso con Ichigo, su ataque se disipaba revelando a un muy herido Grimmjow que se preguntaba qué clase de ataque era ese ya que no era el poder de un shinigami y le dijo a Ichigo que se había hecho, pero este volvió a lanzar un Getsuga Tenshō oscuro que Grimmjow bloqueo con su espada que lo empujaba, el peliceleste resistía el ataque, pero escucho la voz de Ichigo a su espalda y volvió a lanzar un Getsuga Tenshō más fuerte contra Grimmjow que era golpeado con fuerza causando una explosión mientras el ataque desvaneció el anterior y un Grimmjow muy lastimado y humeante iba cayendo al suelo mientras el pelinaranja enmascarado se lanzaba al ataque, pero Grimmjow a duras penas ataco con fuerza con un poderoso cero rojo y poderoso que explotó contra Ichigo, pero este lo bloqueó con su espada y con fuerza destruyó el Cero de Grimmjow y vio que está ya no estaba donde antes y apareció detrás de él que lanzó el corte que el pelinaranja bloqueó chocando espadas, se separaron por la fuerza, pero se volvieron a lanzar a la ataque chocando espadas una y otra vez, Ichigo bloqueaba con facilidad los embates del peliceleste y este dijo al chocar espadas.

\- Estas acabado, Grimmjow - Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban y esgrimiendo su espada se preparó para atacar, cuando la máscara del pelinaranja se agrieto y ante Grimmjow la máscara se rompió mostrando el rostro asombrado de Ichigo al perder su poder, esto lo aprovechó Grimmjow que atacó a Ichigo causándole un corte en el pecho mientras caía, el pelinaranja se posó junto a él y lanzó otro ataque que Ichigo pudo bloquear, pero este estaba muy cansado y el peliceleste se lo hizo saber y ahora que estaba acabado le daría el golpe final y lanzó su ataque.

Mientras tanto, Matsumoto, Ikkaku y Yumichika bloqueaban los ataques de los tentáculos de Luppi en su forma liberada, los tres shinigamis estaban heridos y agotados, Luppi les decía que se rindieran ya que los mataría, pero estos seguían en pie de guerra, esto aburrió a Luppi diciendo que no tenía sentido luchar contra ellos, los tres shinigamis se lanzaron al ataque mientras a lo lejos Yammy observaba la batalla aburrido sin nada que hacer, pero no quería buscar a alguien más para pelear, luego llamó a Wonderweiss, pero este no le ponía atención ya que estaba jugando a atrapar una luciérnaga, Yammy solo lo ignoró, pero de repente Wonderweiss reaccionó ante algo

De regreso con los shinigamis, Luppi atrapó a Matsumoto, Ikakku y Yumichika, luego se enfocó en Matsumoto admirando su cuerpo, y alzando uno de sus tentáculos de la punta de este salieron unos pinchos que se lanzó contra Matsumoto y su esta solo tuvo un pensamiento.

\- _Harry_ \- Pensó mientras veía el ataque venir, pero de la nada un haz rojo ascendió del suelo y corto los tentáculos liberando a Matsumoto ante la mirada sorprendida de Luppi.

Urahara hizo su aparición diciendo que menos más llegó a tiempo, Luppi le preguntó que quien era a lo que Uraraha se disculpó por sus modales mientras caminaba hacia él.

Mientras tanto, en la sociedad de almas, el portal que usaría Orihime para regresar al mundo humano ya estaba listo, Ukitake le deseo suerte mientras Orihime le agradecía y se iba mientras corría por el Dangai, se posaron al lado de ella dos shinigamis que dijeron que iban a escoltarla a lo que la chica dijo que no era necesario, los shinigamis dijeron que ya no era una Ryoka sino una invitada, la chica se los agradeció y se apresuraron, pero de repente se escuchó una voz en la nada y los tres se detuvieron.

\- ¿Qué, sólo dos guardias? Esto es inesperado, sin duda la sociedad de almas es incompetente - Se escuchó mientras una garganta se abría en el Dangai y aparecía ante ellos Ulquiorra ante la mirada sorprendida de los shinigamis y Orihime - No comprenden que uno es más vulnerable cuando cambia de ubicación - Dijo mientras veía a la pelinaranja.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo humano, Urahara se presentaba ante Luppi listo para atacar, pero sintió la presencia de alguien atrás suyo que era Wonderweiss que se lanzaba sobre él, pero lanzó un corte con su espada que alejó al arrancar que aterrizó en el aire mientras Urahara lo veía diciendo que era desagradable, pero Wonderweiss preparó su ataque y una explosión se sintió en el lugar.

De vuelta con Orihime, ella veía a Ulquiorra frente a ellos, el Espada estaba tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos mientras los shinigamis protegían a Orihime que recordó la vez que Yammy atacó a Sado y Ulquiorra estaba con él. El Espada comenzó a caminar hacía ellos.

\- Solo dos guardias es muy incompetente, aunque restringir sus habilidades me facilita las cosas. Prefiero no apresurar las cosas cuando habló con otros - Dijo Ulquiorra, luego uno de los shinigamis estaba listo para pelear, pero Ulquiorra estaba apuntó de atacarlo, Orihime no pudo evitar que el Espada atacará al shinigami causando que la sangre volara y Orihime veía como el ataque le había arrancado un brazo y el shinigami caía herido de gravedad - Así es, mujer. Quiero hablar contigo - Dijo el Espada mientras Orihime con sus broches de pelo evocaba su poder para comenzar a curar al shinigami herido mientras la pelinaranja le decía al otro shinigami que huyera, pero este no quería dejarla allí, pero Ulquiorra volvió a atacar hiriendo al otro shinigami y rápidamente Orihime extendió su poder sobre los dos shinigamis mientras de rodillas miraba al Espada - Aun puedes curarlos mientras sus heridas son muy graves, sin duda tus habilidades son impresionante, quizás pueda mantenerte con vida. Ven conmigo, mujer, debes aceptar, ya que sino no resultará en una rápida muerte, no para ti, sino para tus amigos - Dijo mientras pantallas aparecían mostrando a sus amigos luchando ante el terror de la chica, mientras el Espada caminaba hacia ella - No tienes preguntas ni nada que pedir, la vida de tus amigos está en juego así que debes venir conmigo sin negarte, no es una negociación, Aizen-sama quiere tu poder y me ha ordenado venir por él, incluso si tengo que llevarte - Dijo mientras la pelinaranja lloraba y Ulquiorra a unos metros de la chica - Lo diré una vez más, ven conmigo, mujer - Dijo Ulquiorra, pero de repente sintió reiteradas patadas simultaneas muy poderosas justo en su rostro.

\- **_¡Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!_** (Pierna de Torbellino Tornado) - Oyó Ulquiorra mientras continuaba recibiendo las patadas en el rostro, incapaz de bloquearlas debido a la velocidad con las que eran ejecutadas.

Así que solo pudo recibirlas mientras era empujado hacia atrás debido a las patadas consecutivas y poderosas, pero una vez finalizado el ataque, Ulquiorra salió despedido varios metros hacia atrás, para luego caer en el suelo con dureza.

Orihime vio para su asombro al hombre que amaba ahí frente a ella con su mirada furiosa y su presencia haciéndose sentir, Harry Potter estaba ahí presente en su forma humana, vestía ropas normales, pero no usaba sus pesados brazaletes dorados y llevaba su espada enfundada mientras miraba al Espada que se levantó lentamente mientras miraba al recién llegado, mostró al ojiverde y a la pelinaranja como la mitad de su rostro estaba algo destrozado y rápidamente se regeneraba, pero miraba con asombro al sujeto que lo había atacado, se puso de pie mientras lo veía.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? No deberías estarlo – Dijo el Espada mientras Harry lo veía seriamente.

\- Sabía que el bastardo de Aizen podría estar interesado en los poderes de Orihime_chan, ¿Por qué razón volverías tu al lugar de aquella lucha donde nos conocimos? Urahara-san me contó de tu encuentro con él y lo sospeche, ahora te quedará muy difícil llegar a ella - Dijo el ojiverde mientras el Espada lo observaba sin emoción en su rostro.

\- No importa que tan poderoso seas, no me vencerás, la mujer se irá conmigo después de matarte - Dijo el Espada mientras Orihime al escuchar eso se horrorizo, pero el ojiverde sonrío mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

\- Eso lo veremos, por ahora, me conformare con seguir golpeándote – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

Así que sin más preámbulos se lanzó al ataque, apareciendo en un instante frente de Ulquiorra y dándole un poderoso codazo en el cachete derecho, enviándolo hacia el sentido contrario debido a la fuerza del golpe.

- _¡Mierda!_ \- Pensó Ulquiorra luego de recibir el golpe, impresionado por la velocidad de Harry, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo para contraatacar, Harry nuevamente había aparecido detrás de él, esta vez para darle un fuerte rodillazo justo en el medio de su espalda, lo cual hizo que regrese hacia su posición original, ahora nuevamente Harry había aparecido frente a él, para esta vez darle un golpe con ambos puños en el estómago, haciendo que Ulquiorra escupa algo de saliva debido a ello, pero antes de que Ulquiorra pudiera caer debido al último golpe, Harry lo esperó con un rodillazo el cual lo levantó levemente. Así que Harry aprovechó el espacio para lanzarse al suelo y ponerse debajo de él, para propinarle una patada con ambas piernas en su espalda.

Esta vez Ulquiorra ascendió unos pocos metros, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Harry empezó a darle reiteradas patadas en la espalda, las cuales estaban haciéndole ascender cada vez más, Ulquiorra rápidamente se puso en posición de pelea para luego proseguir con su ataque, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, vio a Harry desaparecer y reaparecer frente a él en un instante, agachado y con el puño derecho acercándose lentamente hacia su barbilla, Ulquiorra solamente pudo verlo acercarse, incapaz de reaccionar debido a que su cuerpo no podía seguir la velocidad de Harry.

 ** _\- ¡Shōryūken!_** (Golpe Ascendente del Dragón) - Exclamó Harry dando un fuerte golpe en la barbilla de Ulquiorra, quien no puedo evitar decir. "Argh." Mientras era impulsado hacia arriba a gran velocidad.

Mientras ascendía, Ulquiorra solo podía maldecirse a sí mismo por haber subestimado la velocidad de Harry, pero dejó de pensar en ello, ya que aún estaba expuesto a cualquier posible ataque de Harry, así que intentó recuperar el equilibrio, sólo para percatarse que Harry había aparecido frente a él con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su pierna derecha a la altura de su cintura.

- ** _¡Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!_** (Pierna de Torbellino Tornado) - Exclamó Harry mientras empezaba a girar, realizando nuevamente la misma técnica que había utilizado al principio, pero está vez, decidió aumentar la cantidad de patadas, por lo tanto, aumentando el daño que Ulquiorra estaba recibiendo.

Harry observaba como en ese cráter que había caído Ulquiorra después de ese ataque, este el Espada estaba tendido en el suelo muy gravemente lastimado, tenía los brazos y piernas rotos y en posiciones extrañas mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo, nuevamente parte de su rostro estaba desfigurado, pero lentamente se comenzó a levantar, le costó algo de trabajo por sus piernas rotas, pero de repente se comenzó a regenerar mientras sus huesos se curaban y se ponía derecho, sus ropas estaban estropeadas, rotas y sucias mientras el Espada miraba sin cambiar su expresión en su rostro, pero sin duda estaba muy enojado y sorprendido, ese chico le había dado una paliza con solo usar su fuerza, tenía suerte de su dura piel de arrancar protegía sus órganos internos, pero lo había obligado a usar su regeneración, si cada vez que recibía una paliza debía regenerarse podría ser asesinado si los ataques de ese chico se hacían más poderosos, el ojiverde lo miró y sonrío.

– Esperó no te confíes, ni siquiera he llegado a abrir la tercera puerta, así que espero que estés preparado por que estoy dispuesto a llegar muy lejos con tal de no permitirte llevarte a Orihime-chan - Dijo el ojiverde mientras se ponía en posición.

De vuelta en el mundo mortal, Urahara había logrado esquivar el ataque de Wonderweiss, este estaba curioso de las chispas que salían de su mano, por su parte Urahara estaba intrigado por el ataque ya que era la primera, pero de repente recibió otro por la espalda causando que cayera al suelo, Yammy riendo era el que había atacado y dijo que el ataque que usó era llamado Bala, era el mismo Cero, pero más débil aunque más rápido y comenzó a atacar a Urahara con fuerza disparando repetidos disparos de Bala .

Mientras tanto, Luppi veía lo que hacía Yammy y solo pudo decir que era tonto la forma en que atacaba ya que ese sujeto ya estaba muerto, luego miró a Matsumoto que la había vuelto atrapar, Luppi le dijo que era patética al haberse vuelto a capturar, la mujer con seriedad dijo que él hablaba demasiado y que los tipos como él la alteraban, esto molesto a Luppi que la iba atacar con sus tentáculos, pero sintió que estos eran congelados, Hitsugaya apareció y había congelado los tentáculos de Luppi, el peliblanco le dijo que no debería confiarse con haber golpeado a tu oponente una vez y que debió haberlo rematado, Luppi quedo asombrado de que él estuviera vivo, pero Hitsugaya le dijo que Hyōrinmaru era la espada más poderosa y que mientras hubiera agua en el aire siempre se reparará, y brilló azul y decenas de picos altos los rodearon a él y a Hitsugaya mientras este decía que no importaba el poder y si tenía 8 brazos, el peliblanco tendría el aire de la atmosfera y preparó su ataque de hielo.

\- **_Sennen Hyōrō_** (Prisión de Hielo de Mil Años) - Dijo mientras los picos encerraban a Luppi mientras este gritaba de terror y los tentáculos se congelaban y se rompían liberando a los shinigamis.

Yammy se sorprendió al ver esto, estaba dispuesto a atacarlos, pero detrás de él apareció un ileso Urahara, Yammy lanzó un golpe, pero el hombre del sombrero lo esquivo, el Espada sorprendido le preguntó cómo había sobrevivido a lo que Urahara solo dijo que quien sabe, a lo que Yammy pensó que se estaba burlando de él y volvió a lanzar un Bala que golpeó a Urahara, Yammy río, pero de repente sintió el filo de una espada en su cuello y vio detrás suyo de nuevo a un ileso Urahara y le dijo que ya había visto dispararle eso a él y no funcionaba con él y atacó con un haz rojo de su espada provocando una explosión, el ataque había lastimado los brazos y el pecho de Yammy que se había cubierto, Urahara le mostró que usaba un gigai portable y dijo que eran pocos los que conocían esto, o quizás solo dos personas lo sabían, pero solo él podía usarlo de esa forma, tal era la forma que ni siquiera Yammy se dio cuenta de cuando lo usó, Yammy intento atacarlo con otra Bala, pero Urahara usando su espada bloqueó el ataque y ahora no podía usarlo de nuevo y volvió atacar.

Mientras tanto, con Ichigo, este rebotaba por el suelo después del ataque de Grimmjow y caía pesadamente al suelo mientras el peliceleste aterrizaba frente a él con mirada seria.

\- Maldición - Dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba, intento evocar su máscara hollow, pero el poder se despedazo, Grimmjow, se lanzó al ataque y le dio una poderosa patada en el estómago a Ichigo y lo mandó por el suelo a varios metros, Grimmjow se burló de Ichigo ya que no podía evocar esa máscara más que solo una vez, además que si llega a su límite ya no podrá usarla de nuevo, rápidamente desapareció y apareció frente a Ichigo y clavo su espada en la muñeca de Ichigo para inmovilizarlo, luego preparó un cero en su mano listo para atacar, pero de repente su brazo fue congelado y ambos vieron a Rukia que lanzó su Hakuren, el poderoso ataque avanzó congelando todo a su paso y golpeó a Grimmjow congelándolo por completo, cuando el ataque terminó, la pelinegra se acercó rápidamente al pelinaranja y le intento quitar la espada clavada, Rukia le dijo que a pesar de todo, había usado mucho poder y estaba débil, la chica iba a decir algo, pero de repente se cayó y junto a los dos Shinigamis, el hielo que cubrió a Grimmjow se rompió y puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica, el peliceleste dijo que no debía subestimarlo, su mano brillo con el cero, este estaba apuntó de estallar e Ichigo intentó hacer algo, pero fue salvada por alguien que destruyó el cero, Rukia respiraba asustada mientras Ichigo se preguntaba que paso, la mano de Grimmjow humeaba, en un techo vieron a Shinji que decía que no había querido involucrarse en peleas de shinigamis, Grimmjow pregunto si era amigo de ellos a lo que Shinji afirmó, de inmediato el peliceleste sacó su espada de las manos de Ichigo y atacó al Vizard, este esquivo los ataques causando que estos destruyeran todo a su paso, a lo que Shinji se vio obligado a usar su máscara Hollow y choco espadas con Grimmjow y lo mando a volar, Shinji siguió atacando, pero el peliceleste bloqueaba a duras penas los fuertes ataques de Shinji, después de atacar con fuerza, Shinji se cansó de atacar y para el asombro del arrancar, lanzó un poderoso cero que impacto al peliceleste causando que cayera pesadamente creando un cráter en el suelo ante el asombro de Ichigo y Rukia.

Grimmjow se veía muy herido y Shinji aterrizó ante él diciendo que había sido buena idea que usará el cero para bloquear su cero, eso había sido bueno, furioso, Grimmjow se lanzó al ataque, pero se vio cubierto por un brilló amarillo que lo detuvo, y comenzó a elevarlo, al parecer la negación se hizo presente ante él.

Al igual que con Yammy que se preguntó si la misión había acabado, lo mismo pasó con Wonderweiss y la prisión de hielo se rompía liberando a Luppi, este al verse libre juró a Hitsugaya que la próxima vez si se aseguraría de matarlo, al igual que Yammy se lo recordaba a Urahara, los arrancares se fueron.

De vuelta en el Dangai, Ulquiorra desde su lugar entonces veía que algo empezó a rodear a Harry, era una especie de escudo de aire que empezó a liberar un extraño silbido y Ulquiorra al ver a Harry empezar a cambiar, no pudo evitar decir.

– Vamos, shinigami, Demuéstrame tu verdadero poder - Dijo Ulquiorra con mucho interés, colocándose en posición de pelea.

Harry rió entre dientes y agregó.

\- Sí… Pero esto será lo último para ti. El siguiente movimiento lo definirá todo… - Afirmó Harry mientras cerraba los ojos, Ulquiorra entonces se percató de que el silbido empezó a aumentar en intensidad, además pudo notar que la piel de Harry empezó a cambiar lentamente a color rojo mientras algo de fuego empezó a brotar de sus brazos y alrededor de su cuerpo, pero luego, Harry bajó rápidamente los brazos, disipando ese poder y gritando. - ** _Hachimon Tonkō: Saimon; Seimon_** (Liberación de las Ocho Puertas Internas: Tercera Puerta; La Puerta de la Vida) … ** _¡Kai!_** \- Exclamó Harry, revelando ahora con más claridad los cambios que había sufrido su piel y rostro.

Su piel se había puesto completamente roja, además varias venas se le habían marcado en la frente, y sus ojos se habían puesto completamente de color blanco, además una especie de aura verde estaba empezando a rodearlo.

Esto sin duda sorprendió a Ulquiorra, quien sólo ahora sabía lo que Harry estaba haciendo, y sabía que esto significaba un gran incremento de poder para Harry, quien había empezado a gruñir con bastantes fuerzas mientras sentía el poder fluir alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Orihime observaba asombrada al ver como Harry, quien aún se encontraba gruñendo justo para ver a Harry agacharse nuevamente y gritar.

\- Ahora, **_Hachimon Tonkō: Yonmon; Shōmon_** (Liberación de las Ocho Puertas Internas: Cuarta Puerta; La Puerta del Dolor) … ** _¡Kai!_ -** Exclamó Harry, empezando a gritar. "¡Aaaah!" con todas sus fuerzas luego de abrir esa puerta.

Ulquiorra al percatarse de esto, rápidamente se puso en posición defensiva, pero no sirvió de nada ya que antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ya había recibido una poderosa patada justo en su mandíbula por parte de Harry, quien se había movido a una velocidad sorprendente, destrozando el suelo y levantando una inmensa cortina de humo que cubrió el Dangai donde estaban, incluso llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Orihime, quien tuvo que cubrirse y sujetarse fuertemente del suelo ya que todo el sitio se había sacudido.

- _Mier...da_ \- Pensó Ulquiorra mientras ascendía, bastante adolorido después de esa patada, incapaz de moverse debido a que se encontraba bastante aturdido después de esa patada, pero de repente, pudo oír a Harry exclamar.

\- ¡Veamos si ahora puedes usar tu regeneración! - Gritó Harry, apareciendo frente a Ulquiorra y propinándole un poderoso golpe justo en el estómago, el cual lo envió rápidamente hacia el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar mucho, Harry ya se encontraba detrás de él, propinándole otro golpe, pero ahora en la espalda, el cual nuevamente lo envió hacia arriba.

Y una vez más, Harry volvió a aparecer frente a él, para esta vez golpearlo en la mandíbula y enviarlo hacia el muro, pero nuevamente, Harry apareció detrás de él, para realizar el mismo proceso una y otra vez, golpeando lo más fuerte que sus puños y piernas podían permitirle, intentado matar de una vez por todas a Ulquiorra, quien estaba empezando a sentir que sus huesos, músculos y más estaban empezando a resquebrajarse.

\- _Mier…da. A este… paso… Me matará. De… bo… hacer… algo_ \- Pensó Ulquiorra con una cara bastante adolorida, mientras recibía los golpes de Harry por todas direcciones, incapaz de hacer algo para defenderse de sus poderosos ataques, Orihime estaba muy preocupada por su amado, pero permaneció sentada, observando a Harry seguir golpeado y enviando en todas direcciones en el aire a Ulquiorra, incapaz de hacer algo para poder defenderse.

Ulquiorra ni siquiera podía usar su regeneración como de costumbre, ya que el dolor no le dejaba pensar en eso. Cayendo pesadamente después del último ataque del ojiverde, este aterrizó cerca de Orihime que sonrió al ver a su amado vencer, los shinigamis heridos ya estaban curados, pero no podían levantarse, fue cuando un poderoso reaitsu se hizo sentir con fuerza y se escuchaba una voz.

- ** _Tozase_** (Encadena) **_Murciélago_** (Gran Demonio Negro Alado) - se formó una densa humareda en torno a Ulquiorra, que al acabar por condensar y comenzó a caer a su alrededor en forma de lluvia negra y verde.

Los shinigamis se reunieron en la tienda de Urahara y recibieron el informe que algo estaba pasando en el Dangai, al parecer Orihime se quedó atrapada allí o algo había pasado, luego se sintió un denso reiatsu y un poder abrumador que reconocieron como el de Harry, al parecer sucedía una batalla en el Dangai al que debían ir ya que podría el ojiverde necesitar refuerzos si se estaba enfrentando a otro Espada, así que idearon un plan para ir.

De regreso en el Dangai, el Espada estaba en su forma de Resurrección, Ulquiorra gano dos enormes alas negras similares a las de un murciélago o un demonio, y también cambió su vestimenta por una especie de larga y ajustada túnica blanca de una sola pieza, en ese estado, su pelo se hizo algo más largo, al igual que las marcas bajo los ojos se agrandaron y adquirieron una forma más triangular, además la máscara Hollow de Ulquiorra acabo por completarse y cubrir toda la cabeza, aunque su aspecto varió, dejando las sienes más libres y mostrando unos cuernos diferentes al que tenía Ulquiorra en su estado sellado.

\- Es increíble que me hayas obligado a usar mi Resurrección, pero ahora soy más poderoso y estoy dispuesto a matarte ahora - Dijo Ulquiorra se movió rápidamente, pero a medio camino contra el ojiverde, el Espada creo en su mano una lanza de luz de color verde como sus cero y lo lanzó golpean Harry en el estómago y mandándolo a volar a muchos metros y explotar con un domo de color verde, la explosión comenzó a destruir el Dangai mientras Orihime veía aterrada esto, Ulquiorra al ver que venció al chico, se giró y se acercó a Orihime que lloraba ante la posible muerte de su amado, todo porque no tenía el poder para luchar, solo podía quedarse a ver y no tener el poder para pelear, cuando Ulquiorra la tomó del brazo, la pelinaranja forcejeo con fuerza e ira, esto causó que su broches de pelo se cayeran al suelo y al final, la chica le dio un golpe a Ulquiorra que la soltó, pero se fijó en los broches y los tomó, se había dado cuenta que el poder de la chica provenía de estas cosas, pero necesitaba a la chica para que los usara, así que la miró y se acercó a ella, pero se detuvo solo porque sintió la presencia del ojiverde.

El Espada giró y vio al ojiverde que aparecía a unos metros envuelto en un viento violento, parecía muy herido y sus ropas estaban muy dañadas, pero aun así no perdía su fuerza y determinación que tenía, tenía una gran sonrisa ansiosa mientras se preparaba para él ataque.

\- ¡A ver qué te parece esto! - Exclamó nuevamente Harry mientras aparecía frente a Ulquiorra. – **_Hachimon Tonkō: Gomon: Tomon_** (Liberación de las Ocho Puertas Internas: Quinta Puerta; La Puerta del Cierre) … **_¡Kai!_** \- Gritó Harry mientras un leve brillo azul lo rodeaba y dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Ulquiorra, quien escupió una gran cantidad de sangre mientras era enviado nuevamente hacia el suelo, después de haber sido golpeado.

Por lo tanto, Harry con toda su fuerza levantó a Ulquiorra mientras dirigía su puño derecho y su pierna derecha hacia Ulquiorra, quien al ver esto no pudo negar sentirse bastante asustado por lo que podría suceder al final.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAH! **_¡TATSUMAKI RENGEEEEE!_** (Tornado del Loto) - Exclamó Harry propinando la poderosa técnica, la cual envió a Ulquiorra a una velocidad bestial contra el suelo, el cual prácticamente estalló y levantó una descomunal cortina de humo que cubrió todo el lugar, sacudiendo los cimientos una vez más.

Harry respiraba con algo de agotamiento mientras se tomaba con una mano una herida en su vientre y otra en su hombro izquierdo, pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio donde había caído el Espada que se levantó, sus heridas se había regenerado más rápido que ante sin importar que había perdido un brazo, este se regenero, Harry se molestó, pero luego vio como detrás de él podía ver como el Dangai se desplomaba poco a poco, no te tendría mucho tiempo y debía escapar, pero antes debía acabar con ese sujeto, o lastimarlo gravemente.

\- Si que eres duro, pero ahora, prepárate, porque viene lo mejor - Dijo Harry, mientras volvía a curvarse un poco para activar nuevamente las puertas una por una – **_Hachimon Tonkō: Gomon: Tomon_** (Liberación de las Ocho Puertas Internas: Quinta Puerta; La Puerta del Cierre) … **_¡Kai!_** \- Exclamó Harry luego de abrir las anteriores puertas, expulsando una poderosa ráfaga de viento caliente, pero Ulquiorra esta vez no se inmutó y solo se quedó quieto a la espera del ataque de Harry, quien luego miró a Ulquiorra directamente a sus ojos para decir - ¡Aquí voy! - Exclamó Harry, moviéndose una vez más a una sorprendente velocidad y destruyendo aún más el ya deteriorado suelo del lugar. Ulquiorra lanzó un golpe, pero el ojiverde se detuvo y lo agarró firmemente de su brazo para luego azotarlo una vez contra el suelo y luego levantarlo con todas sus fuerzas para lanzarlo al aire lo más alto que podía, mientras Harry nuevamente había cruzado sus manos frente a su rostro.

\- _Debo ser rápido, mi limite es de 3 minutos. Pero es más que suficiente, lo acabaré con la siguiente técnica ante de dejarlo muy lastimado y escapar con Orihime y los shinigamis a la Sociedad de Almas_ \- Pensó Harry mientras una onda de poder gigantesca empezaba a brotar alrededor de él, haciendo retroceder la tierra y creando un inmenso cráter en el lugar donde se encontraba, y el aura verde que lo rodeaba empezó a brillar con más intensidad - **_Hachimon Tonkō: Rokumon: Keimon_** (Liberación de las Ocho Puertas Internas: Sexta Puerta; La Puerta del Visión)… **_¡KAI!_** \- Al decir estas palabras, Harry comenzó a brillar intensamente de color blanco por unos instantes, pero luego el brillo se expandió por todo el Dangai, cegando por unos instantes a la pelinaranja, pero luego el brillo se despejó, y pudo ver ahora una más grande onda de poder que estaba causando una poderosa ráfaga de viento caliente alrededor de Harry, quien se encontraba gritando fuertemente mientras el aura verde a su alrededor empezaba a disminuir un poco de intensidad.

En el aire, Ulquiorra podía ver con claridad esto mientras caía desde gran altura con dirección al suelo, pero su rostro cambio al asombro total cuando vio a Harry moverse, llegando en un instante a su posición, justo arriba de él y con su pierna derecha cubierta de fuego yendo directamente hacia su nuca.

Ulquiorra no tuvo tiempo de esquivar la patada que lo envió en picada a toda velocidad en el suelo, estrellándose duramente contra el mismo, además de crear un gran cráter y levantar una cortina de humo que cubrió un poco el lugar. Ulquiorra al estrellarse no pudo evitar gemir de dolor mientras se levantaba.

 _\- Maldita sea, ese golpe me dolió, arrgh, casi me vuelve a romper los huesos_ \- Pensó Ulquiorra mientras se ponía de pie, sólo para ver a Harry corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él y nuevamente llegando a su posición en un instante, propinándole una patada ascendente que lo envió nuevamente hacia el aire.

Ulquiorra no pudo evitar gruñir por el golpe, aún más debido a que Harry nuevamente había incrementado su velocidad, y mucho más que antes. Por lo tanto, Ulquiorra llegó a la conclusión de que en su estado ya no sería suficiente para hacerle frente a Harry y podría matarlo, así que debía incrementar su poder para que Harry no vuelva a usarlo como saco de boxeo, pero aunque pensó en eso, fue en vano, ya que Harry nuevamente apareció, esta vez en su costado izquierdo, propinándole un poderoso puñetazo que lo envió hacia la derecha, y luego hizo lo mismo para enviarlo hacia la izquierda, repitiendo el combo unas cuantas veces mientras gritaba y con una rapidísima patada ascendente cubierta de fuego que envió aún más alto a Ulquiorra.

Luego todos vieron a Harry aterrizar momentáneamente en el suelo antes de volver a saltar e ir directamente hacia Ulquiorra mientras se colocaba en una extraña postura y Ulquiorra, al ver a Harry frente a él intentó crear un Cero para alejarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Harry envió su puño derecho a toda velocidad hacia él, mientras este se cubría de fuego al igual que su puño izquierdo.

En un instante Ulquiorra estuvo recibiendo una impresionante cantidad de puños de fuego que salían despedidos como ondas de choque ardientes con formas de cabezas de dragón.

- ** _Asaryū_** (Dragón Matutino ** _)_** \- Exclamó Harry mientras continuaba con sus supersónicos puños de fuego, los cuales envolvieron a Ulquiorra por completo con fuego.

Luego de unos pocos segundos de estar golpeando a Ulquiorra, Harry se dispuso a finalizar el ataque con un poderoso golpe descendente con su puño derecho, pero antes de que su golpe llegara al Espada, Ulquiorra se percató de que la piel de Harry estaba desprendiéndose lentamente.

Esto poco le importó, ya que asumió que su piel estaba siendo quemada debido al fuego a su alrededor, así que Harry sólo hizo contacto y luego envió a Ulquiorra a toda velocidad contra el suelo, creando una vez más, otro cráter en el lugar, pero esta vez uno más grande y profundo, rápidamente y a pesar de sus quemaduras y su cuerpo adolorido, se acercó a la pelinaranja y los dos shinigamis y abriendo un portal mientras caía con los dos shinigamis y la pelinaranja escapando mientras el Dangai se derrumbaba.

De regreso a la tienda de Urahara, todo mundo esperaba pacientemente a que el senkaimon se abriera para emprender la misión de refuerzo.

\- Vamos, Urahara no tenemos todo el día - Dijo una molesta Rukia esto estaba tomando demasiado tiempo.

\- Puedes darte prisa hay que rescatar a Harry_sensei - Dijo el chico del ceño fruncido mirando al sujeto que ahora mismo trataba de abrir el portal.

\- ¿Quieren salvarme a mí? – Preguntó Harry a espaldas del grupo.

De inmediato todo mundo giro solo para ver al ojiverde apoyado en brazos de los dos shinigamis, de pronto Harry se mareo un poco y antes de poder hacer nada cayó al suelo bien inconsciente.

\- Está ardiendo en fiebre hay que llevarlo con Unohana_taichō - Dijo la alarmada Matsumoto, de inmediato la puerta a la Sociedad de Almas se abrió y todo el grupo entro corriendo en busca de ayuda de la sanadora más famosa del Gotei 13, en su tienda, Urahara miraba todo con una gota en su nuca.

\- Se les olvido que Orihime que venía con él podía curarlo - Dijo con una sonrisa justo antes de soltar la carcajada y cubrirse la boca con su abanico.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto o subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


End file.
